


Royals of New York

by VintageLilac



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, F/F, F/M, Manhattan, New York City, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Katherine Pierce/Elijah Mikaelson, Twins, UES, Upper East Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 125,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageLilac/pseuds/VintageLilac
Summary: New York was home to the richest families in the in world. They were the elite and spent their days traveling the world, making money, and earning power. Although Manhattan wasn't just their home, it was their kingdom. Left with little parental supervision, no rules, and copious amounts of money, the infamous teenagers ran the city and as people say, long may they reign.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 118
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

"Caroline Salvatore and Katherine Petrova, Headmistress Valentina's office, now." Both Caroline and Katherine knew the moment the note had been delivered that they were in trouble.

They exchanged identical smirks, the school would be talking about how they got called out in the middle of class. The best way to approach the situation was confidently. Caroline with all her grace and poise packed her things and stood, offering her arm to Katherine. Katherine on the other hand dramatically grabbed her books and hooked her arm through the blonde's. They marched out the door, heels clicking against marble.

Upon walking into the main office, they were met with a row of familiar faces. Caroline's own brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, were leaning against the wall. Next to Damon was his best friend Enzo St. John. On Stefan's side stood Niklaus and Kol Mikaelson. Then their eyes fell on their girls, Rebekah Mikaelson and Davina Claire, who sat in the only open chairs.

"All of you, into my office." Said their Headmistress, when she saw Caroline and Katherine enter. One by one they all piled into the now cramped office. Caroline and Katherine taking the chairs in front of Headmistress Valentina. Their best shot of getting out of trouble was Queens C and K sweet talking their way through.

"Do the nine of you know why you were called into my office," Headmistress Valentina glowered. It was a classic principal trap.

"I'm sorry, Headmistress Valentina, but none of us haven't a clue why," Caroline said. She put on her sweetest smile and softest tone.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the incident with Tyler Lockwood." Headmistress said with a sharp tone. Everyone had a game face on, but Caroline moved her broken wrist to her lap. Tyler Lockwood, ex-boyfriend to Caroline Salvatore. He was known to have an unmanageable temper. After one particularly bad football loss, Caroline went to calm him down. The second she tried to place a hand on his shoulder, he broke her wrist in a drunken rage. He then proceeded to abuse her till she passed out.

After telling her brothers, who immediately wanted to kill him, Katherine stopped them. She had a much bigger revenge plan in place, unfortunately needing Tyler unharmed. They contacted their lawyers getting Caroline a restraining order, then informed their parents. Giuseppe and Liz Salvatore were on a warpath, they may have been absentee parents, but Caroline was their daughter and she would be protected. After all the other New York Elite families had been informed, they all cut ties with the Lockwood's, to save their social image of course. Tyler had been expelled from Constantine Laurent Preparatory Academy as well. The last step in Katherine's plan was public humiliation. She managed to get photos of Tyler hooking up with some prostitute and then the nine teenagers snuck into their school to spell "Lockwood's been exiled" in the form of the photos on the courtyard.

"Yes, we've heard of the incident, but I'm not sure what that has to do with us," Katherine said with a tight smile. She grabbed hold of Caroline's hand.

"Really, Ms. Petrova, because my security footage says differently." Headmistress Valentina turned her monitor around to the teenagers. They were met with the sight of Katherine, Caroline, Rebekah, and Davina all dressed in matching black attire running, with their heads thrown back in laughter. The boys not far behind, each picking up a girl and racing to the waiting limo.

"Headmistress, with all due respect, just because that's us, doesn't mean we were the culprits of the Lockwood incident." She simply clicked a tab and the new screen showed the nine of them scattering photos.

"Look, Ms. Salvatore, I'm not trying to be unsympathetic to you and your situation." She said eyeing Caroline's wrist. "But this did happen on school grounds. I'm going to have to punish you as I see fit."

"It was a harmless prank, Headmistress. You can hardly punish us for trying to do something to make our sister feel safer in her school environment." Damon said, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"This wasn't a harmless prank and I fail to see how this makes Ms. Salvatore feel safer." Headmistress said.

"Please, it truly was a harmless prank. Tyler's not going to school here anymore and with all due respect, Headmistress, it did make me feel safer. It made me feel like I wasn't defenseless. I admit that it wasn't the best solution, but it really was a coping method for me." Caroline told the Headmistress. She stared the older lady down and smiled when she saw Valentina's reserve break.

"Alright," she finally sighed. "With everything going on, I will let it go this time. This is the one and only free pass you will receive from me. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and no more discrepancies. Do I make myself clear," It wasn't a question.

They all nodded and quickly left the office.

"How much you all wanna bet, Valentina only let us off with a free pass because our parents fund the school," Enzo remarked. They all shot him knowing looks. Of course that's why they got off.

The group was met with immediate stares and whispers from their peers. They walked down the halls with their heads held high and absorbed the attention. They were modern day royalty.

"Let's ditch school and go to the spa," Katherine suggested.

"I don't know, Rina. We just got a free pass, maybe we shouldn't push it." Davina said.

"She's right, we can all have a sleepover tonight at mine, Damon's, and Stefan's," Caroline said. "Come on, let's get something to eat. Protecting my subjects has me famished."

* * *

Katherine rushed home after school and walked straight into her housekeeper, Pearl.

"I'm sorry, Pearl. I didn't mean to run into you," Katherine said. Pearl grabbed her arms to steady her.

"It's quite alright Ms. Katherine. Are you okay? You seem to be in a hurry." Pearl asked.

"I'm fine, I'm spending the night at Salvatore's tonight and I was going to get my things." Katherine responded. She was going to walk out of Pearl's arms, but Pearl tightened her grip.

"Wait, Ms. Katherine. I should tell you that your father's home." Pearl told her.

"He's home? He doesn't come home without calling me."

"He didn't mention anything to me, but I think he has news for you." Pearl said solemnly. Katherine nodded and went to find her father.

He was just as absent in her life as the next socialite parent, but he cared more and spoiled Katherine to no end. He was a single dad and she was his only daughter.

She knocked on her father's office door. She was told to enter and saw him sitting behind his desk.

"Hello, Katerina. I got a call from your school today. They called you into the office?" He asked.

"Hi father, I was called. It's all fine now, I'm not in trouble. Your wonderful daughter and best friend talked their way out of it." She laughed. He narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't care too much for her antics. "No need to be so serious, father. Pearl says you have news for me?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. That means it was news he didn't know how Katherine was gonna react too. "As you know, your mother left me a long time ago because she wasn't used to this lifestyle. There's a part of the story I didn't want to tell you about."

"What part? What were you keeping from me?" Katherine demanded. She wasn't a patient girl.

"Your mother and I didn't just have you. You're not an only child, Katerina. You're a triplet." He finally choked out.

She dropped back into her chair. She was a _triplet. Triplet._ She has siblings. Her father lied to her. Her mother didn't want her.

"Katerina, I'm sorry to drop this on you, but that's not what I wanted to tell you." He said tentatively. She looked up shocked. What else could he possibly need to tell her. "Your mother contacted me earlier this week. She and your sisters want to meet you. I've decided this week that they're going to move in to have the best chance of getting to know you. I know this is all sudden, but this could be a new start for you and the relationship with your mother."

This time Katherine didn't even think. She bolted out of the room and headed straight for the elevator. She was about to walk in when Pearl stopped her.

"Ms. Katherine, are you alright? What's happened, darling?" Pearl asked her in a motherly tone. Katherine turned to Pearl with a broken look.

"I don't even… Pearl," Katherine couldn't put her words together.

"It's alright, darling. Here," she handed Katherine a packed bag and pushed her lightly into the elevator. "Go to your friends."

Katherine jumped into the waiting limo and went straight to the Salvatore's. Being a frequent guest meant that the front desk knew her and let her straight up. She paced anxiously in the elevator, then marched into the living room and grabbed the scotch out of Damon's hands.

"Hey Kitty Kat, nice to see you too," Damon snapped and went to get himself another drink. Which Katherine then grabbed the bottle out of his hands.

"What happened, Kat?" Stefan asked with a concerned tone.

She chugged the bottle a little longer before dropping between the Salvatore brothers. "My mother's coming to live with me and bringing my, you'll love this, _sisters,_ "

Damon choked on his Scotch. "I'm sorry, did you just say that your mother and sisters are coming to New York?"

"Daddy dearest dropped the bomb on me when I got home today." She said cynically. "Where's everyone? I need to go on a major shopping spree with my father's credit card and then drink till I feel like I'm an only child again."

"Everyone's almost here, Caroline went to the pharmacy to get her meds refilled."

Katherine nodded her head and then turned on the stereo. She grabbed both boys and danced between them. That's how everyone else found them. Already drunk and grinding with Katherine between the two boys.

"Started the celebration without us?" Enzo said and plucked the bottle from Katherine's hands. It didn't take for everyone to drop their bags and join in.

Kol had his hands gripping Davina's hips as they swayed to the music. Stefan, Rebekah, Enzo, and Nik passing a bottle of vodka between them, while Damon had been twirling Katherine around the room. He was trying to take her mind off the bomb dropped on her and she hadn't told anyone else. Caroline on the other hand had yet to be found.

"Where's our pristine little queen?" Kol asked after he collapsed on a couch with Davina on his lap.

"Yeah, where is Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, she was getting her meds and then coming home." Stefan slurred.

"I'll go find her, seeing as the rest of you are, occupied." Klaus said and moved towards the staircase.

Niklaus Mikaelson, is a notorious bad boy. He dated and slept with girls all over Constantine Preparatory, but the one girl who had Klaus bowing to his knees was Caroline Salvatore. He climbed the familiar path towards her room and knocked softly. He didn't get an answer and walked in.

He was met with the sight of Caroline standing in front of her full length mirror. She was only clad in a small lace bra and matching black panties. He sucked in a sharp breath, not because she was indecent, but because of the black and yellows bruises littering her body. He knew they were from Tyler. She didn't notice him enter her room as her eyes continued to look at the bruises.

He slowly walked behind her and placed a hand on her hip. The other one went to trace a bruise on her stomach. She was surprised by him, but didn't flinch or shy away from his touch. She turned to grab her robe, but Klaus' grip tightened on her.

"I hate that he did this to you," Klaus whispered in her ear. "We should've protected you, I should've."

"They'll fade away," she responded.

"That's not the point, love. He shouldn't have ever laid a hand on you. You never should've been his." Klaus growled into her ear. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Nik, you've been drinking."

"Caroline, you've been hiding." He turned her around and placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned his forehead down to meet hers. "I fancy you, love."

"Nik…"

"Caroline! Caroline Salvatore! You better get your ass down here now!" Katherine's voice rang throughout the penthouse.

Klaus dropped his hands. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

Caroline sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a knotted shirt. She stopped by Stefan's room and grabbed one of his sweaters to throw over her shirt.

She made her way downstairs and saw her friends laying haphazardly all over the place with empty bottles of various alcohol everywhere. Katherine threw her arms around Caroline the second she saw her.

Caroline pushed down what happened with Klaus and held onto her best friend. Tonight was time for family and to get drunk.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up to Katherine's arm over her waist and Enzo tucked into her side. She tried to move, but was met with a horrible headache. She looked around the rest of her room and saw Rebekah asleep at the bottom of her bed. She slowly crawled out from between her friends and went to search for the others. Stefan and Nik were asleep in his room, Damon was asleep in his, and Kol and Davina were passed out in the guest room.

Caroline was in desperate need of food. She dropped herself down in the kitchen and put her head in her hands.

"Good morning, Ms. Caroline. I see you had a fun night, hmm?" Caroline's, housekeeper, Lily, laughed. Lily placed a plate of waffles and avocado toast in front of Caroline as well as a cup of coffee.

Caroline looked up and threw a grateful smile towards Lily. "I adore you, Lily."

Lily leaned down and kissed Caroline's forehead. "I adore you too sweetheart."

One by one the others came downstairs thanking Lily when a plate of breakfast was placed in front of them. All the boys were in their usual sleep attire of no shirt and sweatpants, while all the girls were in various states of dress. Rebekah couldn't be bothered to change out of her clothes and settled for the tank she had underneath her sweater and a pair of leggings. While Katherine had stripped and was wearing one of Caroline's silk robes. Caroline herself was in a pair of silk shorts and a sweater that belonged to Stefan, while Davina had stripped and wore Kol's shirt from the day before.

"You all better get ready for school soon. The limo will be here within the hour to pick you up." Lily reminded them when everyone finished their food but didn't make any motion to move.

"Let's skip today. I can't handle school after finding out I'm going to have house guests by the end of this week." Katherine sulked. Kol wrapped an arm around her.

"It's gonna be fine Kitty, you can stay with any of us and you'll never have to see them." Kol reassured her.

"I doubt my father will allow that. He's gonna bring strangers into my house and go back on his business trips. Like he always says 'appearances matter'." Katherine scowled.

"We can't skip morning. We have morning assembly and then we'll ditch during lunch to go shopping." Davina offered.

"We're going clubbing tonight then." Katherine relented.

They all scrambled to finish their coffee and slip into their school uniforms before rushing down to the waiting limo. In true fashion, the boys styled their uniforms to match their personalities, while the girls settled for breaking the rules. Each girl wore the main plaid skirt, but that's where the uniform ended. The only reason they got away with it was because they all had custom made pieces embroidered with the school emblem.

Rebekah wore a white button down, tucked into her skirt as well as a cardigan paired with unauthorized jewelry. Davina had on her signature Louboutin thigh high boots and a white shirt tucked into her skirt, with Kol's blazer thrown over it to tie the outfit together. Katherine's was always the boldest, she picked a sheer black blouse and black Louboutin stilettos. While Caroline was her opposite. She wore a white sweater tucked into her skirt and knee high white Louboutin boots.

They waltzed into the courtyard and an aura of power radiated off of them. As they walked into the room usually held for assemblies everyone followed. It was an unspoken rule that the first people to enter the school every morning were going to be from the royal family.

"Welcome students and faculty. I have a short announcement to make before we get the wonderful day started. As you all know Halloween is approaching soon, which means our annual masquerade charity ball will be taking place." This was met with cheers from the crowd. New York's elite were suckers for mysteries and fancy parties. "Our dance coordinator, Ms. Caroline Salvatore, if you would please come and inform the school of the details."

Caroline gracefully walked up to face the school and elegantly placed her arms in front of her. "Hello everyone, this year's charity ball will be black tie attire with a twist. The council and I have decided on this year's theme to be modern day royalty. We've also decided that the location won't be here like usual. It's going to be held in the grand ballroom at the Plaza." The crowd began to cheer and talk excitedly.

Caroline made her way back to her friends who looked proud of their queen. They'd been planning to sneak out at lunch, but with everyone distracted they walked out the side doors and into the waiting limo.

"Modern day royalty, Care? Real subtle." Kol laughed.

"What can I say, subjects must learn to bow down to their queen." Caroline smirked.

* * *

All the girls were putting finishing touches on themselves so they could leave for the night.

"Let's go! You're all taking forever!" Damon hollered up the stairs while the rest of the guys could be heard laughing.

"We're coming!" Davina called back down as she slipped on her diamond Louboutins.

They all piled into the limo once again and popped a bottle of bourbon.

"Let's play a game tonight!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Sorry Kitty, not one of your games. They always get us into the most trouble." Enzo winced remembering the time all the boys got arrested for public indecency because Katherine wanted to play a game.

"The risk is the best part of the game, Enzo." The brunette beauty scoffed. "Besides, it'll only affect two of us."

"What do you have in mind, Rina?" Davina asked, suddenly very interested.

"We play never will it happen. First girl and boy to lose will choose tattoos for each other." They all looked at each other for a moment before agreeing. It was sure going to be an interesting night.

Never will it happen was their version of never have I ever with a twist. Instead of the usual rules of drinking if you've done something, it was drink when something happens to you. For instance, if one of the predetermined things is getting arrested, then you'd drink if you got arrested that night.

Katherine queen of schemes decided that the five events were going to be:

1) Getting hit on by someone from their school

2) Have someone offer to buy a drink

3) Get arrested

4) Kiss a stranger

5) Get into a fight

It was a pretty easy list to tick off, just a matter of who was going to lose.

"We play till midnight. Good luck," Katherine smirked and got out of the limo when they reached the infamous club, Gemini.

* * *

Caroline did not expect to lose. Nor did she expect Nik to lose. Games were their thing, winning was also their thing. How the two landed themselves in this predicament was ridiculous.

Caroline replayed the events of what happened that night. She walked into the club with Katherine hanging on her arm and appropriately drunk. She marched towards the counter and immediately was offered a drink by the guy next to her. Damn, she thought to herself, one down. It was alright, getting hit on was a usual occurrence, it would happen soon to the other girls. Which as she predicated it did. She moved onto the dance floor with Bekah and that's when everyone went down hill. The blondes had been laughing and enjoying themselves when Caroline felt a pair of hands grip her hips. She would've been fine, but after Tyler she wasn't comfortable with it.

Caroline moved out of his grasp, but he just tightened his grip on her. She turned to Rebekah who was in the same situation as her. She was about to reach for Rebekah when the guy leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't fight me, Care. It's just one dance." The guy, who she identified as Wes Maxfield, went to their school.

"Let go of me," Caroline snapped. She moved out of his grip and pushed him back. Then turned to get Rebekah out of the other guys hands.

"That's no way to treat someone, Caroline." Wes said and went to grab for her again, but was stopped by a hand. Nik's hand, Stefan, Enzo and Damon not far behind him.

"I suggest you get your hands off our sisters." Damon snarled. "Before I break your hand."

"The lady can speak for herself," Wes snapped back. "Does it bother you that your sisters wanted to come with us? Can you imagine all the delicious things we're gonna do?" He irked Damon.

A hand flew and punched Wes in the face. Surprisingly it was Rebekah's.

"Don't you dare say such vulgar things about Caroline and I. I'd rather join a nunnery before I let you anywhere near me or her!" Rebekah snarled. By this point they'd drawn a crowd around them and their other friends were coming to stand with them.

Wes made a grab for Rebekah, but Nik stepped forward and tackled him to the ground. Before they knew what was happening Kol had grabbed Rebekah, Katherine, Davina, and Caroline and shoved them out the front doors. The other guys are still inside fighting off Wes and his friends.

The girls and Kol drove straight to the police station, Caroline already calling Lily for damage control and Rebekah was speaking to the lawyers.

As the police car pulled up with the guys inside. The lawyers had worked their magic and they were all free to go. They all sat in the limo laughing, drinking champagne and reminisced on their crazy night.

"Wait, who lost never will it happen?" Davina piped up. They all counted their losses for the night and a majority of them were only standing at two. Caroline and Nik being the only ones to reach three. They stared at each other for a second and Nik smirked at her.

"Well, well, I have the perfect tattoo for our queen," Caroline matched his smirk and smiled.

"And I have the perfect one for you too, Nik,"

Everyone looked between them. This could end really badly. As they pulled up to the tattoo shop Katherine bribed them at the front to let them in and get tattoos illegally.

Caroline was nervous as the tattoo artist put the needle to her skin. She bit the inside of her cheek to soften the stinging pain, and only released it when the needle finally lifted from her skin.

Klaus on the other hand took the pain like it didn't affect him. When both were done they stood side by side in front of the mirror for the grand reveal.

On Caroline's left hip was the word 'reine', queen in French. On Klaus' shoulder and trailing underneath his collarbone was a feather slowing fading and flying off in a mass of birds.

"Where did you find this idea, love?" He asked her. He knew exactly where she got it. It was a drawing she happened to find in his room one day and she conveniently took a picture.

"You know where I got it from, Klaus." The blonde countered.

He turned to look at her, he reached out and traced the words now inscribed in her skin. They were vaguely aware everyone was staring, but he couldn't help but love her all that more. "You truly are a reine, love."


	2. Chapter 2

After the rough night of clubbing, they all made their way to the Mikaelson's and drank till they passed out. Katherine woke up in between Damon and Enzo, which wasn't an unusual occurrence, but they weren't the people she needed right now. Katherine left in search of the blonde queen and evidently found her cuddled up next to the notorious bad boy.

Never one for courtesy, she unceremoniously jumped between them and made herself comfortable.

"Oh my god, Kat, it's way too early and I'm way too hungover." Caroline groaned when she felt the brunette jump on her.

Ignoring Caroline's complaints, she began to rant about her unwanted situation. "What am I supposed to do? My own mother walked out of my life seventeen years ago and now she wants back in! This woman is going to be living in my home, bringing her daughters with her. My father is going to leave me here alone, with _them."_

Klaus, taking the hint, got up and mumbled something about a shower and bloody girls taking over his room. By this point Caroline also got up and turned to give her full attention to Katherine.

"Treat them like the enemy, Kat. Analyze them, identify their motive, and then attack." Caroline offered. Katherine contemplated this idea for a moment.

Katherine Petrova is a survivor. She survived absentee parents, the vicious people of Manhattan, and the judgmental public. She was the ruthless queen of New York, she wasn't about to let people she didn't know break the indestructible exterior she spent years building.

"You're right, Care. I'm Katherine Petrova. This is my city." Katherine stated.

* * *

Walking in her private elevator, wearing black high waisted skinny jeans, a tight burgundy tube top, and what was probably a jacket that belonged to Kol, paired with thick black Chanel sunglasses. Katherine walked into her home with her head held high, trying not to wince when her headache from last night's and today's antics acted up. She was planning on going to her room and passing out to sleep through dinner, maybe get a snack around 2:00 am. She'd spent the rest of the day with her friends laying around the Mikaelson's drinking mimosas.

What she was not expecting was her father meeting her in the foyer.

"Katerina, where have you been? I've been calling you all day. The school called and said you never showed up!" Katherine's father yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, father, but you dropped a massive bomb on me yesterday. So I decided to take a sick day to make sure I didn't go crazy." She retorted.

"Katerina, I don't have time for this. If you'd picked up your phone or at least come home today, you would've known that you had to be here for dinner." He snapped.

"I don't need to be here for anything! You can't waltz in and out of my life and expect me to not be upset when you're turning it upside down." She was going to storm to her room, when her father suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Katerina, we have _guests,"_ He emphasized. His eyes were piercing into her, trying to make her understand something. Then it hit her.

The woman who gave birth to her and her lookalikes were here. "They're here!" She hissed. "Absolutely not, I'm not having dinner with strangers, that _you_ decided were going to infiltrate my life!"

"Enough, I'm done with the disrespectful behavior. I've given you everything because you are my daughter, Katerina. This is just another gift to you."

"Siblings and a relationship with a mother who walked out on me is not a gift. Don't act like this is for me or that you've thought how this was going to affect me." If he was truly concerned about her, he would've asked how she felt about this. He would've cared enough to ask her opinion before moving strangers into her house.

"You will be having dinner with us, Katerina. Walking out isn't an option." He grabbed her arm and forced her into the dining room.

Like a true queen, Katherine scanned the three women at the dining table. It was clear who her lookalikes were. They all had the same dark long brunette hair, delicate frame, and big doe eyes. The differences were mostly in their clothes and style, due to growing up apart. One of the lookalikes had straight hair and was wearing bootlegged skinny jeans, matched with a three quarter blue top. The other look alike had wavy hair and was wearing a dress straight out of kids Gap catalog.

Then she saw her mother. She was stunning, dark long hair just like her daughters. She had sharp features and a curvier frame.

"Everyone this is, Katerina. Katerina, this is your mother Antonia, and your sisters, Elena and Tatia." Katherina narrowed her eyes at the girls. Elena was the one in jeans, and Tatia was the one wearing a kids dress.

"Katerina is reserved for family. You can all call me Katherine." She hissed. Her father wasn't too happy and squeezed her arm as a warning.

"Katherine, your sisters and I have waited a very long time to meet you," Katherine's mother said in a false cheery tone and reached out to grab Katherine's hand, but she yanked it back.

"I love your jacket!" said Tatia, eyeing the Chanel sign. Tatia was one of those girls who grew up as a self proclaimed fashionista, but in reality didn't know how to dress. "Since we're sisters now, maybe we could share clothes!"

That was crossing a line in Katherine's book. Her clothes were among the most important things she owned and Tatia just labeled herself as a gold digger.

"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't pick up on the vibe, but I don't like that you're infiltrating my life. My clothes are one of the most important things to me, and you, cupcake, will not touch them. Ever." She snapped and glared at Tatia.

Tatia looked incredulously at her. Tatia was ecstatic when she found out she was going to be living with her rich father. Tatia and Elena grew up reading all about the rich socialites of Manhattan. Their mother never hid who their father was or who their sister was.

Tatia wanted to trade places with Katherine her whole life. Finding out she had the chance, she made it her mission to become Katherine. Tatia was going to start slowly, with her clothes, and then her friends.

Elena on the other hand, hated this lifestyle. She liked her small town life. She hated Katherine and who she was. To her Katherine was a spoiled, little daddy's girl, who never worked a day in her life.

"Katerina, you will drop this disrespectful behavior, now." He said glaring at Katherine. It was silent for another moment before her father's phone rang. He glanced down at it and saw the name of a business associate and walked out.

Katherine was not happy, he forced her into this situation and now he was leaving her alone.

"Katherine, I know you're not warmed up to us now, but I hope you will soon," her mother said with a tight smile.

"Why does it matter? She's just a spoiled brat who doesn't understand the value of a dollar." Elena finally spoke. Her mother turned to her with a warning look. She was about to say something, but Katherine beat her to it.

"You better watch what you say, Elena. I'm not any happier about this situation than you are. I didn't make any assumptions about you, so you certainly don't have any right to make any about me, especially just based on gossip and rumors. This is my life, these clothes are a part of who I am. You don't have to like it, but don't act like you're better than me." Katherine glared. "I'm the goddamn queen of Manhattan and they don't call me ruthless for nothing."

"Mom, are you just gonna let her threaten Elena and speak to me that way!" Tatia whined.

Antonia always liked this life. The money and the servants. It was the press she couldn't handle. After deciding the press was too much, she made a hasty agreement to take the two oldest girls, leaving the youngest one behind. So she took her daughters back to her family, who had a pretty penny to their name. Instead of being welcomed back, the family shunned her for divorcing her husband and leaving one of her kids behind.

She spent years working hard to raise two girls, but eventually she got too tired and the money ran out. After years of hearing how well off Georgi Petrova was and how her youngest daughter was living, she wanted the rich lifestyle back. She began to resent her youngest daughter, for living the life she wanted. Antonia planned to take back the life she thought she deserved.

Antonia snapped out of thoughts when Tatia reached for her arm.

"Katherine, speaking to your sisters in such a manner is very rude. I expect you to treat them with better respect." Antonia wasn't going to let this self entitled brat speak to her children that way.

Antonia had it in her head that Katherine was raised wrong and she intended to straighten her out.

"You have no right to walk into my life and act like my mother. I don't know what you hope to accomplish by coming here, but it's certainly not going to be a mother, daughter relationship." Katherine snapped. At that moment her father walked back into the room and picked up immediately on the tension.

"I apologize, but I must fly out to Boston tonight for business." He had the decency to look apologetic at Katherine. He kissed Katherine's forehead and said, "please, Katerina, show them to their rooms and try to get along by the time I return."

Georgi Petrova didn't give his daughter a chance to respond before he bolted out of the dining room.

Reluctantly, Katherine did what was asked of her and led them upstairs. Tatia noticed one of the doors was open and walked inside. She was going to live here after all, might as well know where everything is. Inside was an everlasting king sized bed, covered in black, burgundy, and navy blue pillows, the walls were a dark shade of purple. The room was scattered in light vintage furniture and had a door leading to a bathroom, as well as double doors leading to a closet.

Tatia squealed at the sight, this was the room she wanted. At the sound of her squeals, the other three women rushed into the room.

"Excuse you, what're you doing in here! Get out!" Katherine snarled at her.

"Father, told you to show us rooms, and this is the one I want." Tatia answered, confused as to the way Katherine was yelling at her.

"Too bad, cupcake. This is my room, always has been and it's certainly not going to be yours. Get out, now." Katherine said.

"Why do you get the nicest room? Shouldn't you be accommodating to your guests. It's very selfish of you." Tatia said with her nose stuck in the air.

"Are you daft? You're not a guest, your vermin. Get out of my room and stay out of it." Katherine snapped and slammed the door shut behind them.

Katherine, already very pissed off, led them past her father's room, the room that belonged to Caroline, and past the nicest guest room that the rest of her friends shared, and away from Pearl's room.

She took them a floor down to the rooms half the size of the bedrooms above. "These are your rooms. Pick any of them, I don't care."

"Why don't we get rooms as nice as the ones above?" Antonia inquired. This little brat wouldn't belittle her, daughter or not.

"Those are reserved for family. They each have an owner, that is definitely not you. If you are going to live in my home, there are rules. Rule number one, don't go in the bedrooms upstairs. Rule number two, Pearl is not your housekeeper and she doesn't work for you. Rule number three, keep your hands off what isn't yours. Stay out of my life and we'll get along just fine." She was Katherine Petrova, these women were not going to walk all over her.

"You can't tell us what to do, we live here, and I'm your mother!" Antonia was getting increasingly frustrated with this girl.

"That's your first mistake, you are not my mother and this isn't your home. Like I said, your vermin I have to tolerate." With that last comment Katherine walked out of the room and straight to find Pearl.

"Pearl, I'm going to Davina's tonight. Keep an eye on them will you? Don't let them into the rooms upstairs." Katherine asked.

"Of course, Ms. Katherine, I'll see you tomorrow, please at least try to go to school." Pearl asked hopefully.

Katherine's laugh could be heard as she walked into the elevator.

* * *

Davina walked into her empty house and sighed. Of course no one would be home. Her father was always on business, and her housekeeper, Sophie, had left early.

Davina's hands were shaking. She walked into her marble covered bathroom and dropped to the floor. She was sixteen, the youngest one in the group born two months after Rebekah. They were set to take over the kingdom when Caroline and Katherine graduated. She couldn't do that if she was pregnant.

She hadn't told anyone yet, she didn't want it to be true. She didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. What would she do if she was pregnant? Her father would disown her, Kol would get scared and run off, she would be exiled from society. Tears began to roll down her eyes as she thought of all the possibilities of her future.

Davina was about to get the pregnancy test she'd been hiding behind her bed when she heard Katherine's voice ringing through the townhouse.

"Davina Claire, where are you? I have issues to vent about and booze to drink." Katherine called out.

"I'm in my room, Katherine!" Davina yelled back. The small, scared girl quickly wiped her eyes and shoved the test back behind her bed.

"I'm glad you're here. I thought you'd be staying with Kol again tonight, but I called him and he told me you were home. I met mommy dearest today." Katherine said and fell back onto Davina's bed chugging the vodka she'd been holding.

"Really? Already? What're they like?" Davina asked. She knew Katherine needed them. Katherine didn't do people very well.

"It's like a bad twist on _Cinderella_. The wicked birth mother and look alike daughters. One is a socialite wannabe and the other one hates everything we are." Katherine sneered. "Tell me something to get my mind off them, or at least get me more booze."

She wasn't planning on telling anyone unless she knew for sure, but Davina was panicking and blurted out, "I think I'm pregnant."

Katherine spit her vodka and turned to Davina with a shocked expression. "Holy shit, D, I wasn't serious."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, Rina. But I'm scared. What if I am? What's gonna happen? Kol's gonna leave me." Davina rambled and the tears sprung up again.

Katherine wrapped an arm around her, "It's gonna be fine, D. Pull yourself together. We're gonna get you a test and find out, before we freak out. Also, Kol's one of my best friends, and I can safely tell you he would never leave you. Besides, if he did, I'd kick his ass."

They'd pulled the tests out from their hiding places and Davina went to the bathroom. She'd walked back out and joined Katherine on her bed. They both sat in silence, until the timer went off.

"You look. I can't do it." Davina begged. Like the loyal friend she is, Katherine walked over and stared at the tests.

"I think we need to call the other girls, D." Davina promptly fainted.

* * *

Caroline was in a mess. She stood in front of her full length mirror, much like how she did a few days ago when Klaus found her. The blonde's eyes were focused solely on the tattoo on her hip. It was quite pretty, in a whimsical script, no longer than her index finger.

She was undeniably attracted to Niklaus Mikaelson. He'd flirted with her their entire lives and it wasn't a secret he liked her. She's always pushed off his advances because he was Stefan's best friend, but after Tyler he was the one who was there the most for her. She was the queen.

The perfect, angelic queen. She wanted to appear strong and unharmed by what happened to her. She didn't tell her brother or Katherine how scared she was to close her eyes. How scared she was to be alone with guys who resembled Tyler. She appeared untouched by what happened. She liked it that way, but Klaus knew. He paid attention to her, he listened.

He was the one who didn't leave her side for at least two weeks after the incident. He sat behind her in court with a hand on her shoulder and the first person she hugged when she won her case. They snuck in and out of each other's beds so Caroline wouldn't be alone and he'd be there when she had nightmares.

Klaus knew how important her title and appearance was to her, so it was their little secret. Over time Caroline found herself falling for him more and more.

She was conflicted, this was a situation straight out of a bad teenage romance book. Falling for her brother's best friend, who she also grew up with.

She managed to drag herself down to dinner and sat between her brothers and across from Enzo.

"You're looking chipper, little sister." Damon snipped.

"Don't, I'm having a teenage life crisis," Caroline sighed dramatically.

"Strange, I thought this was just your general personality." Stefan remarked and Damon snickered.

Caroline glared at her brothers, "both of you are ingrates."

"Don't be mad, Barbie. We're your brothers, it's our job to pick on you." Damon said and threw his arm over her and ruffled her hair. Caroline swatted his hand away and fixed her hair.

"Don't fret, gorgeous, I'll always protect you." Enzo winked at her. She offered him a smile back.

At that moment her phone went off with a text from Katherine '911, Davina's house'. Caroline jumped outta her seat. Kissed both her brothers on the cheek and winked at Enzo, saying she had business to attend to.

Racing into Davina's townhouse with her spare key, Caroline walked into Davina's room to see Katherine chugging a bottle of vodka and Davina passed out on her bed.

"Kat? What's going on? Why's Davina passed out?" Caroline asked, thoroughly confused.

Katherine motioned to the four pregnancy tests laid out on the floors. Caroline's mouth dropped open and she looked at Katherine and back to the floor. She snatched the bottle of vodka out of Katherine's hands to take a swig

"Are you serious? Holy shit, Kat." Caroline assumed by the drinking, that Davina was the pregnant one.

Caroline looked at the tests laying out on the floor. "What happens now?"

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson was stuck laying among her many brothers and it was moments like this when she wished her only sister was closer in age.

Although she couldn't complain, because her brothers raised her. Her parents were never home. Her father was always somewhere in Europe and her mother spent years traveling from country to country.

Mikael and Esther didn't have a great relationship, they tolerated each other enough for their kids and for appearances, but that was it. Finn and Freya took over raising Elijah, and when it was time for Freya and Finn to leave, Elijah raised Nik and Kol. Elijah was around sometimes to ensure Rebekah wasn't a total screw up and Freya came around to be a woman figure.

But Rebekah was raised by Nik the most, which made him her favorite brother. He held during storms, read her bedtime stories, and protected her from bullies.

This is why Rebekah found herself in a very conflicting situation. The Mikaelson's prided themselves on family loyalty, but somewhere along the line Rebekah fell in love with Stefan Salvatore. Also known as Nik's best friend.

All Rebekah wanted was to fall in love one day. It was ironic now that she finally had, the only thing standing in her way was the most important person to her. She would never act on her feelings without talking to Nik first, but it was a matter of getting the courage to do it.

Rebekah was broken from her thoughts when Kol waved her phone in front of her face. "Hello, little sister, you got a text from Kitty."

Rebekah snatched her phone from Kol's hands and saw the text, '911, Davina's house'. She made sure Kol hadn't seen it or else he'd insist upon tagging along to make sure Davina was okay.

"Nik, Kol, I'm going out to see the girls for a bit. I don't know if I'm coming home!" She yelled and grabbed her coat on her way to the elevator.

Both boys made a mental note of where their sister was, but didn't acknowledge it any more than a wave and nod.

Rebekah marched through the town house and called, "Katherine! Hello, I'm here!"

"Davina's room!" Was the response she received and ran to the room. Inside, occupied Davina who was clutching a pillow and shaking, while Katherine and Caroline were sitting on a couch passing a bottle of newly opened bourbon.

"Bloody hell, what's happened?" Rebekah asked after taking in the sight of her disturbed friends. Caroline motioned for her to come look at the coffee table. Rebekah recoiled in shock.

In front of her were four pregnancy tests, two were positive, and two were negative.

"Holy shit…" Rebekah trailed off and gladly accepted the bottle of bourbon pasted to her.

Davina came to join the other three girls in the sitting area. "What am I supposed to do? Two positive, two negative. Shit, we don't even know if I'm pregnant now."

"We need a plan, Care, that's your specialty." Katherine stated and raised her glass in Caroline's direction.

"We need to take you to see a doctor, Davina. It's the only way we'll know for sure." Caroline finally sighed. "I'll make the appointment for tomorrow and we'll all stay here tonight and go with you tomorrow."

* * *

All the girls decided upon the least inconspicuous attire possible in order not to draw media attention. They walked into the hospital waiting room and straight to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"I'm Davina Claire, I have an appointment with Dr. Ruth." Davina said in a shaky breath. Rebekah reached out and held Davina'a hand.

"Right, okay, here you are. Davina Claire, you and your friends can go take a seat just over in the waiting room, okay?" the lady told them. Without responding all four girls made their way to the sitting area.

Unknown to them a girl sitting not too far away recognized them immediately. They were the four richest girls in America, everyone knew them. Hayley Marshall born and raised in Brooklyn hated and envied the four girls. She subtlety took a photo and posted it to her social media accounts. Within minutes they were blowing up all over the internet.

Everyone sitting behind their screens wanting an answer to the million dollar question, what were the four richest teenage socialites doing at a hospital? Paparazzi swarmed the perimeter and waited for the four girls to make an appearance.

"Davina Claire!" called a nurse wearing light blue scrubs. Davina shot them all a scared look before they all followed the nurse to the back.

Davina took her place on the hospital bed, and the other three scattered around the room.

"Davina, are you gonna tell Kol?" Rebekah whispered.

"If I'm pregnant I definitely will. But if I'm not…" Davina trailed off.

"D, you have to tell him about this. Pregnant or not." Katherine told her.

"I know," Davina whispered, putting her head in her hands. "I should, but our relationship has been going so well, I don't want to give Kol a reason to leave."

"He's not going to leave you, Davina. I don't know if you've noticed, but he loves you. He never lets go of you, he's always talking to you or about you. He's completely infatuated." Rebekah told her.

"We're going to see the boys after this appointment, Davina. You have to tell, Kol." Caroline said. Davina only nodded at her.

They all waited in silence till the doctor came in, asked Davina some questions, took some blood, and then left. Saying she was going to run some tests.

It was an eternally long time before the doctor came back. "Good news, Davina. You're not pregnant."

Davina left out a sigh of relief and jumped to hug the doctor, while the other three girls hugged each other.

The four girls gathered their things and walked to the entrance. They were swarmed with news reporters and journalists trying to get a statement.

They tried to fight their way through, but there were too many people and they got pushed back. Caroline grabbed each of the girls and pulled them back into the hospital doors.

"Who the hell tipped off the media!" Katherine snapped. Each girl pulled out their phones, which had been turned off in light of their current situation to avoid extra distractions.

Each girl was getting calls from their respective parents, siblings, and the rest of their friends.

"Shit, what do we do?" Davina panicked. "There's no way we're getting out of here and especially not without a statement about why we were here."

At that moment a security guard and chief of surgery approached the four girls. "Excuse me, Ms. Petrova, Ms. Salvatore, Ms. Mikaelson, and Ms. Claire? I'm chief of surgery, Dr. Ceta. Your parents have contacted the hospital and asked that I escort you to a private conference room till it's safe for you to leave or till someone comes to get you."

They were led away from the growing crowd and brought to a room with a long table and twelve office chairs. Katherine turned on the TV in the conference room to see the media coverage and damage.

_Caroline Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, Davina Claire, and Rebekah Mikaelson, were spotted at The Mount Sinai Hospital around noon today. Sources say the girls were spotted looking anxious, but came out celebrating. Upon walking out, they were swarmed by paps. What are the four richest girls in America doing at a hospital, instead of school? That's the million dollar question folks. Is there a scandal in our midst?_


	3. Chapter 3

After word got out about the girls, their parents rushed back home from all over the world. To see if their children were alright and to protect the image. After the police had been called to escort the media away from the hospital, security guards escorted the four girls to their limo. Which was directly instructed to bring them to the Salvatore penthouse, where the parental units were waiting.

"Well, the four of you have decided to grace us with your presence." Esther said. She gracefully stood up, her long blonde hair falling behind her in soft waves. "Sit."

Caroline, Katherine, Davina, and Rebekah all sat side by side in the Salvatore's living room. Their parents were standing before them, glowering. The boys were standing on the second landing trying to get a glimpse of the conversation.

Giuseppe stepped forward as a representative for all the parents. "Which one of you wants to explain to us why we all had to put our lives on hold, because you got caught in a hospital scandal."

The four girls looked at each other, then back to their parents. They couldn't expose Davina. It would just get them in more trouble. Davina looked back at their parents and saw the disappointment, she wasn't about to let her friends get in trouble because she was reckless. Davina was ready to tell the truth when Caroline spoke up.

"I was having trouble breathing and the girls went with me to my doctors appointment. I thought it was nothing, they insisted on being on the safe side." Caroline rushed out. It was the safest bet they had and the first thing she thought of.

Caroline knew it would work as a plausible excuse, because when she was seven years old she had a lung transplant. Which was a closely guarded secret among the five families. They were powerful people who had crossed a lot of others. They weren't about to expose a weakness to the world.

Caroline was smart. They could use it as a cover story and it would gain enough sympathy from their parents to get them out of trouble.

Liz dropped in front of her daughter. "Are you alright? Why didn't you say anything? You should've called us, Caroline."

The rest of the parents looked a lot less stressed knowing their kids didn't go and cause a scandal that could ruin their images.

"I'm fine, the doctor just told me that the weather is changing quickly and I would be fine." Caroline's mother hugged her and then scolded her for not telling them.

The parents only stayed long enough to reign in damage control and with a curt goodbye to their kids, they were all back to jetting off to different parts of the country. Leave it to the rich Manhattan's elite to only care the bare minimum.

The girls made it through parental interrogation, but the boys weren't going to let them off that easily.

"Alright, they're gone. Drop the lies. Why were you at the hospital." Kol demanded. Once again all four girls shared a look.

Davina stood up this time and grabbed hold of Kol's hand, "come on, I have to tell you something. Not in front of everyone."

* * *

Davina was beyond nervous. It could've been worse if she was telling Kol that she was pregnant, but she was just telling him about the scare. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled Kol into the guest room.

"What is it, little witch?" Kol asked, he was concerned about Davina. She was so jittery, not a usual trait Davina possessed.

"I thought I was pregnant." Davina blurted out.

"You what…?" Kol trailed off. She thought she was pregnant with _his_ baby.

"I missed my period and I didn't realize it until two days ago. I was going to take a test and didn't plan on telling anyone till I knew for sure. Then Katherine showed up on my doorstep and she was a mess, and I was a mess. I just blurted it out and she made me take four tests, which two happened to be positive and two were negative. Then I fainted, and then suddenly Caroline and Rebekah were there. Next thing I know we're at the hospital and I'm not pregnant. Please don't hate me." Davina rambled out in one breath. She'd rushed through the whole story hyperventilating, which was now slowly turning into sobbing.

Davina felt Kol's familiar strong arms encompass her and his soothing voice in her ear.

"Come now, love. Don't cry, it all turned out alright. Either way I would've been there for you." Kol pulled back and caressed her face, wiping away her tears. "Davina Claire, I'm completely in love with you and I couldn't ever come close to hating you."

Her breathing began to even out and she looked up at him with big sad eyes. "I was so worried you'd abandon me." Davina whispered. "Like my mom."

Kol leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Kol couldn't tell Davina how much he loved her, but that little kiss said it all.

* * *

Everyone decided to crash at the Salvatore's again that night since it was Friday, then the next day would be spent shopping for appropriate outfits for the annual fall brunch. Katherine and Enzo were in her family limo going back to her house.

Katherine declared she needed more of her own clothes and that no matter how much she loved Caroline, her clothes were too bright. Enzo tagged along, claiming Katherine needed a proper knight in shining armor to protect her from her wicked birth mother. Being the proper gentleman he was, he opened the door for Katherine and offered her his arm.

Upon walking into her home, everything seemed normal and no sight of the unwanted guests were present.

"Ms. Katherine, you're home!" Pearl said and engulfed her in a hug. "I heard about the hospital incident, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pearl. Nothing I'm not used to." Katherine reassured her.

"No child should be used to being bombarded by the press." Pearl scowled. "Hello, Enzo, handsome as ever I see,"

"And it's a pleasure to be graced with your presence again, Pearl." Enzo said with a charming smile and placed a kiss on Pearl's hand. Which in turn caused the older lady to blush.

"Pearl, where are the vermin?" Katherine asked. She wanted to know what kinds of schemes they could be planning in her city.

"Antonia is in her room. Has been since you've been gone. Elena's out exploring, spends a lot of her time in Brooklyn. As for Tatia, she's been exploring the house. I caught her trying to get into yours and Ms. Caroline's rooms. I took the liberty of having locks installed." Pearl reported.

"You're a genius, Pearl! I need to get some clothes and then I'm sleeping at Caroline's tonight." Katherine informed her.

"Okay, oh here's your room key, as well as Ms. Caroline's, and one to the guest room." Pearl said, passing Katherine the keys.

Katherine pulled Enzo along with her to her room and was met with the sight of Tatia trying to pick the lock on her door.

"Excuse you! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Katherine demanded.

Tatia had the audacity to look shocked. "I… I didn't know y-you were home." Tatia stuttered. Katherine walked forward and grabbed Tatia's face between her index finger and thumb.

"This is my room, Tatia. This is my life. Get this through your head. It will never be yours." Katherine snapped at her. She lowered her voice and stared straight into Tatia's eyes. "You can play fake heiress all you want, but at some point you need to realize that you'll never have the confidence, grace, or poise to fit in. This isn't a society you can waltz your way into, you have to be born into it. You're dancing on a fine line, Tatia. Either you jump off or I'll push you myself."

Katherine released Tatia's face from her hand and watched her lookalike rush down the hallway.

Satisfied, Katherine unlocked her room and headed straight for the dresser. Enzo not far behind. "Damn, kitty has claws."

"You knew I did," Katherine scoffed.

"My, my how I enjoy watching you terrorize people." Enzo laughed and fell back onto her bed.

* * *

After Katherine and Enzo took off, Kol and Davina had come back to join the group. Kol was on a mission, he wanted to know who tipped off the media, that not only put Davina, but his girls at risk.

"Gather around children. We have a mission." Kol announced and sat down at the dining table, Davina next to him. Lily had also come out and placed a drink in front of each teens. Slowly the others began to file in as well. Caroline took the head of the table.

"What is it, Kol?" Rebekah asked, exasperated by her brother.

"Well, dear sister, since you asked so nicely." He snipped, but his usual devious smile quickly returned. "I was thinking how strange it was for the press to find you at the hospital."

"Big deal, the press stalks us all the time." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, at clubs or our usual hangouts. It's a bit unusual they would've just known the girls were there. Someone tipped off the media outlets. Not to mention the picture of the girls that's circulating the internet."

"So we find out who the rat is." Stefan pointed out.

Caroline, who'd been quiet up until that moment, had a calculating smile gracing her delicate features.

"You think so little, Stefan." Caroline said. "We won't just find the little rat. They attacked the monarchs of Manhattan, they're going to stand trial for their crimes."

"Our queen had spoken." Klaus grinned at Caroline and raised his glass in her direction.

* * *

The next morning the nine teenagers piled into the Salvatore limo to go shopping. Next weekend was the annual fall brunch for the richest people in Manhattan, as well as important associates. It was pertinent to look notable, because the outfits would set the trends for fall fashion. It was a time for all the parents to flaunt their children and money. Which made it mandatory attendance and one of the rare times they saw their parents.

As for the next week, Caroline made the decision that they should all lay low and go to school after skipping nearly the entire week. It was mostly to appease their parents and gain some good publicity before targeting who ever tipped off the media. No clubbing had been permitted and they hadn't gone to any outrageous parties, but that didn't mean they strayed from staying at each other's house and drinking in the comfort of their homes.

Katherine hadn't gone home much other than to get more clothes or to make sure the wicked birth mother and her daughters were behaving. It was Friday and the fall brunch was tomorrow, meaning all the parental units would be home for the weekend. Which in turn meant the nine teenagers were splitting up and staying at their respective homes.

As tradition, Katherine's father called her to tell her he was landing and would be home in time for dinner that night.

Katherine walked into her home carrying the Louis Vuitton bag full of clothes she's accumulated during the week. "Pearl! Are you home?"

Pearl came out of the kitchen holding a towel. "Hi, Ms. Katherine. Do you need something?"

Katherine smiled and walked forward to hug her. "No, I've just missed you since I haven't been home. Brunch is tomorrow so I'm staying here tonight."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart. Here let me take your clothes," Pearl said and reached for the bag.

Despite always staying at her friends homes, there was nothing she wanted more than to stay in her own bed. Unlocking the door, Katherine did a once over her room to ensure Tatia hadn't gotten in. Everything was in its place, so she dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes for a little while.

Katherine was awoken by Pearl shaking her arms. "Ms. Katherine, your father's home. It's time for dinner, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Pearl. I'll be down soon." Katherine responded and Pearl nodded.

Katherine knew her so-called mother and sisters were going to be there, so she pulled her shoulders back, held her head high, and gathered at the regal poise she could.

Georgi Petrova was at the head of the table, Antonia next to him, and the lookalikes next to her. Katherine sat next to her father, across from Antonia.

"So, Katherine, I've been telling your father that you haven't been home at all this week." Antonia brought up in a casual tone. Katherine knew Antonia was trying to get her in trouble. Unfortunately for her, Georgi knew how Katherine lived her life and was okay with her staying with her friends. Being friends with children of the richest families in America was just another business opportunity for Georgi to take advantage of.

Katherine narrowed her eyes and smiled politely. " _My_ father doesn't mind me not staying home. I've been with the Salvatore's, Claire's, and Mikaelson's."

All the parents were aware that their kids had frequent sleepovers at each other's houses, they never minded as long as it stayed within the circle.

"Georgi, don't you think a young girl shouldn't be out all days of the week staying with her friends. It's not very becoming." Antonia prompted. Tatia had a smile on her face. She was preparing to watch Katherine get what she deserved from their father.

After the night Katherine caught her, Tatia had a new plan in place to take over Katherine's life. Instead of infiltrating Katherine's friends, whom she assumed Katherine was probably telling lies too. Tatia planned to become her father's favorite daughter.

"Antonia," Georgi sighed. "Katerina is free to stay with any of her friend's families. She maintains her grades and participates in society. I have no reason to see why she can't."

Katherine smiled smugly at Antonia, who was slowly burning with anger.

"What about the hospital scandal a few days ago!" Tatia blurted out. "Is that how you wanted her to participate in society, father? Embarrass the family?"

Katherine was the picture of grace on the outside, but Tatia was making her livid. "You don't know why we were there. You have no right to know, just like the media didn't."

Tatia may have been Georgi's daughter as well, but Katherine was always going to be his little girl, she was the one he raised. He was quite disappointed by the accusations Tatia was making. Never one to be patient he turned and snapped at her.

"Katerina and her friends had valid reasons for being there and I'd appreciate it if you don't pry about it. She in no way embarrassed the family, she was there for a close friend of hers." Georgi, like all the other parents, were quite fond of Caroline. She was elegant, smart, and charming. Everything a Manhattan parent wanted their kids to be. Georgi was especially fond of Caroline, because she was there the most for Katherine. Caroline was the opposite half Katherine needed to be balanced.

Tatia looked visibly disappointed Katherine wasn't going to get in trouble.

Elena who was very quiet during the whole encounter rolled her eyes at the situation. She didn't care where Katherine and she didn't care much for her sister's antics.

Since coming to New York, Elena had been exploring and making friends with a guy named Matt and his sister Vicky. She'd been invited to stay over that night, but she couldn't because she had to be here for family dinner.

"Father, how was your business trip?" Elena heard Tatia ask.

"It was fine," he responded curtly, Georgi wasn't one for talking much.

"Did you bring any presents back for me?" Tatia asked hopefully. She always imagined her father to be the one that brought gifts back from foreign countries after every trip.

"I did not." Tatia's face fell. "I'm very busy working when I'm away, Tatia. I don't have time to look for women's jewelry. If Katerina wanted anything, she could have it ordered, or fly there herself and buy it."

Katherine was always very independent and never asked her father to buy anything for her. It wouldn't be the first time she's taken the private jet to buy jewelry or clothes.

Tatia and Antonia both scowled at the mention of Katherine's privileged life. It should be them getting to jet around the world spending money.

Georgi sighed. Antonia was so different from the woman who he fell in love with. Tatia was clearly a carbon copy of her mother, and Elena he wasn't even sure how to approach. Tomorrow was the fall brunch, he couldn't allow Antonia, Elena, and Tatia to come. It would beg too many questions about who they were and if they were a part of the family.

"Tomorrow there's an important event that Katerina and I must attend." Antonia's eyes lit up. "I'm sorry, but the three of you can't attend. It's a highly exclusive event and only open to those by invitation."

Antonia's eyes turned to fury and she pursed her lips. "Pray tell, are my girls and I not good enough?"

"Of course not, Antonia, that's not what I meant. The truth is that, you and your girls haven't been introduced to this kind of society. Without a proper introduction, these people will make harsh judgments and the media will destroy your character. I seem to remember that's why you left in the first place." Georgi retorted.

Georgi told Katherine to be at brunch by 11:30 and stormed out of the dining room. Elena excused herself claiming she was going to a friends house, Tatia had tears welling in her eyes and ran to her room, and as for Antonia, she glared at Katherine and followed her daughter.

* * *

Klaus would never say it, but fall and winter were his favorite seasons. It was the rare times all of his siblings would be home. Finn and his wife Sage were already home, but Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus were waiting at the elevator for Freya and Elijah.

The elevator dinged and Rebekah threw herself into the arms of Elijah. Klaus ignored his sister's antics and hugged his eldest sister.

"Hello, Freya," Klaus greeted.

"Hi, Nik. I've missed you." Freya smiled back.

"Hey, what about me!" Kol said and waved his hands back and forth for dramatic affect.

"I see you still haven't changed Kol." Elijah said and placed his hand on the side of Kol's neck. Freya then pushed him out of the way and hugged Kol.

"Where are mother and father?" Elijah inquired.

"They left for brunch already." Finn said while walking down the stairs holding Sage's hand. Sage went and hugged Freya and Elijah, while Finn nodded in greeting.

"This is why we like your wife more than you, Finn." Kol laughed. "She's not so stiff and formal."

Everyone laughed, except for Finn who mumbled incoherently. With that all the Mikaelson children were on their way to brunch.

Klaus walked in and spotted her immediately. His blonde haired angel talking with Katherine. She was wearing a white oversized sweater dress, paired with a Chanel belt, and thigh high snakeskin boots. He automatically gravitated towards her and placed a hand on her back.

"Hello, love, kitty." Caroline turned around at the contact and smiled up at him. Katherine nodded her greeting.

"Hi, Kat was just telling me about her nasty sister." Caroline said and subconsciously leaned back to his touch, but she'd never admit that.

"Ah, I've heard about it from Enzo. Says she a wretched little thing." Klaus remarked after remembering Enzo's detailed story of Tatia.

"I hate her. Their delusional. Tatia expected my father to bring her presents from Boston." Katherine scoffed. She turned to place her empty champagne glass in a passing tray when someone caught her eye. She made some excuse to leave and that left Caroline alone with Klaus.

"I think she's spotted Elijah." Klaus laughed.

"Hmm, she's always had a thing for him." Caroline said absentmindedly.

"It's not exactly one sided. He's quite infatuated with her as well." Klaus told her.

"Do you think he's in love with her?" Caroline suddenly asked.

"What makes you ask that, love?" Klaus probed.

"Katherine doesn't have a lot of family, not a lot of anyone actually. I've got Stefan and Damon, you have a whole herd of siblings," Caroline joked. "Davina's at least got Kol, which let's face it, they're gonna get married, but Kat's got no one. Don't get me wrong, she's my sister through and through, but I get worried she feels lonely."

As they both stood there and watched the interaction between Katherine and Elijah, he said, "Kitty kat's a survivor. She grew up independently and that's what makes her Katherine. I don't think she needs anyone, love.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" Caroline smiled.

"It's all part of my charm, love." Klaus smiled cheekily at her.

Klaus turned down to look at the blonde haired girl who was evidently his only weakness. "Caroline?"

"Yes?" She mumbled.

"Will you go out with me?" Klaus casually asked her. She looked up at him shocked.

Caroline's mind just went blank. Here was the infamous bad boy, asking her on a date. She knew it would happen someday. She ran through every scenario she could think of. During a party, a drunken night, anything else. But him casually asking wasn't something she was prepared for. He was Klaus Mikaelson. He lived to be dramatic and extra.

She stared at him for a moment longer. His curly golden hair she wanted to run her fingers through, sharp mischievous blue-green eyes, and those damn dimples that made her weak. "Will you go out with me?"

"I believe I was the one asking you, Caroline." Klaus chuckled.

"But why…?" Caroline trailed off. Everyone knew he liked her, but she always wondered why. Klaus frowned, how could this beautiful girl standing before him not know why he wanted to date her.

"I admire your strength, your beauty, your poise. I adore the way you care about Katherine and how you lied for Davina. Everything about you radiates light, Caroline." Klaus moved to place his hands on her cheeks. "I like that you always have a smile and the way you're always humming. I've always liked you, everything about you intoxicates me, Caroline. Go on a date with me, love. I dare you."

"Tuesday, 7:00 o'clock." Caroline leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Lorenzo, come here. I want you to meet someone." His father called. Enzo expected to meet another business associate, but turned and saw his father, standing next to a dark haired woman, with golden skin. She wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion, in a too short black cocktail dress with one too many cut outs.

Damon leaned over and whispered. "Who the hell is the new girl on your father's arm?"

Enzo shoved his best friend and braced himself. "Dad, who's this?"

The girl shoved her arm out. "Hi, you must be Lorenzo. I'm Luanne!"

Her voice was annoyingly high and she sounded like she was trying to mask a trashy southern accent.

Enzo eyed his father, "Lorenzo, Luanne is my fiance."

* * *

"Elijah," Katherine called. The man in question turned around and spotted a girl he hadn't seen in a year. A girl he was in love with.

"Katerina." He murmured and unconsciously walked towards her. His eyes raked her body. She was as stunning as ever in plaid grey pants tied with a bow and a black knee length jacket. Katherine was the brazen crack in Elijah's moral exterior.

"You're home from Yale." Katherine noted. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Freya showed up on my doorstep yesterday and asked me to accompany her. I missed my family and figured I'd come home for the weekend." He replied. She took a step forward and so did he.

"Is that all you missed, Elijah?" Katherine asked and batted her eyelashes.

"Katerina, now is not the time or place." Elijah stated, but nonetheless stepped closer.

"Always one to keep up appearances," Katherine whispered. She was close enough to be overcome by his scent of mint and lemon.

"Katerina," Elijah said. "I do miss you, my sweet Katerina."

She wasn't expecting him to say it. It took her off guard and she stepped back. "You're just going to leave again, Elijah. Don't start something you can't finish"

* * *

"You seem a little bored. Don't you and Caroline live for social events." Stefan quipped and handed Rebekah a mimosa.

"Hey," Rebekah smiled and accepted the glass. "I am. Kol and Davina disappeared ten minutes into brunch, Damon and Enzo are off flirting with girls, Klaus and Caroline are over there making googly eyes at each other, and I haven't even seen Katherine."

Stefan laughed at her offended tone. "How dare they leave you to fend off the wolves yourself."

"It's not funny," she snapped. "Stop laughing at me."

"Come on, Beks, drop the pout. I came over here to entertain you remember?"

Rebekah sighed. "You're forgiven, if you get me another mimosa."

He did as she requested and handed her a new glass. "So I was thinking we ditch brunch."

"We can't just leave. Our parents are here, our friends are here."

"We made an appearance, our friends are occupied and our parents won't even notice. Come on Beks, let's go get some real food." Stefan offered his hand out to her, which she hesitated to accept. Stefan would never admit it out loud, but he couldn't help the tingling feeling where their skin touched.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebekah didn't mean for it to happen. They'd just disappeared after brunch and it was so easy to pretend they were different people. Waking up beside Stefan was not in her plans for that morning. She was supposed to be having breakfast with her siblings and catching up with her only sister, before she jetted back to Monaco.

Rebekah glanced at the clock, 4:36 am. She then glanced at Stefan who was asleep next to her. Rebekah couldn't bring herself to feel any guilt about sleeping with her brother's best friend. She was so in love with him and he was so sweet to her. She slowly slipped out of his bed and pulled her dress back on, grabbing her forgotten heels off the floor. Rebekah spotted her purse on the nightstand and made a move to grab it, but Stefan's arm caught her instead.

"Sneaking out on me, Beks?" Stefan whispered.

"I need to go back home before anyone realizes I'm here." Rebekah insisted.

"Before anyone? Or before Klaus realizes." Stefan frowned.

"He's my big brother, Stefan. My very temperamental big brother, who happens to be your best friend. Nik can't judge because we all know how he's in love with your sister, but you both should talk and I should talk with Caroline." Rebekah placed a chaste kiss on Stefan's lips and slipped out the door without letting him reply.

* * *

Surprisingly Georgi Petrova was sitting in the dining room early Sunday morning when Katherine was about to leave for the Salvatore's.

"Father? You're up early." Katherine commented suspiciously.

"Good morning, Katerina. Come sit, I need you to do something." Obeying her father, she sat down next to him and picked grapes off his plate.

"Since Elena and Tatia are living here now, I've decided to make an official statement to the public." Georgi announced.

Katherine was fuming. She didn't mind Elena much, but she hated Tatia. This would mean the public would officially see Elena and Tatia a part of the Petrova family. "I don't understand what this has anything to do with me."

"As tradition when a new child is brought into Manhattan society, we have a welcome ceremony. I'm going to have one for Elena and Tatia." Georgi stated. "You are going to take Elena, Tatia, and Antonia shopping for proper dresses for the event."

"No. Absolutely not. You brought these people into my life and moved them into my home, without even asking me. Solve this like you do with all your other problems, throw some money at it and hope it works." Katherine snapped.

"Katerina, I will not accept such a disrespectful tone from you. You will do as I asked." Georgi ordered his daughter. He knew this was hard on her and sighed deeply. "Katerina, they didn't grow up like you did. They don't know the proper clothing to fit into society."

"So let them make a fool of themselves. It'll be a learning experience." Katherine hissed and was about to leave.

"Katerina, sit down. I'm not finished." He raised a stubborn, impatient girl. He reached out and grasped Katherine's hands. "Seventeen years ago Antonia took off with Elena and Tatia, but she left you behind. My sweet little, Katerina, you were my baby. I raised you the best I could in this life, and I gave you everything you wanted to make up for the void your mother left. When Antonia called me asking to meet you, I'd hope you could bond with her and I'd get my Toni back. The woman I fell in love with, but I was wrong. She changed and I suppose that's what happens to people." Georgi said. He had a glossy look in his eyes, like he was remembering.

Katherine was taken aback by her father. He never spoke much ever and never about personal feelings. She froze in her seat and studied him. He was a handsome man, worn down by years of work.

"I've never needed any other parent than you, father." Katherine whispered. "Except maybe Pearl."

"I don't trust Antonia, but I will not fault my children for that. Nonetheless, I will not be giving them access to any of my money, Katerina. I didn't become a powerful man from ignorance and stupidity." Georgi insisted. "That's why you need to take them. The ceremony is Friday night."

Katherine sighed. "Alright, I will."

Her father kissed her forehead and went to his office.

Katherine was not looking forward to this. Spending a shopping trip with Elena, Tatia, and Antonia was something she never planned on doing. She changed into a proper shopping day outfit consisting of a black Chanel tweed skirt, matching jacket, and black Jimmy Choo's. Then she marched down to Tatia and Elena's rooms. Starting with Elena first, because she was less difficult.

She knocked first and heard Elena tell her to come in. "Good morning least annoying lookalike."

"What do you want, Katherine." Elena asked, but it was muffled into the pillow.

"Get up, father says I need to take you, Tatia, and Antonia shopping for ceremony dresses." Katherine said while throwing open Elena's closet. There were only a few pairs of jeans, t-shirt, ugly dresses, and a pair of converse. Katherine was so disappointed to be even associated with her.

"I don't need you to take me shopping, Katherine. I already have a dress." Elena frowned as she watched Katherine go through her clothes.

Katherine turned to look at her. "Sorry, cupcake, but this isn't gonna cut it. Get dressed, we leave in fifteen minutes."

Elena sighed and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then grabbed a jacket. She hated all of this. The glamour, the money, and the people. She'd admit that Katherine wasn't all bad. She noticed the way Katherine didn't take bullshit from anyone, especially Tatia, and Elena could appreciate that.

Unlike Elena, Tatia and Antonia were a lot more excited to go shopping, they were dressed in record time and already waiting in the foyer. They piled into the limo, which was the first time Elena had been in it, and went straight to fifth avenue.

Katherine walked straight into a store like she owned the place and was immediately greeted. "Hello, Ms. Petrova, how can we assist you today?"

"Hi, Lucy, can we get a private area set up and a mimosa for me?" Katherine asked politely.

"Of course. Right this way," Lucy said and led them further into the back of the store. "Is there anything particular we can help you find?"

"No, we'll manage. Thank you." Katherine replied and dropped into a plush white sofa.

Antonia and Tatia were bursting at the seams at the sight of all the expensive clothes. "All three of you sit here. I'll be back with dresses."

Elena was happy to sit out and not look around, but Tatia and Antonia disregarded Katherine's command. Katherine was peeved that they wouldn't listen to her. She wasn't happy about picking their dresses, but Katherine figured it would get them out of the store sooner.

Antonia and Tatia returned with all kinds of dresses, many that Katherine didn't approve of. "You can't wear that."

"Why not, it's my ceremony, I should get to wear whatever I want." Tatia snapped as she was about to go try on a short bright pink dress.

"It's basically a coming out ceremony, Tatia. You can't wear a short dress to an event like this." Katherine hissed and took the dress out of Tatia's hands. "I told you and Antonia to sit."

Katherine disappeared into the rows of gowns and came back with men following her holding at least ten each. "Try these on. Pick one of them and then we'll go buy your shoes."

Elena picked the fourth dress she tried on. She had to admit Katherine had good taste, but it probably wasn't too hard because they were identical. Antonia and Tatia took a lot longer.

The next store was just as extravagant as the last one, Katherine was also greeted upon entering here. They picked their shoes quickly and went back to the limo.

"Wait, don't we get to go jewelry shopping." Antonia asked.

"I was only told you needed dresses, buying shoes for you was a courtesy in itself. Don't push it." Katherine said in a bored tone while examining her nails.

"You selfish little brat. You're just jealous that Georgi's having a ceremony for Tatia and Elena. Are you trying to sabotage them because you're not your father's only daughter anymore!" Antonia yelled at Katherine.

"It's tradition. I already had my ceremony when I was born. But obviously you wouldn't know that because you skipped town by then." Katherine seethed. "If anything I've saved Elena and Tatia from being embarrassed by helping them find dresses. None of you know how to properly pick a dress and that was only proved when Tatia picked up that horrid pink one."

Antonia glared at Katherine and Katherine just rolled her eyes. Taking a different approach Antonia turned to the driver. "Take us to the most exclusive jewelry store."

"I don't take orders from you," the driver said plainly. "Ms. Katherine, shall we stay on route to home?"

"Yes, Bryce, take us home." Katherine said and smiled smugly at Antonia.

* * *

Enzo had officially moved into the Salvatore penthouse. He couldn't stand Luanne. It took one dinner with her and his father to see she was a gold digger. Luanne was ordering around servants and asking his father for his credit card ten minutes into the first course.

Enzo called Damon and two hours later he was unpacking in his new room. Damon was laying on Enzo's new bed with his hands folded behind his head.

"Does your dad even know you've moved in here?" Damon asked.

"I doubt it, he's very absorbed in Luanne. It's pathetic, he's giving her his credits cards and having people bring her a new wardrobe." Enzo informed him.

"I can't believe he's marrying her." Damon said in disbelief.

Enzo's parents were some of the few people who were very attentive and caring, they made an effort to be around Enzo. Then tragedy hit when Enzo turned eight. They'd all been at an event at The Plaza, Enzo's parents were fighting and his mother excused herself for a moment alone outside. Two cars crashed into each other and the car behind swerved out of the way, unfortunately hitting his mom. She died on impact.

His father wasn't the same after the accident, he blamed himself for the death of his wife. A year after the accident his father suddenly jumped out of his depression, instead of the father he was, he acted like nothing affected him. He let Enzo do what he wanted, threw money around like it was water, and brought a string of women around. Of course none of them were more than flings or one night stands, until Luanne.

"The wedding is in six months, he asked me to be his best man." Enzo told him.

"Think she'll stick around long enough for that?" Damon asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Fiance is uncharted territory with my father." Enzo said and put the last of his clothes in the walk-in closet.

* * *

It was Tuesday night and Caroline Salvatore was standing in her closet, clad in a white lace bra and matching panties. How could a girl with so many clothes have nothing to wear on a date with Klaus Mikaelson. Her and Klaus agreed not to tell anyone, so she couldn't call any of her friends for help. Eventually she settled for a white lace teddy, lilac midi skirt, thigh high white boots, and a cropped jacket.

Since Caroline's brothers were home and Enzo recently moved in, the plan was for her to sneak out and meet Klaus in his limo around the block.

"I'm going out! I don't know if I'm coming home tonight!" Caroline called out to her brothers and hoped to sneak out before anyone saw her.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?" Enzo asked. "So dressed up too?"

"I'm just gonna go to Katherine's, she says the wicked family is driving her crazy. Besides, a queen doesn't need a reason to look pretty." Caroline winked at Enzo then hopped into the elevator.

She breathed out a sigh and texted Katherine to cover for her and an explanation to follow later.

She spotted the familiar limo and got in. "Hello, love."

"Hi, Klaus." Caroline sighed dreamily. He was wearing jeans, a Henley, and a leather jacket.

They popped a bottle of champagne and laughed till they reached a restaurant. He got out first and held his hand out to her. It was nice to see Klaus so sweet around her, she knew Klaus never did sweet small gestures for anyone else.

They were led to the top floor, to a room with all glass walls. There were flowers everywhere and twinkly lights lining the edges. She let go of his hand to twirled in the middle of the low lit room, letting out a high pitched laugh.

Klaus smiled fondly at the blonde beauty. He never thought he'd be standing here with her, but here she was in all her shining glory.

"Come sit, love. I have a gift for you." Klaus said and pulled out a chair for her. She gracefully sat down and smiled up at him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Klaus." Caroline said.

"Nonsense, I spent a long time waiting for you." Klaus grinned back. He handed her a small velvet case and motioned for her to open it. Caroline lifted the lid and gasped. It was a diamond bracelet, almost like infinity signs, littered with more diamonds.

"Nik, it's beautiful. Put it on me?" Caroline said and reached her wrist out. He clasped it around her wrist and let his fingers brush across her skin a moment too long.

"Why do you switch between calling me Nik and Klaus." He asked curiously. They'd just finished eating and were sipping on white wine.

"Hmm, I've never really noticed. I mostly called you Klaus because everyone else does, except for your family and Stefan. Every now and then Nik just slips out, I suppose." Caroline said thoughtfully.

"You, my love, can call me whatever you want." He said and studied her features.

"Why are you staring at me?" Caroline asked.

"Because you're beautiful, it's not a crime to appreciate beauty, is it?" Klaus said and laughed as her cheeks blushed a light pink. "Tell me about your hopes and dreams, love."

"For a girl who has everything, there's not much I hope for." Caroline responded.

"Come on, everyone has hopes and dreams." Klaus prompted.

"Well, what are yours then?" Caroline retorted.

"To have one of my paintings become famous." Klaus simply stated.

"I want to travel the world." Caroline whispered. Klaus looked confused.

"You've been all over the world, love. You have seen it." Klaus said with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really. Sure I've been all over the world, but not like tourists. I've gone shopping in every country and attended endless balls and galas. We've schemed our way in bad situations in different countries and woken up in one country, but intended to be on the other side of the world. I want to see the world like a tourist, sightseeing." Caroline rambled.

"I'll take you wherever you want. Rome? Paris? Tokyo?" Klaus smirked at her.

Caroline leaned forward and matched his smirk. "I think that sounds wonderful. To travel the world and see what it has to offer, you could paint the most beautiful sights. Show me the world, Niklaus."

Klaus stood up and offered his hand to her, "dance with me, love?"

Caroline gladly accepted it and stood up. Klaus put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. She let her head back and laughed. Music softly began to play in the background as they flowed to the beat.

Caroline looked up at him and felt his hand come to graze her jawline and tilt her head towards him. Klaus leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. It was a sweet kiss, the kind you'd expect from a prince to his princess. Caroline had been waiting so long for this moment without even realizing it, it felt so safe and right in Klaus's arms. She threw her arms around his neck, one of her hands traveled through his hair and deepened the kiss.

Then she remembered why it took her so long to give in, this was her brother's best friend, also Rebekah's brother.

"Wait, wait, Klaus." Caroline said and lightly pulled away no matter how much she didn't want too.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked confused.

"Before this goes anywhere, and I definitely want it too, you have to talk to my brothers. At least Stefan. He's your best friend." Caroline stated. Klaus sighed and pulled his into a hug, burying his face into her neck.

"I suppose you're right. It would be better to talk to him first." Klaus mumbled. Caroline laughed at his pouty tone.

"That doesn't mean we can't keep dancing." Caroline whispered. Klaus smiled coyly at her then in a quick move spun her around and dipped her back.

* * *

Kol was a wild child. As a kid he liked to play pranks and as he got older it turned into scheming. Part of the reason he and Katherine got along so well was because they were devious and sneaky. He also got along very well with Caroline, because underneath her perfect exterior, she was a master strategist.

When the girls were ambushed by the press at the hospital, Kol took it very personally. He had a personal attachment to each girl. Lucky for him, his girlfriend was a genius hacker.

Kol and Davina had been hiding out her room for the last couple days conducting their own investigation on who was responsible for the incident.

"I called all the newspapers and none of them are selling out their sources." Kol said as he hung up. "Which makes me think they don't have any. Did you find anything?"

Kol came up to stand behind Davina and leaned over her shoulder. "I've scanned all the gossip sites and most of them are using the same pictures and making up stories."

"So what's our next option?" Kol asked.

Davina turned to him and smiled coyly. "I'm glad you asked. Your girlfriend is about to do something very illegal and hack into the hospital security cameras."

Davina's fingers flew across the keyboard and suddenly there were two screens popped up. It was clear video footage of the hospital waiting room. She typed some more and the correct date was entered.

"Alright, let's see, there we are walking in, checking in…" Davina trailed off.

"Wait, pause it, D." Kol said. "Her, zoom in on the girl with brown hair."

Davina clicked a few buttons and zoomed in on the girl in question. She rewound the footage and played it again. Kol and Davina watched the girl turn and scowl at the four of them, then pull out her phone, snap a few photos, and post it on her social media accounts.

"Can you get a hit on her?" Kol asked Davina.

"Already on it." Davina scoffed. "Her name is Hayley Marshall, she's seventeen and goes to Brooklyn High School. I also have her address and social media handles"

"Smart and beautiful." Kol remarked and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

* * *

Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah, and Davina were getting ready together at Katherine's house on Friday night. They wanted to get ready away from the wicked family, but Katherine's father insisted the whole family arrive together.

Rebekah was already dressed in a strapless, floor length, soft pink gown littered with gold embellishments and a full skirt. She was helping Katherine into her own dress, which was a red ball gown with off the shoulder sleeves. The neckline was covered in red flowers and a mesh fabric lined the back fanning out into a train. Davina and Caroline were on the other side of the room already dressed as well. Davina was wearing a baby blue chiffon dress, with off the shoulder sleeves and a diamond belt around her small waist. Caroline was in a lilac purple ball gown, that glittered in the light.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Katherine sighed into her arms.

"Katherine Petrova, you better lift your head right now. I spent a long time perfecting your makeup and hair." Rebekah commanded. Katherine lifted her head, but still had a scowl on her face.

"Why don't we go to the Hamptons this weekend?" Davina suggested. "Just us, we haven't had a girls night in a long time and we don't have school on Monday or Tuesday."

"I think that sounds like heaven." Rebekah agreed. Katherine and Caroline were quick to agree as well.

"I have a gift before we go out." Katherine suddenly remembered. "Come on."

The dolled up girls followed Katherine to another floor and to a room they all knew too well. It was the room Katherine kept jewelry that was too precious to have laying around, but not so important to be sitting in the Petrova vault. "I want you guys to pick something out tonight, as a thank you for being my family."

The four girls exchanged excited looks and Katherine unlocked the door. Inside were rows and rows of velvet cases all holding an assortment of necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, and even plain diamonds. Katherine had an obsession with jewelry and collected rare pieces.

"Are you sure this is okay, Katherine?" Davina asked. The older girl simply smiled at her.

"Of course it is," Katherine insisted. They'd all been looking around when a high pitched squeal pierced the air.

Standing in the doorway was Tatia, Elena, and Antonia.

"Is this where all the family jewels are kept!" Tatia squealed. Surprisingly Antonia answered her.

"No, all the family jewels are in the Petrova vault. This room is certainly new." Antonia commented and eyed the tiara laying on the shelf next to her.

"Get out. This is my personal jewelry collection." Katherine snapped and moved to block Antonia's view. Caroline was about to step up next to Katherine, but Davina and Rebekah held her back.

"My girls will officially be a part of the Petrova family tonight, you little brat. As soon as that happens, all this," Antonia gestured around the room, "will be taken away from you and given to my daughters, who deserve it."

"Your daughters may be taking the Petrova name, but you aren't. New flash, darling, my father doesn't trust you. He knows the only reason you came running back is because you're broke. If you think for a second that he's going to fund your gold digging lifestyle, you're going to be sorely disappointed." Katherine said calmly. She had her head high and shoulders back. She radiated elegance and stared down the other woman.

"You think just because you grew up here, you're better than us?" Tatia seethed. "You need to get over yourself, because we're here to stay. I promise you that."

With that lasting statement Antonia and Tatia stalked off. Yet Elena was still standing there in a rosy pink dress, the one Katherine picked. She had her hand placed on her head in annoyance. "Katherine."

"What?" Katherine hissed. She wasn't particularly mad at Elena, but the residual anger was being directed at her.

"I'm really sorry about them." Elena sighed out. "I know they can be a lot."

Katherine wasn't expecting that, at all. She froze and looked shocked at her lookalike. "You're apologizing to me for them? What happened to 'spoiled little rich girl who doesn't know the value of a dollar'."

Elena looked ashamed. "I'm sorry about that too. When we first got here I just assumed you would've been like Tatia. I know you're not. Believe it or not, but I really admire that you don't take shit from mom and Tatia."

Katherine began to feel her anger fade away. She felt bad for Elena, having to grow up with Tatia and a mother like that. Katherine made a choice then. That'd she get to know Elena. She didn't trust her or really like her, but that could change.

"Why don't you come pick something to wear, for the ceremony." Katherine sighed. Caroline, Rebekah, and Davina looked shocked, but welcomed Elena as she tentatively stepped into the room.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, this is Rebekah and this is Davina." Caroline said and pointed out the blonde and brunette respectively.

"Elena," she responded softly. In the end each girl picked a stunning piece of jewelry. Elena was now wearing a ruby red necklace that Davina laid on her neck saying it matched her dress. On the way out, the tiara her mother was looking at caught her eye.

"Hey, Katherine," Elena called. All four girls turned around. "You really wanna piss off mom?"

* * *

Elena moved to stand with Tatia. "Where did you get that?"

Tatia was motioning to the necklace Elena as wearing. Their mother noticed as well and looked at Elena, expecting an answer.

"Katherine let me borrow it," Elena stated plainly.

"That selfish little bitch. She let _you_ borrow a necklace, but she wouldn't give me one." Tatia whined. Elena was hurt by her sister's words, but kept her mouth shut. "You can make it up to me by letting me wear the necklace."

Of course Tatia blamed Elena, her hands were already reaching forward to unclasp the necklace. Elena quickly backed away.

"Stop it Tatia, you're making a scene." Antonia hissed. Sure enough people were watching the interaction.

Elena looked back at her mom, Antonia was slowly turning red and glaring at someone. Tatia and Elena followed her eye line to Katherine. Elena covered her grin, she really knew how to push her mom.

* * *

Georgi Petrova was talking with other associates and such when someone came to remind him that it was time to make the speech. He raised his glass and walked to the raised podium.

"Hello, everyone. I would like to personally thank you all for coming to this ceremony in honor of my daughters. As tradition we usually have these much earlier on in life, but due to circumstance it wasn't possible. Tonight I would like to properly introduce my eldest daughter Elena Petrova and my second eldest Tatia Petrova to society." Both girls walked up and stood side by side and the audience clapped for them. "As this is a ceremony to honor my daughters, it wouldn't be complete without my youngest. Although she already had her ceremony, I would like Katerina Petrova to come stand with her sisters.

Katherine walked up to the platform and stood between Elena and Tatia. She smiled down at the crowd, the tiara on her head shining in all its glory. She was the ruthless queen and no one was going to threaten her throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline, Davina, Rebekah, and Katherine were getting ready to leave Saturday morning for the Hamptons. The boys were slightly offended to be left out, but Davina put her foot down and claimed they needed girl time. The girls were all in the limo on their way to the Hamptons, slightly drunk from the various alcoholic drinks.

They pulled up to a large mansion. There were three separate buildings in a u-shape. It was a house owned by the Claire's and one that the teenagers frequented for the summers.

"Oh my god, I love this house, Davina! I forgot what it was like to be here." Rebekah sighed, reminiscing on all the memories of past summers.

"Yeah, it's my favorite house," Davina smiled.

All the girls rushed in and immediately decided on lounging at the indoor pool.

Caroline was laying on a floaty thinking about her date with Klaus. She could still feel his lips on hers and felt his hands on her waist. She planned on talking to Rebekah this weekend and she hoped Klaus would talk to Stefan.

Katherine had taken to dancing around the edge of the pool as music was blaring out of the surround sound system. Rebekah on the other hand had the opposite idea and was sitting on one of the chairs sipping on wine. Davina had gone to get them snacks and just returned.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Rebekah asked. "Are we going out? Staying in?"

"Let's stay in tonight, we can bring all the pillows and blanket up to the dome." Caroline suggested. The dome was a room, basically a tower, that had a dome ceiling made of glass.

That night, Davina asked the maids to bring all the blankets and pillows up to the dome, as well as food and copious amounts of alcohol. Each girl had traded her swimsuit for pajamas and were getting settled in the mass of blankets and pillows. Katherine was pouring drinks and they were all slowly getting drunker.

"So who wants to spill first?" Katherine smirked.

"Spill what?" Davina asked.

"Oh, come on. None of us have had the time to really talk and let everything out. Somebody must have something." Katherine pointed out.

Rebekah bit her lip and glanced at Caroline. "I slept with Stefan."

All three girls turned to her in shock. Caroline in particular choked on her drink. "As in my brother?"

"Please don't be upset with me, Caroline. I didn't mean for it to happen." Rebekah pleaded and reached out for Caroline's hands. Caroline just stared at her for a moment before falling back onto the pillows laughing. Rebekah looked confused. "You're not mad at me?"

"I went on a date with Klaus." Caroline choked out in between giggles. Rebekah dropped her hand and it was her turn to look shocked.

"You went on a date with the most notorious womanizer in Manhattan?" Katherine said and poked Caroline's hip. "And you didn't tell me!"

"So Rebekah slept with Stefan, and Caroline went on a date with Klaus." Davina said. She was still processing.

"You finally gave in and went on a date with Nik, _my brother,_ Nik?" Rebekah questioned. Caroline just smiled sheepishly at her.

"He got me this bracelet." Caroline said and held her wrist out to the three girls. Katherine made a grab for her arm first.

"It's stunning." Davina said.

"Do you really like Stefan? Or did you guys just sleep together." Caroline urged. Rebekah blushed and looked up.

"I didn't just sleep with him. I really do like him. I told him to talk to Nik and I was going to talk to you before we actually decided on anything though." Rebekah responded.

"Klaus and I went on a trial date first and I told him to talk to Stefan." Caroline told the other blonde.

"We need details from both of you!" Katherine urged.

"It was so much like a fairy tale," Caroline sighed dreamily. "The restaurant he took me to overlooked the sky and there were flowers everywhere."

"Who knew Klaus was a romantic." Katherine snorted.

"Oh please, we all know what Mikaelson men are like. Only romantic for girls they really like and never in public." Davina giggled. "Keep going, Care."

"He gave me the bracelet, then we talked about traveling the world one day. We danced for hours that night." Caroline rambled. She was laying on her back and staring up at the dark sky, probably replaying that night in her head. She didn't mention the kiss. That was just for her and Klaus.

"Oh my god, you're in love with him." Katherine said as the revelation hit her.

Caroline didn't even deny it. She just smiled again and whispered, "maybe I am."

"I think that's so sweet," Davina said and laid down beside Caroline.

"What about you Beks, how was Stefan?" Katherine narrowed in on the other blonde and held a suggestive tone.

Caroline shot up, "sorry Beks, but I do not want to know about how sex with my brother is."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't planning on sharing." Rebekah said with a pointed look at Katherine. Katherine had a pout on her face and poured her herself a new drink.

"What about you then Katherine?" Davina asked.

"What do you mean?" Katherine said.

"We all saw you talking to Elijah at brunch the other day." Caroline remarked. "We also know you have a thing for him."

"You talked to Elijah?" Rebekah asked. "I didn't know that."

"We didn't really talk." Katherine corrected. "I asked him why he came home and he told me Freya dragged him back."

"There's more. It's never that simple with Mikealson men." Davina prompted.

Katherine sighed. She and Elijah agreed to never mention a word about the true nature of their relationship, but she was in the Hamptons with only her girls around and growing more intoxicated. "Elijah and I were 'friends with benefits' for lack of a better term."

"Bloody hell. Can't any of you not sleep with my brothers!" Rebekah whined and threw her head into the pillows.

"You and Elijah? I was expecting. You and Elijah are friends with benefits? I wasn't expecting that." Caroline murmured. "And I haven't slept with Klaus."

"I think you own us details, Ms. Petrova." Davina pointed out. "How did it happen? When did it happen?"

"It's not like we planned it. When we were freshman and Elijah was a junior he was Gia's date for debutante. Don't you guys remember, Liz asked us to volunteer?" the other girls nodded and Katherine continued. "Some guy was hitting on me and Elijah, the ever moral brother, intercepted and offered me a dance."

"So you danced with my brother and suddenly he cracks his noble persona." Rebekah asked. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"Well if you let me finish, I'll tell you what happened." Katherine retorted.

Two Years ago, Debutante

" _You didn't need to do that, Elijah," Katherine said, not unkindly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor._

" _I'm well aware that you can defend yourself, Katerina." Elijah smiled. His hand had come to hold one of hers and the other was on her waist. On instinct her other hand was delicately placed on his shoulder._

" _Shouldn't you be dancing with Gia?" Katherine asked. Elijah spun her around and pulled her closer to his body._

" _I find her to be quite entitled. I believe she was planning our wedding seconds after her announcement." Elijah responded. Katherine threw her head back. She couldn't imagine Elijah being married to Gia, popping out 2.5 kids._

" _Don't you ever wonder what our lives would be, without all the money?" Katherine blurted out._

" _To be honest with you, I haven't. Growing up in this society is all we've ever known. I couldn't even begin to wonder what a different life would be." Elijah said thoughtfully. Seconds later the song ended and Katherine stepped out of his arms._

" _Thank you for the dance Elijah." Katherine said and boldly moved forward to kiss Eljiah's cheek. She disappeared after that and busied herself with volunteering._

_It was late and everyone had gone home. Katherine didn't feel like going home to an empty house and stayed behind in the empty ballroom. The tables and chairs had cleared out, but the decorations were still hanging, bathing the room in a soft golden glow. Katherine took off her shoes and let her hair down from the tight updo._

_She moved to the center of the room and breathed deeply. The weight of her strapless corset blue dress was heavy on her. She was thinking about her dance with Elijah and began to sway to music that only existed in her mind._

_Elijah loved his little sister, which is why he was sent back to the debutante ballroom to search for her missing bracelet. He decided to lose his jacket and tie in the limo, planning only to search quickly and head home after having to hear Gia's incessant voice all night._

_He was forced to go through a second entrance leading to the top of the stairs into the ballroom. He scanned the area just in case, but his eyes caught the sight of Katherine. She was twirling in the middle of the room, her shoes and pins forgotten on the floor. Her hair was flowing behind her in soft waves and her dress fanned out before her. His mind immediately went back to when they danced that night. What it felt like to hold her._

_There was something about her that Elijah felt drawn too. She was dark and mysterious, which made her quite alluring. He slowly approached her and caught her as she spun directly into his arms and he dipped her back._

" _Elijah?" Katherine asked in shock. He raised her back up and looked into her doe eyes._

" _What're you still doing here, Katerina? It's late." Elijah prompted. He still had a grip on her waist. Katherine didn't want to admit to feeling lonely._

" _I could ask the same thing, Mr. Mikaelson." Katherine smiled coyly. She stepped back and went to put on her shoes._

" _Rebekah lost her bracelet, I came to find it for her." Elijah replied curtly. Katherine didn't respond. She nodded her head and moved to sit at the grand white piano. She placed her long, delicate fingers on the keys and began to play an old lullaby she learned as a child._

_Elijah was confused by her. She was clearly trying to avoid his question. Then she began to play a sweet lullaby, that he couldn't help but gravitate towards her. He sat down next to her and played a piece that flowed with her lullaby._

_In some sick twisted cliche moment, her lullaby ended and her hand landed entangled with his. She turned to look up at him and he was staring right back at her. For a moment Elijah leaned in and Katherine thought he was going to kiss her, but he pulled back at the last second._

" _You want to kiss me, don't you Elijah?" Katherine asked boldly. She'd gotten up from the piano and hopped on top to dangle her legs off the edge._

" _It's not right, Katerina." Elijah responded._

" _No one has to know." She whispered. Katherine walked over and sat in Elijah's lap. "No one's here, neither of us will tell anyone."_

" _Katerina…" Elijah trailed off. This wasn't him, he was noble and moral. He wouldn't ever do something like this, but Katherine messed with her head. She made him think with his desires, not his mind._

_Katherine leaned down and placed her lips on his. She never imagined kissing someone could be so euphoric. Elijah kissed her back and ran his fingers through her thick curls, this only encouraged her more. One of Katherine's hands began to unbutton his shirt and the other was running through his hair. Katherine felt one of Elijah's hands run up her thigh and disappear underneath her dress…_

* * *

"What are we doing tonight!" Kol yelled as he and Klaus walked into the Salvatore's living room. Kol and Klaus both had overnight bags as well as fancy European wine.

"We are having a casino night!" Enzo piped up. "The girls hate it when we gamble, but they're not here this weekend. So yours truly took the liberty to have a room booked and set up."

"Correction, Enzo, Caroline and Davina hate casino night because _you and Damon_ always gamble away outrageous things." Stefan said and smacked Enzo upside the head.

"I'm in, since we were so rudely told we weren't allowed at the Hamptons this weekend." Damon scowled. Damon was never one to follow commands or rules.

Two hours later the boys were standing in a crowd of people who went to Constantine Preparatory. It was twenties themed and the room looked like an old fashioned speakeasy, the boys were all dressed like they walked straight off wall street in designer suits. In true twenties fashion, alcohol was flowing, girls were dancing, and money was fluctuating.

Damon was dancing with some girl he picked up at the open bar when he spotted Wes Maxfield walk in with his entourage. Damon immediately sought out his brother, finding him playing baccarat with Klaus.

"Stefan, Klaus, we have a problem." Damon said with barely contained rage at the sight of the man who hurt his little sister. Both boys looked up at the mention of their names and spotted Damon stalking towards them.

"What happened Damon?" Stefan asked as soon as he saw how tense his brother was.

"Maxfield just walked in with his followers." Klaus' eyes turned dark.

"He just signed his death sentence then." Klaus said.

At that moment Kol and Enzo walked up to their friends, Kol was shaking with anger. "Who invited the pathetic little twits."

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna string them up from the roof and let everyone in Manhattan see what happens when you touch our family." Klaus growled. Klaus slammed his hand down on the table and everyone around them went quiet.

Kol placed a hand on his brother's arm. "Nik, Nik, wait. We should play it smart. If he showed up here, then he has a motive."

"What do we do then?" Stefan asked. "We can't just let him wander around here, as much as I hate to say it, that'll look bad on us and we'll lose respect."

"We'll do what we do best," Enzo grinned. "We'll draw him in and make a spectacle of it."

The five of them exchanged knowing looks. They were all very dramatic men, who were good at getting people to bend to their will. Klaus made his way to the stage with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Hello, everyone!" Klaus greeted the crowd and was met with cheers. "The twenties were a great time. The parties were outrageous and everyone was a rebel."

"Speaking of rebels, I would like to take a moment to personally greet Wes Maxfield. Where are you, mate?" Everyone scanned the people around them and suddenly a group cleared and Wes was front and center. Klaus walked towards him and glowered. Stefan, Damon, Kol, and Enzo all stood around Wes, preventing any escape.

"I see you've decided to show your face after the little bar incident. Now I'm sure your not stupid enough to come here after Caroline herself showed mercy upon you and released you with a warning." The crowd was silent and all focused on the verbal battle in front of them.

"That's why I'm here. I want my ban lifted." Wes said boldly. When Caroline meant a warning. It was more of a probation sentence, he was allowed at school and that was it. He was banned from parties, social events, and anywhere else Caroline declared.

Regular people would find his sentence outrageous and unfair, but after the Tyler incident, no one was going to cross the queen.

"What makes you think we're going to grant you your freedom." Kol scoffed.

Wes was nervous and shifting from foot to foot. He couldn't live like this anymore. He wasn't going to stand living underneath Caroline's Louboutin heel.

"I'll gamble for it. If I win, you lift my ban." Wes declared.

"What do we get if you lose?" Enzo inquired. "Surely you don't expect us to grant you anything without a fair trade."

"If you win, I'll leave Manhattan." Wes bargained.

"Not good enough." Kol said. He had an eyebrow raised and stepped closer to Wes. "If we wanted you out of Manhattan, you would be. Caroline may have shown you mercy before, but showing up here clearly violates your warning. Then it'll be Katherine that deals with you, and I think we both know kitty kat doesn't bother to hide her claws."

"If you want your ban lifted, then you can gamble for it. But that means you're going to have to risk something a lot more valuable." Damon informed him. "Although, freedom is a very fickle thing in Manhattan."

Stefan forced Wes to look at him. "You can gamble for your freedom. If you win, all is forgiven, no more ban. If you lose, well I have a few things in mind for your punishment."

Wes glanced between the five men surrounding him. He felt his heart speed up and his skin begin to lose color. Stefan may be the calmest one among them, but he's very protective of his baby sister. He was very perturbed by his current predicament, he could go back to normal, or he could risk it all and not know what he'd be losing. He glanced nervously around him, he saw the eyes of every overprivileged, rich, Manhattan teenager staring back. This was their lifestyle, and he wanted it back.

"Deal." Wes said. His voice rang through the large room, and he was met with Klaus' menacing eyes.

Wes lost. He watched the last card flip and his entire world shattered. He lost his freedom in Manhattan. He was afraid of what the five teenagers had in mind for him. His whole plan was to get out from underneath Caroline, he didn't want to be a personal lap dog for Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Kol, and Enzo.

Klaus walked up and clasped a hand on Wes' shoulder. He put on his signature wolfish grin. "Say your goodbye's mate. Mourn your loss and accept your fate."

* * *

The five drunk boys stumbled over each other trying to get out of the Mikaelson's private elevator. They had indulged in light of their recent victory, which had led to an overabundance of alcohol. They'd all made their way to a flat surface or bed to sleep, and wake up with what was sure to be a bad hangover.

The next morning Stefan sat at the kitchen island nursing a cup of coffee and swallowing aspirin. Enzo walked in next plopping down in the seat next to him, stealing Stefan's coffee.

"Enzo, get your own." Stefan's said, although very muffled because he'd dropped his head in his hands.

"I don't think I've ever had a hangover this bad." Enzo groaned back. Still drinking Stefan's coffee. At this point the other boys filed into the kitchen, Klaus was searching for any hangover food, while Damon poured his own cup of coffee. Kol on the other hand walked in, freshly showered and with seemingly no signs of a headache.

"Good morning!" Kol said cheerily. Klaus threw a scone at him in retaliation for his smug attitude.

"Do shut up, Kol. Before I tear out your tongue." Klaus snarled.

"No need to be so crabby, Niklaus." Kol laughed. "We've had a very eventful night last night and I think you all need to learn how to hold your alcohol."

"If you insist on being so cheery this morning, then do it quietly." Enzo groaned again.

"We don't have time for hangovers, children. Davina and I took the liberty of searching for the strumpet who sold the girls out to the press." Kol said, suddenly very serious. This piqued the interest of all the boys, who looked at Kol.

"What did you find out?" Damon asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Kol said with a smirk. "Her name is Hayley Marshall. She lives in Brooklyn, seventeen, and anything else we need to know I'm sure Davina can find out."

"Even though we'd all like to find her a suitable punishment, you heard Caroline. She's going to deal with Hayley the way she wants too and I'm sure the other girls will have their own input." Stefan pointed out. Kol clasped a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"That, my friend, is why we are going to the Hamptons to see the girls and cook up a nasty revenge plan." Kol said with a childish grin.

"Wasn't it your girlfriend who was pretty adamant we weren't invited." Damon pointed out.

"They've had at least a day, we'll leave in a couple of hours." Klaus decided.

"Well, we could have a bit of fun with this." Enzo said with a devious smile. The five boys exchanged knowing looks, they didn't take orders well.

* * *

It was 3:00 am and Davina was sitting at the dining table nursing a cup of tea, while thinking about the hospital incident. Her and Kol had tracked down Hayley, but they weren't sure what to do about her. She didn't rank very high on the revenge priority list at the moment, so the topic of her hadn't been brought up to the other's quite yet.

At that moment Caroline stumbled into the room and she popped open the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"What're you doing up?" Davina whispered, as to not scare Caroline too much. It hadn't worked too well and Caroline jumped from Davina's sudden voice.

Caroline turned and dropped into the seat next to Davina, still with a hand over her heart. "You scared me, Vina."

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake." Davina giggled and sipped on her now cold tea.

"Katherine kept kicking my thigh and I couldn't fall back asleep." Caroline answered annoyed. "What're you still doing awake?"

"I was thinking about the hospital incident. Kol and I tracked down the girl who ratted us out to the press." Davina commented.

"When? And do I want to know how?" Caroline sighed. She knew there was a high chance between Kol and Davina, it could've been illegal.

"I hacked into a few gossip sites and when that failed I hacked the hospital security cameras." Davina laughed as Caroline made a face. Caroline wasn't exactly opposed to the methods, but she'd hope that her friends didn't make illegally hacking a habit.

A loud crash that sounded like broken glass shattering put both girls on edge. They both looked in the direction of the crash and saw a dark figure move past the window. Caroline gripped Davina's hand and they moved away from the windows.

"Come on." Caroline whispered as they both made their way into the foyer. They just needed to get to a phone and call the police, or at the very least get to Rebekah and Katherine.

They moved further out into the foyer and looked around in the dark. Suddenly a hand wrapped around Caroline and one grabbed Davina. They both shrieked as their hands were ripped apart and they were pulled away by different captors.

Caroline's captor let out a laugh as he dragged her into the office. She heard the familiar noise and knew exactly who it was, although the previous fear she felt left her body, anger was quickly replacing it. He turned her around and pushed her gently against the door.

"Hello, love." Klaus smirked. Caroline immediately pushed him back.

"How dare you!" Caroline shrieked. Klaus recoiled a bit at her voice, but he was expecting her anger.

"Not very welcoming are we, Caroline?" Klaus laughed. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and fixed him with a look that clearly stated she wasn't amused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you Klaus for kidnapping me and making me think I was going to die." She responded sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome, love." He sent a wolfish grin at Caroline. She pushed his chest. Then it dawned on Caroline that they weren't supposed to be here.

"What're you doing here?" She questioned.

"We've got revenge plans darling." He said. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a slow soft kiss. The kind that makes her knees weak and he knows Caroline's swooning for him.

Caroline felt the anger leave her body as his lips moved against hers. She whimpered slightly as his tongue trailed across her bottom lip. Then he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you, love."

"I missed you too." She whispered against his lips. "This does not mean you're forgiven though."

"I wouldn't dream of anything less, love." Klaus mocked. Caroline placed another chaste kiss on his lips and then yanked his arm, particularly hard, out the door.

The others and Davina had taken residence up in the dining room. Damon and Enzo were already looking for food, while Kol pleaded with Davina not to be upset with him. Stefan had been sent to get the other girls up.

"Please don't be upset with me little witch." Kol begged again. In contrast to his pleading tone, he had a smirk on his face. Davina on the other hand sat next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

She made an exasperated noise and turned away from him. Caroline sat down next to Davina and they sat in solidarity against the boys. The next moment Rebekah was stumbling into the kitchen half awake, while Katherine gracefully walked in, but had a scowl gracing her pretty face.

"Bloody hell, why are all of _them_ here." Rebekah snapped as she curled up into a chair.

"That's no way to greet your brothers Bekah." Kol laughed. She threw a napkin at his head that he barely dodged.

"I was very specific about this being a girls weekend." Davina remarked.

"Technically we gave you the weekend," Damon said as he finished off a scone. "Besides, we have revenge plans to discuss."

Rebekah demanded they all go back to sleep for a few more hours before anything else. So they'd all crashed in the dome and were having breakfast in the dining room the next morning. The girls were filled in on Wes, which had both Caroline and Katherine smirking at each other, their minds already filled with punishments.

"Well, that brings us back to the strumpet, Hayley Marshall." Kol finished.

"Who's Hayley Marshall?" Katherine asked as she picked at her eggs.

"She's the girl who tipped off the press when we were at the hospital." Davina informed them. Everyone nodded in recognition. "I hacked into the hospital security and found her."

"Of course it was illegal." Caroline muttered under her breath. Klaus, who was sitting the closest to her, heard and chuckled at his little blonde secret.


	6. Chapter 6

All nine teenagers sat in the dining room, which had become their unofficial strategy room. Davina had pulled up everything she knew about Hayley and let everyone scan the information. Kol wrapped his arm around Davina and pulled her onto his lap instead of letting her return to her own seat.

"What was her incentive?" Enzo asked as he passed Davina's tablet to Caroline. His gaze shifted over everyone.

"None of us know her, so I'm guessing she wanted her five minutes or jealousy." Katherine responded. Everyone seemed to agree with her theory, but Caroline was still silent as she read through the information Davina gathered.

"What's the new scheme you have cooking up in that pretty blonde head of yours?" Kol asked and nodded in Caroline's direction.

She had a calculating stare. "I think public humiliation is a suitable punishment. She exposed our secrets to the world. It's only fair we retaliate in the same way."

* * *

It was Tuesday and they'd all made their way back to the busy streets of Manhattan, Caroline demanded her and Katherine shop for Caroline's upcoming birthday. Caroline and Katherine sauntered their way in the Petrova household holding dozens of bags each.

They'd gone to put dresses and jewelry on hold, but ended up going on a shopping spree. They were going to drop off Katherine's bags, then let her pack some clothes to stay with the Salvatore's for the week.

"Ms. Katherine! Ms. Caroline! You're home, how was the Hamptons?" Pearl greeted. Both received a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Pearl, it's good to see you again." Caroline smiled warmly.

"The Hamptons were good. The boys ended up coming halfway through." Katherine informed her. Pearl took all the bags belonging to Katherine and was going to put them away, but turned around right before.

"Oh, Ms. Katherine, your father wants you to call him and a package came for you." Pearl said and made her way to the back.

Katherine and Caroline walked up to Katherine's room and she pulled out a bag to start packing. Caroline dropped herself into Katherine's desk chair.

"Katherine I found the package." Caroline said and handed Katherine a small velvet box off her desk, which had a small note attached. Intrigued, Katherine grabbed the box and opened it to reveal a light pink diamond necklace encased in gold. She then opened the small note.

_Dear Katerina,_

_I must apologize for our last encounter._

_Elijah_

Caroline watched Katherine's face contort into shock. "Who's it from?"

Katherine held out the necklace and note to her and continued to grab clothes out of her closet.

"Elijah sent you this? What does he mean by your last encounter?" Caroline asked in a rush. Katherine was still putting clothes into her bag and walking around her room. "Katherine, stop packing."

"He's talking about brunch." Katherine said stoically and then recounted the short conversation to Caroline. Katherine shot her a look that said she didn't want to talk about the situation anymore and asked Caroline to get some products from her bathroom.

As Katherine folded her jeans to stuff into the bag she called her father. After a few rings he answered. "Hello, father."

"Katerina, how are you?" Georgi asked his daughter. He knew she wasn't going to take the news he had for her well.

"Since when do you ask me how I am? What do you need me to do?" Whenever he asked her how she was, he always needed a favor. Katherine wasn't in the mood to deal with the fake concern, because all his recent favors were with the wicked family. She heard her father sigh deeply from the other end.

"Since Tatia and Elena have moved here, I've enrolled them in Constantine. I told Pearl to get them school uniforms, but you need to ensure they assimilate well into society." He said in a slightly desperate tone. That was his code for 'don't let them create a scandal'.

"It's not my job to babysit." Katherine snapped back.

"Katerina, I'm not asking at this point. I'm tired of the attitude. They're your sisters and they're going to stay in your life. They start tomorrow." Georgi said forcibly and hung up on Katherine.

Caroline had come out of the bathroom and heard the last part of their conversation. "You okay, kitty?"

"Fine." Katherine forced out. "Elena and Tatia start at Constantine tomorrow and my father wants me to babysit them."

Katherine contemplated how they could play the situation. She didn't mind Elena much anymore after the ceremony, but Tatia was still vermin. Katherine made the choice to help out Elena and leave the choice of giving Tatia information up to her. Katherine sent Caroline back with her bags and promised to be back at the Salvatore's soon.

Katherine took the elevator with her down one floor and knocked on her door. The muffled voice told her to come in. Katherine was only expecting to see Elena, not a blonde haired blue eyed boy and a dark skinned girl with hazel eyes. Katherine was making an effort to get along with Elena, but she didn't like strangers in her house.

"Katherine? Do you need something?" Elena asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Who are they?" Katherine asked coldly.

"They're my friends from Brooklyn, Matt and Bonnie." Elena responded in a confused tone. Why was Katherine so upset with her?

"I don't like not knowing strangers are here, Elena." Katherine said pointedly.

"They aren't strangers, they're my friends." Elena defended. Katherine narrowed her eyes, but relented, it's not like Elena knew the rules about bringing people over.

"Anyone that comes in or out of the house needs to be run by Pearl first, Elena. Next time just let her know before you bring someone new, and tell her about these two." Katherine gritted out.

"You can't tell me who and who I can't bring to the house." Elena scoffed. Katherine fixed her with a fake smile.

"It's a rule, Elena. People like us have targets on us. I'm not even being a bitch this time, informing Pearl of who comes in and out of the house is a safety precaution." Katherine explained slowly. Matt and Bonnie watched the two sisters fight and glare at each other for a second before Elena finally nodded.

"Did you actually need something?" Elena sighed and sat on her bed.

"Father called, you and Tats are starting school tomorrow." Katherine watched Elena's face fall at the prospect of school with the overprivileged. "He says I have to 'help you assimilate into society'."

"I do not want to go shopping again." Elena groaned. Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena's dramatics.

"You don't have to, I'm gonna send Pearl to get you clothes. I'm just here to tell you the rules. School rules, all assemblies are mandatory, uniforms are mandatory, and every school event is optional as long as you volunteer to set up. Social rules, don't enter school before the monarchy, stay away from Aurora and her minions, and don't snitch." Katherine waved her fingers in a goodbye motion and left.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus were jogging through central park to clear their heads before the school week began. With Katherine's sisters starting soon, school was going to be a war zone. It was also Caroline and Stefan's birthday this week, so a party was already being set in motion. Caroline had self proclaimed October 10th as everyone's favorite holiday.

They both stopped to sit on a bench before heading back to the Salvatore's and Klaus was talking himself into talking to Stefan about Caroline. He wanted to do it before the twin's birthday so he could take Caroline on a birthday trip.

"Nik, you're my best friend." Stefan said suddenly. Klaus turned to look at Stefan who looked just as nervous as he was.

"Yes, that's true." Klaus said slowly.

"Keep that in mind before I tell you something I know you're gonna be mad about." Stefan rushed out in one breath. Stefan was definitely going to leave out the part about him sleeping with Rebekah, but Rebekah was right when she said Stefan needed to talk to Klaus.

"What is it Stefan, we're brothers. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Klaus said. It wasn't a typical Klaus response, but he also needed to tell Stefan about him and Caroline.

"I took Rebekah out on a date after brunch a couple weeks ago." Stefan said. Klaus immediately felt an automatic anger that came with being an older brother, but he was also rational. He was in love with Caroline so it wouldn't do him any good to be a hypocrite.

Stefan studied Klaus' face. He went through rage to stoic. Stefan prepared himself for any type of reaction.

"I took Caroline out on a date on Tuesday." Klaus said calmly. Stefan wasn't expecting that. He found the whole situation so ironic. He was falling for his best friend's little sister and his best friend was falling for his little sister.

"So we're okay?" Stefan asked hesitantly. Klaus chuckled at the whole situation and nodded his head.

Both boys jogged back to the Salvatore building so they could talk to their respective girls.

* * *

Caroline was unpacking Katherine's clothes for the week in what was now her bedroom. She'd been spending more and more time with the Salvatore's since the wicked family moved in.

After hanging the last dress Caroline went back to her own room and was immediately picked up and spun around. She let out a squeal and was then turned around by the arms encircling her.

"I talked to Stefan." Klaus grinned at Caroline. Her face broke out into a matching smile as she threw herself into his arms again.

Caroline then pushed back against Klaus and towards her bathroom. "You need a shower before we go over birthday plans."

Klaus leaned down and whispered in ther ear. "Why don't you join me, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed Klaus into the bathroom, only for Klaus to grab her hand last minute and pulled her with him.

* * *

Katherine walked into the Salvatore house and noticed most of her friends were already there and waiting for the others. October 10th was coming close and it was supposed to be one of the biggest events of the year, being Caroline and Stefan's birthday.

She popped a bottle of bourbon and threw legs across Enzo. "I am so glad we're having a party this weekend."

"Hello, kitty, the wicked family drive you to insanity yet?" Enzo snickered. "Do what I did, and move in with the Salvatore's."

"Yeah, why don't you move in Kat? You know we don't mind. Especially since you practically live here." Stefan pointed out. Rebekah and Stefan were sitting across from them with Rebekah in his lap, both were looking for party theme ideas. After Klaus and Stefan got back from jogging, Stefan had grabbed Rebekah and planted a kiss on her. Effectively informing everyone that they were a couple.

"I don't trust any of the vermin living in my home not to try anything if I moved out." Katherine reasoned. "I would also feel bad about leaving Pearl all by herself."

"The invitations always open kitty kat." Damon said and raised his glass of bourbon in her direction. She smiled at the Salvatore brothers for being concerned for her.

* * *

Today was the first day of school Elena and Tatia were attending. Katherine was not excited to deal with the drama that would follow it. Katherine kicked off the sheets and marched down the hall to Caroline's room.

Instead of finding the pair in bed, Caroline was helping Klaus tie his tie while the blonde stood in only her thigh high white boots and her plaid skirt. Katherine waltzed her way to Caroline's closet and began rifling through the rows of clothing. Neither Klaus or Caroline were too bothered by Katherine barging in, to them it was a usual occurrence.

"Why couldn't my father send them to some boarding school or Brooklyn. Elena already had friends there and he wouldn't have to worry about maintaining a social image." Katherine ranted as she pulled a white blouse from the rack but decided it wasn't right and hung it back up. "If he's so worried then he shouldn't be flying out of the country all the time!"

"I think it'll be fine Kat." Caroline reassured the brunette as Klaus hooked a necklace around her neck. "Elena doesn't seem like the kind of girl to go looking for drama and everyone else will get tired of Tatia's wannabe act sooner or later."

"You're probably right, but I don't like them coming to cause chaos in the kingdom, Care." Katherine insisted. She picked up a white button up sweater and tossed it to Caroline. "Wear that to school."

Caroline buttoned up the sweater and motioned for Klaus to wait downstairs for her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and chuckled at Katherine's antics.

"Do what you do best kitty kat, manipulate them into staying in line." Klaus offered before throwing his arm around Stefan, who happened to be passing by Caroline's door.

"He's right Katherine. What's going on? Since when has anybody irritated you so much?" Caroline asked. It was unusual for Katherine to fret over other people's agendas. She was smart enough and sneaky enough to get her way in any situation, it put Caroline on edge to see someone get under Katherine's impenetrable exterior.

"They aren't just random socialites or rich kids. I know Antonia and Tatia want money, that's the only reason Antonia came crawling back. My father is so blind with this dream of having his wife back and his three daughters, he might just gamble away my whole life." Katherine explained. Caroline reached out and steadied Katherine.

"If Antonia and Tatia truly are planning something, then we'll take them down. We spent a lifetime among the most vicious and manipulative people in New York, hell we are those people. You're my best friend Katherine, I would do anything for you." Caroline said forcibly. "Now pull yourself together Katerina Petrova."

Caroline pecked her on the cheek and sent her away to get ready for school.

* * *

The students in the courtyard erupted into whispers at the sight of the infamous monarchy. It had become public knowledge to the entire school that Klaus and Caroline were dating. People were already coming up with theories and doubting Klaus would forget his womanizing tendencies for Caroline. The school was also whispering about Stefan and Rebekah who were walking hand and hand.

Constantine Preparatory was also anticipating where Katherine's long lost sisters were. Everyone was speculating whether they'd be welcomed into the royal family or pushed out just like the rest of Manhattan's elite.

It was painfully obvious where Elena and Tatia stood because they got out of a cab and were promptly ignored by Katherine. The rest of the student body took this as a sign and ignored Elena and Tatia as well.

Katherine hooked her arm through Caroline's, the rest of their friends following close behind, and sauntered their way into the building. They all said their goodbyes and left lingering kisses before breaking off to their separate classes.

The rest of the day seemed to go by without a hitch. No one wanted to get on the bad side of Katherine, so everyone kept their distance from Elena and Tatia.

Kol had one arm each around Katherine and Caroline, with Stefan running behind them to catch up after dropping Rebekah off at her class. They were all walking to English together, being that they were all juniors.

Katherine and Caroline took their usual spots next to each other dead center in the front, Kol and Stefan right behind them. Unfortunately for them Constantine was not a very large school, and with just their luck, Tatia and Elena were also in the same English class.

"Good afternoon everyone!" The short English teacher said cheerily. She waited for a response before continuing. "Before we get through today's lesson, I have to announce that this year's junior class will be taking a series of field trips to one of the ivy league schools on the east coast."

The class cheered with the prospect of getting out of a class for a field trip. The teenagers all broke out into excited whispers. A girl in the back shot her hand up and waved it around till the teacher called on her. "Which school are we going to?"

"This year Constantine was given permission to take a tour of the Yale campus. The field trip will be next weekend, so I expect all your permission forms by then." The stout woman demanded and passed out the permission forms.

Katherine felt her heart speed up. Elijah went to Yale. Elijah left her to go to Yale. She felt Caroline's eyes boring into the side of her head. She turned sharply and shook her head. Caroline got the message and backed off. They would probably talk tonight.

The rest of the lesson droned on as Katherine had drowned it out. Caroline on the other hand alternated between taking thorough notes and sending concerned glances at Katherine. Both Kol and Stefan exchanged looks, wordlessly asking each other what was wrong with the two girls in front of them.

* * *

Elena walked out of the school doors as soon as the bell rang with Tatia trailing behind her about how horrible their first day and blaming it all on Katherine.

"Tatia, please, stop. I really don't want to listen to this anymore." Elena hissed. She'd been listening to her sister all day, droning on and on about the unfairness and cruelty of Katherine's reign over the school.

"What's wrong with you? This was supposed to be our dream life and that little bitch is being selfish." Tatia scoffed. Tatia was incredibly upset over the lack of attention and drama. She was hoping officially having the Petrova name would gain her some popularity, but no one paid attention to her.

"This was not a shared dream, Tatia. I couldn't care less." Elena huffed at her difficult sister and marched towards the gates.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tatia screeched.

"I'm walking home." Elena replied curtly and walked out the courtyard and away from her sister's voice.

* * *

"Hey kitty, isn't that one of your lookalikes?" Kol nudged as they drove past the familiar brunette. By the straight brown hair she knew it was Elena.

"Yeah, that's Elena." Katherine said. She did wonder why Elena was walking home alone, but didn't say anything more.

"Should we offer her a ride home? I kind of feel bad, I heard that Tatia was throwing a hissy fit all day." Caroline mentioned. Of course Caroline had a freshman, who worshiped her, spy on the lookalikes.

"You're too nice, Carebear." Katherine commented. Though Caroline did have a point, she was trying to be nicer to Elena. Caroline rolled her eyes and waved off Katherine's comment. Under Caroline's stare, Katherine gave in. "Alright turn the car around."

The car pulled around the block and pulled up next to Elena. Katherine being Katherine, stuck her head out the sunroof. "Elena where's Tatia?"

Elena looked slightly in shock at the sight of Katherine popping out of the roof. "I don't know, she was irritating me and I had enough. So I decided to walk home."

"Get in." Katherine said promptly and dropped back into the limo. A second later the door opened and a space was made for Elena. "Well, let's go, we're holding up traffic, and New Yorker's can get vicious."

Elena contemplated for a second before hesitantly sliding into the limo. They all looked at her and she felt like she was under a microscope.

"Umm, thanks for the ride home." Elena said awkwardly. She laced and unlaced her fingers. "I'm Elena by the way."

"That's Klaus, he's Caroline's boy toy." Katherine introduced and waved her hand towards the blond boy sitting near her. "That's Kol, he's Davina's boyfriend. I'm sure you remember Caroline and Davina already. There other's but they're in another limo."

The limo was silent for a while till Kol said something inappropriate, which caused Davina to smack Kol upside the head and the conversation returned to normal. They pulled up to the building Elena lived at and where Katherine was supposed to be living.

"Oh, Elena, you should come to my birthday party this weekend." Caroline offered sweetly.

"That's alright Caroline, you don't need to do that." Elena insisted.

"No, no, please you have to come." Caroline pushed. Elena relented. Caroline was really being sweet, Elena had no reason not to like her.

"Alright, sure."

"Great, I'll send you details later." With that the door closed and the limo drove off back to the Salvatore's

"Was inviting her entirely necessary?" Katherine asked.

"She's nice, I think she could make friends. Besides, if she's staying in your house, then Aurora might try to recruit her to get secrets." Caroline reasoned.

"Well, it'll piss off Tatia that she wasn't invited and Elena was." Katherine laughed.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan decided on a black light themed party this year. They rented out a loft and had the place lined with black lights. Caroline also took the liberty of hiring someone to paint designs. It was almost time to leave for the party and everyone was pregaming while getting ready.

All the girls were in Caroline's room rifling through a pile of neon clothing. Caroline decided to just wear a white tube top and a neon colored mini skirt, Rebekah dressed similarly but her top was neon pink with spaghetti straps. Katherine didn't do bright colors, so she stuck with a short, but flowy black skirt and a neon purple bra. Leaving much of her skin exposed. Davina was never one to show much skin, so she stuck to a pair of white jeans and a neon tube top.

They opted to bring shoes, but they were probably going to be lost when alcohol was flowing and their bodies were moving only for the music.

The four girls made their way downstairs to meet the boys who kept it simple and dressed in jeans with no shirts. They were going to have designs painted on, so their very toned and muscular chest were on view for everyone in Manhattan.

Klaus picked Caroline up and nipped on her neck. He was whispering things to her and she was turning redder by the second. Kol had a similar idea and scooped Davina up, taking the elevator down first to get some alone time. Stefan, being the gentleman he was, kissed Rebekah softly before putting his arm around her and telling her she was beautiful. Damon and Enzo threw their arms around Katherine, placing sloppy kisses on her cheeks, they shoved a bottle of bourbon into her hands and the three of them stumbled their way to the limo.

The second they walked in, the room was already thrumming with life. Caroline and Stefan were wished a happy birthday from the drunken crowd and pulled into the mass.

A couple hours Caroline found herself sliding her body against Klaus' as his hand ran along her bare stomach and grip onto her hips tightly.

"Happy birthday, love." Klaus whispered in her ear. She shivered at the sound of his voice and hot breath on her skin. She turned around and crashed her lips onto his. It was such a desperate feeling and her whole body was on fire.

Klaus responded immediately, trailing open mouthed kisses on her jawline and her neck. He sucked a little harder on her sweet spot when she whimpered under his touch. Suddenly Caroline was pulled out from his arms and saw Katherine dragging Caroline away.

"You can't hog the birthday girl all night Klaus!" Katherine giggled. Klaus wasn't listening to the brunette, his eyes were trained on the drunk blond, who was throwing her arms around her best friend.

Klaus smiled to himself. He was so infatuated with Caroline, after flirting with her for years, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was his.

* * *

"How's my birthday boy?" Rebekah laughed and let Stefan wrap his arms around her.

"He's great, how are you babe? I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight." Stefan laughed as the blond in his arms began laughing uncontrollably again over nothing.

"Come dance with me, please?" Rebekah begged. Stefan wasn't much of a dancer, he could, but he didn't like it. Rebekah looked up at him with her big doe eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. He couldn't resist placing a chaste kiss on them before dragging her to the dance floor.

"I don't really like to dance, Bekah. I will for you." Stefan commented as he stood slightly uncomfortable among all the teenagers grinding each other.

"We don't have to do that kind of dancing." Rebekah slurred. She circled her arms around him and softly swayed. "I'm going to get too dizzy dancing like that."

"Whatever you want, princess." Stefan smiled and swayed with her. He kissed her head. It was times like this that it reminded Stefan, Rebekah was just a girl looking for someone to love her. He hoped he could be that person.

* * *

"Now what's a pretty girl like you standing all by herself?" Damon asked. He was making his way through the crowd when he stopped who he thought was Katherine standing in the corner. He was going to check on her when he passed by Katherine and Caroline dancing on the bar. He looked again before realizing it must've been Elena, Katherine had mentioned she might've come to the party.

"I've never really been to a party like this before." Elena said and raised her glass in his direction.

"I'm Damon Salvatore and I'm assuming you're Elena." Damon inquired.

"Salvatore? Caroline's twin?" Elena prodded.

"Oh god no, Caroline's my baby sister. Her twin is that awkward guy over there holding the blond girl." Damon said and waved his hand towards Stefan and Rebekah. "I'm the older, cooler, fun brother."

"Did Katherine send you to check on me?" Elena asked. She didn't really see another reason for him to be talking to her, but Elena would be lying to herself if Damon didn't intrigue her.

"Does that really sound like Katherine to you?" Damon deadpanned. Elena shook her head. "I came to show a pretty girl a good time."

He held out a hand for her, which she hesitantly took, but did nonetheless. Elena allowed the dark handsome boy to show the small town girl what it was really like to let go.

* * *

"Hello, darling." Kol said and snatched the drink out of Davina's hand. She smirked at him and ordered herself a new one. "What are you doing all by yourself?"

"Hi, Kol. I was having a drink, until this rude, arrogant ass came out of nowhere and took it from me." Davina said and giggled when Kol pouted.

"I expect that kind of language from my siblings, but from my own girlfriend. I'm shocked." Kol said dramatically and placed a hand over his heart.

"Come on, take a girl out for a dance, hmm?" Davina said and pushed off his antics.

He gladly scooped her up without warning and brought her towards the middle of the dance floor. The alcohol was flooding their systems as they danced together and Kol's hands trailed all over her body. Kol was tilting her head up and he pressed his lips against hers. All he could focus on was the warmth of her body on him and the feelings of her lips.

Davina felt every nerve stand on end and her heart racing in her chest. Kol's hand trailed to trace her hip right on the inside of her jeans and move his hand to slip a few of his fingers right underneath the tube top she was wearing.

Kol pulled back for just a second and leaned his forehead on hers. "You are the best part about being alive, Davina Claire."


	7. Chapter 7

Davina woke up before Kol, like she did every morning and opened her eyes to Kol sleeping form beside her. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, then made a move to get out of bed. Kol grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him.

"Good morning, Davina Claire." Came Kol's voice, still raspy and deep from just waking up. Davina sighed contently under Kol's grip and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning." Davina giggled. "Now let me go, I'm gonna make breakfast before school."

"Now, why don't we play hooky today. I would much rather stay in bed all day leaving kisses all over my beautiful girlfriend." Kol smiled suggestively. Although the idea was very alluring to Davina, she was semi-responsible and shook her head.

"I'm going to go make breakfast and then we'll go to school." Davina called as she untangled herself from Kol's arms and swayed her hips teasing at the Mikaelson boy in her bed. She grabbed his shirt on her way out the door and slipped it over her head as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I see you had a guest last night." Sophie said coyly from behind Davina as she walked in. Sophie had been a teenager when Marcel found her. She'd been a run away from New Orleans, the same place Marcel was born. He took pity on the poor girl and hired her to be the housekeeper. Sophie had lived with them for a while before her sister came looking for her, then Sophie moved out to live with her sister and niece. Now she came early in the morning and left whenever.

"Good morning Sophie." Davina said dryly and offered Sophie a whisk for the eggs.

"I'm not going to judge you, D, but Marcel wouldn't like him staying here all the time." Sophie scolded. Sophie would never rat out Davina's less than acceptable behavior, but seeing as Marcel took her in, she often sided with him.

"I know Sophie, but I hate staying here alone. He also doesn't like to be at home." Davina pointed out. Davina was slightly put out that Sophie had stopped staying the nights with her after she turned thirteen when her father would go out of the city.

"I know, D, but still. You're fifteen, there shouldn't be a boy in your bed at all." Sophie argued. Davina turned to her with a glare.

"I'm not having this argument again, Sophie." Davina sighed. Sophie just shook her head and didn't reply. They worked around each other for a few more minutes before Sophie spoke up again.

"Your father's coming home soon. I don't know why, but he'll be here in a few days till after the charity ball." Sophie informed her.

Davina's mind ran a mile of minute thinking of all the possibilities of why her father was coming home. Sure he was her father and she knew he cared, but he had a tendency to only speak to her when she was needed. Her thoughts were pacified for a moment when Kol came down and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Klaus was standing in the elevator that led up to the Mikaelson penthouse, in his opinion it was much too small with his siblings arguing with each other behind him. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed the elevator would move faster.

The three youngest Mikaelson children had been summoned home, and to their surprise, by their mother. Esther had taken an abrupt trip home and she demanded they spend it with a family dinner.

The elevator doors finally opened and Kol pushed passed his older brother to get away from their sister.

"Kol, you bloody wanker!" Rebekah screeched when he shoved her. "Come back here!"

"Rebekah, please mind your voice." Came the stern command from their mother. Esther wore a dark pair of jeans and a blouse, her whole exterior screamed elegance and money.

Rebekah snapped her mouth shut and moved to stand next to Klaus.

"Hello, mother." Kol greeted and curtly nodded at her. She walked towards them and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hello, Kol. Still getting into mischief I see." His mother said with her nose upturned. "Niklaus, Rebekah."

"Mother," Klaus greeted. He also nodded in her direction, while Rebekah went to give their mother an awkwardly stiff hug.

"Where's father?" Rebekah asked their mother. She pursed her lips and wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Your father has decided not to accompany me home." Esther replied. This was a sign to her children that their parents weren't getting along at the moment. She ushered them towards the dining room and had the maid bring drinks out along with the food.

"What was so important that you had to leave the spas in Paris?" Kol asked bluntly. Their parents were never one for impromptu visits. There was definitely a reason that brought her home, and if Kol was right, it was also why her and Mikael were fighting.

"I shouldn't need a reason to come see my children, Kol." Esther replied in her stern voice. "I also shouldn't need to call my children to come and have dinner with me."

"You and father are never home, I don't why you'd expect us to be either. We are just leading by example after all." Kol snarled.

Esther couldn't argue with that fact that Kol was technically right, but as their mother she didn't appreciate the tone he was taking with her. She set a glare on him. "Watch your manners Kol. I'm still your mother and you're living under my roof. Which also reminds me, the staff has informed me that none of you have been here longer than to grab clothes and run off again."

Esther raised her perfectly arched eyebrow and expected an explanation from one of her kids. All three teenagers glanced at each other. It was the tactic when talking to their parents, stay silent and deny. Esther had her lips pulled into a tight line and looked among her children. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Seeing as none of you are going to tell me, I actually do have news for you." Esther dabbed delicately at mouth and raised her glass for a toast. "I've come home to tell you that our family will have a new member soon, I'm pregnant!"

Rebekah dropped her fork and her eyes widened in shock. Kol choked on his water, nearly spitting it on Klaus. Klaus on the other hand had no reaction towards the news. He stayed silent and stoic.

Esther glanced around at her children, she was expecting a more enthusiastic reaction. "I've called Freya, Finn, and Elijah home this weekend to tell them the news."

"You're going to bring another child into this house?" Rebekah asked quietly. "A home where our father is a cruel man and our mother barely has time for the six children she already has?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson, you will watch what you say. I didn't raise you to be disrespectful and petulant." Esther snapped at her youngest daughter. "This is supposed to be a good thing for our family."

"Is it?" Klaus finally spoke. "Do you think a new baby will make our father into a kind man? Is this going to be a miracle baby that fixes our family? Another child won't fix years of abandonment and resentment."

Klaus harshly pushed his chair back and stormed towards the elevator, Rebekah and Kol right behind him.

* * *

"Your song choices are horrendous Stefan," Kol complained as he unplugged Stefan's phone from his stereo. It was finally the day of the Yale field trip and Kol had sweet-talked their teacher into letting him drive his own car.

"My song choices aren't that bad." Stefan grumbled as Kol tossed his phone back to him. Caroline leaned forward from the back seat and popped her head in between the two boys.

"Sorry, Stefan, but Kol's right. Everything you pick is either from a different decade or gloomy." Caroline said and scrunched up her nose.

"Like you're any better?" Katherine snorted. "I love you carebear, but your choices are all too bright and happy."

Stefan laughed as Caroline scooted back and crossed her arms, grumbling to herself. Katherine had taken over and her music preference was blasting from the stereo.

The four rich teenagers pulled up to Yale before the rest of the junior class and decided to explore the campus. Stefan got out of his side first and opened the door for Caroline. His blonde twin accepted his hand and gracefully exited the car, gaining many envious looks from bypassers who were intrigued by the flashy car and mysterious people.

Kol mimicked Stefan by getting out and opening the door for Katherine, although it was more a mocking notion towards how proper and angelic the twins were. Katherine threw her head back and laughed, an action that also gained more attention. Katherine had the dark allure to her that drew boys in and had them memorized by her. She even winked at a boy who was blatantly staring at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"Leave the poor college boys alone, kitty. Don't want someone to get arrested for pedophilia, again." Kol teased. Katherine ignored his quip and rolled her eyes.

"Lets go explore before the rest of our class shows up and ruins the fun." Katherine nagged and hooked her arm through Caroline's. They walked in unison laughing and fluttering through the crowd like they owned the place. People watched in curiosity of the two girls, one was dark and mysterious, the other a ray of sunshine.

Kol and Stefan also had a mass of people loitering behind them, who were drawn in by the rich, elegant, and confident aura they possessed. People around them were already whispering and making assumptions about who they were and why they were at Yale.

"Where should we go first?" Caroline asked excitedly. She was always the one bound to go to an ivy league school and set off to be someone important in the world.

"I think we should find Elijah. He could give us our own personal tour, show us the good places to party and pick up girls." Kol suggested, even though he himself was completely devoted to Davina, that didn't stop him from asking for the other guys. Katherine tensed at the mention of Elijah, the one person she was trying to avoid. "I haven't told him we're here yet. Thought we could surprise him."

"First of all, I highly doubt you're gonna go to Yale so you don't need to know where to pick up girls, Kol." Caroline said disgustedly at his misogynistic comment. "Also, you and Stefan can go find Elijah yourselves. I made a whole list of places for Katherine and I to visit!"

Katherine silently thanked her best friend for getting out of seeing Elijah, but also knowing Caroline's neurotic brain, she probably did have a whole list of places to go to.

"Or all four of you can stop making a scene and join the class." Came the voice of their stern teacher who was standing a few feet away near the bus that was holding the rest of the junior class. The four teenagers walked over and joined the class who were herded together. Their teacher led them to a building where they were met with a pretty dark skinned girl with curly hair. She was wearing an earthy green maxi dress and a cropped sweater.

"Hello! You must be the junior class of Constantine Laurent Preparatory Academy. I'm your tour guide Celeste Dubois." She smiled warmly.

Celeste led them around the campus first, then the dining hall, and then the dorms last. She talked about the history of Yale and her own personal experience. She brought them back to the front where they started, "Well, your tour ends here, but your teacher has informed me that you all have the next two hours to get something to eat and explore on your own for a bit."

"Thank you Celeste! Class, thank Celeste for taking time from her day to show us around." Their teacher said expectantly. The classes chorused a series of thank you's before waving at the girl.

"Oh, I do ask that you stay out of the classes going on and try not to disturb too many of the students." Celeste reminded the class. She was about to walk away when a man came up next to her and placed a hand on her back. A man that Katherine, Caroline, Kol, and Stefan knew very well.

"Elijah!" Kol said and walked up to greet his brother. Elijah stared slightly shocked, but also looked exasperated. Caroline, Katherine, and Stefan also walked up but stayed far enough away to let the brothers get reacquainted. Katherine gripping onto Caroline's hand to keep her grounded.

Celeste stood off to the side, slightly confused, but watched the interaction in curiosity, like the rest of the class.

"Kol, prey tell, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked. Nonetheless he affectionately gripped the side of his brother's neck and smiled.

"Did I forget to mention my class was taking a tour here?" Kol smirked. Elijah shook his head. "I was going to surprise you, but I suppose this is just as good."

Elijah finally took notice of the class, who he could tell was indeed from his little brother's school by the uniforms. His eyes also took notice of Tatia and Elena, who Elijah mistook for Katherine, but spotted his brunette beauty standing behind his brother.

"Hello Ms. Payton." Elijah greeted the teacher. He'd also had her for eleventh grade English, it was only polite he greeted her as well.

"Hello, Elijah! My, my, you've become such a handsome young man!" The short teacher said and shook Elijah's outstretched hand. Elijah smiled warmly back at her. Most of the class had gone off on their own after Elijah greeted their teacher, losing interest in the interaction. "I'll let you talk to your brother now, maybe you can keep him out of trouble."

"I completely resent that!" Kol yelled back and crossed his arms with a pout on his face. Caroline put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard, non verbally telling him to stop acting like a child.

The English teacher had gone off to reprimand a student further off who was interrupting a lecture.

"Elijah, is this one of your brother's?" Celeste finally spoke. She had put the fact that Elijah was being affectionate with the younger boy and the similar appearance together and assumed this was one of the many Mikaelson siblings.

"Celeste, this is my youngest brother Kol. Kol this is Celeste." Elijah introduced.

Kol turned to her with a flirty smile. "Now, now, what's a pretty, lively thing like yourself with Elijah?"

Celeste seemed taken aback by Kol's brash comment and sputtered for a second. Caroline smacked him upside the head and sent an apologetic smile towards Celeste. Kol rubbed the side of his head and muttered to himself.

"Kol! You can't ask people things like that!" Caroline hissed. Then pulled a one-eighty to smile at Elijah. "Hello Elijah."

Elijah leaned over and kissed Caroline's cheek. "Hello, Caroline. I hear you're dating my brother."

Caroline's cheeks tinted pink. "Yeah, I am."

"You're good for him Caroline. Gives Niklaus a reason to be better." Elijah nodded.

"More like she's too good for him." Kol snickered. Once again, Caroline turned and slapped Kol upside his head. "Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop being an ass!" Caroline retorted.

"Children, please. Mind your manners." Elijah said, exasperated. Celeste was still there, staying silent and observing the new people. She was taken aback when Elijah kissed the blond girl's cheek. Elijah wasn't the affectionate type.

Stefan also greeted Elijah, but Katherine stayed slightly behind and tried to avoid eye contact. "Hello, Katerina."

Katherine's breathing hitched as the nickname. Elijah was one of the only people who called her Katerina, aside from her father and occasionally Klaus. Katherine pulled herself together and relied heavily on the social graces instilled upon her at birth.

"Elijah." Katherine said stoically. He tilted his head to the side from her cold behavior. He sighed knowing things between them were indifferent at the moment. Nonetheless he leaned over and lightly brushed his lips on her cheek.

Katherine knew he was going to kiss her cheek, it was how most of their friends greeted each other and he was trying to keep up the pretense that there was nothing between them. Kol would've been suspicious if he hadn't kissed her, but that doesn't change the fact one little kiss set Katherine's skin on fire.

"Aren't you going to introduce your pretty little friend, brother?" Kol laughed. He lived for putting his brother in uncomfortable situations.

"Kol, please refrain from such language." Elijah sighed. "Celeste, this is Caroline and Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Petrova."

She smiled warmly at them all. "It's so nice to meet you all. I've never met anyone of Elijah's friends or family."

"Now how is it you know my brother exactly?" Kol challenged. Elijah sent a warning look at Kol.

"Elijah's my boyfriend." Celeste said pointedly.

Katherine felt her heart drop at the word boyfriend. She wasn't stupid, it was her first assumption, but it still hurt to hear out loud. Caroline latched onto Katherine's hand and pulled her away, saying they had a whole list of places to be at. Katherine once again silently thanked her best friend.

* * *

Katherine was cursing Kol at the moment. He'd once again sweet-talked their teacher into letting them stay at Yale, something along the lines of wanting to spend time with his brother.

Caroline tried to talk Kol out of it, but was secretly excited to explore the campus a bit more. Stefan on the other hand decided to take the bus back home with the rest of the class, something about wanting to see Rebekah.

Although Katherine could've gone back on the bus, staying at Yale got her out of dress shopping with Anotnia, Tatia, and Elena. She weighed her options and decided to let Caroline drag her all over Yale. Worse to come worse she could just sit in the car till it was time to leave.

Caroline had snuck into a lecture and Kol was off flirting with girls who were throwing themselves at him, leaving Katherine to wander by herself. She found herself sitting at a bench and leaned back, closing her eyes. Someone sat next to her but she didn't think much about it until they spoke.

"Katerina." Elijah whispered. He spotted her alone and couldn't stop himself from sitting next to her.

Katherine's eyes stayed closed, but she shifted her body to be facing him. "Elijah."

"What are you doing here alone?" Elijah asked. He studied her features, she was older now. Longer hair, sharper nose, and taller. She was still the most beautiful girl Elijah's ever seen. She had the same allure to her, the same enticing allure that had Elijah forgetting everything he believed in.

"Avoiding people. Avoiding you, but that's not going well." Katherine stated. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry about how we left things, Katerina." Elijah said solemnly. He walked away from her and regretted it. It was the one time he let his morals and honorable nature stand between him and Katherine.

"You already apologized. With a necklace." Katherine said.

"I'm sorry about how we left things two years ago, Katerina." Elijah clarified. Katherine finally looked at him.

"That was your choice Elijah, not mine." Katherine made a move to get up and walk away, but Elijah grabbed her wrist.

"I miss you, Katerina." Elijah said. She yanked her wrist back and turned to glare at him.

"You _miss_ me." Katherine scoffed. "You don't get to miss me. _You_ walked away two years ago. Well, this is your life now Elijah. The golden boy of Manhattan upholding all the expectations. You're building a life, you have a girlfriend. You don't need me, and you certainly shouldn't miss me."

Katherine walked away this time and Elijah didn't stop her.

* * *

Elena sighed deeply as rows and rows of dresses were brought up to the dining living room. Katherine was once again supposed to take them shopping but she was staying at Yale. So their father ordered someone to bring dresses up for Elena, Tatia, and Antonia to choose from.

Tatia picked a bright purple one and was twirling around in it. "Father what do you think of this one?"

He barely glanced up at her. "I think whichever one you pick will be fine, Tatia."

Tatia frowned at his response and pouted to her mother. Antonia turned and placed a hand on Georgi's arm. "Don't you have an opinion on what your daughter should wear, Georgi."

"I don't have an opinion, Antonia. She can wear what she wants within reason." Georgi sighed tiredly as he continued to type on his laptop. Truth be told Georgi didn't even want to be here, but Antonia had whined and complained that he wasn't spending enough time with the girls.

Elena rolled her eyes at the whole situation and scanned a row that already had dresses in bags. Curiosity took her and she reached for one when a scream stopped her. The seamstress tasked with helping them was already standing between Elena and the dress.

"How dare you scream at my daughter!" Antonia screeched.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But these dresses are off limits, they belong to Ms. Katherine and Ms. Caroline. Someone accidentally brought them up." The small woman argued. Antonia couldn't do anything to her, but one thread out of line on Caroline or Katherine's dresses and the seamstress would be out of a job forever.

Antonia was placated for the moment and glared at the smaller women before going back to the other racks and searching for a new dress.

In the end they'd all picked dresses they liked and the seamstress left. That night Tatia walked into her sister's room and crawled into the bed.

"What're you doing Tatia?" Elena mumbled, sleep still evident in her voice.

"I took a little revenge on Katherine." Tatia smiled. Elena shot up and stared at her sister.

"What did you do?" Elena asked. She was starting to like Katherine's bitchy behavior and she wasn't proud of the way Tatia's been acting since they moved to Manhattan.

"I switched out Katherine's dress and her friend's as well for the ball tomorrow." Tatia stated proudly. Elena's eyes widened.

"Tatia!" Elena hissed. "That's so wrong. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Jesus, Elena, get over it. Katherine's been nothing but rude and selfish since we got here. Besides, she can just pull another dress out of the closet of her's. I didn't even do anything that bad." Tatia said and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She slipped out of the bed and back to her own room.

Elena immediately grabbed her phone to call Katherine, one ring, two, no answer. She tried again, but no one picked up. Elena sighed and contemplated what to do. Then it hit her, she scrolled over her contacts and stopped at 'Damon Salvatore'. Elena hesitated then clicked the call button, one ring, two, answer.

"Hello?" Damon said, his voice still deep with sleep.

"Damon? I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Elena asked. She was debating whether calling him was a good idea.

"Yeah, but it's alright. Did you need something?" Damon asked, still confused.

"Do you know where Katherine is? I really need to tell her something, but she's not answering her phone." Elena asked in a slightly desperate tone.

"She and my sister locked themselves in her room? Do you need help? What happened?" Damon asked. Elena was being cryptic and Damon couldn't lie that he was more worried about the girl then he should be.

"Tatia wanted revenge on Katherine. So she switched Katherine and Caroline's dresses for the ball tomorrow. Katherine's been making an effort, so I figured I should too. Let her know what Tatia did, please?" Elena rambled. She didn't know why she was rambling to Damon Salvatore. She could've just asked Damon to give the phone to Katherine, but she wanted to talk to him.

"Of course, thanks Elena." Damon said. They lapsed into a somewhat awkward silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Save me a dance tomorrow night, Pretty Girl."

With that lasting statement, Damon hung up on her. Elena dropped back onto her bed and contemplated Damon's words in her head over and over.


	8. Chapter 8

Davina sat awkwardly at the dining table with her adoptive father sitting next to her. Usually their interactions weren't awkward or forced, but there was a thick tension permeating the air.

"How was Peru?" Davina asked, in an attempt to make small talk.

"It was good, D. Mostly doing business, but it was nice." Marcel forced out. He looked at his daughter and sighed deeply.

"Alright, cut the crap. What do you need to tell me." Davina couldn't stand the awkwardness and her usual brash self, she called out her father.

Marcel rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. "Look, D, before I tell you. I need you to promise me that you won't be mad."

"I won't make that promise unless I know what this is about." Davina bargained. Her temper wasn't exactly tamed and if she was going to lash out, she would do so without restraint.

"It's about your birth parents." Marcel said slowly, trying to ease Davina into the topic. Davina's mother was a touchy subject.

"What about them?" Davina prodded. She was getting more anxious the longer Marcel drew out the conversation.

"I told you your mother was widowed by your birth father before she met me and she died a couple months after we got married, but I lied to you, D." Marcel said, with his head in his hands and labored breath.

Davina froze in her seat and tensed up. "What do you mean you lied to me? What happened to her?"

"You just turned two and it was a couple months after we got married. Your mother was acting strange and neurotic, so I hired someone to follow her. The PI reported back to me that your mother took you multiple times a week to meet with your birth father in secret. She would leave you in the car, for hours on end." Marcel's voice was hardening, talking about someone abusing his daughter, it broke his heart. "I confronted her about it and she completely broke down. Saying she made a mistake leaving your birth father and marrying me. She wanted a divorce and started throwing things."

Davina was in tears by this point. She craved some kind of motherly affection from anyone, she resented her mother for being dead and leaving her alone. But hearing how she treated her made it so much worse, it played on every insecurity and fear Davina had.

"What happened after that? What happened to my birth father?" Davina sobbed. The abandonment questions went unspoken.

"She threatened to leave and run off with you if I didn't divorce her. I wasn't about to let her take you, not after how she proved to be an unfit mother. Although I still loved your mother, I married her. I begged her to go to counseling, to get help and stop seeing your birth father." Marcel said tiredly, his eyes glazed over like he was reliving the past.

"Did she?" Davina whispered.

"She did, for a while. Then your birth father came knocking down our door, he held you at gunpoint. Said he was going to shoot you if I didn't let your mother go. My heart stopped, you were my baby Davina, my daughter, and someone who donated DNA was holding your life in his hands. I dropped to my knees and begged him to let you go. By some grace Sophie had forgotten she had the day off and heard the commotion, she called the police. They locked him up and he's still in prison." Marcel said, with a hint of anger.

"So what actually happened to my mother?" Davina almost begged. She needed to know.

"A week after your birth father went to prison, your mother left. She left a note saying she couldn't be a mother, she was sorry, and she gave up all her parental rights. I searched for her for a long time, but I never found her." Marcel said solemnly. "I told you they were dead because they're dead to me. They weren't good people and they abandoned you Davina. I'm sorry I lied, but I'm not sorry for trying to protect you from the truth."

"Why are you telling me all of this now? What's changed?" Davina whispered. Marcel shook his head and clutched his glass of bourbon harder.

"Your mother contacted me a few days ago. She wants to meet you." Marcel whispered.

* * *

Klaus was waiting in Caroline's room the next morning, while she was in the shower. Damon had told him about what Tatia had done to Katherine and Caroline's dresses, he'd leave her for Katherine to deal with, but both girls were going to need new dresses. Of course they could've gone and bought new ones or wore ones they already owned, but Klaus wanted to do something for Caroline since they couldn't go on the birthday trip he wanted to take her on.

She stepped out of the bathroom with her hair in a bun and a lilac purple towel wrapped around her.

"Hello, Love." Klaus said teasingly and nipped her shoulder. Caroline smiled at him and leaned into her arms.

"What're you doing Klaus, I need to get dressed and go oversee all the ballroom preparations." Caroline giggled, although she made no move to leave his arms. "Not to mention get a new dress."

"That's why I'm here, Love. I've got a present for you. As well as a makeup birthday present since we couldn't go on that trip." Klaus said and pecked her on the lips. Klaus turned her around to present her with two white boxes tied with big ribbons. Caroline turned around and smiled sweetly at Klaus.

She opened the bigger box first to reveal a floor length blue gown with a beaded midsection. "Klaus, it's stunning. Where did you get it?"

"Don't worry about that, darling. Open your other present." Klaus waved off and pushed her towards the smaller box.

Caroline pulled the lid off to show a sparkling tiara. She lightly picked it up and examined the details. "You bought me a tiara?"

"To wear tonight. After all, it's a night of modern royalty. What better way to show that then for our queen to wear her crown." Caroline threw herself into Klaus' arms, kissing him with a passion she didn't know she had. Klaus responded immediately and picked up Caroline.

The dress and tiara were forgotten for a moment as Klaus laid Caroline down on her bed. Caroline ran her fingers through Klaus' curls and tugged at his shirt. Kissing down her jawline, only encouraged by her whimpers when he hit her sweet spot. Klaus hooked his fingers around the towel and let it fall to the floor.

* * *

Enzo walked into his house for the first time in almost two weeks. He needed a tux for the ball tonight and he hadn't packed any of those when he moved in with the Salvatore's.

It was clear where Luanne had taken over, the house was very different with bright, floral printed drapes, animal printed furniture, and the large portrait of Luanne herself in the walkway.

He was hoping to get in and get out undetected, but his father called his name from the dining room. Enzo followed his father's voice and took notice of all the new trinkets placed throughout the house. As well as the bridal magazines littered all over the table. Upon walking into the dining room, his father was at the head of the table wearing no shirt and a pair of sweatpants, while Luanne was sitting to his left wearing a very short, white leather dress.

"Lorenzo, come have breakfast with us!" His father said enthusiastically.

"Sorry, dad, but I just came to get a tux and leave." Enzo said and turned his back.

"Now, Lorenzo, I don't think that's any way to speak to your father. Not to mention very disrespectful you didn't greet me. In a few short months we are going to be family!" Luanne said in her annoyingly high pitched voice. "Andres, don't you agree?"

His father smiled blindly as the woman next to him. "Luanne's right Lorenzo. She's going to be your mother soon."

Enzo felt his blood turn cold. This woman would not replace his mother. He was angry with his father and the cheap hooker he kept on his arm.

"This woman will _never_ replace my mother." Enzo hissed dangerously low. He stormed to his room to grab what he needed and marched out of the building.

* * *

Rebekah was standing in her dress for the ball tonight, ensuring all the details were perfect. Stefan sitting on his bed watching his blond girlfriend.

"Do you think the color's alright, Stefan?" Rebekah asked. She turned around with a worried look. Stefan looked at her and immediately responded.

"You look perfect, Princess." Stefan assured her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rebekah smiled coyly at him.

"Alright I'm done, let's go get something to eat before I have to leave with Caroline." Stefan helped Rebekah unzip her dress and helped her out of it. Then he tossed her a skirt and a sweater to wear. She quickly slipped in the skirt, which Stefan zipped up for her as she put on the sweater.

"Rebekah! Niklaus! Kol!" Screamed a familiar voice from below. "Hello! Where are you?"

"Is that your sister?" Stefan asked, confused. Rebekah shrugged at him and they both made their way downstairs to see Freya Mikaelson standing in the foyer, wearing a black blouse, black jeans, boots, and a knee length coat.

"There you are! I've been trying to find you, Nik, and Kol." Freya exclaimed and pulled her baby sister into a hug.

"Hello Freya, what're you doing here? When did you get here and why are you looking for us?" Rebekah asked.

"I have news for you guys, I wanted to tell you before I tell mother and father. When she called us all home for the charity ball, I figured now would be a good time to tell everyone the secret I've been keeping." Freya rambled and rang her hands nervously.

"Sister?" Klaus said and went to embrace her eldest sister. Caroline trailing behind him in a white dress with Klaus' jacket. She waved at the oldest Mikaelson.

"Hello, brother. Where's Kol, I have something to tell you all." Freya asked again anxiously.

"He's with Davina." Stefan responded. "Hi, Freya."

Freya smiled warmly at him and Caroline. "There are my favorite set of twins."

Stefan kissed Freya's cheek, and Caroline hugged the older girl. "What're you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you guys, so someone call Kol and tell him to hurry over." Freya commanded. Not long after, the four Mikaelson siblings were in the kitchen. She wanted to tell her siblings before she told everyone.

"So, what is it? I have a girlfriend to get back too." Kol urged. They all looked at him with a tired look.

"I wanted to get your reaction before I told mother and father." Freya paced the room for a moment before centering herself and facing her siblings. "I'm engaged." Freya blurted out.

Rebekah shrieked and threw herself into her sister's arms. "You're getting married? To who? When? Can I be your maid of honor?"

"Congratulations, sister." Klaus nodded and smiled.

"Where's the poor fool unfortunate enough to tie themselves to the Mikaelson's?" Kol prodded.

"You guys are really happy for me?" She was met with enthusiastic nods, but then Freya rounded on her siblings. "Her name is Keelin and she's actually at the coffee shop right now. I didn't want to bring her here just in case, but I do want you guys to meet her."

"Of course I want to meet her! I'll have another sister!" Rebekah said excitedly.

"You'll have two if our mother pops out another girl." Kol laughed into her drink. Freya froze at Kol's words.

"Our mother's pregnant?" Freya asked, still shocked. "When was someone going to tell me?"

The three younger Mikaelson's looked among each other, before Klaus answered, "in our defense, that's why mother called you home. She was going to tell you, Finn, and Elijah tonight."

"Besides, usually Elijah tells you everything and Nik tells Elijah everything, so technically it's Nik's fault you don't know." Kol summed up. Klaus slapped Kol upside his head. "Ouch! What is it with you and your girlfriend slapping me?"

"Perhaps if you held your tongue once in a while, they wouldn't have a reason to hit you." Rebekah suggested and popped a grape in her mouth.

Freya sighed at her siblings bickering. She loved them and loved being home, but times like this she didn't mind living in another country.

* * *

Caroline stood at the top of the balcony admiring her work. The whole ballroom was bathed in a light glow, people were laughing, the donations were piling up, and everything was running according to her plans.

Caroline felt a hand snake around her waist. She knew exactly who it was by the familiar scent. "You look lovely, Darling."

"Well, you did pick out my whole outfit." Caroline deadpanned. Klaus pulled her tighter against his chest and buried his face in her neck. Caroline shivered as his breath tickled her and unconsciously leaned her head to rest on his.

"Let's get out of here," Klaus murmured against her skin. She could tell something was wrong by the slight hitch in his tone. She figured it was probably because Mikael had just shown up to the ball and the running tension with Esther being pregnant.

"I'm trying to make sure everything runs smoothly." Caroline said. She felt Klaus smile and shake his head. "But you are welcome to hide here with me."

"Rebekah can watch over everything, come on, Love. Let's go be spontaneous and disappear for a little while." Klaus almost begged. Caroline thought about it for a moment, but her neurotic brain took over and forced her to stay put.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on the paranoid brain of yours." Caroline whispered.

"Let's not ruin a perfectly good evening with tales about my family drama." Klaus deflected. Caroline shook her head but let it go anyway.

* * *

Katherine cradled a drink in her hands as she maneuvered her way through the crowd of people. She knew there was a good chance she was going to see Elijah and she was right when he walked in with the rest of his brothers. She spotted Elena sitting down at a table by herself and walked over. No better place to hide than pretending to be one of her lookalikes.

"There's my favorite doppelganger." Katherine said and dropped into the seat next to Elena.

"Doppelganger?" Elena scoffed. "You've got a whole creative list of nicknames don't you?"

Katherine only smiled at her. "Get used to it. Where's Tats?"

"She's dancing with some boy I think." Elena muttered. Elena hadn't really wanted to attend the ball but her father said she had too and she also wasn't in the mood to fight with her mother. Although part of her had been swayed by Damon's words the other night.

"Thanks for the heads up about Tatia, by the way." Katherine said nonchalantly. She didn't look at Elena but Elena didn't look at her either when she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who are you hiding from?" Elena asked bluntly. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the other girl.

"Excuse you, what makes you think I'm hiding?" Katherine asked, offended, granted Elena was right, but still.

"I grew up with Tatia and mom, there's not much to do but watch people when you're always pushed aside." Elena said evenly. It was a sad statement, but Elena truly never minded much because Tatia was her sister and Antonia was her mother. "I guess studying people is a habit I picked up."

"Guess that's something you and I have in common." Katherine said and raised her glass in Elena's direction. " You like Damon, don't you?"

Elena spluttered in her drink before composing herself. "I barely know him."

"Doesn't mean you can't like him, I saw him dance with you at the twin's party and you could've told Damon to give me the phone last night." Katherine pointed out. Elena shook her head and her cheeks turned red.

"It doesn't matter, Katherine. Even if I did like him, I could never fit into this kind of life." Elena argued.

"Don't hurt him Elena." Katherine said cryptically and both sisters sat in silence, sipping on their drinks.

* * *

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?" Rebekah asked Davina. Both girls were sitting underneath the stairs talking about Davina's mother.

"Part of me wants to meet her, but some part of me knows I'll be disappointed." Davina rationalized. Rebekah grabbed the younger girl's hand and clutched it within her own.

"I think you might be more disappointed in yourself if you don't meet her." Rebekah pointed out. "You've always wanted a mother and here's yours reaching out to you. You could go out to lunch with her, see who she is before you make any judgments."

"She turned her back on me a long time ago. I don't think I could see her as my mother." Davina sighed. Rebekah nodded in understanding.

"You have the power to allow her into your life, Davina. You can take it away." Rebekah whispered.

* * *

Caroline walked onto the stage and waited for the crowd to quiet down before she began her speech. "Hello everyone! I hope you all have been enjoying the festivities! As our night comes to an end I would like to specially thank everyone who donated to our causes. Another successful year has passed and as tradition proceeds itself it's time for the last dance of the night. If you would all find a partner and join me on the dance floor."

Klaus held out his hand for Caroline to take, not going unnoticed by all their parents, and led her to the head of the dance line.

Stefan approached Rebekah's table. "Be my dance partner, Princess?"

Rebekah smiled sweetly and placed her hand in his. Stefan pulled her up by surprise and spun her around, Rebekah's twinkly laugh filling the air. Wordlessly Kol wrapped his arm around Davina's waist and together they lined up among the other couples.

Damon walked up to the Petrova sisters and slipped his arm through Elena's, Elena turned in shock at the motion.

"I promised you a dance, Pretty Girl." Damon said coyly and led Elena to the line up.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the awkwardness of the two and leaned back in her chair. She didn't feel like dancing this year, so she planned to sit out, that is until Elijah approached her.

"Come dance with me, Katerina." Elijah asked in his breathless yet even tone. He held out his hand for her to take, but Katherine turned her head.

"We talked about this Elijah." Katherine said coldly. "Besides, I seem to remember you have a girlfriend."

"Don't be stubborn, Katerina. It's just a dance, it's not a crime to dance with a beautiful girl." Elijah said and almost commanded Katherine to look at him. "You've been avoiding me all night."

"I'm not obligated to talk to you Elijah." Katherine glared. "You don't get to say things like that anymore, remember? As far as I'm concerned, I was nothing more to you than your little brother's friend. That's what you said wasn't it?"

Elijah remembered their conversation from two years ago quite clearly. He shook his head clear of the memory. "I think we both know that wasn't true."

"What do you want from me, Elijah?" Katherine asked tiredly. She hadn't seen him in over a year, and when she did at brunch she wanted some sort of validation that she wasn't the only one in the relationship who felt something. So when he told her he missed her, she ran, because she never expected to be right. Her mind kept telling her to run, because if he did care about her, then why did he walk away.

"Come dance with me." Elijah asked once more. Katherine hesitated, but Elijah made her weak and she was selfish. So she grabbed onto his hand and let him lead her away.

* * *

The music started and the couples began to move in time with the beat. Caroline and Klaus moved easily, both happened to be very versed in the art of dance.

"Care to tell me what was bothering you earlier?" Caroline asked, although her tone was more pleading than she intended. She knew Klaus had a tendency to push people away, but she hoped she was the exception.

"It's just the stress, Caroline. My mother's having another baby, that will most likely be left in the care of Kol, Rebekah, and myself." Klaus said absentmindedly. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"You basically raised Rebekah and Kol, you know how the drill goes." Caroline deadpanned. "It's Mikael isn't it? Did he say something?"

"Caroline, I don't want to talk about my father. At least not here." Klaus gritted out.

"Nik, what did he say?" Caroline asked softly. Klaus sighed and clutched Caroline's hand a little tighter.

* * *

"If it wasn't completely obvious, you look stunning." Damon said bluntly. Elena side eyed him but smiled and thanked him.

"Katherine gave me a few tips on my hair." Elena mentioned. She wasn't exactly sure how to talk to Damon. He was the first guy to show interest in her and not Tatia. Tatia was always the one who swayed boys in her direction or took what she wanted, especially things that belonged to Elena.

"You and Kitty are sister bonding now?" Damon snorted. Elena pondered that thought, her and Katherine bonding? It still seems foreign.

"I think it's more that Katherine and I get along more than Katherine and Tatia." Elena rationalized.

"Don't worry too much about it. Katherine may be outspoken and ruthless, hence her nickname, but she'll come around to you. She's just grown up pretty independent, and let's face it Kitty's selfish, she doesn't share well." Damon laughed as he looked fondly as the other girl across the dance floor.

That's when Elena realized how close Katherine was with these people and it was something she never had. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what, Pretty Girl?" Damon asked, confused by her sudden confession.

"The dynamic, all of you are all so close." Elena said. She watched the other couples dance and it only proved her point further when Caroline whispered something to Enzo, and he leaned over to kiss Caroline's cheek when she was within reach.

"I suppose it's just the way we grew up." Damon shrugged. "Not a lot of parents were around and we had to take care of each other. Of course we grew up with a strong bond, unfortunately that means we have a lack of boundaries."

* * *

"Let's take a trip!" Kol exclaimed. Davina looked at him confused.

"We can't just take a trip, Kol. We have school, remember? Besides, I still have to make a decision about my mother." Davina said solemnly.

"That's the perfect reason to go away, Little Witch. We can go anywhere, just for a few days, you can clear your head and think about things." Kol smirked. "Also when have I ever cared about school."

"Our parents are home, Kol" Davina argued, but she'd be lying if a small getaway didn't sound perfect.

"So we leave when they do. We can go to the wine vineyard in California." Kol suggested. "My Darling, we have to be spontaneous or life would always be boring."

Davina shook her head. "Life with you Kol? It could never be boring."

"That's because all my ideas are the best ones." Kol insisted. "Couldn't you imagine it Davina? Just the two of us for a few days, the warm sun, and we could definitely find ways to entertain ourselves."

Davina hummed sweetly at the thought. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"You never answered my question Elijah." Katherine stated. Elijah looked at the girl beside him and sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Is it a crime for me to miss you?" Elijah said steadily. Katherine scoffed at the questions.

"Why does it always have to be something with you Elijah. Our relationship was not supposed to be this complicated." Katherine hissed.

"Is that what you want? For us to pretend like we're strangers?" Elijah asked. Katherine contemplated it, is that what she wanted?

"That was our agreement, wasn't it?" Katherine said dryly. "Don't you have a girlfriend Elijah. You claim to be so moral, so honorable, is it right for you to be telling your former fuck buddy you miss her when you're dating another girl."

Elijah knew she was right. What he felt for Katherine was wrong, he knew he was being a hypocrite and this wasn't fair to Celeste. But when he saw her a year later, so regal and defiant. It had Elijah regretting ever letting her walk away, like always, Katherine was the one person in the whole world who broke his facade.

"You're right, Katerina." Elijah whispered. "But you were never just my 'fuck buddy', as you so eloquently put it."

"So what was I then Elijah? Help me understand why you're putting me through this." Katherine almost begged. "Tell me why you walked away from me, tell me why you keep saying you miss me, but your dating Celeste. Look me in the eye, and tell me why you keep breaking my heart."

Elijah was in shock over Katherine's words. She was not one for emotions, let alone expressing them. He tried to choke out any response, but nothing would come out. What would he even say?

Katherine sucked in a sharp breath, disappointed in Elijah, disappointed in herself. She stepped out of his grasp, head high and a stone cold appearance. Once again she walked away and Elijah could only stare at the woman he sought after, walk out of his life again.

* * *

"What's on your mind, Princess?" Stefan asked Rebekah. The blond had been distracted all night.

"Nothing," Rebekah replied absentmindedly. Stefan looked concerned at his girlfriend.

"Rebekah, what secrets are you keeping?" Stefan sighed. Rebekah snapped her head up.

"I'm not keeping any secrets. Why would you ask me that?" Rebekah insisted. Stefan looked at her expectantly.

"You have that face every time you have a secret and don't know if you should tell someone." Stefan deadpanned. Rebekah looked almost offended.

"I resent that," Rebekah protested. "But you're right."

Stefan laughed and shook his head, "well?"

"I went back home before coming here to grab my shoes, remember?" Rebekah said. Stefan nodded along. He remembered her coming back into the car distracted, but chalked it up to event planning stress. "My mother was the only one home and she was on the phone with her OB/GYN. I heard her ask for a paternity test."


	9. Chapter 9

Esther Mikaelson demanded all her family attend a brunch the next morning so she could officially announce her pregnancy to her eldest children. Everyone arrived one by one, except for Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah who entered together. The atmosphere was tense and the only sound was cutlery scraping against the plates.

"It's very nice of you to suggest we have a family meal, Mother." Finn commented politely to break the tension. Kol coughed into his hand, mumbling about Finn being a kiss up. Finn sent a withering look at his youngest brother, but stopped when Sage grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, Finn." Esther smiled sweetly. "I suppose now is as good a time as ever for me to make an announcement."

Mikael scowled in light of Esther's happy mood and refused to look at her. "Get on with it, I have a business meeting to attend soon."

Esther's exterior faltered slightly by her husband's harsh tone, but was quickly pushed back and replaced with a brighter smile. The rest of the Mikaelson kids also recoiled at Mikael's tone, he may have been cruel to his children, but he was rarely cruel to Esther. Despite Mikael's rough edges, he loved his wife.

Freya, being Mikael's favorite child, placed a hand on her father's in hopes of pacifying his temper. Mikael smiled at her oldest daughter in return and patted her hand. Freya let out the breath she was holding and hoped it would be enough.

"I didn't just ask you all to come home for the charity ball this weekend." Esther stated slowly. "I wanted all our family to be around so I could announce that I'm expecting another baby!"

Finn immediately turned to hug his mother while Sage offered her congratulations behind Finn. Elijah also smiled politely and stood to kiss his mother on the cheek. Freya wasn't surprised by her mother's news, given that her three youngest siblings had already told her, nonetheless she offered her congratulations.

"When is the baby due?" Sage asked sweetly.

"Does it matter? Just another kid she's gonna hand off." Kol said sharply. Esther glared at Kol and opened her mouth to say something, but Mikael spoke first.

"You dare talk to your mother that way! Watch your tongue, boy." Mikael hissed. "We're in public."

Freya once again placed a hand on her father's hand. "Please, Father. I also have an announcement."

Mikael was placated for the moment and offered the table to his daughter.

"I've been traveling a lot recently and I met someone while I was in Monaco." Freya said in a shaky breath. Rebekah smiled at her and encouraged her to go on. "We've been dating for a while and recently got engaged."

Esther dropped her fork. "You're engaged! To who? Why haven't we met him?"

Freya froze, who knows how well her parents were going to take the news. They were set in a very traditional conservative mindset. "Well, Mother, Father, _her_ name is Keelin Malraux."

Freya waited with baited breath as what she said sunk in. Her mother paled slightly, but her father stayed still and silent. That was worse than if he'd been yelling at her. She expected one of her parents to say something first, but it'd been Elijah who broke the tension.

"Keelin Malraux. Sister, isn't she the princess of Monaco?" Elijah asked steadily. Freya sucked in a sharp breath, she was hoping none of them would figure that out.

"Yes, Keelin is the princess." Freya said slowly. Rebekah shrieked and threw herself into her sister's arms.

"You're going to be a princess? A real princess?" Rebekah laughed. Rebekah was always one of those little girls who claimed she was going to grow up and be royalty.

"You can't marry her." Mikael finally spoke. "If you marry her, you will no longer be a part of this family."

* * *

"You seem chipper this morning, Gorgeous." Enzo said as he and the three Salvatore siblings had breakfast that morning.

"I am, today is a beautiful day for revenge!" Caroline smiled brightly. Damon and Stefan glanced at each other, what was their little sister planning?

"Dearest little sister, would today be the day you're going after Hayley Marshall?" Damon mockingly gasped. Caroline smiled innocently back.

"Today is the day I will put my plan into action." Caroline explained. "Wes is still your lap dog isn't he?"

All three boys nodded. "We've been getting him to keep an eye on Elena and Tatia, Kitty's request."

"Hmm, well I have a new job for him. Tell him he needs to ask out Hayley." Caroline said.

"I don't get it, Gorgeous. Aren't we supposed to be getting revenge, not setting her up on a date?" Enzo asked, confused. Caroline only laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course we're getting revenge. I'm betting since Hayley posted that picture, she'll be a gold digger too. Then we'll lure her to the Halloween party this year. Where I have much bigger plans." Caroline explained.

"To our devious little sister." Stefan laughed and clinked his glass with the other three.

* * *

Davina sat against the back wall on the balcony, nursing a glass of bourbon and soaking in the warm sun.

"What are you doing out here, Little Witch?" Kol asked and sat beside her, pulling her legs on his lap, rubbing the palms of his hand over her legs.

"Soaking in the sun. It's always too cold in New York. The warmth reminds me of New Orleans." Davina sighed and downed the rest of her drink.

"The sun is nice, but I think the view is a lot better." Kol smirked and studied his girlfriend. Head thrown back against the wall, wearing a purple bikini top and a white skirt that's ridden high up her thighs. Davina giggled and nudged him, Kol just leaned down and kissed her knee before it hit him.

Kol grabbed on to her arms and threw her over his shoulder. Davina laughed louder and shrieked as the sudden movement. "Kol! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you down to dinner, my Darling." Kol responded and dropped her onto the kitchen island. The whole kitchen smelled like fresh pasta and beignets. Davina popped a cherry tomato in her mouth and kicked her feet underneath the counter.

"Thanks for whisking me away this week." Davina said softly. She really was thankful to have Kol care so much about her. Kol had a less than clean reputation, but since he'd started dating Davina he had done a lot better in being a better person for her. Kol came to stand between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I would do anything for you, Davina Claire." Kol said and kissed her nose. He turned around to continue cooking, but Davina held on tighter, putting her forehead on his.

"I think I do want to meet with my mother, but I want you to come with me." Davina said hesitantly. "Will you? I don't think I could handle doing it alone."

"A simple request from a pretty girl, turned into meeting the parents. I'd say we're going steady, Davina Claire." Kol says in mocked humor. Davina rolls her eyes at Kol's ability to make a serious situation nonchalant, which is what she's counting on when meeting her mom.

* * *

"Princess, I don't think this a good idea." Stefan says hesitantly. Rebekah rounds on him and glares. The two of them are standing outside her mother's OB/GYN office about to walk in.

Stefan and Rebekah were currently the only two people who knew about her mother's indiscretion. They decided not to let anyone in on the secret unless there was actually something to tell. Of course this led to more questions about why her mother was ordering a paternity test and if she was ordering one, did that mean she cheated on Mikael?

Rebekah settled on finding out the truth and she enlisted Stefan to be her partner in crime.

"What do you mean, you don't think this is a good idea?" Rebekah demanded. "This was your plan!"

"When I said 'why don't we just distract the receptionist and grab the file', I wasn't serious!" Stefan hissed. "This is a crime, Rebekah."

"Oh please, this is certainly not the first time we've done something illegal, nor will it be the last." Rebekah pointed out. Stefan dropped his eye line and gave her an expression that clearly said 'that isn't the point'.

"Why don't we ask Davina to hack into the records?" Stefan suggested. Rebekah rolled her eyes, so stealing hospital files wasn't as bad as hacking?

"First of all, how is that much better? It's still committing a crime." Rebekah deadpanned. "Also we can't tell Davina because she can't keep a secret from Kol, and we all know Kol will tell Caroline and Katherine because of the weird bond they share. By that point Caroline will tell Nik and everyone will know."

Stefan had to admit, Rebekah had a point and it would do no one any good if everyone found out. Stefan sighed and nodded in defeat, "alright, I'll go cause a distraction. Get in and get out as fast as you can Beks."

"Alright, and I'll totally make this up to you." Rebekah smiled suggestively as Stefan sucked in a sharp breath and stumbled into the room. Rebekah waited a second before following him in.

Rebekah slowly walked in and served the room. The walls were made of windows, a circular desk sat in a corner, and a small waiting room off to the side with a few women waiting. Just behind the receptionist desk was a door with filing cabinets, that was her goal. Stefan was talking to the receptionist waving his arms, probably making up some fake dramatic story to win her over.

The receptionist swooned at Stefan's sweet talk and Rebekah felt a swell of jealousy sweep over her, but also pride for Stefan's ability to distract the elder woman.

Rebekah took the chance and walked along the wall, ducking under the stairs and following the wall till she was just next to the door. Rebekah made a face as she heard the older woman ask how old Stefan was. Rebekah slipped into the open door, not wanting to listen to the conversation anymore.

She scanned the alphabetical flies searching for the M's, she spotted the stack near the door and started rifling through the yellow manila folders. Rebekah hissed when her hand sliced open on a stray wire. She slapped a hand over her mouth and shoved up against the back wall in case the receptionist turned around.

Stefan heard Rebekah whimper and panicked for a second when the receptionist turned around at the sound. Stefan fumbled around for words and made a pained noise.

The older lady turned back around and batted her eyelashes. "Are you alright, Sugar?"

"Oh I'm fine, just hit my knee." Stefan rushed out and smiled charmingly at her. She leaned in and sighed dreamily. That's when Stefan caught Rebekah walking out of the door holding a yellow folder and waving at him to leave.

Rebekah slid out the door unnoticed and waited outside for Stefan. He emerged a minute later, scowling.

"I'm never doing anything like that again." Stefan complained. Rebekah only laughed and pecked him on the lips.

As they got back to the empty Mikaelson penthouse, Rebekah headed straight for her bed and Stefan headed for her bathroom in search of a first aid kit. He emerged a minute later with a bandage, hydrogen peroxide, and cotton.

"Give me your hand, Beks." Stefan urged and held out his own hand for Rebekah. She dropped her poorly wrapped hand into Stefan's waiting one, not paying attention, instead choosing to thumb through the file.

"There's so much in here about her pregnancies with all of us." Rebekah mumbled to herself, she got tired of flicking through the pages and skipped to the end, most likely where papers about Henrik's pregnancy would be.

"Did you find anything?" Stefan asked as he tightly wrapped her now clean wound. Rebekah shushed him as she thumbed through a few more pages, finally pulling one out she deemed to be the paternity test.

Stefan peered over her shoulder to look at the test. One column was labeled child above it, while the other was labeled Ansel Atlantic. Rebekah scanned over the rest of the paper seeing that the paternity match was next to nothing. Stefan grabbed the file from Rebekah and pulled another paternity test out, this time with Mikael Mikaelson labeling one of the columns. So Mikael was the father.

"Ansel Atlantic? Doesn't he do business with our parents?" Rebekah asked Stefan. He nodded his head and pulled out his phone to look the man up on the internet, millions of hits popped up. Ansel was one of the richest men in the world, taking the business world by storm at a young age when his father passed away, leaving an empire behind.

"What is your mother doing having a paternity test for Ansel Atlantic?" Stefan muttered.

"I think it's time we take a little trip." Rebekah smiled slyly.

* * *

"Lorenzo, please play nice with Luanne. You really hurt her the other day with your comment." His father asked. Although it sounded more like a demand. Andres St. John called his son and asked him to come and be involved with wedding planning. Enzo hadn't wanted to go but his father wasn't exactly asking either.

So now Enzo was about to walk into an overpriced bakery to test wedding cakes. "Sure, Father. Whatever you say."

Andres shook his head but that was pushed aside when they walked into to see Luanne already sitting in the bakery.

"Luanne! Darling, I hope you weren't waiting too long?" Andres asked the under dressed girl. She smiled seductively and shook her head, draping her arms across his body. Enzo wanted to gag.

"Lorenzo! So good to see you again!" Luanne exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "I'm glad you'll be a part of the wedding planning."

They were led into a new room with premade cakes set out. After an hour of Luanne being indecisive his father received a call and he stepped away to take it in the other room.

"Your father tells me you aren't very happy with the wedding." Luanne said in her usual annoying high pitched voice.

"It's not the wedding I'm not fond of, Darling. It's you." Enzo quipped. Luanne scowled and slammed her spoon down on the table.

"I was trying to be nice, I'm being so gracious as to allow you into my heart and treat you like a son. But I'm sick of your behavior, as soon as we're married, I'll be shipping you off to boarding school." Luanne said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'd like to see you try." Enzo laughed. "I've been playing this game a lot longer than you, Darling. You're just some two-bit gold digger my father picked up from Vegas."

Luanne's face turned red with anger. "You have no right to speak to me that way! I will be speaking to your father about this and I wouldn't be surprised if he cuts you out of the will."

Enzo laughed off her threats, his father had been grooming him to take over the company since he was born. "If _you_ think my father would give you an ounce of money, you're delusional. You're just entertainment till he finds another woman. Tell me Luanne, has he told you the number of women he's gone through?"

Before Luanne could retort, Andres walked back in and smiled brightly at the two. Luanne was still silently fuming, while Enzo smugly ate another slice of cake.

* * *

Katherine was in desperate need of retail therapy, so she dressed up in tight black leather pants, a low cut black teddy, and a silky floor length overcoat. The outfit made her feel more like herself, more like the ruthless queen of New York. So to top off the look, she grabbed a small grey Hermes shoulder bag. Katherine's appearance screamed resilience and respect.

The striking brunette walked into Chanel with the intent to get rid of all her frustrations about Elijah. She was greeted immediately upon walking in by her, Caroline's, Davina's, and Rebekah's usual shopping handler.

"Ms. Petrova, are you looking for anything in particular today?" The pretty Asian girl asked. Katherine smiled back.

"No Mai, I'm just looking today, I'll give you anything I decide I want." Katherine responded. The Asian girl nodded by and went off to finish her other work.

Katherine loved Chanel, when she was little it was the first place her father took her to buy herself a purse. She carried around the small classic Chanel bag everywhere when she was young and now kept it on a shelf in her room.

She picked up a pair of tan and black ankle boots and handed them over to Mai, then she scanned the rows and found a small white backpack perfect for Caroline, to which she also handed off to Mai. By then she decided to get gifts for all her friends. She bought a new tote bag for Davina and a classic pearl necklace for Rebekah.

Mai was showing her pictures from the new catalog when she heard a voice call her name. Katherine turned around at the sound and was greeted by Freya Mikaelson and a pretty dark skinned girl.

"Freya!" Katherine exclaimed and engulfed the eldest Mikaelson in a hug. Katherine always liked Freya because she made it a point to always see the other girls when she was in town to see Rebekah.

"Retail therapy?" Freya laughed as she spotted the large pile of Chanel boxes on the counter.

"Yeah, I needed to clear my head. What're you doing here?" Katherine asked and eyed the quiet girl next to Freya, but figured that she must've been Freya's fiancé. "Princess Keelin, lovely to see you again."

"My parents didn't take news of the engagement well. So I had the same idea, retail therapy." Freya's eyes grew dark and sad. Katherine knew Freya was closer to her parents than the other Mikaelson children and Katherine placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Keelin, I'm sure you remember Katherine Petrova."

"Hi, nice to see you again!" Keelin said enthusiastically. Katherine liked her well enough, she carried herself with a regal air.

"Oh, you should come say hello to Elijah and his girlfriend, Celeste. We went to lunch with them and then they decided to go shopping with us." Freya commented. Katherine scoffed to herself. He disappears for a year and suddenly she can't escape him.

"Oh, that's okay. I think I'm just gonna get some more shopping done and then head back to the Salvatore's." Katherine insisted. But as luck would have it, Elijah walked into the store followed by Celeste. Katherine figured Celeste wasn't used to the luxurious life, because she seemed to be scared of even touching anything so expensive.

"Sister?" Elijah called. He seemed to not have noticed Katherine yet and she was blocked from his view. "Did you buy anything?"

Elijah had come to stand next to Freya and that's when he spotted Katherine. In her fearless attire and striking curls. Elijah almost forgot where he was when he saw her. It felt like two years ago again.

"Katerina." Elijah said in a slightly breathy tone. Katherine's eyes turned to steel and she masked her emotions. Freya had taken notice of the slight difference in the atmosphere, but Keelin was none the wiser to the tension. Celeste on the other hand, studied Katherine and was threatened by her appearance. She also took note of the fact that Elijah's the only one who calls her Katerina.

"Elijah." Katherine said curtly. She turned to Celeste and smiled. "Celeste, lovely to see you again."

Celeste smiled kindly at her and Katherine almost wanted to scoff. "Hi, good to see you again as well. I'm sorry, I might be mistaken, but I thought your name was Katherine?"

"Katerina is my birth given name, but I go by Katherine." The brunette explained as if she was teaching a child a lesson. Celeste faked a smile and laughed along. "I suppose Elijah's the exception."

"Old habits I suppose." Elijah said and tried to pacify Celeste's rising temper.

"Ms. Petrova I have all your things wrapped!" Mai called and came closer to hand Katherine a receipt. That when she spotted the small crowd that had gathered. "Oh Mr. and Ms. Mikaelson, it's been awhile! Anything I can get for you?"

"I think we're just going to look to look around for now Mai, but it's lovely to see you again!" Freya said kindly to the small girl. Mai nodded her head and turned to leave, but it seemed like she made a connection and turned back around.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I have that piece you ordered. Would you like to take a look at it?" Mai asked. The tensions rose even higher as everyone speculated why Elijah had bought something and for who.

"Oh, no Mai, that's alright." Elijah insisted, but Celeste cut in.

"Did you buy a gift for me!" Celeste asked excitedly. She was never too materialistic, but after going to Yale with all these kids who had thousands of dollars at their fingertips, she grew slightly envious.

Elijah grimaced. "I'm sorry, Celeste, but it's a gift for my mother, in light of her pregnancy."

Celeste visibly deflated and Katherine couldn't help but feel smug over it. Keelin had drawn closer to Freya, sensing the incoming drama. After everything Freya had told her about the lifestyle here, Keelin had opted to stay out of it as much as possible.

"You bought mother a gift? What is it? Elijah I want to see it." Freya demanded. She asked Mai to bring out the elusive package and she returned a second later with a small black box. Freya made a grab for it and opened the lid to reveal an embroidered camelia motif in 18k white gold and diamonds surrounding a watch face on a black band.

Freya knew it wasn't her mother's style, but she had to admit how stunning and beautiful the piece was. The other girls had also snuck a piece to look at the watch. Celeste looked put out by not getting to have it, while Keelin fawned over the piece.

Katherine sucked in a breath, two years ago she had mentioned to Elijah that it was a watch she wanted to add to her personal jewelry collection. That's when she turned to look at him, he was pinching the bridge of his nose and refused to meet her eyes. So the watch was for her.

"Elijah." Katherine whispered. He shook her head and motioned to the other three girls still there. Katherine grabbed her bags and took off, the other girls preoccupied, but she could feel Elijah's eyes glaring into her back. It seemed like she was always walking away from him.

* * *

Klaus slung his arm over Caroline's waist and pulled her closer, drawing circles on her hip. With all of their friends occupied it was the perfect time for them to be alone together.

Caroline was slightly insecure when they'd started dating because she was afraid it would change the whole group dynamic or she and Klaus wouldn't know how to act around each other without the concealed flirting, but in reality it was quite an easy shift.

It was little things that Caroline noticed first, like how they suddenly started sharing a bed more casually and it wasn't an uncommon sight to see Klaus freshly showered and under her covers. He would remind her to take her meds and seemed to always know what she was thinking.

Klaus noticed this too about their relationship, like how Caroline knew exactly what to say to him and set him straight when he needed it. This was especially apparent when it came to Mikael. The night of the ball when he was in a dark mood. That day their parents came home, Mikael was harsher than usual, nitpicking everything about Klaus.

Eventually he snapped and told Mikael off, which Klaus knew he was going to pay for immediately. Mikael took a fire iron and struck Klaus over his rib cage repeatedly. Screaming that Klaus a mistake and a disappointment.

It wasn't a secret that Mikael was a cruel man, but with the lifestyle and reputation, Esther pretended like this didn't happen and the Mikaelson children never spoke a word out of fear.

Klaus told Caroline that night after that ball and it destroyed her. She went on a rampage, threatening to call the police, to personally destroy Mikael herself. Klaus held her down and begged her to calm down, Caroline wouldn't let it go, but she relented eventually.

At the moment the couple was sitting in a mass of blankets and pillows in Caroline's living room watching movies. "This is so unrealistic, Love."

Caroline turned to look at Klaus incredulously. "Excuse you! This movie is pure nineties gold!"

She had roped Klaus in watching movies from the eighties and nineties, they'd already gone through almost all the Molly Ringwald movies and were watching _Clueless_ right now.

"I never said it was, it's just unrealistic." Klaus reasoned and laughed at Caroline's glare.

"I just think you can't appreciate it." Caroline settled but huffed anyway. Klaus reached out and pulled her back against his chest and Caroline could feel the vibrations on his skin. It was strange how such a domestic and meaningless thing made her heart flutter.

* * *

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Damon said and dropped into a bench beside Elena in central park. He'd spotted the girl jogging and couldn't help but be drawn to her. She may have looked like Katherine, but she had a different allure to her that Damon craved.

Elena jumped at the sudden voice and turned her head to see Damon. "Hi, what're you doing here?"

"I was picking up some things for the Halloween party this year." Damon said and waved the bags in his hand for emphasis. "I spotted you and it would be rude of me to not come say hello."

Elena blushed slightly at his words but nodded her head. "Are you guys throwing another outrageous party?" Elena asked not unkindly.

She still wasn't used to how these teenagers lived. Showing up to school whenever they felt like it, flying off to foreign countries at the drop of a hat, or spending millions of dollars on materialistic items.

"Are you showing interest in a party?" Damon asked in mocked shock. Elena gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "You should come."

Elena contemplated it, she kind of wanted too. She definitely had fun at the last party, despite the fact that she wasn't a party type of girl, but that was probably more because of Damon than anything.

"Alright, I'll go." Elena said. Damon smiled brightly at her, but it was also a half smirk, that had Elena imagining what it'd be like to kiss him.

"Actually why don't you come back with me to the penthouse. Everyone's there and it would be good for you to meet them?" Damon suggested boldly. He didn't really know where that came from, but it was out of his mouth before he knew it. What surprised him even more was that Elena agreed and they were off to the limo.


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine marched into the Salvatore's with Enzo following behind her with tons of shopping bags. He'd had the misfortune of getting back the same time as Katherine, and she demanded he be a gentleman and carry the bags in.

"The cute one's here!" Katherine announced as she dropped onto the couch above Caroline and Klaus. Enzo unceremoniously put down all the bags and slid behind Katherine. He dramatically moved around to get comfortable and pulled Katherine flush against him, she just snuggled further into her chest.

Stefan and Rebekah walked in next, both looking exhausted. "Since when were we doing movie night?"

"Well, Klaus and I were doing movie night." Caroline corrected. "These two just decided to join in." Caroline said and waved her hand to the pair above her. Stefan and Rebekah shrugged at each other before sitting next to Caroline on the floor.

After half an hour the six teenagers were happily drunk and laughing over old stories and adventures when Damon came home.

"What are we doing?" Damon asked as he surveyed the room. There were empty bottles everywhere and everyone was laying around laughing in drunk hysteria. Caroline got up and hugged Damon excitedly.

"Brother! Did you get what I sent you out for?" Caroline slurred. Damon just wrapped his arms around his baby sister and nodded.

"I got some weird looks, but yeah, everything's there." Damon said and put the bag on the counter. "Also, I brought Elena."

Elena shyly stepped closer and made herself known to the group, she wasn't exactly sure how they were going to receive her presence and she was regretting coming with Damon.

"Hi! Come in! I'm sure you've met everyone already." Caroline smiled and shoved a drink into Elena's hands. Elena accepted it and took a sip for liquid courage. She assumed Katherine would be here, sure they were getting along, but she didn't know how well Katherine would like Elena being around her friends.

Katherine was slightly shocked to see Elena there, but it didn't surprise her that Damon was the one who brought her. She was observant, she saw the way Damon was around Elena. So in an effort of solidarity Katherine only nodded in Elena's direction and raised her glass. The action went as an unspoken agreement among the group that Elena was now welcome.

* * *

Davina woke up that next morning wrapped in Kol's arms, her back tucked against his chest, to her phone ringing. A quick glance at the screen told her it was Caroline.

"Rise and shine, Darling!" Caroline called happily from the other end.

Davina could hear Klaus and Katherine in the background telling Caroline to shut up. "Good morning, Care. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know when you and Kol are coming home. I have revenge plans in place for Hayley and I want to go over them before the Halloween party." Caroline said distractedly, even through the phone Davina could tell Caroline was multitasking.

"We come home tomorrow night." Davina responded.

"Alright, but I also need a favor." Caroline said hesitantly. Davina sensed the tone immediately and sighed.

"What is it?" She said skeptically.

"The Saltzman twins owe you, right?" Caroline pondered. Davina knew this couldn't be good. Dealings with the Saltzman twins could be risky.

"Yeah, they do. I'm assuming you need me to cash it in as part of the revenge plans." Davina smirked.

"I already called them, all you have to do is pick it up." Caroline confirmed.

"Sure, I'll call you when we get home." Davina responded before hanging up the phone. That's when Kol's arm snaked around Davina's waist and pulled her down.

"I hear we're taking a trip to Hartford." Kol murmured, voice still thick with sleep. He buried his head further into the crook of Davina's neck and tightened his grip. Davina only laughed and nodded.

"Guess that means our getaway is getting cut short." Davina said as she snuggled further into Kol.

"We should really get up and start packing." Kol whispered as he placed feather light kisses on Davina's shoulder and along her neck.

"Hmmm," Davina hummed pleasantly. "We really should."

"You know how high strung Caroline can get when her plans get derailed." Kol said softly and started to pull down the strap of Davina's tank top. She let out a small whimper when Kol started trailing kisses along her spine. Eventually she craved more and turned around so she had her legs on either side of Kol. Flipping her hair to the side and smashing her lips onto his. His hands trailed up her bare thighs and his breath hitched when Davina rotated her hips.

Davina kissed her way down Kol's bare chest and then back to his lips, leaving a hickey on her way up. Davina placed another feather light kiss on Kol's lips then unexpectedly jumped out of the bed.

"I'll make breakfast and by the time I'm done I want all our stuff packed." Davina winked. Kol stared incredulously at the girl walking away from him and shook his head with a pout.

"You're a tease, Davina Claire!" Kol shouted and the only response he got was her melodic laugh echoing through the halls.

* * *

Stefan packed his bags and Rebekah's into the back of a limo while Rebekah stood off to the side making sure no one could see them. Rebekah decided they were going to take off to London right after the Halloween party in search of Ansel Atlantic. She argued that it was better they take off without any warning so their friends wouldn't follow them, and it would also keep their secret.

"What exactly is the plan, Bekah?" Stefan asked as he loaded the last bag into the trunk. "We can't just show up in London looking for Ansel."

"I already found his office building and booked an appointment under my father's name." Rebekah said as she boredly examined her nails. Stefan nodded, he should've known she was prepared. It seemed his sister's neurotic tendencies rubbed off on Rebekah.

Stefan leaned back against the limo and crossed his arms. "Rebekah, what is the point of us going to meet him? We already know the baby isn't his."

Rebekah swerved and looked incredulously at him, then glared. "We are going to see the man who's threatening my family. If my mother had a paternity test for the baby, then she's clearly still seeing him. I'm just going to give him a gentle nudge into giving me some information and imply that he needs to stay away from my family."

"You don't know the meaning of a gentle nudge and by imply I assume you're going to threaten him." Stefan said and narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "Look Beks, if you really want to go, we will. But we don't know the whole situation and this could end badly."

* * *

"Did Caroline say what we were picking up from the twins?" Kol asked Davina as he got out of the car and opened Davina's door, then holding out a hand to help her out.

"No, but she's using the debt they owe me as compensation, so it must be pretty big." Davina replied, referring to how the Saltzman twins asked her to corrupt their boarding school system into erasing all their less than stellar records.

Arm and arm, the pair walked up the long driveway to the large mansion, rows and rows of over priced cars sitting in the pathway. Hartford was the Manhattan of Connecticut, it was home to the old money rich families. The lifestyle here was more structured, it was all boarding schools, debutantes, and reputation. That also meant they kept their discrepancies less public than the teenagers in Manhattan. Caroline's family owned a house in Hartford, so every now and then the paths of Hartford's elite and Manhattan's royalty crossed.

This particular home belonged to the Saltzman family, although the only people who really lived there were Lizzie and Josie Saltzman. They are quite infamous among privileged teenagers for throwing outrageous parties and providing a never ending supply of drugs. It was their version of an underground cartel.

Kol knocked on the door and pulled Davina tighter into his side, while Davina used her shades to push her hair back. The door was opened by a large man wearing a suit and an earpiece, judging by the outfit he was a bodyguard.

"Davina Claire?" The man asked in a gruff voice. Davina only nodded and they were promptly led inside. The place was littered with passed out teenagers laying over expensive furniture, some Kol and Davina knew, others they didn't. They passed a dining room where some people were snorting cocaine, another living room where half the people were playing a drinking game and the other half were passing around a bottle. Finally they stopped at an office, inside were Josie and Lizzie, the brunette twin sitting behind the desk counting money while the blond twin was taking inventory.

Kol confidently walked in and leaned against the desk, he always liked the girls. "My, my, quite the business you girlies have here."

Josie and Lizzie both stood up to greet Kol and Davina. Kol kissed both girls on their cheeks and Davina gave them hugs.

"It's good to see you guys." Josie said sweetly. Josie was such a kind hearted people pleaser, it was ironic to find out she ran a successful drug cartel. Lizzie on the other hand was much more sinister, but her angelic appearance always made up for it.

"It was a surprise for us too." Davina replied as she started to pour drinks for them. "We were in California when Caroline asked us to pick something up."

"You're not staying?" Lizzie said disappointingly.

"Sorry, love, but we've got things to do back home. Besides, Care would kill us for missing Halloween." Kol said and nudged Lizzie with his foot. "So, what has the queen requested that required Davina and I to come specially pick it up?"

Josie shuffled behind the desk and pulled out almost two pounds of marijuana, six packs of cocaine, bath salts, and other things like needles.

"Caroline actually called me about a week ago and told us not to tell anyone." Lizzie said. Kol and Davina exchanged a confused look, what would Caroline Salvatore need with copious amounts of drugs. "I assumed it was for the annual Halloween party."

Kol shook his head when it finally dawned on him, he knew what the drugs were for and smirked. "My, our pristine little queen isn't as much of a priss as we thought."

* * *

The sky had finally turned dark, trading in the cold and cloudy sky for a clear starry look. Holidays were always the most important time during the year because all the exclusive events happened. Halloween in particular was a wild night full of tricks and tradition.

Caroline was the epitome of galas and debutantes, which is why she spearheaded all public projects, but Halloween was always Katherine's event of the year. Although a lot of the planning was done by Caroline, the annual traditions and mind games were from Katherine.

Years ago Katherine had created an intricate night full of mind games and made it her goal to draw attention and expose secrets, her specialty. As tradition the night would begin with every over privileged teen splitting into groups of boys versus girls. The boys would meet at the Salvatore's and the girls would meet at Davina's to plan their outfits for the evening. The night was split into a series of tasks, beginning with a scavenger hunt, which would lead to the team flags. Those were then used in the next event of capturing the flag.

Girls were piling into Davina's townhouse, all bouncing with excitement. This year Katherine had decided upon fairy tales as the theme, so the living was cleared of all furniture and replaced with rows of makeup tables and clothing racks.

"Where's the party this year?" April Young asked. She was a petite, pretty girl who went to Constantine on a scholarship. She was nice enough and tried really hard to be a friend to everyone.

"We got the city to let us use the old building a couple blocks down." Caroline replied as she pinned some of her blond curls back. "Every level is set up like a different fairy tale and the top floor is where the actual party will be."

It was almost time to meet the boys at the old building and everyone was standing in the foyer getting ready to leave, Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah, and Davina standing at the door.

Caroline had decided to go as little red riding hood this year, her outfit consisting of a short flowy black skirt, white teddy, knee high black boots, and the signature red cape. Her brunette counterpart opted to go as the devil, she wore a dark tight little red dress, black stiletto Louboutins, and devil horns.

Rebekah had the opposite idea and dressed as an angel, head to toe in a floral white dress, golden halo, and small golden angel wings. Davina stayed to the darker side of Halloween and dressed as a witch, her outfit consisting of a short forest green dress that cinches in at her waist and flows to mid thigh. She also paired that with a cliche pointy black hat and back strappy heels.

"Alright listen up!" Katherine demanded. "You've all been briefed on the plans for Hayley Marshall. Remember, around one am everyone needs to be far away from the hotel around the next block. You've all been warned already. Don't get caught in the crossfire."

* * *

The first floor of the abandoned building was set up like wonderland. The walls shimmered and the floor glowed different colors, strange flowers littered the walls, and a large fountain sat in the middle with colored water. The boys were already there huddled in the corner talking strategy.

Klaus, Kol, Stefan, Damon, and Enzo left the main group to join the girls up front and talk rules before the games. Klaus had coincidentally matched with Caroline and went as the big bad wolf, dressed in a gray suit, claws, golden contacts, and a hat with wolf ears attached. His brother decided upon Dr. Facilier and wore a purple suit with a black vest and large top hat. Half of his face was covered by a white mask.

Stefan was dressed as a prince, clad in a very princely suit and crown to match. His older brother had gone as Peter Pan and dressed in black pants, a green button up and his skin seemed to almost shimmer gold. The last one of their group was Enzo, who had decided to dress as Robin Hood, clad in a green short sleeve, dark pants, and a bow slung over his shoulder to match the array of arrows.

Caroline stepped forward to announce the rules. "Alright, you all know how this goes. One representative from each group will act as jailers tonight. Then we go on the scavenger hunt, as soon as you find your flag, text your representative. When you all hear the sirens capture the flag begins, the upper half of the block is girls territory, the lower half belongs to the boys. When you get caught, come back and go to the roof for the party!"

Everyone cheered and started talking excitedly, but Katherine raised her hand for everyone to be quiet. "You all know tonight we'll also be taking revenge on Hayley Marshall, so everyone better play nice. When we rip the rug from underneath her it'll be all the much sweeter. Stay away from the hotel."

As if on cue Wes walked in with the brown haired girl hanging onto his arm. The crowd hushed to whispers and parted for the pair to walk towards the front. Wes pried his arm away and brought her forward.

"This is Hayley, I hope it's alright I brought her to the party this year." Wes said in a shaky voice. Hayley looked around the room awestruck, like she'd never seen something so intricate before. Caroline reached out and grabbed her hand hard.

"Hi! I'm sure Wes explained how the games work on the way here?" Caroline gritted out in a fake cheery tone. Hayley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"He did," Hayley confirmed in a bored tone. "I guess I'll be with you girls all night."

Caroline almost screamed in annoyance, but nonetheless smiled anyway and pulled her to stand with the other girls. She was going to regret ever posting that stupid picture.

* * *

"So you and Damon?" Katherine asked Elena bluntly. The girls first clue led them to searching the fifth floor and they'd split up into smaller teams to look. Katherine and Elena had been grouped together to look in what probably used to be a conference room.

"Damon and I are friends." Elena said in an uneven tone. She actually wasn't too sure what they were. He was always doing random sweet things for her and he called her Pretty Girl, but Elena grew up knowing the stories of the kids from Manhattan. Damon was a playboy who had girls fawning over him left and right. There were most likely hundreds of scandals circulating the internet.

"I've never seen Damon let his guard down anyone like he does with you except for his siblings. He cares a lot about you Elena." Katherine reasoned as she looked under a fake plant. "Look I know you have reservations about us because of how we live, but you need to look past that."

"It's not just that." Elena pointed out. She didn't feel right telling Katherine the only thing holding her back from actually going for Damon was the bad reputation he built.

"So what is it then?" Katherine retorted. She looked expectantly at Elena for an answer, but when Elena bit her lip Katherine realized what was holding her back. She walked over and got close to Elena. "A picture caught in a certain time can really twist the truth. People using their imagination and exaggerating words make us look bad. Think more about how we treat you personally then what you read about."

* * *

"Who came up with this plan?" Kol asked as he and Caroline walked through the back entrance of the hotel. Caroline was always going to be one of the mediators for the night, but Kol had volunteered because he wanted in on the revenge. Davina had tagged along for this part of the mission and was waiting in the lobby for Caroline's que.

"Katherine actually. I just called in the favor because Josie told me what Davina did for them last summer when she got way too wasted at a party." Caroline explained as they turned a corner and waited for the staff to leave.

"What a brilliant duo our queens make." Kol said proudly. They climbed the stairs to the room Caroline booked for the night.

"Stash everything in a hiding place, noticeable but not obvious." Caroline ordered. "Don't forget to clean your fingerprints off everything you touch."

"Trust me, Darling. I know what to do." Kol winked. They scatter the drugs everywhere, in the cabinets, under the bed, and under the sink.

"I just texted Davina. We just need her to change the hotel records to put the room under Hayley's name and erase us from the security footage." Caroline shrugged casually as she and Kol walked back outside. They peered inside the window to watch Davina type away on her laptop then walked outside to meet them.

"Everything is all set up, I covered our tracks. We just need to get her there." Davina smirked. Kol wrapped an arm around each girl and walked them back to the hunt going on in the other building. Whistling a victorious tune the whole way back.

* * *

The siren had finally gone off and capture the flag had begun. Rebekah and a few other girls were running and giggling through the dark echoing halls. They were sent as the distraction team so Katherine and her team could find the flag. Davina was left behind with her team to guard the flag back on the girls' side.

Rebekah heard a noise behind her and turned around, but was immediately swept up into a pair of familiar arms.

"I caught you, Princess." Stefan whispered softly in Rebekah's ear.

"Oh no, come to take me as your prisoner?" Rebekah laughed back. Stefan placed a soft kiss behind her ear and his chest vibrated with laughter.

"It's almost one am, I figured we could go enjoy the party for a little while and watch the commotion before heading to the airport." Stefan said, he was already wrapping an arm around her waist and leading Rebekah to the other building.

The golden haired pair were hit instantly with blinding colorful lights and the deafening music. Everyone was jumping to the beat and moving in a drunken haze. It wasn't completely packed, maybe half full, so plenty of others were still in the game. Although they spotted Enzo, who'd lost his shirt at some point, dancing on one of the tables with Lexi Branson and Violet Fell.

* * *

"I will grab the flag, the rest of you need to make sure the boys can't see me." Katherine ordered. They all mock saluted and scurried off in different directions. The girls team had won almost every year and Katherine wasn't about to give up her title just yet.

She heard voices up ahead and slid up against a wall to make herself inconspicuous, considering she was in all dark clothing it was enough to hide her. They were about to turn down the hallway where she was hiding, but a few of the girls started making noises to draw them away. Katherine smirked to herself and ran up a staircase to the next floor.

She'd guessed the flag would be here, it was a building where one of the guys' older brothers lived. The boys always aimed for high places because it was easier to catch the girls and send them to "jail". Every year Katherine had come up with various tactics to escape anyone who tried to catch her and this year was no different. Katherine finally made it to the roof and saw the flag standing in the middle tall and proud. She wasn't about to grab it though, the guys weren't dumb enough to leave their flag unguarded.

Katherine surveyed the grounds and didn't see anyone, but they were probably hiding in the shadows. Katherine tentatively stepped out of the doorway and walked closer to the flag, only to come face to face with Kai Parker.

"Didn't think it'd be that easy, did you Kitty Kat?" Kai smirked in a condescending tone. Katherine steadied herself and placed her hand on her hip.

"Of course, but I expected the boys to leave someone more capable of stopping me than you." Katherine retorted in a mocking tone. Kai placed his hand over his heart and made a strangled noise.

"You wound me, Kitty. I'm infamous for being a sociopath." Kai winked. Katherine laughed at his antics. She and Kai always got along pretty well being nearly the same person. Although she usually had a rhyme or reason for things, Kai just liked to be chaotic.

"We've won three years in a row, I don't plan on giving up the title this year." Katherine said boredly and stepped closer to Kai.

"You have nowhere to run." Kai taunted and took a step towards her. "I could take you prisoner since you're behind enemy lines."

"I'm too pretty to be anyone's prisoner." Katherine deadpanned. She took another step close to Kai, which was another step closer to the flag.

"You're not getting past me, Katherine." Kai goaded. They were standing nose to nose now. Kai wrapped an arm around Katherine's waist and pulled her close to him. "I've caught you."

Katherine felt her breath hitch and her body lean into his touch. Her and Kai had hooked up a few times after a Saltzman party, but they were never anything more than that. Katherine turned out of his grip and was standing between the flag and Kai, all she needed to do was grab it.

"No one's going to know and I don't play fair." Katherine smirked. Kai wasn't about to let her go that easily, so he grabbed her wrist and spun her back into his arms.

"How about I make a deal with the devil and the flag is yours." Kai whispered in her ear. Katherine could feel his breath tickling her neck and she unconsciously leaned her head to the side. "You let me take you on a date."

Katherine was stunned for a second, did Kai Parker really just ask her out on a date? She contemplated the idea for a second. If Katherine was being honest with herself, a date with Kai didn't seem all that bad. She needed to get herself over Elijah and Kai was the perfect candidate.

"Deal." Katherine agreed, the next second Kai spun her around, dipped her dramatically and kissed her.

* * *

"Don't you just look ravishing enough to eat." Klaus laughed and wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist. She turned around in his arms and smiled.

"Oh please, Mr. Wolf don't hurt me." Caroline said in a mock scared tone. Putting her hand to her forehead and leaning back for dramatic affect.

Caroline had been standing at the top of the dais looking over everyone, all the girls were on a high from their fourth win in a row and the feeling seemed to be contagious because all the boys were just as excited.

"I could never." Klaus whispered in a soft tone. One that had Caroline melting in his arms at the sheer meaning.

"As much as I love being in your arms, I need to go." Caroline said and pecked Klaus on the lips quickly before blending into the crowd. She stopped her target sitting at the bar looking quite lonely. "Hi, you're Hayley, right? Wes invited you."

The brown haired girl looked Caroline up and down. "Yeah, I am. What do you want?"

"I just came to introduce myself, we met briefly earlier, I'm Caroline." The blond said in a fake cheery tone. "So how did you meet Wes?"

"That's really none of your business." Hayley replied rudely.

"I'm just trying to be nice, honey. No need for the claws." Caroline hissed. "I thought you'd be different than all these rich, stuck up, snobs."

"Aren't you their queen?" Hayley asked confused. Caroline internally congratulated herself for telling the convincing lie. She loved her life and she loved being queen, but she could put it all aside for a minute to fulfill her plan.

"It's more of a facade, everyone has one in a society like this." Caroline said and waved her glass around.

"You're telling me that, you hate all of this? The money? The glamour? The parties?" Hayley asked for confirmation. Caroline nodded and downed her drink.

"There's never enough alcohol at these places to drown out the high pitched squeals and gossip." Caroline said in a false solemn tone.

"I might actually like you." Hayley said and clicked her glass with Caroline's. Caroline internally scoffed, this girl was so two faced. On one hand claiming to hate the socialites and everything they were, but agreeing to date Wes and coming to one of their parties. Caroline was going to have a lot of fun tearing her down.

"What're you say, we go have a little fun of our own somewhere else." Caroline smirked. Hayley matched her expression and the two were off.

Caroline signaled to Katherine that she was leaving and Katherine nodded, ready to play her part in the plan. From there Caroline led Hayley to the hotel where she was previously that night and to the room with the hidden drugs.

"Guess there's more to the queen of snobs after all." Hayley laughed and accepted the joint Caroline handed her. Around the same time Caroline's phone started to ring, right on the dot she thought to herself.

"Hello?" Caroline answered and turned to Hayley to make a gagging motion. "Yeah, I'll be there. I know."

"Who was that?" Hayley asked, not high yet, but definitely on her way.

"Katherine, says I have to go make some announcement." Caroline said. "I'll be back, you can stay here or whatever, the rooms already paid for."

Hayley barely registered what she was saying and Caroline didn't bother to stick around any longer. She was out of the hotel within minutes and crossed the street where her inner circle was already waiting.

"Did she buy the act?" Kol asked impatiently. Caroline smirked and nodded.

"Of course she did." Caroline replied. Now for the last part of their sweet revenge. "Who would like to do the honors of calling the police?"

* * *

"Cheers, to our queens!" Kol announced proudly. "They are as beautiful, as they are cunning and I'm proud to be a loyal subject."

The whole crowd erupted into cheers and watched eagerly from the roof as a cop took Hayley away in handcuffs. Caroline and Katherine smiled at each other and clinked their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first chapter where I've included Lizzie and Josie, lately I've been thinking about starting another series in the same universe as Royals of New York centered around the teenagers in Hartford. Please leave a comment and let me know if you guys would be interested!


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine loved drama and conflict, chaos was her forte and she always came out on top. Except for when it came to Elijah. Because with him, nothing was a game, it was ultimatums and choices. Katherine knew how to play games and manipulate things to her favor.

In a way that's how they were both similar, cracks in a hard facade. Katherine dropped back onto her bed and draped her arms over her eyes. Elijah shouldn't be on her mind, Kai Parker had asked her on a date, more like bargained for it, a way Katherine could appreciate. Although if she was being honest with herself, Kai wouldn't be anything more than a distraction.

So Katherine picked herself up and decided to go shopping. This time going from store to store picking up thousands of dollars worth of items.

She walked into her favorite jewelry store, looking through all the beautiful pieces, eventually asking someone to bring her a latte.

"Excuse me, can I see that anklet?" Katherine asked, as she pointed to the small silver chain, encrusted with diamonds and a hanging blue charm.

"Of course, Ms. Petrova." The woman behind the counter replied. She was pulling out the small anklet and Katherine turned to look at another piece, only to hear a shot ring out through the store.

People began to scream, alarms were going off, and Katherine dropped to the floor. Men in black wearing dark masks were swarming the store. Katherine crawled her way around the counter in the midst of chaos and saw the scared saleswoman shaking.

"Where's Katherine Petrova!" A man with an accented deep voice yelled. It echoed across the store and Katherine could hear the frantic movements of people looking. Katherine felt her whole body turn cold and numb at the mention of her name, she also saw the saleswoman next to her turn white, she recognized Katherine.

Katherine shook her head and pleaded with her eyes for the sales woman not to give her up, but self preservation ruled out. She roughly grabbed Katherine by the arm and pulled up her. "She's right here! This is Katherine Petrova!"

Katherine got a good look at all the men, tall, dressed in black, each one carried a gun. She knew she was going to die, it was the first thought that crossed her mind, but she was a survivor and she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

The leader, Katherine assumed, shot the sales woman holding her and she fell dead to the ground. Katherine jumped and a hand flew over her mouth, he'd just killed her right there, after giving him what he wanted. Another man grabbed Katherine's arm and dragged her out, twisting her arm painfully and holding a gun to her back.

"Ahh, Katerina, you're much prettier in person." The leader said. He had a think accent, Bulgarian. Katherine was forced in front of him and he slid his gun across her cheek. "Such a shame you might have to die."

"What do you want?" Katherine demanded, trying not to let her voice shake. "Who are you?"

"Honestly, you're collateral. I don't want anything from _you_." The man said before shoving a cloth over her mouth. Katherine tried to struggle out of the man's grip, but everything went black.

* * *

Stefan knocked on the door frame of the bathroom door, leaning against it with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He looked at his beautiful blond girlfriend soaking in the tub, her hair pinned into a low bun on her head.

They had landed in London a few hours ago and the idea of confronting the man her mother was having an affair with had finally caught up with Rebekah. So she had drawn herself a bath and settled in for the last half hour.

"This wasn't the best idea we've had, Beks." Stefan said and began to take off his shirt.

"No, it's not, but we're already in London." Rebekah quipped. Stefan had taken off his jeans and unhooked the watch on his wrist. Stefan gently nudged Rebekah forward and slipped in behind her.

"Rebekah, we need some sort of plan. We cannot just walk into his office and demand he tell us about the affair he's having with your mother." Stefan reasoned and grabbed a rag to swipe it across her shoulders, feeling her shudder in his arms.

"I know that!" Rebekah hissed. Stefan kissed her shoulder and then pulled her tighter to his chest. "I'm sorry, that was rude. You know how things are right now, it's stressing me out."

"I get it Rebekah." Stefan said kindly and pulled the pin out that was holding her hair up. Stefan began to run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and listened to her let out a satisfying hum.

"Is it wrong for me to hope she might leave him?" Rebekah asked suddenly. Stefan leaned his head back and thought about it.

"No." Stefan finally answered. "But we both know it's not gonna be as simple as just walking away."

* * *

Klaus had been dragged by Caroline to their school to start taking down the decorations from Halloween and start putting up the decorations for fall in general. She had demanded as her boyfriend he was needed to put up the tall decorations and was automatically obligated to help.

Currently Caroline Salvatore was standing in the middle of the opening entrance having the swim team take down the fake webs and colorful artwork and the tennis team replace the empty space with tasteful pieces she'd picked earlier.

"No, no!" Caroline snapped as a group of freshman girls walked past her with old decorations. "Those go down to the basement!"

All four girls looked at her in confusion before one of them spoke up. "We thought they went in the storage closet down the hall."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and watched slightly satisfied as all the girls shuddered and stepped back. "If any of you would've bothered to memorize the chart I created, then you'd know they go to the basement."

The freshman all scrambled around, tripping over each other taking the boxes to the elevator. Behind her Caroline could hear Klaus let out a throaty laugh, then come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Must you frighten the poor creatures." Klaus said sardonically. Caroline turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips.

"I wouldn't have to if they learned to be prepared." Caroline defended with her nose turned up. Klaus kissed her nose and told everyone to leave the room.

Caroline was about to protest, but Klaus shushed her and pulled her stereo remote out of nowhere to turn on _Run to You_ by Ocie Elliot. The song began to play and echo against the marble walls. Klaus spun her around and swayed her from side to side.

"Klaus…" Caroline tried to protest again, but Klaus simply ran his finger across her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. It was one of the more intimate moments they've had since they started dating. Most of the time a lot of their moments were out of movies, all too perfect and unrealistic. But this one was so mundane and it made her forget about who she was.

Klaus pulled away from her and his hands moved to travel into her hair, twisting the curly strands as he went. His forehead leaned against hers and they just swayed to the music. Everything was so perfect, until it wasn't.

A shot rang out through the open entrance and hit Klaus in the back. The immediate searing pain covered every inch of his body and his vision blurred in a white nothingness. Klaus couldn't register what was happening, but he could feel Caroline's hand press on his wound. Caroline, was she okay? Did they shoot her too?

Caroline barely processed what had happened before Klaus fell slump in her arms and men dressed in black were swarming the room.

"Klaus, Klaus…" Caroline begged in a panicked tone. She was holding him in her arms, her clothes slowly getting soaked in blood. She was slowly going into shock as she started shaking violently.

"Time to go, Princess." A man snapped and grabbed her arms roughly. Caroline fought back screaming Klaus' name over and over, but a cloth was shoved over her mouth. The last thing she saw was Klaus's bloody hand reaching for her.

* * *

"This is the office building." Rebekah told the driver as her and Stefan got out, him getting out first and offering her a hand. Stefan had put on a light gray suit, with a matching dark tie for contrast. While Rebekah had slipped into a high neck black dress, and a long over coat, matched with Chanel pearls and heels. They had decided to dress as professionally as possible in order to not stick out, but they were still teenagers. Although growing up in Manhattan made them appear a lot older than they were.

The door was opened for them and Rebekah confidently strode up to the front desk. "Hi, we have an appointment with Mr. Atlantic."

The lady looked at the pair over her glasses and pursed her lips. "Sorry sweetie, but Mr. Atlantic is booked for a meeting soon. He doesn't have time to meet with children."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and dropped her sweet facade. "Sweetheart, I'm not in the mood for condescension. We have an appointment with Mr. Atlantic under Mikaelson."

Recognition came across the woman's face at the mention of the Mikaelson name, although she held her ground and tried to stare Rebekah down. "Like I said before, Mr. Atlantic is very busy and doesn't have time for _children."_

"Mikael Mikaelson is my father, and Mr. Atlantic happens to be very close with both my parents professionally and personally." Rebekah lied through her teeth. "Now wouldn't it be such a shame if I had to go all the way back to New York and mention to my father that I was denied by a _receptionist_? Imagine how that would look on _you_ , the company, and any deals between the companies?"

The receptionist finally relented after Rebekah's not so subtle threat and gave them passes to go up to Ansel's office. The ride wasn't too long and it seems his personal assistant was already alerted because Stefan and Rebekah were allowed straight through.

Rebekah didn't know what to expect when she walked through the door. Would he be a man like her father? He would be the opposite? She'd seen pictures from research she and Stefan had done, but Rebekah couldn't bring herself to watch any interviews or read anything personal about him.

"Are we sure this was a good idea?" Stefan asked for the second time since they entered the office. Ansel hadn't been in yet, they'd been informed that he was in another meeting and would be there soon.

Rebekah glared at him. "We've taken this a little too far for any self doubt."

Stefan lifted his hands in surrender and didn't say another word. Although he could sense Rebekah's growing annoyance with him since he'd kept insisting that talking to Ansel was a bad idea, so he slowly lifted her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the top to placate her.

Rebekah signed and caressed his cheek softly, she knew she was asking a lot to make him come here with her.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting a moment here?" Came a deep voice from the doorway. It wasn't a harsh tone, more playful and longing?

"You must be Mr. Atlantic, I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is Rebekah Mikaelson." Stefan said and stood up to shake the man's hand. Although it wasn't completely noticeable, Rebekah had caught sight of Ansel faltering at the mention of her last name.

"Please, call me Ansel." He said politely and moved to sit in his desk chair. "I've done many dealings with your fathers, but I am a bit surprised to see their children before me."

Rebekah placed her sickly sweet smile on her face. "I've a few _personal_ matters to discuss with you."

* * *

Caroline being the neurotic person she was, had to be in control of everything. Including how Elena and Tatia were going to fit into Manhattan. Seeing how cozy Damon and Elena were, she sent Damon to report back any suspicious behavior from either of them.

On some level Damon knew it was wrong to be acting like a spy, but he liked Elena and it was an excuse to be around her. Damon's siblings meant everything to him, and Katherine was basically a part of his family, so if he ever wanted Elena to be truly accepted, she was going to have to adapt. On this particular day, Damon had decided to take Elena shopping and help her pick out a few things that would gain Manhattan approval, but that she would still be comfortable in.

Unfortunately for him, Tatia was tagging along, eyes sparkling at the prospect of shopping since their father still didn't trust them with his money. Damon refused to go alone and forced Enzo to go with them, although his reluctance probably had more to do with getting away from Luanne.

Currently they were standing in Barney's with a personal shopper bringing clothes in and out of the private room. Tatia was standing in front of one of the mirrors in purple floor length dress, pretty, but not suitable for the season.

Elena on the other hand was the epitome of the approaching winter season, skin tight light wash jeans, a creme and blue sweater, paired with boots and a knee length coat. Damon couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, Enzo caught sight of him staring and playfully smacked his arm.

"Do you think this looks okay?" Tatia asked, twirling around. Although her tone suggested she was going to buy the dress anyway. Elena rolled her eyes, Damon and Enzo tried to suppress a laugh.

"It's almost winter, a dress isn't going to keep you warm in New York. It's not the south." Elena reminded her. Tatia pouted but as expected put it in her keep pile.

Each girl had their own pile of clothes they wanted to buy and the rest was taken away by a worker. Tatia's pile was a lot larger than Elena's pile and Damon didn't take kindly that Elena wasn't indulging herself.

He'd privately asked one of Caroline's many personal shoppers to pick up a few extra things for Elena, something she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Once they were at the check out, Damon handed over the card Georgi Petrova had provided them earlier when Damon suggested they go shopping.

"Wait a second, I think there's a mistake, we didn't pick those clothes." Elena said and motioned towards the pile the personal shopper had picked.

"Ignore her," Damon simply commanded. Elena turned and gave him an exasperated look.

"I don't need them Damon." Elena protested.

"Don't worry about it, Pretty Girl." Damon retorted and smirked. Elena rolled her eyes, but didn't protest anymore. She wasn't going to get her way in this situation.

In the next second alarms started ringing in the shop and guns were being fired, Elena felt Damon grab her and pull her to the ground and watched Enzo do the same with Tatia.

"What the hell is going on?" Enzo hissed as people started screaming and being forced to the back by men in masks.

"Over here!" A man with a gun waved. "I found them!"

Fear licked its way through each of the four teenagers and tears were already streaming down Tatia's face. Elena reached out and clutched her sister's hand for any form of comfort. Most of the extra men swarmed and roughly grabbed Damon, Elena, and Tatia, effectively separating them. Damon was still reaching for Elena and actually managed to punch his captor in the face.

"Try that again, and I'll blow her head off!" The man who was holding Elena screamed, she whimpered and was starting to let her tears fall.

One of the men grabbed Enzo too, but another spoke up, "leave him, he's not one of them." Then one of the captors raised a gun and smacked it hard against Enzo's head.

The last thing Elena, Tatia, and Damon saw was Enzo dropping to the ground, his eyes falling shut.

* * *

Davina smoothed down her dark dress for the fifth time since getting out of the car. She was about to see her mother again for the first time in almost thirteen years, and she was beyond terrified. As promised Kol was with her, grabbing her hand and clutching it tightly for support.

"We could always run away again." Kol smiled deviously. Davina forced a small smile and shook her head softly. "Well I hate to break it to you Darling, but standing outside the cafe forever isn't an option."

"I can do this right?" Davina asked nervously. She turned to look up at Kol who had an unusually serious look.

"Of course you can. You can do anything, but if you don't want to, we can get right back in the limo and leave." Kol offered. Davina was glad to have the option, but Rebekah's words about regret were ringing in her ears.

"No, no, I should meet her." Davina stated with an air of finality. Kol spearheaded the action, taking Davina by her hand and leading her to the hostess.

Turns out they come before Davina's mother, which was technically the plan, because Kol had assumed she would take a while to actually go in the restaurant. It wasn't a high class place they usually were adapted to, but it screamed New York and was quite sweet. The air was permeated with the smell of breakfast foods and everyone inside looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Kol asked Davina as he settled in next to her. Davina nodded her head slowly.

"I still have pictures from before, but it's been thirteen years, so I don't know what she looks like now." Davina answered, almost stoically. They didn't speak much anymore, Kol simply alternated between rubbing Davina's lower back or tracing patterns on her waist. She'd once admitted to him in a drunken haze that the small actions made her feel grounded.

Davina finally felt more comfortable letting her guard down, even going as far to think she wasn't going to show up. Only for a woman, a little taller than Davina, same dark wavy hair, slim frame, and matching nose, to come walking through the door.

"That's her." Davina whispered as the hostess walked her to the table. Kol studied her movement, she looked like a modern housewife who walked out of a fifties magazine. Although, she looked pretty nervous too, wringing her hands over her purse strap.

Once they were all settled in and the waitress took drink orders, oblivious to the tension, the silence grew thick.

"Hello, Davina." She said softly. "Thank you for meeting me, and you are?"

Davina stayed silent, but nodded her head and offered a forced smile. Kol being Kol, butted in and put on his charming smile. "Hello, I'm Kol Mikaelson, Davina's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She responded with a hint of disapproval. Kol frowned slightly at the tone, she had no right to judge. "How lovely, please call me Mary Alice."

"He's been around a lot longer than you have." Davina finally spoke. She didn't intend to be so harsh, but the nervousness was beginning to be replaced by anger.

She had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry for leaving Davina."

They all sat in silence once again, Kol still tracing patterns on Davina's waist, her mother fidgeting with the silverware, and Davina's eyes darting in every direction.

"I thought you were dead." Davina said stoically.

"That was Marcel's choice, not mine." She clarified. Davina looked up sharply.

"Would it have mattered whether I knew you were alive or not?" Davina asked, not unkindly, but still detached. Her mother looked away again.

"I think about you everyday. You don't know how much I regret leaving. I kept an eye on you over the years. You looked so happy, you didn't need me." She replied.

"How could I not need my mom." Davina asked quietly. "Are you really trying to tell me that you couldn't come back because you thought I was better off not knowing you? Why come back now?"

"Because I wanted to know my daughter." Davina's mother replied weakly.

"I thought you were dead, I had a long time to make peace with the fact that you were never going to be around. Then I found out you were alive, and then I wanted an answer for why you left." Davina said. "So tell me, why did you leave."

Mary Alice stuttered over her words. "I came to get to know you. I don't want to talk about why I left."

She was about to continue when Davina caught sight of the television behind the bar playing the news. She could've sworn she saw Caroline's name flash across it. She looked again and this time it was Katherine's, she wasn't imagining it. Davina got up and bolted to the bar, demanding someone turn up the volume. The bartender saw she was distraught and relented.

There was a brunette woman speaking in front of a screen with Caroline, Damon, Katherine, Tatia, and Elena's faces across it. By this point Kol was holding her and the entire restaurant was quiet and listening.

* * *

_Earlier today these five elite New York teenagers were kidnapped by masked men. We heard the details of Caroline Salvatore being taken right out of school where she was volunteering, her elder brother Damon Salvatore was taken while out shopping with Elena and Tatia Petrova. Katherine Petrova who was said not to be with any of the other victims was taken while out shopping as well._

_Our sources tell us that Caroline and Damon are the children of Giuseppe and Elizabeth Salvatore, and that Caroline also has a twin brother named Stefan. Although he hasn't been confirmed as one of the victims. Their parents are some of the most influential people in the world, Giuseppe is the CEO of Salvatore Industries and Elizabeth is a highly renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. Elena, Tatia, and Katherine Petrova are the triplets of Georgi and Antonia Petrova. Georgi is also a business man of Petrova Consolidated and it's been said that Antonia is an heiress._

_There haven't been any more details given to us by the police and it's still an ongoing investigation. Why were these specific teenagers taken? Could it have been a business deal gone wrong? If you have any information about where these teenagers could be, please contact the police._


	12. Chapter 12

Once news spread about Caroline, Damon, Katherine, Elena, and Tatia being kidnapped, everyone was called back to meet at the Salvatore Penthouse, being the most secure building. Giuseppe and Georgi were on their phones calling the police department to get more information, while Liz was hiring personal bodyguards for the children, as well as themselves.

The Mikaelson's had yet to join the rest, as they were rushing to the hospital after learning Klaus had been shot, the same went for Enzo's father and Luanne. Davina and Kol had bolted the second the news ended, leaving Mary Alice alone and confused. Kol made sure Davina safely made it to the Salvatore penthouse where she met her father, and Kol rushed to the hospital calling Rebekah as he ran.

* * *

Caroline woke up completely disoriented and confused, her vision slightly blurred and her thoughts not coherent. She tried to squirm, but found her arms and legs bound to a chair. That's when all the memories hit her, the sweet dance her and Klaus shared, the gun shot, the blood. _Klaus,_ what happened to him? Where was he?

"Caroline?" Came a tentative voice. It was similar to Katherine's, but slightly sweeter. Caroline opened her eyes to see that she was locked in a cage as well, Elena in the one next to her, Damon was on Elena's other side, followed by Tatia, and Caroline saw Katherine in the cell on her other side.

"Elena?" Caroline guessed. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was getting taken by some men while I was out with Damon, Enzo, and Tatia." Elena responded in a slightly slurred voice. The others were still out cold and Caroline tried to open her mouth to scream, but Elena cut her off.

"They won't wake up, the people who took us drugged us with something. I've been calling for help or trying to wake someone else up." Elena explained.

"I was with Klaus. They shot him..." Caroline said in a shaky voice, still in shock over their current predicament. "How long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes before you stirred." Elena responded. They both took in the surroundings, it was dark and minimal light shone through. It looked like an old warehouse, there weren't many sounds outside meaning it was probably far away from the city. There were also a few doors leading to other places, but they couldn't see beyond that. "Is that your blood?"

Caroline was frantically trying to struggle against the ropes when Elena had spoken, she looked down and saw the blood staining her clothes, _Klaus'_ blood. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mikaelson. I'm not following." Ansel said as he was being stared down by a small blonde teenager, although she seemed slightly threatening no matter how old she was.

"I want to know how long you've been having an affair with my mother." Rebekah said bluntly. Stefan snapped his head to look at her, eyes wide, and jaw dropped.

"Rebekah!" Stefan hissed. Although his reaction didn't concern her very much. Ansel on the other hand looked wide eyed and nervous. Guilty even.

He'd never been so thrown off in his life. He'd fallen in love with a married woman who had children, he never expected that it would lead to a situation such as this one.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ansel denied, but it didn't look like she was buying it.

"I don't like being lied to." Rebekah said simply. "I'm not here to create some large scandal Mr. Atlantic. I just want you to answer my questions and you'll never see me again."

"I'm sorry, but _I don't know what you're talking about_." Ansel emphasized again. Rebekah rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair. Then she held out her hand for Stefan to give her a piece of paper, which she then handed to Ansel.

"Do you know that is?" Rebekah asked, clearly he did because it was written all over his face. "It's a paternity test my mother had ordered for her most recent pregnancy. My, my isn't it convenient that your name is plastered across the top?"

* * *

"Where is he?" Kol demanded the second he walked into the hospital. There were police and press swarming the perimeter and he'd almost knocked someone out trying to get in.

Esther and Mikael were the only ones at the hospital at the moment. The usually well put together woman was pacing back and forth with a hand over her protruding stomach, while Mikael sat in an uncomfortable chair, probably only there for appearance. Kol resisted the urge to punch him.

"Kol!" Esther cried and engulfed her son in a hug. Tears were streaming down her face and she was almost hyperventilating. "He's in surgery. They rushed him in, he was bleeding, and…"

"What happened?" Kol demanded weakly. "Where's the rest of the family?"

"Elijah, Finn, and Freya are on their way here, but I can't get a hold of Rebekah." Mikael snapped harshly. "For God sake Esther, pull yourself together and stop crying!"

That only made her cry harder and Kol glared at his father. He wasn't particularly fond of either of his parents, but right now his brother was in an operating room and his mother had a right to be distraught.

As if on cue, Finn, Sage and Freya bound into the waiting room, all looking frantic and scared. Fortunately Keelin wasn't anywhere to be found, they didn't need to turn this into a family soap opera.

"What happened?" Freya said as soon as they reached Kol. He recounted the events to his siblings and the best they could do was sit and wait for Klaus to pull through.

* * *

Katherine slowly woke up, barely registering what was happening. Memories started flooding her mind, first filled with anger and then panic. Her head shot up frantically but she couldn't move.

"Katherine!" Caroline called, and Katherine focused and started zeroing into place. She took in her surroundings and found herself bound in a cage, and so was everyone else.

"What the hell happened?" She groaned.

"We were kidnapped, Katherine." Tatia snapped. "A little obvious isn't it?"

Katherine glared at the other girl, effectively shutting her up, and then took a moment to study everyone else. Caroline was pale and shaking, tears streaking down her face. Elena was on her other side, looking pretty pale too and staring blankly into space. Then there was Damon, who on the outside looked unphased to be strong for his sister and the other girls, but Katherine could see the small beads of sweat pooling on his forehead.

"We all just woke up too." Caroline explained, wiping her cheek on her shoulder. "We're not sure why or who took us."

"It couldn't have been random." Damon added, anger seeping into his voice. "They were targeting us."

"How do you know?" Elena asked, confused. She seemed to finally break out of her trance.

"Think about it," Caroline said and shook her head expectantly. "They knew exactly where we were, they only took Salvatore's and Petrova's. They...they shot Klaus."

"What?" Katherine snapped. "Where is he then?"

"The hospital I hope." Caroline said, she sounded empty, but her face was contorted into pain and worry. "We need to get out of here. I..."

"We'll get out." Damon promised, forcing his baby sister to look at him. He nodded at her and offered a weak smile.

* * *

Elijah was in the common room of his dorm, surrounded by his study group and multiple piles of books. Everyone was laying in various spots, giving up on doing any actual work, except for Elijah who was still writing an essay.

"Come on, Elijah." Celeste begged. "Take a break, everyone else is."

Elijah kissed her forehead and went back to writing. "I need to finish my essay because my sister has requested I attend a brunch she is forcing my siblings and I into."

"Elijah-" Celeste began again, although she never got to finish because someone had turned on the television, showing the news. A newscaster's voice rang throughout the dorm, pictures of the Salvatore's and Petrova's running across the screen.

Elijah was barely processing what the newscaster was saying after he heard the word kidnapping, his mind had wandered to his memories of Katherine. The short time she was his and he was hers.

Two year ago, Bali

_The summer had come and gone and the Manhattan teenagers decided to spend the last two weeks on a private island the families shared. It was their last night and they decided to spend it inside, away from paparazzi, who'd been taking pictures of them all week. The sun had gone down and they were all inside the house, playing games, a movie was on in the background, and pillows were strewn everywhere._

" _You cheater!" Caroline snapped at Kol as they played some card game with Stefan and Enzo. Davina wasn't playing, but she was tucked into Kol's side reading a book._

" _Such harsh words, Darling." Kol responded, slightly slurred from his drunken state. "I did no such thing."_

" _Lies." Caroline retorted and crossed her arms defiantly. Klaus let out a small laugh from her pouting and she snapped her head to glare at him, he only winked back at her._

" _Come now Gorgeous, let's get you another drink." Enzo said to placate her and pulled Caroline to her feet. She got up, forgetting about her cards and hopped onto Enzo's back, barely missing the look he shared with Kol._

_Katherine laughed at all their antics and laid across Damon, who was running his fingers through her hair. She sighed contently and got up, throwing on a sweater that belonged to Davina. "I'm going for a walk on the beach."_

_She heard a few murmurs of acknowledgment, but everyone was occupied. She smiled at the sight of all her friends and slipped out the glass doors, waving at Rebekah who was lounging on the porch before stepping onto the beach._

_The cool breeze touched her hot skin and she loved it, breathing in the sweet scent. Katherine walked down the beach, letting her toes dig into the sand and the water barely touch her feet. After making it a little ways away from the house she sat down just close enough to the water for it to brush the tips of her toes when it came to shore._

_It was a while before someone came to sit behind her, pulling her into his chest, one she was very familiar with. "Hello, Katerina."_

_She hummed back. "Elijah."_

" _What're you still doing out here?" He asked softly, playing with the ends of her hair. She purred and turned on her side to completely lay down in his arms._

" _Just thinking about how much I don't want to leave." She responded. Not just because of how warm it was or because of how happy she was here with her friends, but because going back to New York meant she was going to have to say goodbye to Elijah._

_He caught onto her double meaning and moved the sweater off her shoulder to kiss the exposed skin. "I don't want to leave either."_

_Katherine threw her head back, letting the moonlight soak into her skin. "What're you thinking about?"_

" _You." Elijah answered simply._

_They sat there for a long time, not moving or talking. They weren't the kind of people who needed to talk to each other. For them not talking was actually a lot easier._

_It was easier for Elijah to pretend Katherine isn't considered inappropriately too young for him. He could forget that he wasn't in love with her. If he wasn't talking then he wasn't thinking, if he started thinking then he would convince himself out of giving into Katherine's advances._

_As for Katherine, she just wasn't a talkative person, she didn't need to talk about her feelings or actions. She always set her mind to a certain idea and stuck with it. On some level she and Elijah didn't talk because Katherine felt like maybe she'd accidentally admit to caring for him more than she should. A novel idea that scared her to the core._

" _Are you going to Yale?" Katherine blurted out, it had been a decision weighing on Elijah for the past couple weeks and he hadn't given her a straight answer yet. She usually would demand an immediate answer, but like always Elijah was the exception._

_He sighed and traced patterns along her hip bones. "I am going."_

_She sat up and gave him an inquisitive look. "When were you going to tell me?"_

_He looked away and Katherine got her answer, he wasn't going to. "I'm sorry."_

" _Don't." Katherine snapped and got up, walking back towards the house. She knew they weren't in a real relationship, that they had an agreement it would never lead anywhere serious, but she liked to think Elijah had more respect for her than to just walk away._

" _Katerina." Elijah called after her, reaching for her arm to turn her around. She crossed her arms and glared. He was ashamed of himself at that very moment, looking at her hurt and guard expression. He liked to think he was a good person, but everything about Katherine and everything between them made him think differently. Always forcing him to think with desires instead of logic._

" _Why wouldn't you tell me?" Katherine demanded._

_Elijah stuttered over a response, he loved her, he was undeniably in love with her, and just maybe he didn't want to say goodbye because he wouldn't be able to let her go. Yet that wasn't the answer he was going to give her. "I didn't think you'd care, you were the one who decided this would end when I graduated."_

_Katherine felt like Elijah slapped her across the face. "Do you think I deserve for you to just disappear on me!"_

" _No, no. Katerina," Elijah started and grabbed her arms, he didn't think he could say anything to make this better. "I should've told you I was leaving. I regret not telling you sooner."_

" _Not good enough." Katherine hissed and turned her back, just like he would've done to her._

" _Katerina, please." Elijah begged and grabbed her wrist, it was hurting him to watch her walk away. She turned around, all traces of her open exterior were gone and he felt like he'd lost her._

" _Please what!" Katherine snapped. She was Katherine Petrova, she was strong and incredibly guarded, she wouldn't let this affect her. Except that it was tearing her apart on the inside._

" _I care about you, Katerina." Elijah began and pressed his forehead against hers, she melted into his arms for a split second before pulling away. "I crave your affections and I regret ever thinking it would be so easy to just walk away."_

" _So couldn't this work?" Katherine whispered. This wasn't her, she barely recognized the girl who was speaking. She was not this person, but all the same she was. "It's always been a secret and that doesn't have to change."_

" _I made my decision a long time ago." Elijah started and Katherine felt her body turn numb, he forced her guard down again and she was naive enough to let him. "As much as I want a life with you, that isn't my future."_

" _Then I was ignorant." Katherine whispered and pulled away from him. He made his choice and she would too._

" _I'm sorry." Elijah said, not knowing what else he could say. "Please, don't be upset with me, Katerina."_

" _I'm not upset." Katherine called back, her tone hard and cold as she walked away. "And I'm not your Katerina anymore."_

In that moment, Elijah never regretted that day more than anything in his life.

* * *

It had been at least four hours since they all woke up and they still had no indication of who had taken them or why. Caroline was turning more pale by the second just thinking about Klaus. He could be dead right now and she never got to say goodbye or tell him she loved him. It was making her heartbeat ring in her ears. The blond could still remember hearing the gunshot first, she could feel the blood pouring from his wound as she frantically tried to put pressure on it, and she avoided looking at her skirt, knowing it was soaked in Klaus' blood.

Katherine on the other hand looked incredibly bored, like someone stopped her on the street, not like someone snatched her out of a store. Although she was internalizing on the inside, situations like this put your life into perspective. Katherine was thinking about her life, how she was ruthless, manipulative, selfish, and honestly, she didn't have a single regret for her behavior. She is who she is and that something she decided a long time ago.

Tatia seemed to have finally realized the full extent of the situation and was cursing the day her mother took them to Manhattan, she sat there whining about how she never wanted this life, despite the fact that she clearly did and couldn't handle it. Elena was in a similar state to Caroline, quiet, pale, and scared. She was shaking in her chair, wrist probably raw from how they rubbed against the rope.

Damon was the calmest out of all of them, if not only to ensure the girls they would be fine. Caroline was his baby sister and Katherine might as well have been too, it was his job to protect them and he felt like failure at the moment.

"What if we never get out." Elena whispered. They all turned sharply to look at her.

"Come on now, Pretty Girl." Damon said softly, a voice he only used on Elena. "We'll get out. Don't think like that."

"How could I not." Elena retorted and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Because worse things have happened." Katherine answered stoically, although not unkindly.

* * *

"I fell in love with your mother." Ansel finally relented, giving into Rebekah's interrogation. He couldn't find a way out anymore, not when she had proof. "I had recently stopped seeing her, at the time I didn't know why. Now I assume it's because of her pregnancy."

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Stefan asked, leaning onto his knees.

"I found out when she publicly announced it, when she left me I didn't." Ansel clarified, his tone somber and so was his appearance.

"How did you meet?" Rebekah asked briskly. She was here for answers, not to sympathize with someone she considered a homewrecker.

He looked up at her for a moment, focusing on her features. "You remind me a lot of your mother when she was younger. Headstrong and demanding, but beautiful."

Rebekah froze for a second, then hardened her gaze. "Answer my question."

He sighed and looked out the window, like he was lost in his memories. "Your father and I were doing business together. He invited me over for dinner and I met her there. She was stunning, dressed in a light blue dress, she had long hair back then and it always shone in the light."

Rebekah was taken aback by his genuine comments about her mother. To Rebekah she was always hard and unfeeling, but this man described her as an unrecognizable person.

"I don't need the extra commentary." Rebekah snapped, but Stefan could hear the slight hitch in her voice towards the end. He placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

"Why would you stay with her when she had a whole family?" Rebekah found herself asking. To her this whole situation didn't make sense, she understood the feeling of wanting to be someone, but she didn't understand why Ansel would continue seeing her mother if she would never leave Mikael.

"Because I loved her." Ansel said simply.

"And that's enough for you?" Stefan inquired. Ansel looked between the two of them for a moment, he had a contemplative expression on his face.

"For some people." He answered cryptically. Then he leaned his head down and sighed harshly. "There is another reason, a selfish reason, but it's not my place to tell you, Rebekah."

* * *

Freya paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, a hand running through her hair and the other placed firmly on her hip. Finn and Sage offered to take Mikael and Esther home, considering Mikael didn't want to be there and Esther was hysterical. A doctor had prescribed her something to calm down and she was basically knocked out in the limo. Kol was sitting in front of Freya, bouncing his knee up and down, trying to call Rebekah, but her phone was constantly going to voicemail. Elijah had yet to arrive and Kol was trying to get a hold of him too.

"Anything?" Freya asked Kol. Stopping her pacing for a moment to look at her youngest brother.

"Nothing." Kol sighed. "Rebekah's not picking up and last I heard Elijah was on his way."

"Anything on the others." Freya whispered, referring to the Salvatore's and Petrova's. Kol shook his head roughly.

"Davina says the police don't have anything and she's hacking every security camera in Manhattan to find something." Kol responded. "Stefan isn't answering my calls either."

Elijah rushed into the hospital, his usual well put together appearance was disheveled. He didn't have a tie, no jacket, and his white dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Where's Niklaus." Was the first question he asked upon spotting his siblings. Freya threw herself into his arms and nearly whimpered. He wrapped his arms around her and cupped her cheek softly.

"We don't know, he's in surgery right now." Kol answered.

"Pray tell, where is the rest of our family?" Elijah asked.

"Our father was his usual self and mother was hysterical. Finn and Sage took them back home and Rebekah won't answer her bloody phone." Kol answered and nearly threw his phone across the room. Elijah sighed disappointingly.

"Ms. Mikaelson?" A doctor called from the doorway. All three remaining siblings shared a look and braced themselves for the worst.

* * *

"Well, well, well you're all awake." A voice called into the warehouse.

Caroline flinched, she knew exactly whose voice that was. "Hayley?"

She stepped out into the light, dressed in a tight pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt under an army green jacket.

"Hello, Bitch." Hayley said and waved her fingers. "Miss me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus felt pain, white hot pain radiating through his body. At first he was disoriented and the only noise he could hear was the beeping noise of the heart monitor. One by one his senses were starting to come back in full focus and he began to open his eyes, blinking furiously at the light. As soon as he did, memories started to flood his mind. The dance, the gunshot, _Caroline_. Oh, God, where was Caroline? Who took her? Klaus choked out her name, but was met with the sight of his eldest sister instead and many hospital machines buzzing steadily.

"Nik?" Freya whispered in disbelief and clutched his hand tight. She looked like she'd been crying and hadn't showered in days. How long had he been out? Where was Caroline? He kept searching for signs of her blond hair or blue eyes, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Freya?" His whispered, his voice hoarse. "Where's Caroline?"

"Oh, Nik." She whispered softly.

"Freya, where is she?" Klaus demanded in his weak state. Panic was starting to creep up his spine and he felt helpless, which only made him panic more.

"Missing." Came a familiar voice. The voice had belonged to Davina and Klaus had missed her presence when looking around.

Davina had holed herself up in Klaus' and Enzo's hospital rooms since everything had gone on. Someone should be with Klaus since his other siblings had gone to get Rebekah and Stefan from England after finally finding a receipt for the tickets. She, Klaus, and Enzo were never particularly close, but right now they were all each other had, from what was left of their group.

"Davina." Freya hissed at the younger girl for being insensitive.

Davina ignored her and continued to type away on her laptop, searching every single piece of footage. She'd been at it for days, looking for any glimpses of her friends, but there was nothing and she was about to lose her mind.

* * *

"Rebekah?" Stefan called from the hotel bedroom, he'd woken up earlier and couldn't find Rebekah. He left the bed, and spotted her sitting in the living room with papers scattered around her. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." She murmured, pulling up her silk robe that had fallen off her shoulder. "Go back to bed, I'll be there soon."

Stefan ignored her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"I need to find out what he's hiding." Rebekah responded, his eyes still scanning through papers. Loose tendrils of her hair were falling into her face and she was blowing them away only to have them fall back into her face. Stefan chuckled lightly at the sight of his determined girlfriend.

"And you think you're going to find it in your mother's medical pregnancy history?" Stefan asked and shoved aside a few papers to crouch down in front of the blond. He placed a hand under her chin to force her to look at him and used his other hand to pry the paper away.

"I don't know what I might find or what I'm looking for." Rebekah corrected. "But it's all I have to go on."

"Come on, Rebekah." Stefan urged and pulled her up. "We'll look again tomorrow. We had a long day, let's go to bed."

Rebekah looked between Stefan and the files, before hesitantly accepting his hand and allowing him to pull her into the bedroom. She laid awake that night, unsure of what was really going on and what she could do to fix it. Just something about what Ansel said and the birth records didn't sit right with Rebekah.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since Hayley had walked into the room and promptly smacked Caroline before leaving without an explanation. At some point they'd been untied and were leaning against the cage walls, trying to come up with a fathomable reason for why someone would take them.

It was clear Hayley was a part of the operation, but she didn't have the brain nor resources to pull it off, so she was clearly working for someone else. Caroline was panicking on the inside, it could've been anyone, someone their parents had wronged? Someone _they_ had wrong? The idea wasn't so far fetched since that seemed to be Hayley's motivation.

The locks clicked and everyone waited, holding their breaths. A man walked into the room and his gaze landed on Caroline. It wasn't anyone they recognized. He silently walked over and unlocked her cage door. Caroline scooted back as far into the cage as she could and started involuntarily shaking.

"You're coming with me, Barbie." He said in a gruff voice.

"Don't touch her!" Damon screamed, banging on the bars and trying to reach his sister. "You're not taking her anywhere!"

The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Caroline's head. "You keep yelling and I'll shoot her right now!"

Damon faltered and backed off. "Take me instead."

The man ignored Damon's plea and grabbed Caroline roughly by the arm. She winced at the pain and knew it was going to bruise over. Caroline tried to fight back, pulling her arms, but the man aimed his gun at her back and pressed hard.

Caroline stopped squirming and gritted her teeth, letting the man drag her away. It was the first time they'd seen anything else but that room for days and Caroline studied it. The walls were a dark brown, the floor concrete, and everything looked rusted over. She didn't see any exits or other entrances, her hope faltered slightly, but at the moment she needed to worry about where this man was taking her.

After stumbling around a corner, he shoved Caroline into a room. This one wasn't like the other one, it was lighter, and looked more like a police interrogation room. The man forced her into a chair and handcuffed her to the table, and without another word, he left. Caroline was left under the harsh fluorescent lights and her thoughts.

* * *

Enzo had been discharged two days ago, but he hadn't gone home yet. Much to his father's dismay, Enzo had taken to staying in Klaus' hospital room with Davina. Although it was a bit cramp, none of them minded and the hospital staff didn't have the heart to kick them out.

Enzo was sitting on one end of the couch with Davina on the other end and her legs were in his lap. She hadn't let go of her laptop in days.

"You need to take a break, Darling." Enzo murmured and squeezed her ankle.

"I can't." Davina responded tartly. "I need to find them."

"You've been at it for three days." Enzo said and reached out to take the laptop. "I'm not telling you to stop, just rest up a bit."

"Enzo." Davina snapped when he took it out of her hands and closed the lid.

"Davina." Enzo mimicked. "I'm worried too, but you need to take a breath. Take a nap."

"I don't need a nap." Davina responded and crossed her arms.

"Nonsense, everyone does." Enzo replied smartly and pulled her into his arms. "Sleep, Davina, I'll be here when you wake up and maybe you, Klaus, and I can eat something. Then I will give you back your laptop."

Davina tried to protest, but finally relented when Enzo pulled a blanket over them. She was more tired than she'd realized and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

A couple hours later, the brunette slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. She was still tucked into Enzo's side and the lights were dimmed. Both boys were still asleep, so she slowly got out from Enzo's grasp and slipped out of the room.

"Davina?" It was her father and he had been walking towards the direction of Klaus' room.

"Hey." She said tiredly and rubbed her eyes again. He pulled his daughter into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you want to come home?" Marcel asked his daughter, glancing at the security guards in front of Klaus' hospital room. "Shower, change?"

"No." Davina said automatically, then turned to find a vending machine.

"D." Marcel commanded, not unkindly. "I know this isn't the best time, but we need to talk."

"About what?" Davina asked, sliding some money into the machine and pressing a few buttons.

"Your mother." Marcel said quietly. "She called. She wants to see you again."

"I don't want to see her." Davina snapped. Everything was too much for her right now. Her friends were missing, two were in the hospital, and the rest were in London.

"I respect that." Marcel started. "But I think you should talk to her again. With everything going on, she didn't get a fair chance."

"Since when were you an advocate for her?" Davina asked, shocked her father was actually suggesting she meet her mother again.

"I just think you might like to have her in your life." Marcel whispered. "I spoke to her. She sounds a lot better, happier. I think it'd be good for the both of you to talk again."

"Why do you keep pushing this?" Davina demanded, whirling around to look at her father. She probably could've been nicer, but at the moment she didn't care.

"I just don't want you to regret this, D." Marcel said slowly. "She wants you to have dinner with her in a couple weeks. I think you should go."

* * *

"Rebekah, have you seen my phone?" Stefan called out and looked around the hotel room. "I can't find it."

Rebekah looked up from her breakfast and thought about it. "Oh, I took our phones and shut them off so they wouldn't interrupt the meeting. They're in my purse."

Stefan walked out of the bedroom, shirtless and wearing only navy blue bottoms. He rummaged around her Birkin bag, finally pulling out his phone as well as hers. He turned them back on and tossed Rebekah hers.

As soon as the screen lit up, Rebekah was met with at least twenty miss calls from all of her family members, as well as many from Davina, and a herd of text messages.

"Did we miss something?" Stefan asked, holding up his phone to show the numerous messages he had as well.

"I'll call Kol." Rebekah said and dialed it immediately. It rang once before he picked up.

"Rebekah!" He screamed. "Where the bloody hell have you been!"

"I'm sorry, Kol." Rebekah said dryly. "Am I not allowed to take a trip with my boyfriend?"

"We've been calling you for two days!" Kol snapped angrily, but also relieved. "Do you have any idea what's been going on!"

"Stop screaming at me, Kol." Rebekah snapped. Stefan sighed and took Rebekah's phone, putting it on speaker before her and Kol could get into it.

"What's going, Kol?" Stefan asked.

"Where the hell have _you_ been!" Kol screamed. "We've been calling you too!"

"We had our phones off." Stefan explained. "What happened?"

"We're almost in London." Kol sighed harshly. "Pack your bags, we'll tell you as soon as we get there."

* * *

"She'll be fine." Elena whispered. It was more for the benefit of Damon and Katherine because both looked incredibly panicked when Caroline was out of their eyesight.

"You don't know that." Tatia shrieked unhelpfully. Katherine turned sharply and glared at the other girl.

"I wouldn't mind if he shot you." Katherine hissed dangerously.

"Katherine!" Elena snapped. "You can't say things like that."

"All of you, just, shut up!" Damon screamed. "They took my sister, my baby sister, and I don't need to hear the three of you arguing."

The three girls looked down, ashamed, because he was right. They had to start facing reality. It'd been three days and no one had found them yet. Maybe no one would be able to find them.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Stefan called as soon as he made his way into the penthouse, bodyguards were swarming the perimeter and the entrance to the elevator.

"Stefan!" His mother cried and launched herself into his arms. "You're home. Why weren't you answering your phone? Why were you in London? I was so worried someone had taken you too."

"I'm really sorry, Mom." Stefan said and buried his face in her shoulder. "I had my phone off and I didn't know, but I'm here and I'm safe."

"Have your siblings contacted you at all?" Giuseppe asked his youngest son.

Stefan shook his head. "Nothing. Do the police have anything? What's been going on?"

"They don't have anything yet." Liz cried. "My poor babies."

"Nik?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

"I operated on him myself." Liz said. "He's going to be fine."

Stefan dropped onto a couch and held his head with his hands. His brother and sister were missing. The guilt and terror was starting to creep up his spine, he felt numb.

It was almost rattling to see both his parents be so attentive because they were never around this much, but that only added to Stefan's worry. He couldn't be around them anymore, it made him feel like his parents were only there to say goodbye.

* * *

"Nik!" Rebekah shrieked and launched herself into Klaus' hospital bed.

"Rebekah." Klaus sighed and hugged his sister tightly. "Where have you been?"

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Rebekah asked, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's alright, Rebekah. I'm alright." Klaus reassured her and poked her hip.

"The way she's acting, you could say he's her favorite brother." Kol said dramatically and elbowed Elijah. The older boy scrunched his brow and narrowed his eyes at the action.

"Shut up." Rebekah snapped, then turned her head in the direction of her best friend sitting on the couch, computer propped in her lap. "Davina!"

"Hey, Beks." Davina said and hugged the blond. "Where have you been?"

The blond looked away guilty. "London, I'll tell you about it later."

"How's Stefan?" Klaus asked from his bed, wondering how his best friend was holding up.

Rebekah winced. "Doing as well as he can be. He went home to see his parents."

"I think it was kind of lucky you and Stefan disappeared for a little while." Enzo said and hugged the blond.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked, shutting Davina's laptop and pulling her into his lap.

"They specifically kidnapped Salvatore's and Petrova's." Enzo pointed out. "Stefan was probably a target, but since he disappeared with Beks, they couldn't get to him."

"Do the police know why they were specifically taken?" Elijah asked, his appearance was slightly more disheveled than usual. His ever present tie was missing and he didn't have a jacket on. No one commented on it, but they all noticed. Especially Rebekah and Davina, making them wonder if this was about the secret relationship he had with Katherine.

"They don't have anything to go on at all." Davina responded. "I've been searching for days and it's like they all fell off the face of the earth."

Kol could sense the anger and worry in her voice, and started drawing patterns on her waist. "Don't fret, Love. This Katherine and Caroline were talking about here. They'll be fine and we all know Damon would do anything to protect them."

"We can only hope." Elijah said solemnly.

* * *

Caroline was starting to wonder what the actual purpose of bringing her into the interrogation room was, that is until someone finally walked in. "Hayley."

"Caroline." She hissed back. "Comfortable?"

"What the hell do you want? Why are you doing this?" Caroline snapped, although maybe that wasn't the best idea considering she was the one in handcuffs.

"You ruined my life, Bitch." Hayley hissed. "But I hear that's your specialty."

"Clearly your life isn't ruined if you're here kidnapping me." Caroline said dryly.

Hayley narrowed his eyes and sat across from Caroline. "You and all your friends think you can do whatever you want because you have money."

"You don't know us." Caroline snapped.

"I don't have too." Hayley said. "You know I used to envy your life. I saw how privileged you were. I grew up without parents, or anyone else to lend me a hand. I bounced from foster home to foster home without a dime to my name."

"Is that supposed to garner sympathy from me?" Caroline said. "You kidnapped me, I think we're past the bonding stage."

Hayley pulled out a knife and ran it through Caroline's hand. Caroline let out a blood curdling scream and gasped in pain. Watching as her blood pooled on the table. "I'll do a lot worse than stab your hand if you don't drop the snark."

"What do you want?" Caroline gritted out, pain shooting up her arm.

"You crossed a lot of people, Caroline. Most of them are too scared to step up and take the revenge they deserve." Hayley said and sat on the edge of the table. "No one was willing to take revenge until you finally crossed the wrong person."

* * *

Davina was shooting looks towards Rebekah for almost thirty minutes, trying to signal that they needed to talk. The blond was oblivious the whole time and Davina finally just grabbed her arm and they sashayed into the private room next door. The boys watched them leave and exchanged strange looks about the girls' behavior.

"Start talking." Davina said immediately. "I can tell by the look on your face that you have more on your mind than what's going on."

Rebekah sighed and hopped onto the bed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I don't think now's the time to start getting into it, Vina."

"Rebekah." Davina sighed and rubbed her arms. She needed a new distraction to take her mind off her missing friends and absentee mother. "What's going on?"

"I heard my mother on the phone the other day." Rebekah finally relented after taking in Davina's shaken appearance. "She was ordering a paternity test."

Davina's jaw dropped open and she turned to look wide eyed at Rebekah. "Excuse me?"

"Stefan and I broke into her OB/GYN and stole her file." Rebekah added. "Apparently she had one ordered with my father's DNA and another man named Ansel Atlantic. Stefan and I found out she's been having an affair with him."

"Oh, my God." Davina whispered stoically. The Mikaelson's prided themselves on their perfect appearance and it was quite a shock to hear _Esther_ was the one who was lying. "Does your dad know?"

"I have no idea." Rebekah answered. She rubbed her temple and leaned her head on Davina's shoulder. "I don't really know what's going on between my parents."

"Is that why you were in London?" Davina asked, putting two and two together. "Looking for Ansel?"

"We met him actually." Rebekah confirmed. "That's why our phones were off."

"So…?" Davina trailed off.

"He was in love with my mother. A novelty idea, hmm?" Rebekah responded. "He stuck around for years because he was in love with her."

"That doesn't sound like all that happened." Davina deadpanned.

"Stefan asked him if that was enough. Just to be in love with her." Rebekah said. "He claimed he stuck around for a selfish reason, said it wasn't his secret to tell though."

"Are you going to tell your siblings?" Davina whispered. Rebekah bit her lip and rolled her shoulders back.

"I think I should." Rebekah shrugged. "If it was me, I would want to know. I'd expect the others to tell me."

"But?" Davina asked.

"Davina, can we not get into this right now." Rebekah sighed harshly. "I need to know what he's hiding before I tell anyone else anything."

"Alright." Davina agreed. Rebekah looked expectantly at the brunette.

"Do you want to talk about your mother?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

Davina shrugged and kicked her legs back and forth. "There's not much to tell. She preached about being a reformed person, she wants to be a part of my life again."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Rebekah asked softly.

"I asked her why she left. She owes me an explanation for why she turned her back on me." Davina said emptily, mostly talking to herself than Rebekah.

"Are you sure that's a question you want answered?" Rebekah asked.

"I thought about it, ever since I found out she was back. I rather know than not." Davina shrugged. "It was one question, I just wanted her to tell me what was so bad about her life that drove her away."

"It's not always that simple." Rebekah pointed out. "If anything, our current predicament proves that."

"Sometimes it is." Davina responded.

* * *

"Wrap it tightly and pull to the right." Elena instructed Caroline. Hayley had thrown Caroline back into her cell about ten minutes ago and her hand was bleeding profusely after Hayley pulled the knife out.

"Thanks." Caroline said shakily. She was incredibly pale and trying not to scream in pain. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"I wanted to be a doctor." Elena shrugged, just as nervous as Caroline.

"You'll be one, Pretty Girl." Damon assured her.

"Yeah, don't talk in past tense, Elena." Katherine winced. "It's morbid."

"You seem to be taking kidnapping surprisingly well." Tatia hissed in Katherine's direction.

"I'm Katherine Petrova, I'm a survivor." She responded defiantly.

"How do we know you're not a part of this?" Tatia asked accusingly.

"Are you actually this stupid?" Damon snapped. "Katherine may be merciless, but she's not a traitor. Do you actually believe she would set us up, kidnap us, and have some psychotic girl drive a knife through her best friend's hand? Are you really this pathetically stupid!"

Tatia was about to respond but the entrance doors swung open and they all flinched back.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A manic voice said from the doorway. "I've been planning this for a long time."

Caroline's heart dropped to her stomach and she felt numb. "Tyler?"


	14. Chapter 14

The moonlight bore down harshly on Caroline's face and she closed her eyes, sinking her toes in the sand. Every time she closed her eyes, Tyler's crazed look was marked in her brain as he chased her through the echoing halls.

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Warehouse_

" _Why are you doing this?" Caroline pleaded and struggled against the tight handcuffs. Tyler had come and grabbed her from her cell a few minutes before and shoved her into the interrogation room._

" _Why do you think?" Tyler hissed. "You ruined my life. You couldn't handle one little hit and went running to your brothers. My family is ruined because of you!"_

" _I-" Caroline started but was stopped by a sharp sting to her cheek. Tyler had smacked her across the face._

" _You don't get to speak." Tyler snapped. "Do you know what I went through? What my family went through! I lost everything, I had to leave New York, I lost my money, and I lost my freedom!"_

" _I'm sorry." Caroline choked out. It physically pained her to apologize to someone who hurt her, but it wasn't just her life on the line._

" _Sorry doesn't change what happened to me." Tyler glared. He was breathing heavily and hunched over the desk._

_Caroline looked at her lap, wondering when everything in her life went wrong. She looked up hesitantly and whispered, "why not just take me?"_

" _Because you all played a role and deserve to pay." Tyler said, slamming his hand down on the table, Caroline flinched back and wondered if she really was going to make it out of here._

* * *

Katherine woke up with a start, breathing heavily and felt her heartbeat racing. She could feel the ghost pain of where the knife had sliced her hip and ran her finger along the bandage. It'd been a week since they all took off to the private island in Bali to escape the media and the aftermath, but it didn't do much to ease her nerves or her nightmares.

She sighed and saw Klaus asleep next to her, but no sign of her blond friend anywhere. Katherine studied the rest of the room and saw Kol and Davina wrapped up on the love seat. Stefan and Rebekah cuddled up on the hammock. She turned her head and saw Damon clutching Elena's hand, with a blanket thrown over the two of them. The only couch left open was occupied by Enzo and he was soundly asleep as well. Since getting back, they always slept in the same room, no one wanted to be alone.

Katherine got up, wrapping a silk robe around herself and set out to find Caroline. Katherine searched the rest of the bedrooms but didn't see any glimpse of her till she looked out the window. She spotted the elegant blond standing just outside, head thrown back and eyes closed.

"Hey." Katherine breathed, coming to stand next to her. "What're you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Caroline murmured back. "Nightmares?"

"Something like that." Katherine shrugged. After they got back, therapists all tried to pry information out of the five of them, but no one spoke a word except for police statements. They rarely said a word to each other about the kidnapping, but that was more because they didn't need to talk to each other about their shared trauma.

"We have to go back to school soon." Caroline sighed and sat down on the sand, Katherine followed suit, sitting beside her.

"We'll bounce back, it's what we do best." Katherine shrugged. Ruling New York is what they did best. Planning parties, debutantes, charities, and anything in between.

"I suppose." Caroline added. On some level her mind was plagued by the short list of people who were brave enough to step out of line and defy their rules, but she also found herself not caring. She loved the power and all the perks of being who she was.

"What is it?" Kathrine prodded, Caroline shook her head. "I know that look, Care Bear. Don't bullshit me, what's wrong?"

Caroline looked at her and pursed her lips. "Tyler got what he deserved, but what if there's other people like him who will come after us?"

Katherine's eyes hardened. "We were born with targets on our backs, Caroline. Nothing's going to change that. You make a name for yourself and ensure your reputation is ruthless and untouchable."

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Warehouse_

_Tyler was standing in between the five cells, his eyes dark and expression menacing. "Mind games is your specialty, isn't it Caroline? Katherine? I seem to remember the two of you enjoying destroying other people's lives._

" _It's all part of growing up in Manhattan." Katherine quipped. She turned her head lazily and rolled her eyes at Tyler's glare. Damon internally cursed the brunette for her sarcastic remarks, they needed to stay alive, not piss off their kidnapper._

" _If this is a part of some sick revenge plot against Caroline and Katherine, you have no reason to keep me here." Tatia screeched. Tyler rounded on her and banged harshly on the cell wall._

" _It doesn't matter who you are, you're just collateral." Tyler said to her. "Same thing goes for your doppelganger."_

" _Then let me go!" Tatia begged. "I didn't do anything to you. I won't tell anyone!"_

_Tyler glared at her. "It's only been what, a month? Since you joined Manhattan and you're already turning on your sister."_

" _She's not one of us." Katherine hissed._

" _That's what it is with all of you, isn't it?" Tyler snapped and screamed at them. "It always comes down to your fucking loyalties!_ I was one of you!"

" _You're right." Caroline said softly, walking towards the edge of the cell and holding the bars tightly. "What I did to you was a mistake. We were wrong, cruel, and unfair. I'm sorry, Tyler."_

_He walked up to her cell and stood in front of her face. "Your pretty face and words aren't going to manipulate me, Caroline. Drop the act."_

" _It was my fault then." Caroline said, her voice turning colder. "Let everyone else go, this started between you and me."_

" _That's the beauty of the whole situation, Care." Tyler said and spun around to look at the others. "Caroline's here because this is all her fault, she started everything. Damon Salvatore, golden boy and protective big brother, is here because he and Stefan orchestrated the whole restraining order and ruined my future. Then we have, what do they call you again? The ruthless queen? She sure lived up to her name with that little stunt you pulled at Constantine. I would've taken Stefan too, but the lucky bastard has disappeared from the country."_

" _What's the reason for taking Elena and Tatia?" Damon snapped, looking nervously between all the girls._

" _Like I said, collateral. I wasn't taking any chances with taking the wrong triplet." Tyler said vaguely. "But after Tatia's little spiel, maybe she should be here too."_

* * *

"Hey." Stefan said and leaned on what was technically Caroline's bedroom door, although she wasn't sleeping in it. Damon was also there, laying on the bed, probably texting Elena.

"Hello, Brother." Damon said and raised his bourbon glass in a greeting.

"Hey, Stef." Caroline said and leaned up to kiss Stefan's cheek. "What's up?"

Stefan pushed himself off the door and studied his siblings, Damon didn't have any visible wounds, but you could see him wince every time he breathed a little too harshly or moved too fast. Caroline's wounds were on display, like the fading bruises and scarred hand. It was the second time he failed to protect her from Tyler. "I need a reason to see my brother and my twin?"

"In other words, you're checking up on us." Damon corrected. Caroline threw a pillow at Damon and rolled her eyes.

"We're fine." Caroline smiled lightly. Stefan felt his heart tug at her genuine smile, she'd been through a lot and she still smiled brighter than sunshine. "You don't need to worry about us."

"How could I not, Care?" Stefan murmured and hugged his sister. "I wasn't here when I should've been."

"Don't do that, Stefan." Damon said. "If anything it was a good thing you weren't here. Tyler would've just taken you too."

"Yeah." Caroline agreed into Stefan's shirt. "I'm glad you were safe."

"Always the optimist." Stefan said.

Caroline pulled back and smiled widely. "We should have a night just for us when we get back."

"I don't know, Blondie." Damon said. "I'm not so big on team bonding."

"You don't get a choice." Caroline decided, then looked between her brothers. "I like it, we're doing it."

"Still bossy as ever." Damon muttered. Stefan and Caroline exchanged looks and jumped on the bed, each landing on either side of Damon.

"You love us." Caroline corrected.

"I do love you, little sister." Damon finally relented and kissed her forehead. He wasn't an over affectionate person, but she would always be his and Stefan's baby sister. It was a known fact that they would cater to her every whim just to make sure Caroline always kept her light, especially after what Tyler put them through.

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Warehouse_

_The five teenagers were standing anxiously in their cells, waiting for the next move. The situation had become a lot scarier since finally seeing that Tyler was behind their kidnapping. It was bad not knowing, but after seeing the crazed and unpredictable look in Tyler's eye, it made them all start wondering what he had planned next._

_They all simultaneously jumped when Hayley's voice started playing over the intercom. "Seeing that you all love to play games, we're going to play one of my own!"_

" _Should've known the druggie was bat-shit crazy." Katherine muttered to herself after hearing Hayley's slurred voice. Damon sent her an exasperated look, even in a crisis, Katherine couldn't help her tongue._

" _We're gonna play hide and seek!" Hayley laughed maniacally over the intercom. "When the song starts you better start running!"_

_In the next second a hide and seek song with a carnival vibe to it started blaring through the speakers and each of the cells individually unlocked. The five teenagers shared confused expressions and they all made a run for the exits, and surprisingly they opened easily all into different dark hallways._

" _What do we do? Elena whispered hesitantly. Although no one got the chance to answer because gunshots started ringing through the room. On instinct, Caroline and Elena took off through one hallway, Katherine and Tatia ran through another, and Damon took the last opening. They kept running, clutching to each other, and felt fear licking through their bodies._

* * *

Rebekah sat unusually calm in the office chair, turning from side to side, waiting for her brothers to meet her. After everything that had happened, the blond heiress decided it was finally time to come clean about her mother's affair. They lived by family above all, always and forever, and it was time Rebekah honored that.

Kol came in first, remnants of flour stuck to his clothes and skin. "What is it, sister, Enzo and I are making breakfast."

"Just sit down and wait for Nik, okay." Rebekah said in her usual manner. Kol smiled at her and unceremoniously dropped into a chair in front of her.

"Why did you want us to meet in here?" Klaus asked as soon as he walked into the office. Rebekah motioned for him to shut the door and sit down next to Kol.

"Because I don't want anyone else listening in." Rebekah explained after seeing their matching questioning expressions.

"If it's to tell us you're a strumpet, I'm sorry to tell you that's not a secret, sister." Kol said in a mock apologetic tone. Rebekah glared at him and threw a small paper weight at his head. Kol only laughed at her enraged expression and dodged the oncoming attack.

"We're going to be in here forever if you keep antagonizing her, Kol." Klaus reprimanded, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"I'm starting to think neither of you deserve to know." Rebekah snapped and crossed her arms. Sometimes she really hated her brothers.

"Come now, sister. Don't be like that." Klaus said and leaned back in his chair. It was the same routine they always had. Someone would make a comment about her, she would throw a fit, and then they would coax her into calming down.

Rebekah sat down again and sighed into her hands. "You both need to promise me you won't do anything rash."

Kol and Klaus exchanged confused looks and then Kol turned back to look at his sister. "We promise, Beks."

"I mean it." Rebekah said in an unusually soft tone. "You can't tell anyone, at least not yet."

"What's going on, Rebekah?" Klaus demanded. "Bloody hell, you're not pregnant are you?"

"No!" Rebekah said immediately. Then she bit her lip and tilted her head back "Although you might wish I was."

"You're starting to scare us, Bekah. What did you do?" Kol asked, looking oddly at Rebekah's distraught face. Both boys stood up and walked closer to her.

"I didn't do anything." Rebekah corrected. She licked her lips and refused to meet their eyes. "A while ago I heard our mother on the phone with her doctor ordering a paternity test. That's why Stefan and I were in London, we went looking for the man she was having an affair with."

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Hospital_

_Klaus had been transferred to a new hospital room since waking up, one big enough for Rebekah, Kol, Stefan, Enzo, and Davina to stay in as well. It was technically against hospital policy, but Davina threw a wad of cash at the nurse and it wasn't an issue anymore. They had all refused to leave each other's sides, and their parents hadn't protested much either because the hospital was probably the safest place for them._

" _The police are completely incompetent!" Rebekah screeched. "It's been almost four days and they have nothing."_

_Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to sit down. "She's right, we need to do something."_

" _I've been searching, but I can't find anything." Davina said, her voice void of motion and her eyes were bloodshot. They were starting to worry about her, but no one really had the heart to admit Davina might not be able to find them._

" _Maybe we're looking in the wrong place?" Enzo suggested. "Everyone's so focused on where they are, but we don't know who could've taken them."_

" _So what do you propose?" Klaus asked. "We can't exactly go back to the crime scenes, they're either blocked off or cleaned up. Any evidence will be gone or with the police."_

_Kol rubbed the back of his neck and tried to come up with some kind of connection. "Do you remember what that news reporter said? Saying it could've been a business deal gone wrong?"_

" _I talked to my mom already, the police already went through the business clients from the Salvatore and Petrova families." Stefan explained and waved off the suggestion._

" _Unless the police didn't get the whole picture." Kol pointed out and narrowed his eyes._

" _What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, leaning back into the chair, trying to make sense of the situation._

" _Our parents aren't exactly saints." Klaus answered. "It's not entirely implausible they hid illegal business records."_

" _Do you think they'd withhold information that would help find their kids?" Enzo asked incredulously. They all sent him an identical expression and Enzo nodded. "You're right, I forgot who I was talking about for a moment there."_

" _Let's find out." Davina interrupted, closing her search and opening up records from the Salvatore and Petrova companies. "Stefan, do you know who the police already looked into?"_

" _Yeah, actually, my mom sent me a list and asked if I knew anything." Stefan murmured and pulled up the photo from his phone, then handed it to Davina. The small brunette filed away all the records from the list, keeping them on another tab in case she needed to take a look at them later._

" _That leaves us with the De Martel's, Lockwood's, and Griffith's." Davina listed. "Guess we should start looking."_

_Davina sent copies of the files to the others and they started scrolling through the papers, looking for any shred of hope that would lead them to their friends._

* * *

Davina laid face down on her beach chair, her bikini top had been untied and she was hoping to gain a tan. Her phone had gone off again for the third time since the morning had begun and Davina aggressively smacked the declining button.

"Having troubles, Vina?" Katherine laughed upon seeing the action. She sat down in the identical beach chair next to her fellow brunette and popped on a pair of Chanel sunglasses.

"No." Davina responded, muffled by the pillow she was laying on. "It's my mother again. My dad gave her my number and she won't stop calling me."

"Right, gotta love absentee mother's, hmm?" Katherine hummed back in a sweet tone. She leaned her hair up and stretched underneath the blazing sun, living up to her nickname. "What's she like?"

"Not sure." Davina answered. "Kol and I left her in a restaurant about fifteen minutes into a very awkward lunch. I spent the next few days in Klaus' hospital room with Enzo and you guys. I haven't spoken to her since."

"Well, she can't be as bad at my wicked birth mother." Katherine said and sent a look towards Davina who let out a soft laugh.

"Do you call her that to her face?" Davina asked between giggles.

"Of course not, I try not to address her." Katherine answered.

"Can't avoid her forever." Davina pointed out. "She lives in your house."

"Guess I could say the same thing to you." Katherine retorted easily. "So why don't you tell me the reason why you're dodging her calls."

Davina tied her bikini top back on and turned to sit up and tan the other side of her body. "I'm just not ready to face her and everything that comes with her."

"What're you talking about?" Katherine prodded, she pushed her sunglasses up to move her hair and looked at Davina questioningly.

Davina bit her lip and grabbed her phone. "I googled her, then I went a little too far and started looking into her personal life."

"So, by a little too far, you mean illegally hacking into her social media?" Katherine corrected. Davina just shrugged the obviously true insinuation. "Well, what did you find out then?"

"A couple years after she left, she got remarried." Davina started hesitantly and pulled up a wedding photo of Mary Alice and her husband.

"So she has a husband, it's not that uncommon for people to get remarried." Katherine pointed out. It's not like they were in a place to judge others, especially with the kind of sketchy things they've done.

"That's what I thought too." Davina said. "Until I dug a little further. His name is Rudy Hopkins. He was my mother's therapist after my birth father tried to attack us."

Katherine's mouth fell open and her eyes widened, she could put two and two together. "You think she left your dad for her doctor."

"I think she did." Davina confirmed. "I also know he had a daughter from a previous marriage. A girl your age, her name is Bonnie."

Katherine nearly choked and recoiled at the name, it was the name of the girl Elena brought to the house. "Bonnie? Do you have a picture of her?"

Davina nodded and pulled up a recent photo. "Why?"

"I know her." Katherine said and studied the photo. "Well, Elena does, she's friends with Bonnie."

"Small world." Davina muttered bitterly. Katherine looked up, concerned and moved to sit directly next to Davina. She grabbed her hands and forced Daivna to look up.

"Look, honey, I get why you're mad and ignoring her. I'm probably the only person who relates to you the most right now. My mother walked away from me and raised two girls, so I get where your mind's at." Katherine reasoned. "Talk to her, don't talk to her, but you need to make a choice."

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Warehouse_

" _Where are the others?" Elena cried as she and Caroline started running, looking for somewhere to hide. Hayley and Tyler were clearly crazy and it was better to play by their rules for now, or at least till they found an exit._

" _I don't know. Everyone was running in different directions." Caroline said frantically, pushing open a door. Although it seemed to trigger something because the walls started to move and knives were shooting out in odd places, one getting close enough to graze Elena's arm._

" _Ouch." She hissed and pulled her arm back. "What the hell? Are they hunting us?"_

" _Shit." Caroline cursed and paled. "I think they actually are."_

" _What?" Elena snapped. "What do you mean?"_

" _Tyler's favorite movie was about this family who kills people for sport in a game of hide and seek." Caroline explained. Elena paled too and yanked Caroline forward since the blond had stopped for a second._

" _Then we need to run, we don't know who's hunting us." Elena whispered and turned down a hallway. The carnival music was still blaring through the speakers and it was making Caroline nauseous. "How do we win?"_

" _Well, we just need to survive till the end of the game, but Tyler might end up killing us anyway." Caroline said sardonically._

" _Why is he doing any of this?" Elena asked, as they ran, refusing to open anymore doors in case it triggered another attack. Although they couldn't keep running down aimless hallways._

_Caroline wrung her hands and looked guilty. "He's my ex-boyfriend."_

" _You dated that psycho?" Elena asked in shock._

" _Long story short, Tyler was an abuse ass with anger issues. Something happened and my brothers got a restraining order against him for me, my parents buried him in lawsuits, and then we took a little revenge." Caroline explained in a rushed voice, now really wasn't the time to get into past issues._

_The two girls ended up at a dead end hallway with two doors, Caroline turned to look at Elena. "Which one do we take?"_

* * *

"Hey man, what're you looking at?" Damon asked Enzo as he walked into the living room. Enzo had been sitting on the couch, his arm propped up on the back. The TV was playing softly in the background, but Enzo was more focused on his phone.

"My father moved up his wedding date." Enzo said bitterly and handed his best friend the phone. Damon took it and hopped over the back of the couch to sit down beside Enzo.

"Why's he moving up the wedding." Damon asked after reading through the text.

"I have no idea." Enzo shrugged. "Probably Luanne's doing."

"She's a real gold digger, your dad's a businessman, shouldn't he see that?" Damon inquired.

"You would think." Enzo muttered. "She keeps saying she'll ship me off to boarding school and take my inheritance."

Damon rolled his eyes. "He'd never hand over the company to her, and we're not from Hartford, he'd never send you to boarding school."

"I know he wouldn't, but she's quite adamant he will." Enzo responded.

"What do you actually know about her?" Damon questioned, finally realizing no one bothered to actually do a background check on her. Luanne's skanky clothing and cigarette breath was enough to label her as a gold digger.

"I haven't spoken to her except for the cake testing." Enzo shrugged. "I try to stay away from her, I don't want to catch a disease."

"Maybe you should have Davina look into her." Damon suggested. "You'll never know what kind of interesting things you might find out."

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Warehouse_

" _Run, Katherine!" Tatia screamed and grabbed her arm to pull her forward. They tripped over each other in the dark and Katherine hissed when she slipped and sliced her hip open on a knife sticking out from the wall. The two girls kept running and winced when they heard a scream echo out across the warehouse._

" _Shit." Katherine winced and pressed a hand over her wound. "We need to find an exit."_

_The two girls screamed as gunshots started flying again and they both darted into a room. They'd been running for a long time and learned that gunshots would start every ten minutes, opening doors would set off traps, and an assortment of weapons would randomly spout from the walls._

" _What do we do?" Tatia asked as soon as the halls grew quiet. "We can' keep this up forever."_

" _We find the others, find a way out, then take revenge." Katherine determined. "Come on."_

_They started wandering down the hallways, looking for any sign of the others, but instead were met with the sight of Tyler, holding a gun._

" _Looks like someone didn't find a hiding spot." He said darkly and aimed the gun at the two girls. "I thought this chase was going to be more fun, you've lost your touch, Katherine."_

" _Go to hell." She hissed and glared at him._

" _I'm already there, Sweetheart." Tyler retorted and fired the gun. Katherine looked head on, she wasn't about to shy away from a coward like Tyler._

_No matter how prepared she was to take the bullet, it never came because Damon had come out of nowhere and tackled the identical girls to the ground. In turn getting shot in the side._

" _Damon!" Katherine screamed and rolled over, pressing a hand onto his wound. He groaned in pain and sent her a stupid smile._

" _Caroline would kill me if I let her best friend die." He said weakly._

" _No fair, Damon." Tyler snapped and grabbed Tatia quickly, holding her neck tightly with the gun pressed against her temple. Katherine panicked and pulled a knife sticking out of the walls, plunging it into Tyler's arm. He screamed, releasing Tatia from his grip. Katherine yanked her back and together they picked up Damon, running for their lives._

* * *

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Damon said and walked straight into the room that was technically Elena's without an invitation.

"What's up, Damon?" Elena murmured as she looked up from writing in her diary. Damon dropped unceremoniously down next to her and shrugged.

"Boring day." He said. "I seem to be drawn to you I guess."

"That's not very original considering there's two more people walking around with my face." Elena laughed, closing her diary and setting it aside.

"Ahh, but you're always going to be my Pretty Girl." Damon corrected and poked her side. She sent him an exasperated look.

"Yours?" Elena questioned hesitantly. Damon looked up and smiled at her.

"Well, after your little confession at the hospital, I'd like to think you are." Damon retorted and laughed as Elena blushed.

"I thought you were unconscious." Elena responded with a light blush. Damon sat up and got closer to her.

"And if I wasn't? Would you still have meant it?" Damon questioned. Elena tried to look away but Damon forced her chin up.

"Why do you have to hear me say it?" Elena whispered.

"Because I want you to remember how you felt." Damon responded and cupped her cheek. Elena's heart sped up and she unconsciously leaned into his palm.

"You consume me, Damon." Elena retorted with a bite in her tone. Damon crashed his lips down onto her and she smiled into the kiss. Elena knew she'd fallen the second Damon Salvatore danced with her and she was never going to dance with anyone the same way she danced with him.

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Hospital_

" _It has to be the Lockwood's." Klaus snapped. "Look at all these illegal dealings, side offers, thousands of dollars in hush money."_

" _It makes sense." Stefan muttered to himself. "All of our families did cut ties with them after the incident."_

" _But why only Caroline, Damon, Katherine, Elena, and Tatia?" Rebekah asked, "it's too random."_

" _Unless it wasn't Lockwood's." Davina murmured. They all turned to her and exchanged looks._

" _What're you talking about, Darling?" Kol asked his girlfriend. "Who else could it have been?"_

" _Maybe it was just Tyler." Davina corrected. They all looked at each other and shrugged, then turned to look expectantly at Davina for a more elaborate answer. "I was looking into what happened with the Lockwood's after everything. They lost everything, moved to a small town to keep out of the public eye. All their company buildings, warehouses, and offices were abandoned."_

" _So what does that mean?" Enzo inquired._

" _It means, it's the perfect place to stay hidden." Klaus said darkly._

" _One of the warehouses was being renovated, and the last key card used to enter was Tyler's." Davina said and turned her computer screen around to show the others. "I know where they are."_

* * *

"What did you find out?" Kol asked Rebekah as the three Mikaelson siblings walked into her room.

"Not much." Rebekah responded. "Stefan and I stole her pregnancy history."

Kol laughed and shook his head. "Sister dearest, when did you become a criminal?"

She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Like you aren't one?"

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered how his bickering siblings ever got anything done. "We've all done questionable, probably illegal things, moving on."

Although his words fell on deaf ears because Rebekah was bringing up how Kol blew up their house in Singapore and she had to pay off the police. Then Kol retorted with how Rebekah took the private jet without permission, lost it, and Kol was the one who negotiated with the mafia to get it back.

"Enough!" Klaus snapped. "We have more important things to worry about than which one of you is more incompetent."

The two of them went silent and glowered at each other. "Look, the man she was having an affair with is named Ansel Atlantic."

"Isn't he one of the richest men in the world?" Kol asked.

"Also a man who does business with our father." Klaus added. Kol looked between his siblings and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but is this really such a big deal?" Kol asked. Rebekah narrowed her eyes and smacked her hands on the table.

"Of course it is!" Rebekah snapped. "Our mother was cheating on our father."

"Who wouldn't!" Kol snapped back. "He's a cruel man, our mother is never home. I'm not all that surprised."

"What did you find out from him, Rebekah?" Klaus demanded, pushing Kol back down into his chair. "We don't know what we're going to do unless we have all the details."

"He loved her, or loves her." Rebekah answered, waving her hands. "But that's not the important part. Before we left, he said something about sticking around for a selfish reason, he's hiding something."

"Then that's what we'll do, find out what he knows." Klaus determined.

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Warehouse_

" _You okay?" Caroline asked Elena as she held the girl's waist. Elena wasn't paying attention when they were running and she got nicked by a knife._

" _I'll be fine." Elena said as she wrapped her sweater around it. "We can't keep running like this, we need to find an exit."_

_Caroline was about to respond when a gunshot ran through the building and Katherine screamed Damon's name. "Where did that come from? Was that Katherine?"_

" _This way." Elena said and pulled Caroline in the opposite direction they'd been going. They ran through a series of hallways and were tripping over each other. "Damon! Katherine!"_

_Caroline was ahead of Elena and nearly slipped on something, she clutched Elena's hand to stay steady and looked down. There were two piles of blood, one they were almost standing in and the other one was a little ways away, blood trailing in opposite directions. "Which way do we go?"_

" _Split up?" Elena suggested. Caroline shook her head immediately._

" _Seriously, that's the single worst idea, pick one." Caroline answered. Elena shrugged hesitantly before they both darted towards the left, hoping it was the right one._

_By some stroke of luck, it was the right way to go, because at the end of the hallway, there was an open door. It was an old chemical room that still had various bottles of substances inside, but the place had been ransacked, Katherine, Damon, and Tatia were in the middle trying to stop Damon's bleeding._

" _Oh, my God!" Caroline cried and dropped to the floor next to her brother. She picked up his hand lightly and teared up. "Damon? Are you okay? What happened?"_

" _He played knight in shining armor and saved me." Katherine said as Elena took over patching up Damon._

" _I would've killed him if he let you die." Caroline said sarcastically and wiped her tears, but it didn't do more than smear blood on her cheek._

" _Told you." Damon laughed, but it turned into a groan._

" _Stop moving." Elena snapped and sent Damon an exasperated look, one everyone was starting to notice she only gave to Damon. "What happened?"_

" _Tyler's running around here somewhere with a gun hunting us for sport." Katherine explained._

" _So what do we do?" Tatia asked, looking at all of them._

" _We need to find an exit." Caroline answered. "Any way we can get out, we have to take it."_

_Katherine examined the walls of chemicals and placed her hands on her hips. "What if we make an opening?"_

" _What do you mean?" Elena asked. Katherine turned around and smirked, picking up various chemicals. Caroline knew exactly what she was about to do, more like what she was about to blow up._

* * *

Katherine sighed and knocked on Elena's door. She was Katherine, so she didn't bother to wait for an answer before walking in. It also didn't phase her when Damon and Elena were making out on her bed. Treating them as if they were Klaus and Caroline, she barged in and forced her way in between them.

"Leave, I need to talk to my doppelganger." Katherine demanded. They both jumped apart and Damon just glared at her while Elena was frantically trying to fix her hair.

"We're busy, Kitty Kat, later." Damon answered. Katherine fixed him with a dark look, Damon rolled his eyes but pecked Elena's cheek before leaving the room.

"Something you need to tell me, Katherine?" Elena asked, a blush still apparent on her cheeks.

"You can drop the innocent act, Sweetheart." Katherine laughed. "I've seen a lot more and worse of Damon than you'd think."

"Alright, I didn't need to know that." Elena winced. "What did you actually need, Katherine?"

Katherine wrapped her shaw tightly around herself and sat down on Elena's bed, leaning back on her hands. "Even though dad makes money from business, that's not where the fortune comes from. His money comes from the family, I'm an heiress. Well, technically you, Tats, and I are all heiress' from both our parents."

"Does this conversation have a point?" Elena asked, starting to get tired of Katherine's rambling.

Katherine turned and narrowed her eyes, "yes it does. Every year we fly to Monaco and auction off a piece of jewelry for charity. It's a four day trip, the first day is a brunch, the second is a ball, the third is for us, and the fourth day is the auction. Dad never goes, so he sends the others and me to flaunt around for a few days."

"Katherine, what are you trying to tell me?" Elena inquired, looking strangely at the other girl.

"Because father had you both inducted into the family, it means you and Tatia have to go." Katherine explained. "Look, I wasn't particularly fond of you, I'm still not fond of Tatia, but beside the point, after everything happened last week, you showed real promise. So I'm going to help you, walk you through the auction and teach you how to act. Damon doesn't look like he's letting go of you anytime soon either, better get used to the lifestyle now."

Elena was left in shock, Katherine had never been so nice to her before and it was surprising how much effort she was putting in. Right before Katherine left, she turned around and winked, her laugh echoing behind her and leaving an air of Chanel No. 5 perfume.

* * *

_Eight Days Ago, The Warehouse_

" _You're gonna kill us!" Tatia shrieked as Katherine twirled her bottle of mixed chemicals together. The five of them were standing in the room they were originally being held captive in, which they figured had been a storage area for all the equipment. They'd run to the back and saw at least a dozen locked truck entrances connected to the outside._

" _If we don't do this, Tyler and Hayley will." Damon pointed out, leaning heavily on Elena and his sister._

" _She'll blow us up before they get the chance!" Tatia argued. Caroline walked closer to Tatia and grabbed her face between her index finger and her thumb._

" _You better listen to me, Sweetheart." Caroline glowered. "We will die in here if we don't take a chance. If you want to stay here, then fine, but I'm not betting the rest of our lives on_ your _hesitation."_

" _Alright, let's do it." Katherine decided, she looked hesitant though. "All of you need to get behind something, the explosion won't be horrible, but..."_

" _What?" Caroline prodded. "I know you, Kat. What are you hiding?"_

_Katherine grimaced and tilted her head. "There's a chance I might blow up the building."_

" _She'll kill us!" Tatia screeched._

" _Stop screaming." Damon snapped. "Do you want Tyler and Hayley to find us?"_

" _I don't want to die." Tatia snapped back and crossed her arms._

" _I say we do it." Elena said. "Either way we might die, might as well try to get out."_

" _Alight, Lena, you're finally starting to grow on me." Katherine said and bumped her hip with the other girl._

_Without starting another argument, they all barricaded themselves behind old crates and plugged their ears, waiting for Katherine to set off her explosion. Caroline huddled underneath her brother's arm and tucked her head into his neck, Elena doing the same on the other side, Tatia and Katherine were next to them a little ways away sitting behind another crate. Katherine winked at them and threw the explosive behind her as far as she could. For a girl who never exercised a day in her life, she could throw._

_They all closed their eyes and braced themselves for the inevitable explosion. As soon as the glass shattered, fire, dust, and debris came crashing down over them. Unfortunately, Katherine's warning about the whole building blowing up had come true. The building erupted in flames and the foundation was shaking uncontrollably._

_Caroline winced and opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurred and her hearing was slightly impaired. The same thing was happening to Katherine and Elena. Tatia and Damon were still unconscious. Caroline wasn't even sure what was going on till Katherine grabbed her arms roughly, pulling her up. She was saying something, but Caroline couldn't pick it up._

" _Caroline, get up, come on." Katherine said on wobbly feet, one of her shoes was gone and her face was smudged with a dark ash. She grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her up, then crouched down to wake Damon up._

" _Ow." Elena groaned, finally waking up. She was completely disoriented and holding her head. She turned to her side and saw Tatia, Katherine, and Caroline awake and Damon unconscious. She shook his shoulder and held his face between her hands. "Damon?"_

" _Shit." Katherine hissed, looking behind her. She spotted Tyler and Hayley running towards the, both holding guns and covered in splotches of blood and ash._

" _Damon?" Elena whispered. "Come on, you have to wake up. Wake up!"_

_His eyes fluttered open and Elena crushed him in a hug. "Hey, Pretty Girl."_

" _Alright, lovely moment, but we need to run, now!" Caroline demanded and dragged them both up. They were pushing past all the debris, dodging spots that were still on fire, finally making it to the outside. It seems the rest of the land had suffered from the explosion too, because things were charred and in a disarray._

" _There's no one around here for miles!" Tyler screamed from behind them and shot his gun. "If you didn't die in the warehouse, we'll hunt you down ourselves!"_

" _Scatter!" Katherine screamed at the others._

" _What?" Damon said as she half held onto Elena and Caroline, half jogged._

" _If we scatter, they won't be able to shoot all of us and we'll be harder to hit!" Katherine said and took a sharp left. The others followed suit and turned in all different directions._

_Tatia was running through overgrown grass when she heard sirens, police sirens. She felt relief flood her system and turn her head to see Caroline near her. "Do you hear that?"_

" _Is that the police?" Caroline said, hope seeping into her voice. She looked ahead of her and the familiar flashing blue and red lights were shining back. There was also a herd of helicopters, ambulances, and firetrucks speeding towards them._

" _Tyler Lockwood and Hayley Marshall, drop your weapons and stand with your hands behind your backs!" Someone yelled over a megaphone, the area was surrounded by law enforcement._

_Tyler and Hayley looked at each other before taking off in the opposite direction, police cars were driving towards them, as well as the helicopter. Fortunately because of the secluded area, Hayley and Tyler didn't get far at all. The police had chased them down and tackled them to the floor, handcuffing them and pushing them into cop cars._

" _Caroline!" Kol screamed the second he saw her, covered in blood with a makeshift bandage. Kol and Davina demanded they go considering the police needed Davina to find them, she's also insisted they bring Kol for extra support. The others had decided it was best to stay at the hospital and wait, despite Rebekah's loud protests._

_The blond barely registered who'd said her name before she fell into his arms and he caught her easily. "Kol."_

" _Hey, Angel." Kol whispered into her hair, "I missed you."_

_Caroline sobbed into his shirt and choked when she felt Katherine throw herself into their embrace. "I can't believe you found us."_

" _Actually, I did." Davina said sheepishly. Caroline and Katherine pushed Kol aside and launched themselves at her, knocking them all to the ground._

_It wasn't long before an ambulance took Damon away, considering his wounds were the worst. The others were checked out by the paramedics and then released to make police statements, before all making their way to the cars and heading back to the hospital for a long awaited reunion. It was finally over and they were going home._

* * *

Caroline was obsessively scrubbing the kitchen counters, trying to get her mind off things and snap back into her usual self. Klaus was leaning on the door frame, watching his girlfriend nearly rub her fingers down to the bone.

"Caroline?" Klaus said hesitantly. "Love? Are you alright?"

She looked up for a second and smiled softly. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Klaus walked over and slowly pried the sponge from her hands. "Because you're about to break through the gloves."

She sighed and set them down. "I'm just stressed."

"You don't say?" Klaus smirked and laughed at her annoyed look. "I apologize, love, tell me what's on your mind."

"I just got caught up in thinking about the aftermath for when we do go back home." Caroline sighed. "We've been avoiding the media, school, and our parents. Although I'm sure the whole herd of bodyguards my mother has following us are reporting back to them."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to his body. "I assure you that everything will be alright. A statement has already been released and that takes care of the press, our parents are probably throwing themselves into lawsuits and business endeavors, and as for school, you are still their queen, Caroline."

"You sound like Kitty." Caroline laughed and leaned her head on his chest. Klaus moved his hand to stroke her hair and sighed contently into her arms. He had a hard exterior, but with Caroline, he couldn't help but be different.

"You know, love, we never did get to finish our dance." Klaus whispered into her ear and smiled when she shivered. Klaus turned on a song and twirled Caroline back into his arms so her back was pressed against his chest. They swayed to the music and Caroline couldn't help but feel like normality was returning as Klaus placed sweet open mouth kisses to her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanksgiving break was one of the most important times during the year, not only was it the group's favorite holiday, it was finally the annual Monaco charity auction. Everyone was in desperate need of a vacation after the last stressful couple of weeks.

Since getting back from Bali, they'd been thrown straight to the wolves. After coming back, a lot of time had been spent in court getting Tyler and Hayley sentenced to life in prison, then being forced into mandatory therapy, and re-entering society. Although a statement had been released to the press, it didn't stop the media from hounding the Manhattan teenagers since returning to school. They'd been put on a spectacle for everyone to see, but after a while and a few threats from Katherine, the looks had slowly stopped, Caroline was dominating the social scene again, and every week was a new party.

Nothing would ever be the same though. It was clear in the way Caroline flinched every time a loud noise struck out and she would rub at the scars embedded in her hand. You could see it when Klaus would move his arm, but stop and wince because of the gunshot that nearly cost him his arm. It was prominent when Katherine would wake up in the middle of the night and wander the halls, her footsteps echoing across the floor. Damon could never seem to stop looking for Elena, everytime she wandered out of his sight, his heart raced a little faster until she would appear and slip her hand into his.

They had all been at the trial that sent Tyler and Hayley to jail. They all felt free and liberated when the pair had been dragged away to a permanent purgatory, but nothing would ever change that they were different.

* * *

The second the bell rang, signaling the start of the week long Thanksgiving break, the nine teenagers had left school. Narrowly escaping the press and hopped onto a private jet bound for Monaco. Their safe haven away from New York's prying eyes.

Caroline leaned her head back against Klaus' chest, holding tightly onto his white henley, a habit she'd picked up after the whole incident. It wasn't uncommon to see wrinkles in his shirt where she'd been holding on too tight.

"Have you spoken to Freya yet?" Caroline asked Klaus, she'd gone back to Monaco with Keelin as soon as Klaus was back on his feet. According to Kol the air between Mikael and Freya was tense, but the brewing fight was put on hold because of the incident.

Klaus stroked her blond curls and grimaced. "Not yet, but she called Rebekah. Demands we all have dinner when we land. I adore my sisters, but they have a habit of being quite needy."

Caroline clicked her tongue and slapped his chest lightly. "Although Freya and Beks can get a little demanding, they mean well."

"This dinner is more or less just for us to meet Keelin and for Freya to start building her side of the Mikaelson family war." Klaus explained, waving his hand and motion towards the air. "Our mother will side with our father, Finn will side with our mother because he's stuck to her side, as will Sage. We all know Elijah's favorite sister is Freya, but he's too honorable to pick. So if Freya has Rebekah, Kol, and I, then it's an even half for her and an even half for our father."

"But Mikael's a businessman." Caroline pointed out. "All of our families have been closely entwined with the royal family, would he really jeopardize that?"

"You know what he's like, Caroline." Klaus sighed. "He's a cruel man with unchanging opinions."

"How can such a cruel man have such wonderful kids." Caroline muttered, but leaned up and kissed Klaus' cheek.

* * *

The Monaco Palace was stunning, and just as beautiful as it had ever been when the Manhattan teenagers had arrived. The large gravel courtyard was filled to the brim with citizens all barely being kept back by guards and a small gate. Close to the front of the gate, near the dais stood dozens of reporters, all trying to get a glimpse of the royal family and the arrival of the Manhattan guests.

The whole royal family stood out on the front steps, all dressed in appropriate fashion, looking more regal than ever. Keelin was standing in the middle, clad in a matching white pants suit, her dark hair pulled into a bun with her tiara gleaming in the light. Freya was standing close to her, but not in an intimate way, wearing a nice chic black dress, hair pulled back elegantly, and her neck dripping with jewels. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Freya was a very close and trusted friend of the royal family, completely unaware of the true nature of their relationship.

Klaus was the first person out of the limo, having dressed in a nice navy blue suit, who held out his hand for Caroline to get out. The blond in question wore a blue and white tweed skirt, matching tweed jacket, accompanied by red bottomed navy blue heels. The crowd grew wild for her, she was a fashion icon all over the world, but Monaco's population was especially keen to her sense of fashion. She tucked her arm into Klaus', showing the crowd her angelic smile and they moved off to the side for the next person to get out.

Which happened to be Damon, he got out of the limo and flashed a bright smile to the crowd of girls near the front and they cheered loudly, nearly swooning at the sight of him in his pinstripe suit. He stuck his hand out for Elena to grab next, and she delicately stepped out, tugging lightly on her lilac tweed dress and adjusted her white sweater. Not used to the large crowd and attention, she tucked her head closer to Damon's shoulder and stood between him and Caroline to block herself from the view of everyone else.

Unlike the other boys, Kol got out next, but instead of properly walking out, he jumped out and made a spectacle of himself. Waving wildly to the girls, blowing kisses, and watching them fawn over him. Kol laughed amusingly before spinning Davina out of the limo and dipping her back, planting a firm kiss to her lips. The crowd of onlookers cheered, throwing flowers at the couple. Kol finally pulled back and brushed Davina's pink tweed jacket back on her shoulder where it had fallen when he dipped her.

Katherine got out next, shining in her black and gold tweed dress. She turned her back and smiled over her shoulder, posing a nice shot for the reporters. Followed closely behind her was Rebekah, who was wearing a white tweed skirt, not unlike Caroline's and stood next to Katherine. It was a million dollar photo of the two of them. Looking elegant and beautiful, probably going on the front cover of some magazine or newspaper. Stefan popped up behind Rebekah, offering his arms each to Katherine and Rebekah, escorting them off to the side, never one to be in the press too much.

The second to last person to get out of the limo was Tatia, whole unlike the rest of the girls was not wearing a tweed ensemble, but a tacky striped dress, one that looked like it came straight off a Gap kids catalog. Beside the fact, she posed for the cameras and it definitely wasn't a picture going on the cover of any magazine.

Enzo was the last person to exit the limo, clad in a dark green suit. He was looking regal and mysterious, causing the crowd to push harder against the guards. Enzo flashed his million dollar smile and waved to the crowd, winking at the same group of girls Damon had in the beginning.

Together the ten teenagers walked down the preset up red carpet towards the royal family. As per tradition, they all stood together, the royal family near the front steps, and posed for a picture that was definitely going to be in the newspapers. Just above Keelin, Katherine and Caroline linked their arms, flashing a gleaming smile for the cameras. And in one little expression the rest of the world saw a statement, that they were back and ready to take over the kingdom.

* * *

Davina slipped into a lilac purple dress that flared out around her waist and moved her hair to the side to reach the zipper, although before she could Kol came up from behind her and pulled it up himself, letting his fingers brush against her spine. She shivered involuntarily and looked up at him.

"Thanks, I need to find shoes and then we can leave for dinner with your siblings." Davina murmured and leaned into his chest. Kol wrapped his hands around her waist, his suit pants already on and his white dress shirt was unbuttoned.

Kol looked down at the sight of his girlfriend and raked his eyes over her. "My, my, Davina Claire, aren't just the prettiest girl in the castle."

"I suppose it's a good thing I'm your girl then, hmm?" Davina said seductively and reached up to place a soft kiss on Kol's chin. He spun her around in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips, wondering how he could love something so much.

Davina gripped the opening of his dress shirt tightly and pulled his body close to hers, leaning into the kiss before pulling back and swiping a thumb across his lip. He reached out and licked the pad of her thumb and Davina pulled back with a wince, wiping her wet finger on his undershirt.

"Gross, Kol." Davina whined and narrowed her eyes. He let out a hearty laugh and brushed her dark curls behind her shoulder, magically bringing out a diamond necklace with a large ruby in the middle.

"I hope this present makes up for my lack of manners, Love." Kol responded and draped the heavy jewel on her throat, clasping it tightly.

"It's beautiful." Davina smiled as she buttoned up her shirt for him, leaving the bottom one open like he usually preferred.

"I hate to ruin the moment, darling, but have you made a decision about your mother?" Kol asked, turning around to grab a ring and place it on her finger. Davina sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"I haven't yet, I talked with Kat about it though, she said I have to make a choice too." Davina answered irritatedly, walking over to the open luggage and pulling out a matching black suit jacket for Kol to wear. Admittedly she'd been ignoring her mother for the last couple of weeks and it was starting to get on her nerves the way people would glance at her or freeze mid sentence when the topic of moms was brought up.

"Have you called her?" Kol prodded, knowing Davina was annoyed but pushed the topic anyway.

Davina spun around and glared at him. "Can we not talk about this right now."

"Davina, you can't pretend like she doesn't exist forever." Kol said softly, picking up on Davina's dark expression.

"She's my problem, I'll deal with it." Davina answered, slamming a pair of sling backs onto the vanity, her temper rising by the second.

"Maybe that's why you can't make a choice, because you view her as a problem." Kol retorted, crossing his arms.

"I'm not doing this right now." Davina scoffed and roughly shoved her feet into a pair of Manolo Blahnik pumps, knowing if she'd speak again she would say something she'd regret.

"I understand where you're coming from, Davina, but I'm telling you-" Kol started, but was roughly cut off by Davina.

"No you don't." Davina whispered. "You're mother, as absent as she may be, was still around and even then you had all your siblings. I didn't have either of those things. I'm just not ready to face her, can't you understand that?"

"Of course I do, darling." Kol began. "But this-"

"Isn't your concern." Davina finally just snapped. She swiped a glimmering shawl off the back of a chair and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Freya asked Keelin, as she adjusted the napkins on the table. The two had gone early to dinner to make sure everything was in place, but Freya had been a complete wreck. In her mind Freya already knew she would always have the support of her siblings no matter who she married, but it was important that they like Keelin. Admittedly it wasn't the first time they'd all met, afterall Monaco trips were frequent, but it would be the first time Keelin was being introduced as a girlfriend.

The first pair to arrive was Stefan and Rebekah, which surprised Freya because her sister was known to be late due to the extensive time she spent on getting ready.

"Hello, sister!" Rebekah said excitedly and engulfed the girl in a hug. Freya patted her back and kissed her hairline.

"Hi, Beks." Freya laughed and pulled back. Then she turned her attention to Stefan who came forward and kissed her cheek. "Hi Stefan."

"Hey Freya." Stefan responded. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Freya said before grabbing Keelin's arm and pulling her forward.

"I'm glad you guys could make it to dinner." Keelin said politely, trying to give a good impression.

"No need to be so formal, love, we've all met before and you're going to marry my sister." Rebekah said bluntly and smiled. Keelin looked at her for a moment before a large smile broke out across her face.

Stefan glanced at Freya and watched her let out a much needed breath. "Where's everyone else?"

"You're the first ones here." Keelin answered Stefan, "come sit."

The four of them sat down and drinks were placed in front of them, Keelin turning a blind eye to blatantly alcoholic drinks Stefan and Rebekah had. Caroline was next to arrive by herself, which was odd since her and Klaus were practically attached at the hip lately. Stefan stood up to greet her first and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Care, where's Klaus?" Stefan had asked as soon as she sat down and said her hello's to the others.

"He said he had a surprise for Freya, but he'll be here soon." Caroline answered with a mischievous smile on her face.

Freya looked worried. "Please tell me it's not some elaborate thing that's going to end in a disaster."

"Of course not." Caroline laughed. "You'll love it, promise."

"So you're Klaus' girlfriend?" Keelin asked politely. "I seem to remember him fawning all over you and you turning away his advances."

Caroline blushed a light color while Stefan and Rebekah let out loud laughs from next to her. "We grew up I guess, stopped playing mind games and finally went out on a date."

Keelin and Freya baited her into telling them all about their first date and how it happened, Caroline told the whole story vividly and showed them the diamond bracelet Klaus had gotten her. They both fawned over it and Freya made jokes about how Klaus was only romantic when it came to Caroline.

Although the story was cut short when Davina came walking into the room with barely concealed anger on her face, Kol sulked behind her. Everyone at the table exchanged looks but didn't comment on it as Davina dropped into a seat next to Rebekah and Kol hesitantly sat next to her. He tried to reach out for her hand, but she yanked it away without batting an eye.

In turn Kol winced and looked at his sister. "Hello sister, Keelin lovely to see you again."

"Nice to see you again as well." Keelin answered politely, trying to divert the attention away from Davina and Kol's obvious fight. "Freya's youngest brother?"

"That we know of." Rebekah muttered. "Our newest sibling is on the way and our mother is keeping the gender a surprise."

"Where's Nik?" Kol interrupted before Rebekah could get into a rant.

"Why dear brother, I didn't know you cared?" Klaus answered for himself, he was standing in the doorway wearing a smug grin and had his hands folded behind his back.

"I heard you had a surprise or me?" Freya interrupted, sensing how easily her brothers were about to get into a petty fight.

"I do." Klaus said smugly. He threw open the doors he had just come in from and on the other side was a perfectly dressed Elijah Mikaelson. Freya looked wide eyed and squealed, jumping out of her chair.

"You came!" She said excitedly and hugged him tightly. He looked taken aback by her assault, but hugged her back nonetheless. Before he had a chance to recover, Rebekah had replaced Freya and was hugging him tightly.

"Hello, sister." Elijah said and looked sweetly down at Rebekah. Then he turned and smiled at Freya, it was the kind of smile he only reserved for his sisters. Everyone settled back at the table and the food had finally arrived.

"I thought you said you were tied up at school?" Freya asked Elijah, sipping on her chardonnay.

"I managed to switch some things around and come." Elijah said cryptically.

"In other words Mother asked you to come." Kol corrected him. Elijah glared at him and narrowed his eyes but didn't deny nor confirm the statement.

"Kol!" Rebekah snapped. "Don't you have a filter?"

"Rebekah!" Kol mocked. "Do you have an off button?"

"You're insufferable!" Rebekah hissed and glared at him. He mocked her by placing a hand over his heart with a fake hurt expression.

Elijah slammed his cup down, not hard enough to break but enough to make a noise. "Children, please, we're trying to have a nice dinner."

Both of them got quiet and didn't say anything else, but Rebekah was still glaring at Kol and he was mocking her expression. Elijah shared a look with Freya, an exasperated one that only they could master as the older set of Mikaelson siblings.

"So," Keelin interrupted, being the princess of Monaco made her skilled in the art of distraction. "I know that Caroline's dating Klaus, but what about your guys' relationship?" Keelin asked, referring to Rebekah and Kol.

Rebekah sparked up at the chance to boast about her perfect relationship, but that turned out to be short lived because Davina had a deep scowl on her face. Kol winced at her glare and turned his head away. Everyone went a little quiet at the awkward tension.

It was a rare sight to see Davina and Kol fighting, in all the years they'd known each other and dated, they'd only fought four times. Caroline and Rebekah exchanged off looks and then Caroline spoke up.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. Rebekah, Davina, come with me?" It was polite and diplomatic, a voice she mastered early on in her life, but the underlying message left no room for a discussion. Rebekah and Davina both stood up and Caroline linked their arms together, forcing them out of the dining hall.

Klaus smirked into his drink and looked at his youngest brother. "Well done, Kol."

"Come off it, Nik." Kol snapped and glared darkly. "I seem to remember you and Angel being in the same situation many times before."

"Kol, Niklaus, perhaps now isn't the best time." Elijah warned. Kol flipped him off and slumped back into his chair while Klaus simply rolled his eyes and knocked back his drink. Stefan looked around awkwardly and smiled apologetically at Freya and Keelin.

Keelin didn't look like she knew what to do in the situation, but Freya, who grew up with the others, just leaned her head back and poured herself more champagne. She should've known they wouldn't make it past the first course.

* * *

Caroline marched right past the bathroom door and shoved both girls into an empty sitting room, then promptly pulled out her phone and made a quick call. Less than a minute later, Katherine popped into the room clad in a negligee, silk robe, and her hair pinned up with an emerald clip.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked as soon as she glanced around at the other three girls.

"Davina?" Caroline prodded softly. "What happened?"

Davina dropped into a chair and shrugged indignantly. "We got into a fight."

"Wanna elaborate on that?" Rebekah said in her usual tone. Then she walked over to the bar and poured them each a drink.

"He kept asking about my mom and I lost it." Davina said.

"You and Kol haven't fought about anything in years and it was never over anything serious." Katherine said. "What suddenly changed in the magical sunshine world of Kol and Davina?"

Davina glared at her and crossed her arms. "We got into a fight, the end."

"Sweetie." Caroline started and squished herself into the chair next to Davina. "You're not really mad at Kol, are you?"

Davina sighed and buried her face into Caroline's shoulder. "No. Well maybe a little, but mostly no."

"So what is it then?" Rebekah asked again, handing them all drinks. She and Katherine moved to sit on the incredibly expensive and old coffee table across from Davina and Caroline.

"It's my mom." Davina said shortly. "She left me. I made peace with that because I never thought she was coming back. Then she did and provided absolutely no answer to questions I didn't even realize I had. To make things worse I had to find out she left and ended up raising someone else's daughter." Davina's speech had ended in a quiet tone and none of the other girls had the heart to say anything else. "I keep wondering if the only reason she left was because I was too much of a reminder about her mistakes."

* * *

"I don't believe that's appropriate attire to be walking around in, Katerina." The brunette in the question was sent on a mission to get chocolate and was on her way back to the room where the three other girls were waiting for her. Although after she heard that particular voice, she winced, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to.

"I seem to remember you liking this particular outfit." Katherine said boldly. "But now I'm certain you don't get to have an opinion about me at all."

"Katerina…" Elijah started, moving closer to her. On instinct Katherine took a step back and placed both her hands on her right hip.

"I thought you weren't coming this year." Katherine commented, looking him straight in the eye. Elijah could just reach out and kiss her, but everything about her stance was defensive.

"My mother asked me to come check on my siblings." Elijah responded, he looked her over and saw a bandage peeking out from right underneath the hem of her negligee, a result of the kidnapping. He couldn't help but feel the raw panic crawl beneath his skin at the thought of her in danger.

"Always the honorable golden boy." Katherine scoffed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She was completely conflicted that half of her body wanted to run the other way and never look back, probably the rational side. But the other half of her was telling her to throw it all to hell and kiss him.

"Is that always how you see me?" Elijah asked, narrowing his eyes. It was the reputation he'd built, but he could never tell if Katherine truly thought that way or if she was making a mockery of it.

Katherine's head snapped up. "Is that the way you want me too?"

"That's not an answer." Elijah retorted.

"Then I suppose I don't have one." Katherine responded and pursed her lips. "Goodbye, Elijah."

She turned on her heels to walk away, ignoring her racing pulse, but was stopped by a soft tug.

"I've let you walk away from me too many times, Katerina." Elijah whispered.

Katherine turned around and looked him in the eye. "Elijah, are you still in Yale? Are you still three years older? Are you still with Celeste?"

"Yes, but-" Elijah started, trying to defend himself.

"No buts." Katherine snapped. "We are where we are and a few nostalgic encounters isn't going to give me a reason to stay."


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake up, ladies!" Caroline announced, lightly shoving Katherine with her foot and throwing pillows at Rebekah and Davina. "We only have three hours till brunch and I refuse to look anything less than perfect."

"Oh, my God." Rebekah groaned, rolling onto her side and using the pillow Caroline threw at her to cover her face. "I might need to skip brunch."

"Definitely need to skip brunch." Davina agreed and shoved her face into a pillow. The night before the four girls retreated to Caroline's room for some much needed girl time. They drank all night and laughed till the sun came up, it was a rare moment of normalcy they needed to put everything back into perspective.

"Absolutely not." Caroline scoffed. "Come on, up, all three of you. The room is about to be filled with hair and make up people."

Katherine was the first one up and threw her arms around Caroline. "Don't make me go, Care Bear."

"Tough luck Kitty Kat, it's technically your family auction." Caroline pointed out and Katherine scowled. "Besides, if you're not there, who's going to keep Elena and Tatia in line?"

This seemed to light a spark in Katherine because she shot up and pulled Rebekah and Davina off the mass of pillows and blankets. "I will not allow my family name to get dragged through the mud, up you go."

Not long after, a whole team of people flooded Caroline's room and tables lined the walls all filled to the brim with makeup and all the girls' suitcases were spread open to show a selection of dresses.

Caroline was currently getting her hair done, the woman behind her had added a long blond hair extension and waved it, pinning back the sides. Then the hairstyle had also woven in golden strands to make her hair glitter in the light, followed by a pearl headpiece that circled the crown of her head.

On the other side Davina and Rebekah were getting their makeup done, it was only a brunch event for the rich and self absorbed, so the makeup was kept light, only accentuating the girls' natural features.

In the middle of the room, Katherine was changing in and out of dresses, deciding which one was appropriate for the event. The current one she had on was a floor length burgundy color, she looked at it for only a second before slipping it off and tossing it to the discarded pile.

They all turned their heads when they heard a soft knock on the door and after a short moment, Elena peeked her head in. "Hi, am I intruding? Damon told me I should come here to get ready."

"Come in." Caroline smiled sweetly and waved her hand to a man. He promptly poured a new glass of champagne and led Elena to one of the empty hair stations. Where she all but shoved down and suddenly had a mass of pins and product thrown at her.

"Thanks." Elena said softly. "I was a little worried about not knowing what to wear."

Katherine turned around and smirked. "Worrying about fashion? My, my, little doppelganger, you've come a long way since I've met you."

"Learn to adapt right?" Elena agreed and looked wearily at herself in the mirror.

"Please tell me the other one isn't going to go dressed like a toddler again." Rebekah grimaced. "The press is already talking about her disastrous arrival outfit."

"At least they'll always know which triplet she is." Davina laughed and clinked her glass with Rebekah's.

"Maybe we should invite her in here?" Elena suggested. No matter how annoying Tatia could be, she was still the sister she grew up with.

Although that idea was shot down quick when she received four matching disapproving looks.

"So," Caroline started, breaking the awkward tension. "You and Damon? Are you guys officially dating?"

"Oh, um." Elena stuttered. "Is that appropriate to talk about?"

"Nonsense." Rebekah laughed. "I'm dating Caroline's older brother, she's dating mine, and Davina's also dating my twin. Nothing really phases us."

"Right, Damon mentioned that." Elena murmured.

"Mentioned what?" Caroline prodded.

"You guys all have a lack of boundaries." Elena responded sheepishly. She still wasn't completely sure how this society worked and every now and then it felt like she was just an outsider looking in.

* * *

Kol tentatively walked around the courtyard, at this moment in time he was usually with Davina, but she wasn't exactly speaking to him. Although that didn't stop him looking for her in the crowd of people.

She was only a few feet away, her hair was longer than usual, all laying around her shoulders in soft curls, Kol had to resist the urge to run his hands through it. He also noticed her outfit, it was a pretty white two piece. The top was tied around her front and the skirt fell to just mid calf.

He remembered growing up with her, how she was always just his little sister's best friend that he had an infatuation with. Then they grew up and she became his whole world. He didn't mean to push her too far, but he'd been watching her avoid her mother weeks. It was eating away at her sanity and he didn't want her to lose it.

To his surprise, she was walking towards him, two non-alcoholic drinks in her hands, and a guilty look. "Can we talk?"

"That's the best thing I've ever heard, Davina Claire." Kol responded and took the drink she was offering him.

Davina tucked a curl behind her ear shyly and picked at the white table cloth. "I'm sorry I got so upset with you."

"I'm sorry I pushed you too far." Kol said. Davina looked away with a sad expression and Kol couldn't help but reach out and lift up her chin. "I know you didn't want to talk about your mother, but I just think you need to."

"I know I do." Davina responded, "I know I have to make a choice, I just don't want to make the wrong one."

"What aren't you telling me, Davina?" Kol asked, he watched her bite her lip. He'd known for weeks there was more to the story, but he didn't think it was his place to ask about it.

"She remarried." Davina responded. "Her therapist actually." She laughed dryly. "And then spent the next decade raising someone else's daughter."

Kol didn't even respond, he just reached out and tucked her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Little Witch."

"I'm so scared the only reason she left was because I represent all her mistakes, what if I do decide to see where this goes and she walks away again because she already has the perfect daughter." Davina's voice wavered the whole time and she was clutching hard into Kol's suit jacket. He watched her go through a rough life, even if she was one of the lucky girls who had everything she ever wanted, it didn't make for the loneliness and abandonment rooted deep in her heart.

* * *

"Hello, Love." Klaus murmured, wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist.

"Hi." She said sweetly and leaned back. "I was waiting for you."

"Kol didn't want to come to brunch too early, he was like a weeping puppy all night over Davina." Klaus mocked. Caroline narrowed her eyes playfully and smacked his chest lightly, gathering his shirt and clutching it in her fist.

"Be nice." Caroline chided. "At least he loves her. Don't you remember how they were before they started dating?"

"Of course I do." Klaus said darky, remembering the less than pleasant memories of walking in on Kol with a various girls. "I'm sure he was only going through so many girls because he couldn't get Davina off his mind."

"I guess she was his only remedy." Caroline said evenly.

"I can attest to that." Klaus murmured and kissed her cheek. "I think they would've had to put me in a psychiatric ward soon if you hadn't agreed to go on a date with me."

"Speaking of relationships." Caroline said, a glimmer in her eye. "I have my eye on a certain pair."

"Is playing match maker such a good idea, Love?" Klaus asked, knowing how persistent Caroline could be.

"Of course." Caroline said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "And you're going to help me."

"Who are the poor souls that have caught your attention?" Klaus relented.

"Katherine and Elijah." Caroline smiled deviously.

"You want to set up the most notoriously undateable girl and honorable Elijah? No matter how infatuated he is with her, I doubt he'd go against his morals." Klaus asked in disbelief.

"It'll work. They just need a nudge." Caroline shrugged, thinking back to how Elijah already had gone and fell into bed with Katherine. Although that was still a closely guarded secret between the four girls.

"Is that why you asked me to keep his arrival a secret?" Klaus mockingly scoffed at the fact his girlfriend used him.

"Keep up, Mr. Mikaelson. I don't accept slackers on my team." Caroline said a false stern tone. They both turned their heads, spotting Katherine and Elijah a little ways away. They seemed to be having a normal conversation to anyone else, but Klaus and Caroline could spot the tension. The blond smirked and tapped Klaus' cheek, "I have a feeling this might be easier than I thought."

* * *

"Rebekah!" A familiar voice called out, the blond in question turned her head and spotted the Saltzman twins walking her way. Rebekah smiled widely and kissed both girls on the cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming this year." Rebekah said. She always liked the Saltzman twins, they were cunning and angelic all the same. It was a skill Rebekah greatly appreciated.

"We weren't planning on it, but we need to ask Davina for a favor." Lizzie explained, both girls looked sheepish.

"What did you guys do this time?" Rebekah deadpanned. Most of the Hartford kids that came knocking on Davina's door needed her to wipe their records clean.

"We threw one of our infamous underground parties, someone snitched, and it got out of hand." Josie answered for the pair. "We just need her to wipe the record and track down a name or two for us."

Rebekah laughed and chatted with the twins for a while. She couldn't believe that the two of them ran a drug business. It was a complete contradiction to their personalities. Josie always came off sweet and innocent, she was a people pleaser and had a clean record. Of course beside the one that Davina erased.

Lizzie wasn't as much of a golden girl as her sister was. She didn't hide her bitchy personality or brash behavior. What really made her seem angelic was her appearance. The blond hair and blue eyes was the epitome of innocence, one smile and you couldn't help but believe every word she said.

"Well, isn't it my favorite set of twins!" Kol announced and swung an arm over both girls as soon as he saw them, Davina laughing behind. Klaus, Caroline, Stefan, and Enzo had all followed over as well and greeted the Saltzman twins.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Caroline snapped. Kol looked at her and smirked.

"Don't worry, Darling. You and Kitty will always hold a special place in my heart as your loyal subject." Kol reassured her and placed a peck on her cheek, ignoring Klaus' annoyed look.

"You're an idiot, Kol." Rebekah commented. He sent her a mock hurt look.

"Why, dear sister, how you wound me so." Kol said dryly, she stuck her tongue at him and he did the same.

"Just the girl we were looking for." Lizzie interjected, looping her arm through Davina's, pulling her away from Kol. "Josie and I need another favor, and we were hoping you could help us out."

"Sure." Davina agreed, it wasn't uncommon for random Hartford kids to come and request her assistance. "Call me later and we can work out the details."

"Fantastic!" Lizzie cheered, sharing a smile with her twin.

"While we're here," Josie added, pursing her lips in an anticipating manner. "You guys should all come to our next underground party when we get back from Monaco."

"Hmm, sounds mysterious." Caroline said, intrigued, looking around to see how everyone felt about it. "It's been a long time since we've been to one, I'm in."

As their queen, Caroline's decision unofficially spoke for all them. So the others all looked around in agreement and promised the Saltzman twins they would be at the next party. Looks like Manhattan's royalty were about to take over Hartford's elite.

* * *

Katherine leaned against one of the many small tables placed around the large courtyard. The brunch was actually quite well done this year, mostly likely Freya's doing. It was set up outside, a large white tent was placed in the middle with an assortment of foods for people to pick from. The rest of the courtyard had various overly decorated tables and important rich people mingling about.

She spotted the rest of the groups scattered around, Kol and Davina were most likely making up by now. Klaus and Caroline were being sickeningly sweet, despite the fact that Klaus was known to be unapproachable and hostile. The brunette also spotted Elena dragging Tatia around, trying to keep her out of trouble, which Katherine silently thanked her for. Except that Tatia was wearing horrendous paisley two piece and Katherine almost regretted not letting her get ready with them when Elena asked, key word, almost.

Then on the other side of the courtyard she spotted the Salvatore brothers and Enzo trapped in what looked to be like a very boring conversation with the crowned prince of Monaco. The last of their little group was Rebekah, and the youngest Mikaelson was having a small reunion with the Saltzman twins.

Unknowingly, Katherine's eyes also scanned for a certain Mikaelson that she couldn't seem to stop running into. Low and behold, he was nowhere in sight and Katherine didn't know if she was more relieved or disappointed.

Although as soon as she turned her back to get a new drink, Elijah had materialized in her line of view.

"Hello, Katerina." Elijah said, replacing her blatant alcoholic drink with a non-alcoholic one.

"What do you want?" Katherine demanded. At this point Elijah had been running her through a ringer and she just wanted an out.

"A conversation." Elijah replied simply. "My sweet, Katerina, I believe we have much to discuss."

Katherine tried not to flinch when he called her his sweet Katerina. It was something only reserved for when they were alone and in a moment of bliss. She stepped far away from him and crossed her arms. "If I didn't make it clear last night, we have nothing to talk about."

"You talked, you talked and walked away." Elijah pointed out in his ever polite even tone. "You told me I gave you no reason to stay, but what if I gave you one?"

"Elijah…" Katherine grimaced. At some point during the very long girls night they had the evening before, Katherine had come to the realization that she was in love with Elijah. She was irrevocably in love with a boy who, she believed, never loved her back, at least not in the way she wanted. She had also come to the realization that she wasn't upset with him either, she was hurt that he walked away, but she was also the one that agreed not to let the relationship go anywhere. So here she was in this predicament, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Davina paced the length of the balcony and twisted her phone around in her hands, brunch had ended hours ago and the others were scattered around the palace. It wasn't something she was really prepared to do, but at this point she had to do something about it.

With bated breath and a shaky hand, Davina lifted her phone and dialed the unfamiliar number, an unfamiliar number that belonged to her absentee mother. One ring, two, no answer. Davina almost sighed in relief.

She honestly didn't know what she was going to say, she just needed to get it off her mind. Not making a decision was starting to eat away at her, just like Kol said it was. Although having no one pick up gave her more time to put it off, but that also meant she wasn't going to stop thinking about it.

Davina stood on the balcony for a while, and after two glasses of bourbon, two things of pastry, and the sun finally setting, she decided to go back inside. That is until her phone began to ring, that seemingly harmless number popping across the screen.

Davina answered the call before she had a chance to really think about it and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Davina?" her mother's voice answered, she sounded nervous, but also calm. "You called me back."

"I did." Davina answered shortly. She leaned against the railing and slid down to sit on the hard floor.

"I heard about everything, with your friends." Her mother said, she sounded more sure of herself, but also the ever present underlying tone of condescension was there. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Davina muttered. On one hand she was still angry with her mother and wanted to lay the guilt thick, but on the other hand, she was scared.

"I asked your father if I could invite you to dinner." Mary Alice said.

"He did tell me." Davina responded. "I've thought about the offer for weeks and I'm not sure what to say."

"Say you'll come." Her mother almost pleaded. "I want to show you my life, my family, I want you to be a part of that."

"I think that's the idea I can't get past." Davina finally snapped, the anger winning out her distance behavior. "You keep saying you want me to be a part of your life, but why do you need me when you already have a daughter?"

"Davina…" Her mother started, she panicked. "Please, you have to understand, I didn't want the situation to turn out that way."

"Too bad that it did." Davina cut in, she ran a hand through her hair and scratched at the floor. "I tried to understand, I really did, but I can't and I don't think it's something I ever will. I'm sorry but no matter how much you want me in your life, I don't want you in mine. To me, my mother died a long time ago and I made peace with the fact that she wasn't ever coming back."

"Davina, I'm right here." Mary Alice pleaded. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Tell me what I can do?"

"There isn't anything that's going to change the situation." Davina answered slowly. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"Davina, Davina wait-" Mary Alice called from the other end, but Davina had already ended the call and let her phone fall from her hands. She didn't need a mother, she had her father, Kol, her friends and that was everyone she needed and that would be enough for her.

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Tatia screeched, pointing an accusatory finger at Elena.

"What do you want me to say, Tatia?" Elena answered tiredly. She was used to Tatia's spoiled behavior.

"They're a bunch of spoiled little rich kids with no consequences!" Tatia shrieked. "Mom brought us here so we could be living that life, not so we could sit in the shadows."

"You already are!" Elena snapped. "You're in Monaco aren't you? You have expensive clothes, you're going to the rich private school. You are living the life you wanted, stop acting like you aren't."

"That's easy for you to say." Tatia hissed. "You were accepted into their little club. All they ever do is shun me!"

"Because you're infuriating!" Elena yelled, walking closer to look her sister in the eye. "I've grown up with you and your intolerable behavior. You literally have everything you ever wanted and yet you still can't seem to appreciate it."

"Elena." Tatia hissed, looking offended. No one had ever talked to her that way, especially Elena. "What right do you have to go around and say that to me! You didn't even want to come, but here you are enjoying all the perks of Manhattan's royalty."

"At least I can change and admit that I was wrong." Elena snapped. "You're never going to admit that you can't fit in here and you never change your ways. Don't think I've forgotten that you threw all of us under the bus to say your own life back in the warehouse, Tatia."

* * *

The Manhattan teenagers, as well as the Saltzman twins, were all tucked into Katherine's room later that night, there were pillows and blankets everywhere, including various bottles of alcohol flowing freely.

They were slowly slipping back into their ways of partying at all hours of the day and a carefree attitude. Lizzie, Josie, Davina, and Kol were all dancing on top of the coffee table, all three girls holding margaritas.

Rebekah was sitting in Stefan's lap as he ran his fingers through her curls, they were both pleasantly buzzed and neither really felt like doing anything more than being in each other's company.

Damon, Enzo, and Katherine had taken it a little overboard and the three of them were probably drunker than anyone in the room. All three were dancing all well with Katherine in between the two boys.

Klaus, although notorious for partying, wasn't too involved, he was content to nurse his fourth glass of bourbon and hold Caroline as she broke into fits of drunk giggles or random babbling. Eventually letting her go so she and Katherine could spin around the room and declare that they would not only rule Manhattan but the world. He had no doubt that his angel and her counterpart would rule the world, he couldn't help but take her into his arms, away from Katherine, and spin her into his grasp.

"You'll always be my reine, Love." Klaus whispered, sliding his finger across the tattoo on her hip he'd chosen especially for her, enjoying her slight shiver. "Rule Manhattan, rule the world, but that I assure you will never change."

* * *

**SPINOFF! Hi everyone, I left a note about a spinoff on a previous chapter, but I've officially decided to start a story about the Hartford's elite. I find exploring what they would be like really interesting and it would be in the same universe as Royals of New York. Leave a comment if you have any ideas for the Hartford story or if there's something specific you'd like to see.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos, thank you all so much for your support!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPINOFF ANNOUNCEMENT!! Hi everyone! I’ve officially finished the first chapter of Hartford’s Elite! I won’t be posting the story till sometime next week because I’m still working out some of the kinks, but I’ve attached a story preview at the end of this chapter. It’s a get to know the characters introduction. Although it’s not all the character I’m including, it’s a focus on the main ones and gives you a feel for that story. It’s definitely going to take a darker tone, but it’ll still keep the same vibe as this one.

The next morning was a chaotic event. The girls had demanded the boys leave at once so they could get ready for the ball later that night. After very clear instructions from Caroline about which suits and styles the boys were allowed to wear, she pushed them all out the door.

"Your girlfriend is mean." Damon quipped to Klaus, slapping him on the arm. Klaus turned around and sent a wolfish smile his way.

"She's also your baby sister, mate." Enzo laughed and nudged his best friend's arm. "She so easily bosses us around because you and Stefan are pushovers when it comes to her."

The five boys strutted down the halls of the Monaco palace, easily charming and making everyone they pass envious of their lifestyle and alluring appearance.

The five boys made it to the designated room that Caroline had apparently set up for them to get fitted for suits that night. She had just barely let them choose their own designers, but other than that she had a whole team of tailors and stylers flown in to prep them all for the four day trip.

As soon as the five boys entered the room, they were all pulled in separate directions. Klaus was shoved onto a small pedestal and immediately had different swatches shoved in his face. Stefan and Damon were shown a selection of bow ties, which to them all looked exactly the same, but their baby sister would never forgive them if they chose the wrong one. Kol on the other hand had escaped his pseudo kidnapper and was laying across the couch, already popping open a bottle of brandy. Enzo hadn't been as lucky, and was now also standing on a pedestal, who had a particularly small but strong girl shoving a dress shirt on him.

Enzo mocking put on a serious expression and stood tall. "Alright men, what's our battle strategy?"

"Make an appearance." Damon deadpanned and finally snatched a white bow tie off the rack.

"Well, that's not our only job tonight." Kol interjected, looking at his phone. "Kitty requests we keep an eye on her doppelgangers tonight."

"I'll take Elena." Damon said automatically. The other four boys exchanged odd looks but didn't comment on it. For them, it was odd to see playboy Damon turn into an attentive boyfriend.

"Why can't we just lock Tatia up for the night?" Enzo complained.

Klaus and Stefan smirked at each other. "I think that sounds like a glorious idea."

* * *

All the girls, including Freya, Keelin, and Elena, were all scattered about Keelin's private suite where Caroline had sent her team of specialists to prepare for the ball that night. Although it wasn't the main event of their trip, it was a particularly important one where Katherine would debut the auction piece. Which meant presentation had to be perfect, but this is the kind of life they grew up in and was ingrained in their blood.

Freya threw her head back against the chair she was sitting in and sipped on her champagne. "I'd almost forgotten what this was like."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked from where she was getting a manicure, she'd just met Freya and Keelin, but she already liked them. They didn't seem as high strung and dark as everyone else.

"After I left New York, I ended up giving up a lot of this kind of lifestyle." Freya answered and Keelin sent her an indifferent look. It was true that after Freya moved to Monaco, she also seemed to lose that part of herself that made her New York's royalty. She was one of the first born into the next generation of Manhattan's socialites and she was the original queen, she was the one that built Manhattan's monarchy.

Keelin often found herself forgetting how Freya used to live her life, because the whole idea of spending by the millions and running around the world doing whatever she pleased seemed outrageous to her. So sitting in a room full of people who did just that, slightly put her out.

"It's a real shame." Rebekah pouted and looked at her sister sadly. "Don't you remember the days when you were in Constantine? I seem to remember a certain girl who moved to Hartford after an incident with a cocktail and her hair."

Caroline, Katherine, and Davina knew exactly what she was talking about, it was an incident when Freya was a junior and a girl named Genevieve wanted to take Freya's place. She tried to force all the Mikaelson's against each other, but in the end Freya had publicly exposed her family secrets and then spilled a chemical cocktail on her hair, which then burned off. Leaving her bald and humiliated, Freya then banished her from the city.

"Of course I do." Freya smirked, the infamous Mikaelson expression. That was who she was and she honestly felt no remorse.

"We learned from the best." Katherine cheered and raised her glass in Freya's direction.  
"It's true." Caroline agreed, from where she had just put on a floor length white Audrey Hepburn style dress. "Some of our greatest ideas were inspired by Freya."

"Oh please." Freya scoffed. "I grew up with all of you, you're plenty devious and manipulative all on your own."

Elena looked at them wearily, she didn't actually know how dangerous they were until she became one of them. "What kind of things have you done?"

"Legal or illegal?" Davina quipped, Keelin looks like she's struggling. "Because we've done some crazy things."

"Like the Halloween party!" Rebekah pointed out excitedly, she was starting to get tipsy and it was making her giggle.

"What happened this year?" Freya laughed, she could probably guess it wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Remember that picture of us at the hospital?" Davina asked, Freya and Keelin nodded along. "Well, Kol and I tracked down the bitch who posted it."

"What did you do to her?" Keelin asked wearily.

"We sent her to jail." Caroline said easily. "Called a favor with the Saltzman twins and set her up."

"The twins, hmm?" Freya hummed. "Dabbling in the cartel?"

"Not exactly." Davina responded. "I erase a few records here and there, and then I get favors in return."

"You guys are so lucky to have Davina." Freya groaned, and then pulled the smaller girl into a hug. "We could've avoided so many pay offs and lawyer visits."

Keelin and Elena looked both indifferent and worriedly at each other. There was something so strange and alluring about these Manhattan teenagers. They do things that would have people thrown in jail, but they talk about it as if it's a normal Tuesday. On some level, it all seemed morally wrong, but it was a cut throat society.

To everyone else they looked like spoiled socialites with no consequences. But that's the thing, that's exactly who they were. They traveled the world looking for entertainment and happiness, they ruined the lives of people who go against them, and they don't spare a second glance. Who has to follow the rules when you make them?

* * *

The final touches to all their outfits were finally done and Rebekah demanded they all have a nice meal together. In other words, she threatened them all into coming or else she was going to throw a rampage.

Caroline was sitting on one end of the table, in the white negligee and a matching white robe hanging off her shoulders. The other girls were also in similar outfits, none of them bothering to actually put on real clothes. Besides, it's not as if the others hadn't seen them in less.

Katherine was sitting on the other end of the table wearing an identical black negligee to Caroline's, but she didn't bother with a robe. Rebekah was sitting between her brothers, wearing a pink slip and a long sweater. While Davina wore a purple silk dress and Enzo's sweater she snuck on their way to the dining area.

The boys seemed to have a similar idea because none of them were wearing shirts. Although they were all wearing the dress pants they planned to wear that night.

"You better not ruin those pants." Caroline warned. "I put a lot of effort into getting all those specially tailored and shipped."

"Yes, Darling, I assure you that they will be clean, prepped, and steamed before the ball." Klaus said to placate her. It seemed to work because Caroline narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"Which reminds me." Kol added, smirking mischievously. "I think we have a plan for our Tatia problem."

"Which is?" Katherine prodded, motioning her hand for him to continue.

"We lock her up." Damon said simply. "Make sure she's in one of the rooms, trap her inside. It's a pretty simple plan, Kitty." Katherine sent him a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes.

"Well, alright." Kol said abruptly, stopping them before Katherine could retort. "I've got the perfect idea."

* * *

"You can't lock her up!" Elena snapped, sending Katherine an exasperated look and placing her hands on her hips.

Katherine sent her an annoyed eye roll. "I didn't have to tell you."

"Oh, really?" Elena mocked. "How nice and sisterly of you to tell me you're going to lock up Tatia so she isn't a bother."

"Right on the nose." Katherine winked. Elena threw her hands up in the area and paced the room.

"Katherine, just because you don't like her, doesn't mean you can treat her like she is one of those kids you torment." Elena sighed. Elena and Tatia didn't have a very complicated relationship and that was the reason they could stand to be around each other. They either ignored each other, or Elena went along with whatever pleased Tatia the most. They were sisters, fighting it what they do best, so yes, although the pair were on bad terms. That didn't mean she wanted Katherine to treat Tatia like someone Katherine would gladly banish from New York.

"She really thought it'd be so easy to just waltz into my life and take it over." Katherine snapped. "You may have grown up with her, but I didn't. I was a spoiled rotten to the core and created my own reputation. I had to fight to survive in a society where destroying someone's life is a skill. Either you're the Queen, or you're nothing. I made my choice."

"So what does that make me?" Elena hissed, stepping closer to the girl with her face. "If I piss you off, break up with Damon? Are you going to lock me up too?"

"Elena." Katherine warned and ran a hand through her thick curls. "I know you don't like this, you judge us, maybe even resent us on some level." Katherine started and walked closer to her. "But this is the life that you had to adapt to, which you did. You made the right friends and didn't piss off the wrong people, but now you have to live with the choices and actions that come along with it. We're locking her up and you will deal with it, or I will lock you up too."

"Katherine-" Elena tried to protest, growing angrier. Although she knew Katherine was right, this was her life now and she couldn't find a flaw in her argument.

"Don't forget she threw you under the bus to save her own life." Katherine hissed over her shoulder, not turning to look at Elena, then walked out the door and let it slam shut behind her.

* * *

Elijah didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but be attracted to the sound of Katherine's voice. What he didn't expect was for her to storm out of the room and nearly slam into him. He automatically reached out and steady her.

"Katerina?" Elijah asked tentatively. Katherine yanked her arms back and rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, why are you always running into me at inopportune times." Katherine said annoyed.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, ignoring her quip. "What's going on?"

"I don't need this right now." Katherine said and brushed past him, leaving him confused and disoriented.

* * *

The large group were all getting ready together, dresses and suit jackets were thrown about, random jewels were scattered across the tables, and all pairs of shoes were lined up against the walls. Being a white tie event, all clothes were extremely formal and needed to be assembled, as well as go through a quick inspection by Caroline and Rebekah.

"Turn." Caroline commanded Davina, who was standing on a pedestal wearing a pale pink floor length dress, it had a pretty mesh overlay and the whole thing was dripping with sparkling jewels.

"Do you like it?" Rebekah asked her, the other girls and Rebekah were all sitting across from her like they were in a bridal consultation. Davina shrugged.

"Pinks more like you're color, Beks." Davina answered, then she turned around and threw a clip at Kol. He turned around rubbing his head. "Do you like this?"

"I think you look absolutely beautiful in anything you choose, Darling." Kol smiled and stood up to spin Davina around. She giggled and threw her head back.

"That's sweet, but that doesn't help me pick a dress." Davina said and tilted her head to the side.

"Here." Katherine said and handed her a long sleeve forest green dress cinched at the waist with a lace sash. "This is pretty."

Davina slipped it on and smiled sweetly. "It's perfect." Then she took it off and hung it up, tossing the pink one she was previously wearing at Rebekah. "Your turn."

Rebekah ended up picking the pink one that Davina had thrown at her, mostly because she loved it and she hadn't worn it to an event yet.

Katherine went next and was dressed in a deep red number, it had a full ball gown skirt and was off the shoulder. "Is it too much?"

"You look ravishing, Kitty." Enzo remarked before the other girls could respond. She winked at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek, then hopped off the pedestal to get her hair done.

"Alright, Elena. Hop up." Caroline demanded, looking through the various dresses.

"Actually, I have your dress." Damon interjected, reaching into the closet to pull out a sweet dark blue dress made of satin.

"I can't take that." Elena said, fingering the material in her hand. "It's too much."

"Take the dress." Kol yelled, laughing at Damon's slightly rejected face. Davina reached over and smacked him upside the head.

Elena blushed a dark red and kissed him quickly on the lip. "Alright, I love it."

Caroline was the last one to go, but hers was always a choice, she'd kept in the long blond and golden extensions, so she ran with the angelic theme. Choosing a white dress with a full skirt, crossed at the neckline and wrapping around her shoulders.

The boys all groaned when Caroline and Rebekah sent them pointed looks, forcing them all to get dressed. The event was white tie, so the boys all easily put on black tailcoats, white vests and dress shirts, pleated black pants, and slightly different white bow ties.

"Well aren't we an attractive group." Rebekah laughed, forcing everyone into the large bathroom to take a photo.

Now all they had to do was take care of their Tatia problem.

* * *

"Ah, my girls and me, how I've missed our little trio." Kol said and threw his arms around Caroline and Katherine. The two girls giggled with him and the three of them stumbled down the hallway a little tipsy and happy.

"Wait, this is her room." Caroline said and yanked the other two back before they walked past it.

Katherine pressed her ear up to the door, "she's inside. I can hear her."

"Perfect." Kol said and easily produced a key from his pocket, locking the door.

"Where did you get that?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"I asked Freya to ask Keelin." Kol shrugged.

"Alright genius." Katherine said and crossed her arms. "She has a lock on the inside, what's your brilliant plan now?"

Kol promptly snapped the key off and left part of it lodged in the door.

Caroline smacked his chest, "we were just going to leave her in there for the night, we have to let her out eventually."

"Klaus already called to inform someone that the lock was broken and requested they send someone tomorrow morning." Kol retorted, bringing both girls to his sides. "I know what I'm doing, my Darlings."

The two girls exchanged identical smiles, and then Katherine reached out to knock on the door. "Don't be late for the ball, Tatia!"

They heard slight movement and then watched the door knob wiggle, but the whole thing didn't budge. They heard a curse and then a small thud. "What did you do, you bitch! Open the goddamn door!"

"Sorry, cupcake. Not in my job description." Katherine said in a sing-song tone.

"Katherine!" Tatia screeched, banging harshly on the door.

Kol took the hands of both girls and spun them around, "on we go ladies, wouldn't want to keep the guest waiting."

Together they ran towards the ballroom, miles of fabric flowing behind them and their laughter radiating off the walls.

* * *

"Dance with me, Pretty Girl?" Damon asked Elena, holding out his hand. She had come into the ballroom with the others, posed for a picture and promptly found herself a rail to lean over and pout.

"No." Elena snapped, glaring at Damon. Instead of accepting her rejection, Damon reached for her hand and wrapped it around his arm. "Damon, I don't want to dance."

"We're in a very public place, the press is everywhere, and they are taking photos." Damon gritted out through his charming smile. "If you want to pout, that's fine, but you cannot make it so noticeable."

Elena relented and allowed Damon to pull her to the dance for and let him swing her around into his grasp. "One dance."

"I'm sorry, Pretty Girl." Damon sighed. "I know you aren't happy about what we did to Tats."

"I'm more than unhappy, Damon. I'm furious." Elena hissed, faking a smile for a photographer who was blatantly aiming a camera at them.

"What do you want me to say, Elena?" Damon sighed, spinning her under his arm and dipping her slightly. She looked into his eyes and melted when his blue stare met hers.

"Don't do that." Elena said, shaking her head. "I'm still mad at you, I can't believe you locked up my sister."

"I don't think you understand how this works." Damon started, but Elena cut him off.

"That's the point, I don't and I can't!" Elena snapped, raising her tone. Rebekah and Stefan caught the end of her rant and they both danced their way over.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked in a sweet tone.

"Nothing." Damon and Elena answered in unison.

Stefan leaned over and got closer to their faces. "Caroline and Katherine will murder the both of you if you don't cut it out right now."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have locked up my sister." Elena hissed.

"Let me cut in." Stefan said, handing Rebekah off to his brother, then taking Elena's hand.

"But-" Rebekah protested, an irrational spark of jealousy licking at his skin.

"Trust me, Princess." Stefan said and kissed her forehead. "I'll come find you soon."

Damon sent a warning look to his little brother and led Rebekah away to find Enzo. Stefan sent him a reassuring nod and then pulled Elena's towards him.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, Elena." Stefan said. "But she's given up no reason to accept her the way we accepted you. In any other situation, we would have treated her like Wes."

"The way you all treat people is morally wrong." Elena argued. "I heard the girls talking this morning, how can you all spend so much money on materialistic items, destroy people?"

Stefan leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Look at yourself, Elena. You're saying you don't like what we do with our money, but your hair was done by a specialist Caroline spent thousands of dollars to fly out here. Your shoes are nearly four thousand dollars, your jewelry is nearing the millions, and that dress you're wearing cost at least two million." Stefan spun her around and then back into his arms. "You knew we were going to lock Tatia in her room tonight, but I don't see you trying to get her out, because on some level, you don't want to. Say what you want about us, but you can't ignore the part of yourself that's been turned into everything you're against. I'd even go as far as to say you like it. The money, the lifestyle, the _power_. It's who we are and it's what you were born into, so stop acting like we're the enemy."

* * *

Caroline, Katherine, and Kol stopped just before the ballroom doors and fixed themselves, catching their breath. Kol made sure he had a girl on both arms and they rolled their shoulders back, preparing for the flashing cameras and all the people who wanted a glimpse at the auction piece hanging around Katherine's neck.

It was a silver necklace, emeralds the size of grapes hung around the entire chain, accented with diamonds. It was donated by the Petrova family and after it was auctioned off the proceeds were going to build schools and fund the community in Monaco.

Together the three of them made it down the tall staircase, cameras flashing from all angles.

"You made it!" Freya sighed in relief, elegantly shoving her way through the crowd and standing in front of the trio. "I was worried when I didn't see you guys with the others."

"Just had something to take care of, Sister." Kol said and kissed her cheek. "No need to fret, Darling."

"Alright, come on." Freya said and led them further into the ballroom where the press was not permitted to enter. "Turn the other way, Katherine. Let them get a nice picture of the necklace."

Afterwards the four of them made it to the table hosting all of their friends and Klaus stood up to greet them, kissing Caroline lightly on the lips and leading her into a chair. Enzo also stood up and dramatically spun Katherine in his arms, his front pressed to her back, then kissed her cheek.

"Alright, kids, be merry and dance." Freya smiled at them all, but leaned in close. "I know you all like to drink, either make it discreet or save it for later, I will not tolerate a scandal."

"Fear not, Sister." Klaus said and rubbed both her shoulders. "We've been through this before."

"And that's never stopped any of you from causing a scene." Freya argued.

Klaus ignored her last comment and offered Caroline his hand, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Come on, Love. Let's dance before Elijah gets here and we miss the show he's bound to have with Katherine."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but nonetheless allowed Klaus to lead her to the dance floor.

"How is our least favorite doppelganger?" Klaus asked, swaying with Caroline.

"Screeching like a banshee." Caroline said and smirked sweetly. "While we're on the topic of doppelganger's, I've come up with a plan for Kitty and Elijah."

"You now, have you?" Klaus said and leaned his forehead down to touch hers. "Do tell, Love."

"Well, when we get back from Monaco, Thanksgiving's right around the corner." Caroline started, Klaus laughed because he could see her plotting out exactly how she was going to play cupid. "My parents called and they won't be home for Thanksgiving this year, neither are your parents."

"Not even my mother?" Klaus asked, his mother usually preferred to be home for all holidays no matter what, but his father never bothered. "How do you know that?"

"Oh right." Caroline said, her expression showing she'd just remembered something. "Your mother called Rebekah, we were all in the room."

"Alright, so how does Thanksgiving correlate to your plans?" Klaus asked, motioning for her to carry on.

"Well, Enzo said his father was forcing him to stay home and have a nice dinner with Luanne, he wants Damon there so that's where they're going to be. Davina's dad always wants her home for the holidays, but we're not sure if that's happening this year because of everything going on with her mom. Rebekah says that all your siblings are coming home, so Stefan and I are coming over." Caroline explained.

"So Katherine's spending Thanksgiving with us as well?" Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled. "That's the best part, she's not."

"I'm not following, Love." Klaus let out a huffed laugh. "If she's going to be there then how are you going to set them up?"

"Catch up, Mikaelson, this slacking behavior is unacceptable." Caroline mocked. Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "The point is, that everyone has to be home, so it's not going to be odd when I send the others home on a plane right after the auction. I already told Katherine this and she thinks Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, you, and me aren't leaving with Enzo, Damon, and Davina Tuesday night. By the time the plane leaves we will all be on it and she won't know."

"So she'll end up stuck on the next plane in the morning with Elijah." Klaus finished. "Very clever, Darling. I must say, a six hour flight alone might just do it."

"Thank you." Caroline beamed and kissed the corner of his mouth. Klaus tilted her back, her blond ponytail falling in a golden way behind her, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

* * *

It was just around eleven when Katherine finally made it out of the ballroom. She'd lost her shoes at some point and appointed Stefan to take them upstairs with him when he left earlier with Rebekah and Damon. She ended up wandering the halls barefoot, finding herself back in the now empty ballroom. All the tables were gone and the only light left was the large glass chandelier casting the room in a pretty glow.

She walked over to the old record player the royal family kept in the back for smaller gathers and turned it on. A sweet melodic tune came flowing through the room and Katherine found herself closing her eyes. She loved all her friends, but she grew up independently and needed moments like this to think.

"Katerina." Elijah murmured from his place at the top of the banister. "I thought I might find you in here."

Katherine crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Why are you seeking me out?"

"I think I've made my intentions quite clear." Elijah retorted, taking off his jacket and resting it on the side as he got closer to her.

"Clear intentions or not, your actions are quite the contradiction." Katherine pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

"I broke up with Celeste." Elijah said, leaning against the railing, not looking at the brunette.

"Because you wanted to? Or because it's what you thought I wanted you to do?" Katherine asked, moving to sit on the stairs, her large red ball gown flowing around her.

"Both." Elijah answered tentatively. "I never should've dated her in the first place."

"Then why did you?" Katherine asked, her tone cold but raw. "No, let me guess. Was it because she's the type of girl your mother wanted you to end up with?"

"This has nothing to do with my family." Elijah interjected.

"Then what about your reputation?" Katherine pointed out, and Elijah faltered because she wasn't wrong. "I have asked you what you wanted from me, I've asked you to stay away, I've asked you to give me a reason to want to be with you, I have given you every choice in the world, Elijah. I'm Katherine Petrova and I am the author of my own life, except for when it comes to you apparently."

"So where does that leave us now?" Elijah murmured. "I don't want to keep doing this with you, Katerina."

"Then go." Katherine said. "Stop putting me through this and leave."

"But all I've ever wanted was you, my sweet Katerina." Elijah whispered.

* * *

**SPINOFF PREVIEW**

Hartford was a quite bright and lively place. It was all debutantes and riches, a home for the families who lived for appearances. Despite this fact, the elite teens of this society were much darker than anticipated. So, in light of the sunshine and uniformed children, it was also home to the most underground crime ring in the country. Unlike Manhattan where no one bothered to hide behind a facade and they revel in the darkness of the city, Hartford only came out to play when the sun went down.

Tonight was the night of Valerie Tulle’s seventeenth birthday, an event for the decade, and no one threw a party better than her adoptive brother Beau. Two main players in the crime ring. 

Valerie was the oldest and most beloved, nicknamed by the public as the Hartford Empress. Despite her sweet appearance, she was the girl who knew too much. People went to her for answers to questions they shouldn’t be asking, but with enough incentive, Valerie would tell you whatever you desired. She was smart though, smarter than most. She knew how words could affect someone, which made her the master manipulator, letting everyone who ever dared ask her a question become a part of her games. 

Beau, who although was mute, was also notorious for throwing the most outrageous and underground parties the world had ever seen. He had a billion dollar underground speakeasy chain catered especially for their own and the business clients with less than stellar records. The only way to get invited to the exclusive society was to be born into it and every event was thrown like it was the last affair of their lives. 

Other key players, Elizabeth and Josette Saltzman stood at the top of the balcony looking over the entire party. It was a very gatsby-esque affair, the mansion was decorated head to toe in golden light, exotic dancers standing on podiums, and the whole place moved in a euphoric state.

All of Hartford’s teens were scattered around the courtyard and over the house, all dressed in very fifties inspired attire. Jewels were dripping off every neck and every eye was glossed over with a state of ecstasy. Courtesy of the Saltzman twins of course, they had supplied the party with every drug known to man and evidence of it was scattered over every surface. Lizzie and Josie prided themselves on their business, nicknamed the Siphonors Cartel. They lured in the naive and fed off their euphoria. The air was permeated with the thick scent of drugs, alcohol, and money. The three parts of the Hartford teens most unholy trinity.

Just on the other side of Lizzie and Josie Satlzman through the glass doors was Jinni Blue. The girl who granted every wish, but not without a price. She was standing on the stage, singing a sweet tune. The whole crowd was mesmerized, both by her smooth voice and the various inhibitors flooding their systems. She made her way through the crowd, letting her fingers trail across the cheek of a poor boy who fell too hard, too fast for a girl who wouldn’t give him the time of day. Everyone knew that Jinni could get you anything you desired, but her alluring state made you forget about the backstabbing consequences that followed every wish.

On the roof of the mansion that seemed to glow and float on air, stood Nora Hildegarde and Mary Louise Liane. They were a part of Hartford's ruling crime ring, holding their own against the others with their high class escort business. Mary Louise and Nora were quite the pair, both contained volatile tempers, but we're sweet on each other. The business they ran was dark like the night sky, sang like the angels, and smooth like honey. 

By now the house was vibrating, almost like the whole appearance was more like a clouded memory than the vivid present. The starry lights made the fog stand out more, swirling around the courtyard, leading us straight to ethereal twins, Oliva and Lucas Parker. In a moment you could be staring at their angelic appearance, and in the next they could disappear from sight. That’s what they were good at, helping people change who they were and helping them turn away from everything they knew. People who sought out the twins were the desperate ones, all out of options and nowhere else to go. They helped countless people disappear, but like all angels, they were armed, ready to strike down on those who would do them wrong. So, does that make them angels, or is that the devil in disguise?

Drugs, secrets, money, _power_. All things the Hartford’s elite thrived on, and Asmodeus Necromancer was no exception, the Monarch of Death. He is the last player in the games of the elite with his world class gambling business, where the rich fled to bet everything but money. Asmodeus held the title of monarch, not only because he was the most ruthless, but because he was the one that understood the importance of the ring. Not only was it business, but it was personal, he understood that they take care of their own.

The party was nearing the early hours of the morning and the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. Gone was the euphoric state, replaced with withdrawals and cravings. It was farewells to the sweet tunes, now filled with silence. The night was gone and it was the time to say goodbye to the darkness that kissed their skin. The ten elite teenagers all raised their glasses to one another, mischief and corruption dancing in their eyes. 

Welcome to Hartford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for the Hartford’s elite story. I hope you all enjoyed the preview! Leave a comment and let me know what you all think or if there’s anything you guys want to see.
> 
> Another thing I’ve been contemplating about Royals of New York is a potential Bonnie and Enzo relationship, leave a comment and let me know if you guys want to see that or not.


	18. Chapter 18

"Time to wake up, Pretty Girl!" Damon said as soon as he burst into Elena's suite that morning. The brunette was huddled underneath her large mass of pillows and blankets, hair strewn about and her dress hanging over a chair near her bed.

"Damon?" She murmured and covered her face. "What're you doing in here?"

"Get up." He commanded lightly, shoving the curtains open to let the sun hit her face. "Up you go, Pretty Girl."

"It's only eight in the morning and I'm still jet lagged." Elena complained, dropping back down to lay on the bed. Damon shook his head and grabbed her arms to pull her back into a sitting position.

"My baby sister is about to come in here and ambush you into a shopping trip." Damon warned her in an overdramatic serious tone. "She will come in here and drag you on the plane without a second thought, Elena. I bet you'd want to be properly dressed."

"Why?" Elena groaned. Damon ignored her and walked into her closet to find her clothes. He emerged a minute later to throw a white blouse and blue straight legged jeans at her.

"Get dressed before she gets here." Damon said a hurried tone. "This is the girls' favorite shopping trip of the year. You can sleep on the plane."

"Plane?" Elena asked as she buttoned the blouse over the white tank top she'd slept in the night before.

"You're going to London." Damon said vaguely.

"London?" Elena asked helplessly. "I'm so confused."

"No time left to explain." Damon answered her just as helplessly because Caroline and Katherine burst into the room. The blond wearing pleated plaid pants and a white sweater, the brunette in a fifties style black midi dress, thick sunglasses plastered to her face. Both girls were carrying embroidered umbrellas that matched their outfits.

"Elena!" Caroline called in a sing-song tone. She walked over to the vanity and scanned it before deciding on tossing a pink lip gloss and mascara at Elena, who was putting on her jeans. "We're wasting time."

"Morning, Damon." Katherine greeted, walking into Elena's closet then out with a pair of heels in her hands.

"Hi, Kitty." Damon said and kissed her cheek as she walked by, then moved to his sister's cheek as well. He then walked over to Elena's bed and kissed her on the lips. "Good luck, Pretty Girl, see you later." Damon whispered conspiratorially and slipped out of the room.

Elena, too confused and tired not to comply, slapped on the makeup and shoes. "What's going on?"

Katherine and Caroline smirked at each other. "Consider it your proper introduction into _our_ society."

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Salvatore." The pilot greeted the blond. She smiled back at him as he reached out to kiss the top of her hand.

"Hi, Zach." Caroline responded. "Are we clear to take off?"

"Always, Ms. Salvatore." He answered and led her onto the private jet. One after another the girls all got onto the plane.

Elena was the last one to enter, she stood in the doorway for a moment, looking around. The other girls had already picked their seats and were getting comfortable. Rebekah and Davina claimed the two farthest seats in the back and popped open a bottle of champagne and a bottle of Malbec. Caroline was in the front making calls to London, some to malls and stores, while others were to the boys, letting them know they were gone. Katherine was sitting in the middle, her feet kicked up and sunglasses still slapped on her face, she was rubbing her temples and already ordering something to eat.

"Sit down, Elena." Caroline told her gently, after spotting the brunette looking out of place. "Can't take off if you're standing up."

She flinched when Caroline's hand touched her back and she moved to sit down in the closest chair to the door.

"What exactly is so special about this shopping trip?" Elena pondered.

"It's not a special shopping trip per say." Rebekah corrected, offering her a glass of champagne that was ultimately shoved into her hands anyway. "It's just a bit more unusual than our regular shopping trips."

"Don't worry about a thing, Elena." Davina reassured her and sipped on her Malbec. The youngest brunette smiled deviously and winked at her, doing relatively nothing to actually reassure Elena's nerves.

* * *

"Alright boys, fall in." Freya demanded. The five boys lined up in front of Freya like they were soldiers and adopted serious expressions. "We have until the girls get back and I expect absolute perfection."

"Freya, Darling?" Enzo said tentatively, stepping out of line. "What exactly are we doing?"

Freya's head snapped to the side to look at him and shook her head disappointingly. The other boys also nodded along in confusion, it was easy to follow the act, but they didn't actually know what Freya had actually wanted when she forced them all into the ballroom that morning. She was technically the original queen of Manhattan and it wouldn't do you well to disobey a direct order.

One thing that differed heavily between Freya's rule and the new royalty, is that way the society is run. Freya's generation was much more uniformed and structured, she almost ran the city like a military base. There were very specific rankings, she expected perfection, and everyone followed her orders.

One of the most notable differences of the new rules were the two queens, Caroline and Katherine. As soon as they took over, the whole society became more chaotic per say. They took the title queen quite literally and decided to build the monarchy. The city recognized the Manhattan teens as the royal family, then the ranking slowly worked down with people they considered titled, high class, and civilians. Caroline and Katherine like having the city this way, it allowed them to let the power, money, and alcohol run free. It created chaos.

"Kol, did you not tell them?" Freya demanded, looking at Kol directly in the eye. Kol looked helplessly at Freya and shrugged. Freya pinched the bridge of her nose and rolled her eyes. "It's Keelin's birthday this weekend, but I ask you to tell the others to help me set up a small birthday celebration tonight."

"I apologize, sister dearest, but I was very busy this morning and it must've slipped my mind." Kol said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd been way too absorbed in Davina's naked body and the large bathtub before his girlfriend took off that morning. No one could make Kol feel remorse like his big sister.

Freya pinched the bridge of her nose and shook it disappointingly, clearly a motion that she'd been doing all her life. "Despite your forgetful brain, I still need help setting up for Keelin's surprise."

"What did you have in mine?" Stefan asked, trying to get them all back on topic.

"Well, Keelin hasn't seen a lot of American movies, so I was planning to set up a large screen in the back garden." Freya explained. "We can set up all the cars and have a drive in."

"Sounds like a plan, Sister." Klaus agreed, but he knew her better than that. She really didn't need them to help set up, it was easy enough to get anything done with the right price. "But what do you need us all for?"

"You're right, I don't need you." Freya said and flipped her hair over her shoulder in a very pretentious manner. "I just need you to keep Keelin occupied and away from seeing the set up."

"How do you propose we do that?" Damon asked, looking perplexed at entertaining the princess.

"Figure it out." Freya said simply and waved them off. Then she turned on her red bottom heels and left the room. "I'll call you when I'm done."

The boys looked helplessly at each other and shrugged, they didn't do well with entertainment. That was usually the girls' job, but before they could bail. Freya turned around and snapped her fingers, pointing them in the direction of Keelin's office with a sharp glare. No one disobeyed her orders, which is what sent the boys running. Freya stood there smiling with a self satisfying smirk sitting upon her delicate features.

* * *

The five girls stood outside the mall with a dozen bodyguards behind them, courtesy of Caroline's and Rebekah's mothers'. Everyone around them was watching them enviously and curiously, wondering what five very clearly over privileged teenagers were doing at a mall in London.

"Let's go." Caroline said excitedly and grabbed Katherine and Davina who were in her left and right respectively, the blond was bouncing on her heels and it was contagious. The other two girls followed closely behind, just as giddy.

As soon as they walked into the mall they were welcomed by a woman wearing a pants suit. "Ms. Salvatore, Ms. Petrova, Ms. Mikaelson, Ms. Claire, it's lovely to see you again."

"Hi Sarah." Caroline greeted her. "We don't have a lot of time today and I know you have our card numbers in your records. Anything we pick needs to be checked out immediately and shipped back to our houses in New York. If we decide we want anything to stay with us in Monaco, we'll let you know and those need to be brought to the limo."

"Of course, Ms. Salvatore." She agreed hurriedly. "Let me know if you need anything else, as per usual, all the other workers are at your service."

"Perfect." Rebekah squealed and moved down towards the shoe section. She would pick up random shoes she wanted and hand them to a worker who immediately started following her as soon as she'd walked in. Other workers were also close by ready to take any of her orders. The other people in the store had taken notice and looked on with confusion and envy for the fifteen year old who was being waited on hand and foot.

Davina had the same idea and moved onto the jewelry section, pointing out random pieces to be wrapped up, then moved on to the cosmetic section to do the same. Random salespeople would show her things and she would simply shake her head or nod, a clear indication. Without a word the workers would follow her orders and wrap up thousands of dollars in skin crème or turn away.

"Come on, Elena." Caroline said, gripping her and Katherine's arms' pulling them down a clothing section. The blond moved at a quick speed barely looking at the racks before pulling off at least twenty different tops, tossing them behind her to a worker. "I want all these shipped back to my house." Then she grabbed the last blue blouse off the top and handed it to a different saleswoman. "I also want this in black."

"I'm sorry Ms. Salvatore, but we don't have this in black." The saleswoman said in a hesitant tone, she looked worried and about to pass out at the sheer force in Caroline's tone.

"Second floor, fourth mannequin to the left." Caroline retorted immediately. Then she rounded on the crowd of salespeople who were standing in a half circle near her. "Look alive people, I don't accept slackers."

This seemed to trigger a reaction, because as soon as the words left Caroline's mouth, the place was bustling. "Right away." The woman said and scurried off to the stairs after receiving a glare from her boss.

"Ah, Ms. Petrova." A man said out of nowhere, coming to stand next to Katherine. "I have all the new pieces in from Paris and the new spring collection from Chanel. As well as a selection of Birkins."

"I'll take all the Birkin's, wrap those up and send them back to New York." Katherine said immediately. "I want the dangling Chanel earrings, the emerald pendant, all the broaches, the black and white tweed bag, and the four inch ankle boots."

"And the pieces from Paris?" The man asked, handing her a catalog.

She scanned it boredly before shaking her head. "I don't want these." She then turned to look at her sister. "Elena, do you want anything?"

Elena on the other hand looked completely stunned. Sure Damon had taken her on a shopping trip before, but the girls were pros when it came to shopping. When it was just the guys, they let her pick whatever she liked at her own pace. The girls moved like blurs. They'd probably already spend at least a good millions dollars. To them it was probably nothing.

"No, I don't want anything." Elena quipped, stepping back. "That's a lot of money you spent already."

"It's all part of our life, Sweetheart." Rebekah said from behind her. "I want the camellia necklace by the way." Rebekah also added, the man nodded and was on his way. "Come on, Elena. Take a walk with me."

Without leaving her much of an option, Rebekah hooked her arm through Elena's and dragged her off. She forced Elena down a walkway, pointing out random things she wanted and flashing pretty smiles at boys who openly gawked.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" Elena asked, taking her arm back. She usually didn't mind the blond, but she was particularly set on edge because of their behavior.

"Stefan told me what he said to you at the ball last night." Rebekah said nonchalantly as she skimmed a few racks. "You know, growing up as the youngest child in my family, I don't share well."

Elena looked taken aback. "Wait, hang on. I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend."

"Of course you're not." Rebekah said, like it was an obvious statement. "But I don't like having to split time with Stefan because he's too busy giving advice to his brother about you." Rebekah clarified, she didn't sound like she was being rude, but the undertones were threatening. "Maybe you're trying to suppress some kind of guilt you feel, but newsflash, Darling. You shouldn't."

"I don't feel guilty, Rebekah." Elena snapped. "Why can't you get that this is wrong, that you could be doing better things with your money than look pretty."

Rebekah turned her head sharply and grabbed Elena's face between her index finger and thumb. "Now you listen here, Sweetheart. This is the last time you're ever going to get an explanation." Rebekah narrowed her eyes and glared threateningly. "You have a choice to make. Either this life or you can go back to your old one. You know damn well I can make that happen, so either you learn how to adapt, or you can stay the hell away from my friends and my city."

* * *

Stefan took the initiative and slowly knocked on the door of Keelin's office. They all waited for a moment before Keelin's voice rang out and told them to enter. The walls of her office were a deep mahogany, a color that represented her well, the only light flooding in from the wall of windows. It seemed to cast the room in a soft light from the dark contrast.

"Oh, hello." Keelin said in a surprised tone when the five boys flanked her office. She'd been expecting it to be Freya to pull her away from work, or just about anyone else. She pushed off the papers she was writing on and crossed her hands. "Can I help you with something?"

Enzo stepped forward and flashed her a charming smile, offering her his hand. "We've been sent by the cavalry to take you to brunch."

"Brunch?" Keelin asked oddly, then glanced at her watch. "It's two o'clock."

"It's brunch time somewhere, Dear." Enzo reasoned and pulled her out of her chair. Probably an inappropriate gesture towards the princess, but she didn't seem to mind. She was rather amused by the group of teenage boys.

"We figured if you're marrying our sister, it's best you get to know the family you're marrying into." Kol decided, hooking onto her other arm and leading her out the door. "Let us warn you now, Darling, we're quite the rambunctious lot." Kol whispered conspiratorially towards her.

Keelin paled for a second, looking less convinced that this was a good idea. But she didn't get the chance to politely turn them down because the rest of the boys had followed closely behind, blocking her view from all sides. She sighed and relented to be pulled along. It was going to be a long day for the princess.

Brunch had not turned out to be all that awkward. In fact, it seemed as if Keelin might've gotten along better with the boys than she did with the girls. It didn't take a genius to know that Keelin wasn't entirely comfortable with the way the girls acted, they'd all seen the same expressions on Elena. Now granted the boys were just like the girls when it came to revenge, they just didn't gloat as much and line up all their punishments like achievements.

Keelin seemed to appreciate this and got along quite well with the boys. She liked to think they were more like her in a sense, less self involved and more in tune with the society. She only had the one encounter with the girls and so far her view of them was reduced to revenge plots and shopping.

It was about halfway through the brunch when things took an odd turn. Keelin was sipping on her mimosa, turning a blind eye to the fact that all the boys were having one as well, and asked, "do you guys mind if I ask a question?"

"Of course not, Darling." Kol said charmingly. "Ask away." he said through a mouth full of waffles. He was beginning to get slightly tipsy due to the more champagne and less orange juice he was getting in his mimosas.

Keelin looked hesitant before she spoke. "You guys all seem really close, and I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Damon prodded. "I'm not sure that was a question."

"Well, no it wasn't." Keelin corrected herself. "I'm more or less asking why you're all so close."

Klaus was the one who unexpectedly answered her. "Because we grew up together, it's as simple as that." Klaus explained. "When you live in a place like New York, you don't get to the places we have by isolating yourself."

"But does that mean you all have the liberty to run the city?" Keelin asked slowly. She really didn't want to offend them, but she just wanted to understand where Freya had come from. She didn't seem to act like any of these teenagers and it was easy to forget she'd been one. Watching Freya interact with them was like getting slapped with reality. It didn't mean Keelin was doubting her relationship, it just meant she was a little more confused.

"The keys of the city were left to us by our sister, we have every right to do as we see fit." Klaus said. "You are the princess of an entire kingdom, of all people, we're more alike than you'd think."

"You work in politics, deal with dignitaries, and govern," Kol interjected, "we do the same thing, we just have different names for them."

"We can tell you feel like an outsider with us, Darling." Enzo pointed out bluntly. "That's alright and to be honest with you, maybe you'll always feel that way. But it's probably better that you don't get too involved in _our_ politics."

Keelin looked indifferent about all the information she was getting. None of it sounded like it should offend her, but it did strike her the wrong way. "Why is that?"

"Because it always ends in war." Klaus said, a devious glint sparkling in his blue eyes.

* * *

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Klaus said. He'd left the palace a little while ago, opting to pick Caroline up himself while the other girls took another car. He watched them all file off the plane one by one, his sister kissing his cheek quickly before getting into their other car. He was leaning against the door of his Bentley when Caroline had finally stepped onto the landing.

"Nik." She greeted cheekily and walked towards him, stopping just a few feet away and placing her hands on her hips in a very Audrey Hepburn manner. He was one of those arrogant boys who knew he was absolutely gorgeous, he'd mastered the art of looking like he didn't have a care in the world and everyone else was simply there to notice him.

"Come on, Love, we've got places to be." Klaus said, pulling her forward and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. She leaned into him and hooked her fingers around his collar, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Klaus gripped her waist tightly and lightly nipped her bottom lip teasingly before pulling away.

"Hmm, I missed you." Caroline hummed against his lips.

"And I you, Love." Klaus said sweetly. He then opened the car door for her and helped her in before going to his own side and got in. In the next second the pair were off and on their way back to the palace.

Caroline kicked off her heels and tucked her legs delicately underneath her chin, a motion she'd done repeatedly whenever she was in a car that didn't have a driver. "I have all of the plans ready for Katherine and Elijah, I had most of our bags packed and already on the private jet."

"Alright, Love." Klaus acknowledged, knowing she'd probably been planning this for a while. "I know you better than that though, what exactly is your step by step plan here?"

She shot him a look, but relented because he was right. "The auction will go on as usual, then I plan to get everyone out one by one without alerting Kitty. After that it'll be easy to sneak out of the palace." Caroline said, waving her hands in a motion. "I'm hoping Elijah will actually bet on her, then they'll be too busy with their back and forth behavior to notice that we're already gone."

"Sounds perfect, Love." Klaus said, smiling at the twinkle in her eye. He couldn't help but stare at her sometimes, he memorized the features of her face, her ivory skin, delicate nose, bright blue eyes. He could sketch hundreds of pictures of her and it would never be enough. "Now that all your plans for meddling in other people's love lives have been set into place. I have a surprise for you." Klaus said mischievously.

"I hate surprises." Caroline deadpanned, she was a type A perfectionist.

"You'll like this one." Klaus reassured her, laughing at her indignant expression.

"It's not funny." Caroline snapped.

"I know, Love, I'm sorry." Klaus said, still chuckingly at her.

"Then stop laughing." He winked at her and reached to grab her hand, caressing her fingers. It took her a moment to realize he was writing his name. Possessive bastard.

The rest of the ride was left in silence and they were both content with that until they finally reached the palace. Klaus parked the car, tossing his keys to the valet before going to open Caroline's door and helping her out.

He led her into the palace and outside in the back gardens where a horse stable was. He took her by the hand and moved her towards the stables where rows and rows of horses were.

Caroline felt the excitement grow and tingle beneath her skin, she loved horses. She had learned to ride long ago after spending long summers in California, but she hadn't ridden in a long time after taking over the city. Klaus smiled at her child-like excitement and led her to a beautiful white horse that was as bright as she was.

He once had a horse too. One that he became quite fond of, until Mikael had it put down on the sheer fact that he believed it made Klaus weak. His siblings knew of this, but none of them ever spoke about their personal tragedies either.

"This is Serenity." Klaus said, stroking the horse's white hair. "You know, I used to have a horse too, Rebekah had named him Theo." Klaus murmured, taking Caroline's hand in his and pulling her towards him. "He was stunning, by far a favorite companion of mine."

"You had a horse?" Caroline whispered, she could sense the underlying tone of darkness when Klaus spoke about his past. Sure they'd grown up together, but some things were kept secret. That was part of the reason why Klaus was the way he was, he didn't gain the bad boy title for nothing. "What happened?"

"My father saw him as a weakness." Klaus murmured in a dark tone. "We'd gone to the ranch in California for a holiday and I suppose Mikael saw my interaction with Theo as a weakness." Klaus explained to her, moving away to lean against the stable opening. "On the last day of our holiday before we returned home, my father forced me to watch them put Theo down."

Caroline gasped, horrified, her hand coming to cover her mouth. "Why would he do that?"

"He's a cruel man, Love, there's no explanation for the damned." Klaus said cryptically. Caroline came to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his back.

"I hate him." Caroline whispered. "He doesn't deserve you, any of you."

"I suppose he doesn't." Klaus said, not truly believing her words. He turned around and hugged her tightly, letting her head fall against his neck. "I didn't mean to upset you, Love."

"I'm not upset." Caroline said harshly. "I'm furious. I hate your father, I hate him."

"Don't be." Klaus said, kissing her forehead. "He's not worth your anger."

Caroline huffed and crossed her arms, she couldn't let something like this go. She'd known for years that Mikael wasn't a good person, to be honest none of them are, but he was just cruel and unfeeling. She knew that this wasn't right and it angered even more that Klaus wasn't taking action against him, but another part of her knew he wanted too, he just didn't want his siblings in the crossfire.

"Come on, Love, I think your horse deserves some of our attention." Klaus smiled charmingly against her hairline.

"What?" Caroline said, her mouth dropping open. She'd expected Klaus to take her riding, not to actually get her a horse. "Are you serious?"

"Quite, serious." Klaus mocked and winked her stuck out tongue. "She's yours."

"Thank you!" Caroline squealed and jumped into his arms. He caught her easily and spun her around before placing her back on the ground. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Klaus placed his lips on hers. She kissed him back just as enthusiastically and ran her fingers through his curls. "You spoil me."

"Of course I do." Klaus whispered against her lips. "I would give you the world if you asked me, Caroline."

"Take me on a ride?" Caroline as soon as she stepped back, going over to run her fingers through the horse's mane. He didn't even respond to her, simply hoisted her up on the horse and then followed himself. In the next second they were off and Caroline was laughing, the wind blowing through her hair as Klaus took them away from reality for a little while.

* * *

Elena tentatively unlocked the door to her sister's room, feeling guilt and regret eat away at her. Although, she didn't feel as bad as she should've. After all, Tatia wouldn't ever give up this fantasy she had, no matter what and Elena had to learn to live with that.

"Tatia?" Elena hesitated. She walked further into the room, surveying the place. Tatia had trashed the room in anger. Pillow feathers were strewn about and the coffee table was flipped as well as a few chairs. She winced at the mess.

"What do you want?" Tatia hissed angrily. "Aren't you too busy with your new sister?"

"I came to make peace, Tatia." Elena said placatingly, which only seemed to anger Tatia more.

"I don't want to see you, you selfish bitch." Tatia hissed, throwing a stray shoe at Elena. Elena ducked and glared at her sister.

"I'm not the selfish one here." Elena snapped.

"Oh really?" Tatia laughed dryly. "If I recall correctly, you let them lock me in here and then went to your little party."

"I didn't want to go through with it." Elena said immediately. Tatia looked unconvinced, and frankly, Elena wasn't so sure she was convinced either.

"Then why did you let them?" Tatia asked, crossing her arms. A glare still plastered to her face.

Elena didn't have an answer for that. "Look, I know you're unhappy with the situation, Tatia, but maybe you should just stop trying to compete with them and they'll accept you."

"Oh, my God." Tatia hissed. "Are you really trying to put this all on me!"

"No." Elena snapped, she ran her fingers through her hair and paced for a second. "All I'm saying is that maybe you just need to back off. I know you want this life and money more than anything, but it's not the most important thing in the world." Elena tried to explain.

"That's so hypocritical." Tatia snapped. "All they are is a ton of spoiled, self-absorbed, little bitches. They're exactly like me, but you're reprimanding me about my behavior!"

"They're not!" Elena screamed back, maybe it finally clicked in her head, how they all lived this lifestyle without remorse. It wasn't because money and status was everything to them, it was because family was. They lived the way they did because none of it actually _mattered_ to them. "They know the value of a family, Tatia, and that's more than I could ever say for you."

* * *

"This is so not safe, Freya." Keelin complained, nearly tripping over herself as her fiance led her down a hallway. Freya had marched straight into Keelin's office and blindfolded her, telling her she had planned a surprise and Keelin wasn't getting out of it.

"It's fine." Freya retorted, laughing at Keelin's lack of balance. "Besides we're already here." She tugged lightly on the blindfold and it fell to the ground.

Keelin opened her eyes to the whole garden dressed in golden fairy lights. The flowers were even brighter that evening, like they knew something special was happening. In the very center was a large screen and a projector illuminating the whole place in a soft glow. Not only that but there were four cars all lined up in front of the fourteen foot screen.

"What is all this?" Keelin asked, a smile sitting sweetly on her face.

"It's your pre-birthday celebration!" Freya said excitedly, tugging Keelin down the stairs. "I hope you didn't mind having brunch with the boys today. I needed to make sure you wouldn't see my surprise." Keelin laughed and snaked her arm around Freya's waist.

"We were perfect gentlemen I'll have you know, Sister." Klaus said, as he and all the others stepped out from the cars to meet the pair.

"It's true." Enzo cut in. "I'd reckon she even likes us better than the girls."

Katherine reached out and slapped Enzo upside the head. "She could never."

"You wound me, Kitty." Enzo smiled charmingly and kissed her cheek. She pushed him without actually putting any effort into it.

"And on that note." Caroline said, stepping away from Klaus and hooking an arm through both Freya and Keelin's arms so she was between them. "This is your car." Caroline said she led them to the car directly in the middle.

Keelin turned around to look at the row of teenagers standing before them. She watched Klaus and Caroline slip into one of the cars, her sitting in his lap instead of actually getting into a seat. Keelin knew who they were as individual people, she'd interacted with them both and her conclusion was that they were both guarded, but sweet on each other. Then there was Damon and Elena getting into another car, they were the classic good girl, bad boy pair, maybe they'd work out, have a few kids. Davina and Kol were next, they were quite the eccentric pair, mostly likely going to travel the world looking for adventures. She then turned her head towards the golden haired couple, Stefan and Rebekah were the perfect balance, he was selfless and caring, while she was narcissistic and chaotic, a match made in heaven. The last two were Katherine and Enzo, although they weren't dating, Keelin knew they were just as good of people as the others, the independent kind who she could only describe as survivors.

Keelin may have had some doubts about who they were as people, but in a moment like this. She knew they were the best kind of people and she was glad to be marrying into a family like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter 18 of Royals, and Hartford will be going up hopefully tomorrow. I'm so excited for the spinoff! Honestly, this chapter was a bit of a filler, mostly to give Keelin and Elena some character development. I don't know if any of you noticed, but the shopping scene was inspired by Desperate Housewives when Gabrielle goes on a shopping spree and Gilmore Girls when Emily runs into Lorelai and Rory at the mall. I just thought the whole idea seemed very fitting for our royals :)


	19. Chapter 19

Enzo wasn't usually one to get flustered for anything, but he was finally taking Damon's suggestion and asking Davina to do a background search on Luanne. It was quite unusual that his father would ever go for someone like Luanne, let alone marry her, and Enzo was taking it upon himself to ensure that his father wasn't about to walk into a trap. After a quick text to the brunette, he was now just waiting for her and her laptop.

It was late, just after Keelin's birthday when Davina finally showed up. She was dressed in one of Kol's sweaters with a pair of silk shorts beneath. "Hey." Davina murmured as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Blossom." Enzo said, jumping on his bed. She followed suit and hopped on top of the covers. "Where's Kol? I figured he'd want to come too."

"He, Caroline, and Klaus were whispering about something earlier and they snuck off to do something." Davina shrugged with a smile, it was clear the three of them planning something and it was always an affair when the three of them got together. "Besides, I figured if we found out something nasty, you might not want anyone to know yet." Davina added. Enzo looked at her for a moment, knowing that was more for her than it was for him.

"Lucky for me." Enzo flirted harmlessly, he'd been doing that with all the girls for years and nothing was going to change that anymore. "I get you all to myself, Blossom." He said and dropped an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled dryly at him and opened her laptop, moving her fingers at a complicated pace. "Alright, I just need a name."

"Luanne Bailey." Davina nodded her head and let her fingers slide across the keys of her laptop in a very delicate manner. Enzo watched her from his spot on the bed and noticed that she looked all too familiar with this process and he wondered how many times she'd truly done this.

Davina finally clicked harshly on the last couple of keys and a screen popped, illuminating the space in a fluorescent glow.

"You said her name was Luanne Bailey?" Davina confirmed, a confused and distraught look on her face. "L-U-A-N-N-E B-A-I-L-E-Y?" Davina spelled out.

"That would be correct, Blossom." Enzo nodded. "Why, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing here." Davina said blankly. She had a frantic look on her face, but she wasn't saying anything that indicated she was worried.

"What do you mean?" Enzo asked, his eyebrows knitted together. "How could there be nothing?"

"Hang on." Davina murmured and bit her lip. She let her fingers begin to move again and then scowled deeply. "There's nothing on her. No Luanne, no Bailey, nothing."

"So what does that mean?" Enzo asked. Davina looked at him helplessly and pursed her lips.

"It means she doesn't exist."

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining," Keelin began, "but didn't we just do this?"

All the girls, including Keelin, Freya, and Elena, were in Freya's suite. It was the classic run through of hair, makeup, and dresses. Tonight was the night of the auction and it was going to be perfect. It was an event for the ages and Katherine prided herself on events that concerned her family. Not to mention it was there last night in Monaco before they all went home for Thanksgiving.

"Once you guys get married, you'll learn that this is a must when it comes to every single affair." Rebekah retorted, looking pointedly at Keelin. At the moment her blond hair was brushed out in a very pretentious manner and she was looking at a pair of shoes that were definitely at least two hundred thousand dollars. "We have an image to maintain, Keelin."

"Right." She muttered into her drink. Freya smiled sweetly at her and grasped her hand.

"Don't worry, it's not always quite this," Freya trailed off, waving her hand to motion around her at the various stylists, dresses, shoes, and makeup, "extravagant."

"Yes, it is." All the girls said in unison. Rebekah looked pointedly disappointed in her sister's lack of enthusiasm when it came to all the glamour.

"Alright, so maybe it is." Freya relented, looking sheepishly at Keelin. The princess simply grimaced and went back to sipping on her drink.

The auction wasn't nearly as much of an affair as the ball was, so the dresses and hair weren't going to be done to nearly the same extent. Gone were the long flowing ball gowns, replaced with shorter glittery ones, dark makeup looks were being replaced with more natural ones that would sparkle in the sunlight, and the large diamonds were replaced with smaller jewels that laid delicately along the collarbones of each girl.

"Alright, everyone needs to pick a dress soon." Davina announced, tugging on the latch of one of the suitcases. It was one of the many they'd brought that held all the fancy party dresses. "I told Kol that he and the boys need to be here in at least two hours to start getting dressed.

This seemed to throw the girls into a flurry of activity because Katherine immediately was forced onto the pedestal they often used to model dresses and a silky purple purple dress was slipped over her head.

"I hate that." Freya remarked, shaking her head and tossing Katherine a new champagne colored dress. "Try this one, it'll look pretty with the auction necklace and the press will love it." Freya was always thinking about the press, what they would think, how they would react. After it was in her job description.

Katherine slipped on the champagne colored dress and of course Freya was right. The dress fit her perfectly, it hugged her tight around the waist and then flared out. It had thin spaghetti straps and was very low cut in the back.

"Cute, classy." Katherine said, admiring herself in the mirror. "I wish it was black." She quipped.

"You can't wear black to the auction." Rebekah retorted and then lightly pushed the girl off the podium and then forced Davina onto the podium.

From then the process was quite the same as every other event. Davina's small frame was shoved into a white silky dress that hung lightly off her shoulders and ended just above her knees. Rebekah went next and decided upon a lovely little pink dress covered in sparkling beads, which conveniently came with a matching headpiece that had her looking much more like a princess than usual. Caroline was after Rebekah, and Keelin actually helped her choose a light blue dress that fell around midcalf and fell off her shoulders.

Elena's dress was the one that they all had a hard time choosing because she was also going to be standing next to Katherine on stage during the auction, due to her being a Petrova, and they didn't want her to clash with Katherine or the necklace.

"She can't wear green!" Caroline demanded. "It's not going to look good with the necklace or Katherine's dress."

"Well she can't wear blue either." Rebekah added, snatching the blue dress out of Freya's hands that she was about to hand off to Elena.

"Pink?" Davina suggested.

"No." They all chorused back. Davina threw her hands up in the air and fell back onto the couch in a dramatic fashion. "We're never going to figure this out."

"Wait." Keelin interrupted. "I think I have an idea." They all looked at her curiously as she disappeared in her own personal closet and emerged with a champagne colored dress. It was eerily close to Katherine's, but different enough to be unique. The dress ended around midcalf and made of an entirely silky material, it was long sleeved and had a diamond belt cinched around the waist. "I think Elena can wear this one. It's close enough to Katherine's to look uniformed and it won't clash."

"It's perfect." Freya said with a wide smile on her face. She pecked Keelin on the cheek and passed the dress off to Elena.

It was just another flurry of activity after that as shoes, makeup, and hair products were tossed haphazardly in the air. After two hours they weren't completely ready, but by that time the boys had started filing into the room.

Kol got there first and simply walked in, the first thing he did was make his way around, kissing each girl on the cheek and then wrapped Davina in a hug.

"There's my Little Witch." Kol said affectionately and selected her a nice pair of shoes to wear that matched her dress.

"Thanks." Davina murmured and tugged him down to sit on the couch with her, except Katherine and Caroline yanked him back up immediately.

"He needs to get dressed." Caroline demanded and shoved a pre-packed bag at him with his name embroidered on it. Something Caroline had come up with years ago to make sure they all looked their best.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Kol said, accepting the bag and pinching Caroline's elbow lightly. "No need to fret, Darling." She swatted his arm and shoved him roughly in the direction of the bathroom, which only spurred on his laughter.

The next ones to arrive were Damon and Enzo, they both were already tipsy and stumbling into the room. Damon automatically gravitated towards Elena, wrapping his arms around her and leaving a sloppy kiss to the side of her head.

"You smell like bourbon." Elena commented, although her tone was much more playful than the reprimanding one they were expecting her to use.

"Hmm, and you smell delicious." Damon murmured and nipped her ear lightly.

"You can be adorable later." Rebekah snapped, grabbing the bag with his and Enzo's names on it. "Get dressed before Katherine or Caroline have an aneurysm."

Damon accepted the bag and looked up to see Katherine throwing back a couple of glasses of champagne, a telltale sign of her stress level. Caroline on the other hand was more neurotic than ever, picking out shoes and telling everyone how to do their jobs. Damon waltzed over to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Clam down, Sis. Can't have you and Katherine both losing it."

"Thanks." Caroline murmured absentmindedly, pushing him to go get dressed as well. "And take Enzo with you."

"Already on it, Gorgeous." Enzo saluted towards her and made a dramatic show of walking towards the bathroom like a soldier. Funnily enough, it seemed to calm both Katherine and Caroline.

The last pair to arrive was Stefan and Klaus. Both boys immediately seeked out their respective girlfriends. Stefan swept Rebekah up into a searing kiss, a much bolder move than usual. Stefan and Rebekah weren't usually the PDA kind of couple, but every now and then Stefan surprised the blond with an act of affection.

"Hi." She murmured against his lips. "I missed you."

"I miss you too, Princess." Stefan responded and reached behind her to zip up her dress that she'd previously just slipped over her head.

Klaus moved in the opposite direction where Caroline was telling a stylist to change Elena's hair and waving her arms. Klaus simply wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Leave the poor woman to do her job, Love. You wouldn't have hired her if she didn't."

"Hi, Nik." She responded and then shoved his embroidered bag into his arms. "Get dressed."

"So dismissive of me?" Klaus mocked her. "I'm simply offended."

Caroline let out a low laugh and grasped his shirt, placing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Get dressed, _please?"_

"Much better." Klaus quipped and kissed her again. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look positively ravishing by the way, Love." Klaus said, eyeing her silky negligee.

"Play your cards right and maybe you'll get to ravish me." Caroline teased and nipped his bottom lip.

* * *

It took nearly another two hours before everyone was finally ready. The girls were touching off last minute makeup changes while Rebekah ran an inspection over the boys. Of course they were perfect because they were born into this society, it's what they were best at. Everyone was now crowded around the door, making sure they were ready to go before heading out towards the auction.

Katherine slipped out and made her way to pick up another champagne colored cocktail dress. Except this one was strapless, tighter to the body, and had more sparkles than hers or Elena's. After everyone was out the door, she followed but instead of heading to the ballroom, she went the other way towards Tatia's room.

It wasn't long before she was at Tatia's door and knocking. Katherine was regretting her decision, but before she could talk herself into turning around, Tatia swung the door open. "Can I help you?" She sneered.

"Here." Katherine snapped and shoved the dress in her hands. "Wear that to the auction.

Tatia looked completely shocked and a look of paranoia crossed her face. "What are you doing?"

"Handing you a dress." Katherine said in a snarky tone.

"What's the catch?" Tatia snapped, looking unamused by Katherine.

"The catch is that you're going to have to stand on stage with Elena and I during the auction." Katherine hissed, then she got close to Tatia's face, smiling wickedly. "I will not have you staining the family name because you decided to dress like a knock off Chanel model."

"Excuse me!" Tatia shrieked. "First Elena and now you? Where do the two of you get off going around and belittling me?"

"I most definitely have every right." Katherine said calmly. "Want a recap of the past couple of months?" Katherine asked, placing her hands on his hips. "Elena, you, and your gold digging mother moved into _my house_ , you are going to _my school,_ and you've taken on _my family name_. All of which you're ruining with your inability to act and dress properly."

"You're just a selfish little bitch!" Tatia spat. "You're the one that has a problem with all those things, not me. You know what I think? I think you're jealous of me because I grew up with a mom and she didn't _abandon_ me." Tatia finished, huffing and nearly yelling in Katherine's face.

Katherine simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Let's get one thing here straight, Cupcake, I don't care for Antonia. She is not, never was, and never will be my mother. Second of all, if we're keeping track here, you're the selfish one, because you got everything you wanted, right? You get to move into the fancy penthouse, you get to wear the fancy ball gowns, and you get to live on the inside of Manhattan society." Katherine listed off for her. "All you did was gain a better life and I was the one that had to deal with all the consequences. So, don't you ever throw that in my face because, honey, you will lose."

"That's not fa-" Tatia snapped, but Katherine cut her off.

"Wear the dress." Katherine said, already on her way back towards the ballroom. "Don't be another embarrassment."

* * *

The whole ballroom had been redone, all the glowing decorations from before were now replaced with flowers. The walls were dripping in white hydrangeas while the chandeliers all had handing flowers, every now and then stray petals would drop to the floor and it covered the place in a vibrant light.

Near the back of the ballroom a stage was set up with a large sign that advertised the Petrova company and the charities in Monaco they were supporting. That's where Katherine, Elena, and Tatia were going to stand while the other were going to sit in the front row of the many chairs filling up the rest of the space.

The room quickly filled up with adversities, dignitaries, and the rest of the rich one percenters who were going to participate in the auction. That's when Freya ushered Katherine, Elena, and Tatia, who showed up late wearing the dress Katherine gave her, onto the stage. Naturally Katherine was in the middle and wearing the emerald necklace proudly on her neck.

"Hello, everyone!" Keelin announced, quieting everyone quickly. "I'd like to begin the auction by sending a large thank you to the Petrova family for donating the auction piece this year." She said, shooting a smile towards the girls and motioned for the audience to clap for them. " I'd also like to send a large thank you to everyone who donated and to our lucky buyer who will be offering the largest contribution to Monaco."

From then on the auctioneer took Keelin's place, starting the bid at five hundred thousand dollars. From there the numbers gradually rose higher and higher until a very unexpected guest walked into the ballroom.

All eyes drew to the back of the open doors where the one and only, Kai Parker stood. Back in October he'd been promised a date with Katherine Petrova, but after the incident, he hadn't seen her since. Kai honestly took a liking to Katherine, she was dark and fearless, a little chaotic and a little crazy, just the way he preferred people. Something about Katherine drew him in, watching her prance around in her devil costume had him falling to his knees like a fool and now he was here to collect what he was promised.

"I'd like to offer four million dollars." Kai Parker said, walking up to the stage and holding a single white camellia. He was dressed to the nines in a black suit and blatantly winked at Katherine. "But, I'd also like to take the lovely girl wearing the necklace out on a date as well."

"I'm sorry, but-" The auctioneer interrupted, baffled by Kai's lack of etiquette. Except he was cut off by Katherine.

"Kai Parker." She said, placing her hands on her hips a pretentious manner and walked towards him. "That's not a proper way to ask a lady out on a date."

"I'm pretty sure I was already promised one." Kai quipped back. "This is simply a formality."

"How charming." Katherine said dryly, but she had a smile tugging at her lips.

Caroline, however, was not amused in the slightest. Kai was putting a wrench in her plans, and it wasn't a variable she calculated for. Klaus on the other hand looked quite pleased, putting a placating hand on Caroline's back. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Look at Elijah, Love."

"He's here?" Caroline asked, she hadn't noticed the oldest brother anywhere. Klaus simply turned her head and Elijah was near the side of the room. He was standing almost behind a podium, not quite concealed, but not out in the open. His jaw was clenched, and his expression dark.

"Looks like this might work in our favor." Klaus said and leaned back in his chair, a very pleased look on his face. They both turned their heads back to the scene in front of them.

"So how about it?" Kai quipped. "Four million dollars for the lovely charities and date with the most infamous girl in New York?"

Like always, Katherine was the only thing in the world that could make all rational thought leave Elijah's brain, so without any hesitation, Elijah stepped forward. "I'd like to offer four million five hundred thousand dollars."

Caroline smirked in her chair and turned back to look at Kai's and Katherine's confused faces. "Elijah Mikaelson, ruining my chances with a pretty girl." Kai quipped as Elijah moved forward to stand before Katherine.

"I'm sure Katerina is much more than a pretty face." Elijah said in an even tone. He was standing as pretentious as ever and stoic.

"Five million." Kai said simpy, not breaking eye contact with Elijah in the slightest.

"Six." Elijah retorted, not giving the auctioneer a chance to say a word. "And I will personally offer to help oversee any renovations made to the community."

"I will match your bid and next year the Parker family will be glad to donate an heirloom in addition to the Petrova's." Kai responded. Everyone in the auction room was holding their breaths, watching the two boys like an intense tennis match. Freya looked like she might actually lose it, a barely concealed look of indignation on her face.

"I believe we should let Katerina decide." Elijah finally said. They both turned their intense stares at Katherine who, usually would never falter under any circumstances, but this one might've just rocked her a little.

"What do you say, Kitty?" Kai quipped. "Me or Elijah?"

* * *

"She's going to kill us." Davina said, but made no motion to actually turn around. She was the last person Caroline had forced out of the ballroom and onto the plane. Everyone else was already seated inside, Stefan and Rebekah were in the back, Enzo, Damon, and Elena were towards the middle, Klaus was across from them with an empty space open for Caroline, Kol was across from them with a seat for Davina, and Tatia was at the front, as much space as possible put between her and the others.

"She's not even going to realize we aren't there." Caroline deadpanned. "Besides, she'll thank me in the long run."

"Will she?" Davina asked rhetorically and shot Caroline a look before getting onto the plane.

"Leave it, Vina." Caroline said although not unkindly.

Let's go!" Kol called from the inside, he was never one to be very patient when waiting for the plane to take off.

Everyone settled in after that, it wasn't until the plane was off the ground before Elena asked, "where's Katherine?"

The others all looked between them before all looking at Caroline who simply shrugged. "She'll be home tomorrow."

"Do I even want to know?" Elena murmured to Damon.

Damon shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Probably not, Pretty Girl. Plausible deniability and all." Elena didn't even seem surprised this time.

* * *

Katherine slammed the doors of her suite shut and fell against the doors, sliding down to the floor. The champagne colored fabric of her dress fell around her in a pile and she pulled off her shoes, she wanted to throw them hard but Katherine would never destroy a perfectly good pair of shoes.

She placed her shoes on the table beside and walked circles around her room, dress flowing around her legs and pulling pins out of her hair to let it fall down in waves. She ended up working herself into a frantic state and just threw her suitcases open, tossing anything and everything into them even if it didn't belong. She unzipped her dress and let it fall off her body, throwing it on her bed and leaving her only in a beige silk. Katherine was about to clear out her bathroom when a knock sounded from her door.

Katherine knew it was probably Caroline coming to see her after the auction, and she walked over to throw it open. Except it wasn't the blond she was hoping for, it was someone she never expected to see again, Celeste Dubois.

"Hi." Celeste murmured. She was standing timidly and holding all her weight on one side. She was dressed in a pleated skirt, a blouse, flats, and minimal makeup.

"Can I help you?" Katherine snapped, she may have been caught off guard, but she wasn't about to falter.

"Can I come in?" Celeste asked. "I wanted to talk to you."

Katherine actually looked dumbfounded. "Alright." She moved away from the door and let Celeste in. She then moved over to slip a robe over her slip, more for Celeste's comfort than anything, Katherine was very comfortable with her body. "So what's this about?"

"Well, I originally came here for Elijah." Celeste began with an odd laugh.

"Look, if you came here to ask me about how to get Elijah back, I'm definitely the last person who can help you." Katherine said, rolling her eyes delicately.

"No." Celeste said hurriedly. "Well, like I said, _originally_ I came here for him." Celeste murmured, rubbing her hands together. "Then I watched him fight for you at the auction."

"That doesn't mean anything." Katherine said immediately. "Elijah's just noble and I've known him since I was little. He probably just thought I needed saving."

"But I saw the way he looked at you." Celeste retorted. "At the mall, at Yale, especially after you went missing. It was painfully obvious after I thought about it." Celeste said in an uneven tone. "I think I always knew he loved someone else before he met me, I just realized it was you after today."

"So why are you here?" Katherine said dryly. "If you're not here to get Elijah back and you're certainly not here to ask me about fashion advice, why are you here torturing yourself by asking me questions?"

"I'm here because I saw what happened at the auction." Celeste corrected Katherine, ignoring her snarky comments. "They asked you to choose between them-"

"And I didn't." Katherine finished for her.

"You didn't have too." Celeste once again corrected her.

Right after Elijah forced the decision on her, Katherine panicked. She tried to compose herself, but by nature, Katherine was a runner. She looked between the boys and then shot a look at Caroline, who was missing from her seat. She tried to look for all of her friends, but they were all seemingly missing from the room.

After she cursed all her friends for being gone she turned to Freya, the girl who was almost like an older sister to all of the Manhattan teens, and silently begged for Freya to bail her out. Freya took the hint and pulled out her phone sending a quick text, and then in the next moment an anonymous person out bid both boys and the auction was over. Katherine fled the room as soon as she could.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you this, why are you here?" Katherine snapped. "And I want a straight answer this time."

Celeste didn't like being spoken down to by a teenager, but this time she squared her shoulders and turned to face Katherine. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I came here to tell you to pick Elijah."

"Excuse me?" Katherine scoffed. "You really like to torture yourself, hmm?"

"Apparently so." Celeste agreed darkly. "Look, you grew up with him, right? You know exactly how he is, composed, noble, and always presentable." Celeste began, and Katherine couldn't help but agree. "He only knows how to be someone else when he's with you. The night you went missing, Elijah was different, he just kept whispering your name over and over, he took off and he just looked so unapologetically in love and devastated by you."

"So you're telling me he's in love with me?" Katherine whispered.

"I'm telling you that picking Elijah wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Celeste responded and turned her back. "I know he's in love with you, I just can't believe I never noticed you love him back."

* * *

Enzo and Davina were huddled up together, both pouring over her laptop. They hadn't mentioned to anyone that Luanne didn't exist yet because they wanted something solid to hold against her. At the moment the two were looking through everything and anything that pertained to her, such as her social media accounts. The only recent photos were of her and Enzo's father, none from before or on any other platform. She simply didn't have a life before she met Enzo's father.

Everyone else was either too preoccupied or asleep to really take notice of either of them as they continued to search the internet for clues. "How could there be nothing?"

"I don't know." Davina snapped, but not as Enzo. She was frustrated at not being able to find anything.

"So what's the plan now, Blossom?" Enzo asked, leaning back on the seat and throwing back a swig of whichever alcohol was closest to him.

"When you go back home for Thanksgiving, see if you can snoop around her things." Davina decided. "Go through her phone, laptop, and clothes. She strikes me as the type of girl to hide things in her clothes."

"And if I don't find anything?" Enzo murmured.

"Then I make a call." Davina said ominously.

* * *

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Freya said softly, leaning on the doorway of Katherine's room.

"Yeah." Katherine answered. "I was going to come find you soon."

"Mhm?" Freya hummed. "What's on your mind, Honey? Although I think I could guess."

"I was going to thank you for bailing me out." Katherine said, ignoring Freya's last comment. "But to answer your question, I got a lovely visit yesterday."

"From who?" Freya asked, pouring herself a drink.

"Ms. Celeste Dubois." Katherine responded, nabbing Freya's drink from her hand. "She showed up at my room last night and told me to pick Elijah."

"I know she was here." Freya responded. "I let her in to see Elijah, how else do you think she got in the palace?"

"Did you know she was going to come see me?" Katherine asked with a defense bite to her tone.

"No." Freya answered. "But is it such a bad thing that she did?"

"I haven't decided." Katherine said. She moved to sit down next to Freya and neatly placed her jewelry in the box next to her. "She says he's in love with me."

"I think we've all known that since he and you started sleeping together a couple years back." Freya quipped, laughing at Katherine's stoic face.

"You knew?" Katherine asked.

"Elijah came to see me right afterwards." Freya responded. "He was feeling horribly guilty about the whole thing and finally when he calmed down, the only thing he could say was that he finally kissed you." Freya told her with a stupid happy look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure I kissed him." Katherine giggled. "But I don't know what else that's supposed to tell me."

"All I'm saying is that Elijah's familiar." Freya said. "Kai's new, and different, and a lot like you." Freya told her, taking her hands in a warm embrace. "Kai went to Hartford this morning to see his family, but a boy like that is sure to do something else to get your attention. Elijah on the other hand has almost too many and nearly no reason to fight for you."

"Freya, all that tells me is that everyone only knows how to speak cryptically." Katherine snapped. "I just want someone to stop talking in riddles."

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Both girls' heads snapped to the doorway and Elijah Mikaelson was standing there in his ever present suit.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

"It seems like we've had a change of flight plans." Elijah responded, not moving any further into the room. "I went to look for my brothers but it looks like everyone took off on the plane that left yesterday."

"So it's just you and me?" Katherine nearly squeaked.

"That's odd." Freya frowned. "I didn't know."

"Well, I'm simply here to tell Katerina and inform her that the plane leaves in an hour." Elijah said. "I'll see myself out."

Katherine connected the dots, everyone was gone during the auction and she knew exactly what had happened. Freya didn't want to be in her warpath any longer, so she kissed Katherine's cheek goodbye and left the room.

An hour passed far too quickly for Katherine's liking. She had thrown on black pants, a black top, and a black Prada jacket. Her signature heels were on her feet and she'd slapped on a thick pair of sunglasses. Elijah wasn't on the plane when she got on and she wasn't sure if she was glad or nervous.

Elijah turned up about ten minutes later after saying goodbye to his sister and Keelin, promising to see them again soon. He hadn't taken the seat farthest from Katherine, but it was close enough for them to speak to each other.

The first of the long six hour flight was spent in silence. He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him. The second hour was filled with music this time, she turned on something soft and slow, anything to help her stop thinking. Katherine didn't bother asking Elijah if he minded and he didn't protest at her choices.

The third hour is when Elijah finally broke the uneasy tension. "I suppose now would be a good time for us to finally talk." Elijah said unsteadily. "No place to run away." He joked.

Katherine glared at him. "Talk about what?"

"Are we really going to do that?" Elijah asked tiredly.

"Why did you do it?" Katherine whispered. "Why did you try to out bid Kai?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Elijah answered plainly, unbuttoning his jacket and tossing it over a chair. He didn't look at her, just kept looking out the window for anything sort of indication that they were going to land soon.

"No actually." Katherine snapped. "I don't and I would like a straight answer this time."

Elijah looked surprised that she wasn't responding in riddles like she usually did. "I suppose I didn't want you to go out with Kai Parker."

"What problem do you have with Kai?" Katherine asked, getting up from her seat to lean on a wall.

"None." Elijah said.

Katherine took a deep, harsh breath and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, let's say we forget all that. No Kai, no Celeste, no Yale, no age difference." Katherine said slowly. "What would happen then?"

"I would just want you." Elijah said. Katherine stopped for a moment and held her breath. "I think we would've dated and fallen in love. I believe if that was our reality, our future would be us going to school, I would start working in my father's business and you'd have a fashion line or become a lawyer, whatever pleased you the most." Elijah had said, then he'd stood up and stepped closer to her with every dreamed up thought.

"You really thought about the future?" Katherine whispered. She could imagine it right then and there, a life with Elijah. She nearly forgot every reason why they weren't together right then.

Elijah was close enough to touch her and he did, brushing her curls off her shoulder and caressing her cheek. "I've thought about it ever since I saw you at brunch, with your hair just like this and glossy eyes. Kai Parker is offering you a date, but I'm offering you much more, my sweet Katerina."

"Except that was all a fake reality, a dream, right?" Katherine murmured. She knew she was falling hard and fast again, she just wasn't sure she should be.

"I think you and I both know it's certainly not." Elijah said, leaning his forehead down to touch hers.

"I want to believe that." Katherine said breathlessly. "But everything about us is complicated. How could I just forget it?"

"Then we start over." Elijah begged. "I was an arrogant fool for ever thinking I could give you up, Katerina Petrova." And just like that he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

* * *

Thanksgiving was a very important holiday for the Manhattan teens, Caroline especially. She had woken up early that morning and shoved Klaus out of his bed so he would help her oversee decorations and staff. He'd simply kissed her cheek and fell back asleep, telling her he'd wake up soon to help. She rolled her eyes and coaxed him out of bed by taking a morning shower with her.

Enzo and Damon had taken off early that morning to go back to Enzo's house, while Davina left an hour later to go see her father, and the Petrova twins had left with her to see their parents and wait for Katherine's awaited return.

Rebekah was already downstairs and ready to help. She was wearing a nice white dress, her hair already done, and she was directing a few workers to place orange and red flowers throughout the penthouse.

"Oh good, you're up." Rebekah said as she spotted Klaus and Caroline dressed and coming down the stairs. Klaus kissed her cheek and moved off to wake up Stefan, saying that girls could handle the planning for what was sure to be a great Thanksgiving.

"Whatever, Nik!" Rebekah called up and tossed a pencil at him for bailing.

"Come on, Beks, we got a lot to do before Finn and Sage fly in around two and Elijah should land at two-thirty." Caroline said and dragged the other blond into the kitchen, which was already bustling with staff.

The two girls started their yearly tradition of making all the deserts, first was the pumpkin pie, then lemon squares, and anything else they were in the mood for. Around twenty minutes later Kol had come down and helped them bake another chocolate cake, coating them both in a thin layer of flour along the way.

Klaus and Stefan had also joined them later on, devouring half of the lemon squares between the two of them, but on their favorite holiday, no one wanted to reprimand them. Kol had turned on some old songs from the fifties, letting it play over the sound system and Klaus took the opportunity to spin Caroline into his arms.

Rebekah talked Stefan into swaying around the kitchen with her, covering him in flour in the process. Kol didn't seem to mind being without Davina at the moment and contented himself with dancing on the kitchen island, or stealing Rebekah and Caroline for a dance or two. Thanksgiving was certainly their favorite holiday.

* * *

Davina had left the Mikaelson house later that afternoon and after dropping off the Petrova sisters, she was on her way to her own house to spend a quiet Thanksgiving with Sophie and her father. She had done a quick change in the back of the limo and instead of Kol's shirt she'd slept in, it was now replaced with a nice beige dress, a short jacket, and Louboutin's.

She bounced into her house, ready to have a nice and normal dinner, but that's not exactly what she got. Her first clue that something was wrong should've been that the house didn't smell the same as it did every year. It wasn't distinctive to Sophie's New Orleans style of food, the smell almost reminded her of a typical Stepford wife Thanksgiving.

Her second clue should've been the nervous looking Sophie in the entryway, at that point Davina should've turned around and left. Sophie walked over and took her bags, but before she left she took Davina's hands and held them tight. "D, your dad means well, okay? Don't be too mad."

"What?" Davina asked, laughing at Sophie's odd behavior. "What're you talking about?"

"Just," Sophie hesitated. "Don't freak out." Then she scurried off with Davina's bags.

Davina simply walked into the room and now knew exactly what Sophie was going on about. Not only was her father sitting at the table, but so her absentee mother. Which in all honesty wouldn't have been all that bad if her current husband and adoptive daughter weren't sitting at the dining table as well. Not only that, but instead of the usual ten course meal Sophie prepared, the table was filled with food most likely cooked by Mary Alice.

"Hey, D." Her father said softly, standing up to greet her. He tried to kiss her cheek but she turned her head sharply and stepped back. "Come sit down, please." He said in a tone that left no room for her to refuse.

Davina slowly made her way to the table and delicately sat down, something she learned from Caroline and Katherine, that no matter how she felt she should always be composed because it would make her enemy feel inferior.

"Hi, Davina." Her mother said tentatively. "It's good to see you."

"Hmm." Davina hummed, a steady glare set on her father.

"I don't think you've met Mary Alice's husband." Marcel said in a harsh tone, signaling that he wanted Davina to ease up. "This is Rudy and that's Bonnie." Rudy tried to smile at her, but Bonnie looked just as miserable as Davina, openingly glaring at Mary Alice and Rudy.

"The therapist, I presume?" Davina said with a fake smile, sipping on her tea that Sophie placed in front of her a minute ago. "And you're the daughter?"

"I'm sorry?" Rudy said in a tight voice, not taking kindly to Davina blunt disrespectful behavior.

"She's not wrong." Bonnie scoffed agreeing with Davina. She wasn't exactly happy about the whole situation either. When she found out about Davina, she honestly didn't mind in the slightest. What bothered her was that Mary Alice, the woman who raised her and she called mom walk away from Davina. Bonnie's own biological mother had done the same thing and she was appalled when she found out Mary Alice had done the same thing

Davina was surprised by Bonnie's behavior, but didn't protest it.

"Girls." Mary Alice snapped, telling both to stop.

"I'm sorry." Davina said in a mock surprised tone. "I'm pretty sure I made it very clear that you aren't my mother." Davina said and pursed her lips. "I'm pretty sure that means you don't have any right to discipline me."

"Davina." Marcel warned. "Your _mother_ told me what happened when you called her." He began. "I was hoping that having her and her family over for Thanksgiving we could come to some sort of compromise."

"I thought you said it was my choice." Davina retorted easily, stirring her tea again. "I thought you said if I decided I didn't want her in my life, then that was up to me?"

"And it is." Marcel assured, ignoring Davina's questioning glance. "But I figured I'd give you another chance. You barely spoke to her a few weeks ago and you didn't even try to see her again." Marcel explained. "Just sit through dinner."

"Alright. So it's only my choice when you think I've made the right choice." Davina quipped, Bonnie snorted into her drink and a smile on her face. Marcel sighed, knowing exactly where Davina was going with this. "Mary Alice, or should I call you _Mom_?" She asked in a false tone. "Please enlighten me with why you're suddenly interested in my life?"

"Davina, I told you I didn't want to dwell on my past." Mary Alice pleaded.

"Actually, I'd like to know too." Bonnie interrupted crossing her arms.

"Bonnie Bennett, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior." Her father snapped. Bonnie simply rolled her eyes. Davina even laughed a little, she was quite intrigued as to why Bonnie was agreeing with her and not on her parents side. She didn't think Bonnie held anything against her either, or else the hostile act would've targeted Davina as well.

"I think if you ever want to have any kind of relationship with me, you'll find it within yourself to answer me." Davina said in a dark tone, replacing her false cheery one. "I deserve to know why you left and why you came back, until then, my decision is the same. You aren't my mother."

"D-" Marcel tried to say, but Davina cut him off.

"I'm done." Davina said softly to him. "I'm leaving." She turned on her heels and was about to walk right out the door when on a split second decision she turned around and looked right at Bonnie. "Do you want to come spend Thanksgiving with me?"

Bonnie looked between Davina and her parents for a second before standing up and following Davina right out the doors. The last thing either girl heard was their parents calling after them, but after slipping into the limo and popping open a bottle of tequila, it didn't really matter.

* * *

Enzo St. John did not expect his Thanksgiving to turn out this way. Luanne had hired some absurd chefs, which she got off some of the other debutante mothers and now the dining table was covered in exotic foods with too hard to pronounce names.

His father and Luanne had barely noticed he returned, let alone brought Damon with him. Which made it easier to slip away from them to snoop around Luanne's things.

Enzo was currently in his father's room looking through all of her drawers and vanity mirror while Damon was in the closet looking through all of her new clothes.

"Did you find anything?" Damon hollered from the closet.

"Nothing." Enzo called back. "Just a ton of trashy magazines and clothes that would make Caroline cry. How about you?"

"Nothing yet." Damon said. "But I've only just gotten to her dresses. Oh look, the panty drawer!" Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm checking the bathroom." Enzo said, ignoring Damon. Enzo rifled through all of the cabinets and drawers, he didn't find anything except for that Luanne was addicted to expensive shampoo and pills.

"Enzo!" Damon called. "Come look at this."

"What did you find?" Enzo asked, coming to look over Damon's shoulder. He was holding an old photograph that had clearly been folded over and then crumpled multiple times, but was still clearly visible.

It was a picture of a family in front of a large mansion, a very familiar mansion in Hartford. There were ten people in the photo, clearly the two older people in the back were the parents and the rest of the eight were their children.

"Isn't that Lucas and Olivia Parker?" Damon asked, pointing to the youngest pair of blond kids in the photo.

"And that's Luanne." Enzo said, pointing to a girl in the middle. Except this version of her was dressed in a very expensive blouse and her hair was blonde, not the dark brunette she had now. "Come on, we should take this back to Davina."

The pair of boys made their way back down to the dining room where his father and Luanne hadn't even noticed they'd been gone. Enzo looked darkly at them and zeroed in on a photo of his mother that was sitting just behind them. She would've been so disappointed.

"Are you sure we shouldn't stay?" Damon asked, noticing Enzo's mood change.

"He won't care." Enzo said indignantly, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

Katherine's flight had come in just in time for her to make dinner and she wasn't exactly happy about it. Everything between her and Elijah was currently at a standstill, after everything they'd said and done, they just needed time to gather their thoughts, and just maybe it would work out. At least she hoped it would. The last thing she wanted to do was have Thanksgiving dinner with her family.

"Katerina." Her father warned as soon as she walked in. "Nice of you to finally join the family."

"I'm sorry, Father." She said and kissed his cheek. "My flight landed a little late, I'm sure you know how that is."

"Yes, yes." Georgi nodded, knowing his daughter was taking a stab at him for the many business trips he took. "Sit down please, we were just about to talk about Monaco."

Katherine sat down beside her father, her usual place, but this time Elena was on her left instead.

"So," Antonia snapped. "Tatia told me that the trip was good, that you two are _bonding."_

"Elena and I get along just fine." Katherine said with a tight smile, staring Antonia down. "We even got to go shopping together."

"I saw Pearl bring in a lot of bags from Hermes." Antonia snapped.

"I figured Elena needed a Birkin." Katherine said, sipping on her wine.

"Tatia didn't come with you?" Antonia asked, looking disappointingly at Tatia. Tatia simply turned her head and looked away.

"She was busy." Elena cut in. Katherine looked a little shocked but didn't comment on it.

"I heard there was a bit of commotion during the auction." Georgi mentioned, ignoring the girls' barely concealed fighting. "Elijah Mikaelson and Kai Parker, was it?"

"Just fighting for my attention, Father." Katherine scoffed. "After all, I'm Katherine Petrova." She said, looking at Antonia more than anything. It was a message.

Dinner passed by fairly awkwardly after that and Katherine waited to disappear from the table. What she didn't expect was for her father to call both her and Elena into his office.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked automatically.

"Oh no, Elena." He said, his accent shining through when he said her name. "It's come to my attention that you and Katherine are getting along and you've adapted well."

"She has." Katherine said dryly, but she was slightly proud her ways were rubbing off on Elena. "She's even dating Damon Salvatore."

"Katherine!" Elena hissed, a light blush filling her cheeks.

"Relax, he's a real catch." Katherine responded and shrugged, falling into one of the chairs in front of his desk. He motioned for Elena to do the same and she did so, much more ladylike than Katherine did.

"I've been thinking and after the lovely praise you received from the auction, I've decided to give you your own card." Georgi said ignoring Katherine, instead he reached into his desk and pulling a black card identical to Katherine's.

"Way to go, Cupcake." Katherine laughed and nudged her. "Finally a part of the club."

"I don't think I can accept that." Elena said, she looked like she was struggling.

"Nonsense." Georgi laughed. "You're my daughter, Elena, of course you should."

Elena slowly reached out and accepted the card. Katherine smiled deviously at her and Elena knew she sealed her fate right then and there, and she wasn't remorseful in the slightest.

* * *

All the Mikaelson siblings, except Freya, Caroline and Stefan were scattered around the dining table, all the food laid out before them like a picturesque photo. The boys had left earlier to pick up Finn and Sage from the airport, while Elijah had taken a limo and arrived late. Their bags were still in the hallway and Sage hadn't taken off her coat, but it was Thanksgiving and everyone just wanted to have dinner.

"To a lovely spread thanks to our resident blonds." Kol toasted, raising his glass towards Caroline and Rebekah as everyone else cheered. "Finn, if you cut the turkey?"

Finn was about to slice into the large bird when the elevator chimed and Davina bounced inside, Bonnie in tow.

"Oh, good you haven't started eating." Davina groaned and fell into Kol's arms as he hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hello, Darling, not that I'm not glad to see you, but aren't you supposed to be at home?"

Simple gave a don't ask look to the whole table and pulled Bonnie up to stand next to her. "This is Bonnie, she's going to spend Thanksgiving with us."

Caroline, the ever perfect host, stood up and offered both girls a seat. "Hi, I'm Caroline, it's nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"You too." Bonnie said hesitantly. Caroline rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"You guys made it just in time, we were about to cut the turkey." Caroline said with a smile and hugged Davina quickly.

Just as Finn was about to cut into the large bird again, the elevator chimed signaling someone had walked in. "Have you started eating?"

"Damon, Enzo?" Stefan questioned. "I thought you were spending Thanksgiving with Enzo's dad and the step-monster."

"So did we. Hope you don't mind we're crashing, Gorgeous." Enzo scoffed, of course no one minded, Rebekah had planned for these contingencies. He simply sat down in the empty chair next to Bonnie. "Well hello there, Love. I'm not sure we've met."

"She's Bonnie." Katherine interrupted as she and Elena walked into the penthouse. "Oh, my God, please tell me there are lemon squares left."

"Bonnie?" Elena questioned. "What're you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Davina and Bonnie said in unison. Everyone took that as the discussion and didn't bring it up again.

Katherine disappeared into the kitchen and nicked the lemon squares before finding herself a seat at the table. Elena took the empty seat next to Damon and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Should we ask what brought you two here?" Sage laughed.

"Nothing back actually." Katherine said. Then she turned to Elena. "Show them."

"No." Elena whined. Katherine reached into Elena's new Birkin and pulled out the black card.

"New present." Katherine said and waved it around before tossing it back over. Everyone laughed at Elena's blush before congratulating her for finally 'being inducted into the club'.

Finn finally got to cut the turkey and everyone was given a piece. Lots of side dishes were passed around and nearly all the food was gone by the end of the meal. Everyone also got a piece of the traditional pumpkin pie and chocolate cake, except for Katherine who kept the rest of the lemon squares for herself.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and drinks, Sage told them all stories about her and Finn's life while Finn protested at some of the crazier aspects. Rebekah had climbed into Stefan's lap at one point and they were just whispering to each other. Kol was also telling as many stories as he could about all the crazy things he and Davina got up to when they visited Hartford, but unlike Finn, Davina was adding her own bits and pieces to the story.

Katherine, Enzo, and Damon were keeping a steady flow of alcohol going for everyone and Katherine would not so subtly look at Elijah would match her gaze every time. Then he would counter and nudge her from underneath the table.

Damon had one arm wrapped around Elena the whole time, playing with the ends of her hair and whispering sweet things to her. Enzo had taken the time to get to know Bonnie, making her feel included in such a large and rambunctious group. He would say something charming and she would deflect it with a sarcastic comment, and maybe he would've believed her if she didn't blush every time.

"You did a splendid job, Love." Klaus whispered in Caroline's. She had a bright smile on her face and tilted her head to lean on his shoulder.

"It really did turn out to be a nice holiday." Caroline hummed back. Klaus simply pulled her close and pressed a light kiss to her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this chapter is super late and I know Thanksgiving has passed, but I didn't wanted to just skip over the holiday. 
> 
> ANNOUNCMENT
> 
> For those of you who didn't know, Harford's Elite is here! The first chapter was posted already and chapter two is on its way!
> 
> A quick note about the Parker twins, if your haven't read Hartford's Elite or don't want to, you should know that in Hartford, Luke and Liv specialize in helping people disappear. Like changing their names and identities, that should open more clues as to Luanne's background and why she doesn't exist.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter, leave a review and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Winter time in New York could really go either way. Sometimes the whole city was cast in a lovely white blanket of snow and other years it was too harsh to even walk outside.

This year was the latter and it didn't bode well for any of the Manhattan teens. It had started off as a nice day, sure it was cold, but snow was falling lightly and there were still people bustling through the streets.

Caroline and Klaus were walking along fifth avenue, going in and out of stores because Caroline had decided it was due time to to start christmas shopping. She had started with her parents and gotten her father yet another tie that he would wear to work. She got her mother a new watch to replace the one that was ruined during an accident with a patient.

Then she went down the line and picked out a few things for her brothers, then the rest of the boys, then the girls. Presents between the Manhattan teens were never too extravagant because these were the same people who could want for nothing, but it was also in Caroline's nature to make sure everyone had something to unwrap on Christmas.

They were walking around Hermes and Caroline was picking up a few scarfs to send to their friends in Hartford. "Should I get something for your parents?"

"You want to get my mother, the most high maintenance woman in the world and my father, the man who appreciates nothing, a gift for Christmas?" Klaus scoffed, handing Caroline a nice silk scarf that Lizzie Saltzman would like.

She turned around and shrugged. "I think as your girlfriend I should be reaching out to them."

"They already like you." Klaus reasoned. Which in all honesty was a true statement. His mother really did like Caroline because she was the epitome of a classy, sweet natured girl her mother craved for. Of course, Esther tended to overlook the manipulative side because it was all part of growing up in New York. She more or less appreciated that Caroline maintained a perfect reputation.

Mikael on the other hand was an odd case. He had always had a soft spot for the youngest Salvatore and no one knew why. He wasn't cruel to her, he never spoke ill of her, and most of all he respected her. It was quite odd that he would treat her that way, the same way he treated Freya before finding out about Keelin. No one could make sense of it and no one tried to because Mikael would do as he pleased and it wouldn't do anyone well to question him.

"That doesn't mean anything." Caroline retorted. "I think I'll get your mom a week at my favorite spa."

"Then don't get anything for my father." Klaus said. "You know what he is and I know you still have resentment in your heart about him."

"I know, but it's all about appearance." Caroline insisted. Then sent him a pointed look. " _You_ of all people should know that."

"Do as you please, Love." Klaus sighed and shook his head.

"I will." Caroline said sassily. Klaus rolled his eyes at her behavior but didn't comment on it. Caroline turned around and gripped the sides of his thick coat, pulling him down to lightly kiss his lips. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

Katherine jumped in Elena's bed early that next morning and shook her doppelganger awake. "What the hell, Katherine." Elena whined, rubbing her eyes and shoving the other girl.

"We need to break in that shiny new card of yours." Katherine demanded, ignoring Elena's protest. "It's been nearly two weeks since you got it and you haven't even touched it since."

"Cause I don't need to." Elena argued and pulled the blankets over her head.

Katherine simply yanked the blanket down and tugged on her arms. "Come on! You can even invite that friend of yours, Bonnie and the pretty blue eyed boy."

"Matt?" Elena clarified.

Katherine nodded and threw some clothes at Elena to wear for the day. "Maybe you'll loosen up if you're using it to buy stuff for other people and not just yourself. Share the wealth and all that shit." Katherine said and placed her hands on her hips.

Elena bit her lip and finally nodded. "Alright." She relented and tugged the sweater Katherine threw at her over her head. "Are you people ever going to stop dressing me?"

"Only if you can do it properly." Katherine said in a snarky tone.

"Bite me." Elena said back in an identical tone. Which seemed to take both girls by surprise.

"Now you're getting it." Katherine said proudly, she kissed her palm and acted like she was going to blow the kiss, but instead she slapped it to Elena's ass before walking out the door and her laugh echoing in the hallways.

* * *

Davina was sitting on her kitchen island, a spoonful of ice cream halfway to her mouth and she was kicking her legs back and forth. "I hate him."

"No, you don't." Kol said, pouring vanilla extract into his cake batter. Kol was oddly good at baking and it was a skill he only really showed when Davina requested it. At the moment, the pair were in the Claire's kitchen as she recounted the disastrous dinner her father sprung on her on Thanksgiving.

"My love, my darling," Kol began, stepping between her legs and brushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "What happened?" He asked, Davina hadn't spoken about that night during Thanksgiving in the last two weeks to anyone yet, she'd simply pretended like it hadn't happened and then that morning she called Kol and requested he make her a cake to wallow in. He showed up at her house with a bottle of vodka and chocolate, handing her both before moving into the kitchen.

Davina sighed and leaned into his touch as he peppered kisses along the side of her jaw. "I came home and he had invited her, her husband, and Bonnie without telling me."

"He ambushed you?" Kol retorted, slipping the strap of her silk nightgown off so he could kiss her collarbone.

Davina whimpered slightly and tugged on his hair. "He paraded her in here like I would've been fine with it." She said breathlessly. "I don't understand how he can even be around her after what she did, to me, to him."

"Did you ask him, Davina?" Kol asked, nibbling on her ear. She bit her lip and pulled his face up to kiss him on the lips.

"No." Davina said between kisses. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I'm always on your side." Kol said in a serious tone, pulling her flush against him and leaning his forehead down to touch hers. "I'm just saying, maybe if you ask him how he forgave her, you can too and maybe find some peace with the situation." Davina sent him a grimace and he left a long lingering kiss to her forehead. "I'm not saying you have to have a relationship with her, it just might be better to understand it all instead of being angry."

* * *

"So explain this to me?" Bonnie asked Elena. The doppelganger had called her up and offered a shopping spree, at first Bonnie hadn't thought she was serious, but when she and Katherine showed up at her house in a limo, Bonnie just got into the car because nothing about the Manhattan teens surprised her anymore. They had invited Matt, but he was dealing with his sister and didn't want to go.

"Katherine says I need to use my new credit card." Elena murmured and shrugged helplessly as Katherine dragged them both straight to Chanel.

"Ms. Petrova!" A short Asian girl greeted them. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Hi, Mai." Katherine nodded and sent her a small smile. "Can you get me a latte and," she turned around to look at Bonnie and Elena, "what do you guys want?"

"Water?" Elena said unsurely. She looked at Bonnie and Bonnie shrugged at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes at them and turned back to Mai. "Sparkling water for them both please?"

"Right away, Ms. Petrova." She nodded. Then she turned on her back and walked into another room.

"Alright, kids." Katherine announced, clapping her hands to get the attention of both girls. "Chanel is Petrova staple, Elena. I suggest the essentials."

"Essentials?" Bonnie asked, although she thought she might've regretted it. One thing she'd begun to pick up about all the royals, was that they were all quite eccentric.

Katherine smiled like it was her God given right to look that devious. It was certainly going to be a long day for Bonnie, Elena, and most of all, Elena's shiny new card.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Stefan asked Rebekah as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. She had woken up that morning and declared they were going to have brunch at her favorite place and didn't give him any time to react except to put on a white monochrome ensemble.

"Christmas planning." Rebekah responded and ordered herself another mimosa from a waiter who turned a blind eye at her age. "Caroline and Katherine are letting Davina and I plan the Christmas trip this year."

" _My sister?"_ Stefan asked in an amused tone. "She's letting someone else plan her most beloved holiday?" Rebekah looked offended, but Stefan quickly grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I'm not saying you won't do an amazing job, but you have to admit, this is _Caroline."_

Rebekah shrugged, knowing he was right, Caroline valued Christmas more than any other event of the year. "I'm attributing it to her recent relationship with Nik and Katherine's influence. Besides, we both know I'm the only other person in the world Caroline would trust with this."

"So what's the plan then?" Stefan asked. Rebekah simply smiled at him and that's all he needed to see to know that it was definitely going to be an outrageous affair.

* * *

It was around dinner time in New York and everyone had agreed that after all the shopping and plans were laid, they were all going to meet at the Salvatore penthouse. The weather was starting to drop to a freezing temperature and gone was the lovely snowfall, replaced with what looked to be a dark storm.

Enzo was on his way into the Salvatore's building, which was really his as well since he'd moved in there. The cold bit at his skin and he rushed inside the building, a harsh wind hitting his back as the door slammed closed. He made his way to the private elevator that he had permanent access to and got in as soon as the doors slid open.

The doors were about to slide shut when he heard a shout, asking him to hold the doors. He knew that voice by heart. Caroline Salvatore slid in, her pale cheeks were flushed red and she was holding her heels in her hands.

"Well, hello, Gorgeous." Enzo greeted and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Caroline said, her teeth chattering. She dropped her shoes to the floor and held her hand out to Enzo. "Help a girl out, will you?" He gladly took her hand to balance her as she slipped the heels back on.

"Should I ask why you weren't wearing shoes?" Enzo asked, eyeing her slightly out of breath state.

"The press was waiting for me in the parking garage." She said, righting herself. "I had to make a run for it."

"No Klaus?" Enzo asked absentmindedly as the numbers slowly rose as the elevator made its way higher and higher.

"He went back to get Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah." Caroline explained and hooked their arms together, a habit she picked up when she was with her brothers, Enzo basically being another one she acquired.

"What are we-" Enzo began, but was cut off by a sharp noise and held Caroline tight when the elevator rocked harshly. "What the hell?"

Caroline scoffed in disbelief. "Did the elevator just stop?"

* * *

"Bonnie?" Davina asked in surprise when she'd opened her door and the brunette was shivering on her doorstep.

"Hi." She said. "Can I come in?"

Davina snapped out of her shock and ushered the girl in the cold New York weather. "Yeah, yeah, of course, what're you doing here?"

"I, well, I'm not too sure why I'm here." Bonnie said and pursued her lips. She studied Davina and noticed the girl was wearing a coat and carrying a purse. "I'm sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"To the Salvatore's for dinner." Davina responded. "But don't worry about it, we all pretty much spend every waking moment together. Is something wrong?"

"Not per say." Bonnie said and reached into her bag to pull out an old box. "I, uh, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Davina asked, looking more confused than when Bonnie had showed up.

"I found this a long time ago, when I was a kid." Bonnie said, holding it out for Davina. It wasn't very large, it was a rectangle with a detachable lid and covered in a floral print that was yellow with age. "I thought you'd like to have it."

Davina had accepted the box and motioned for her to follow her further into the townhouse. "Come on in, I have a feeling I might need a drink for this."

"I can't believe you live here." Bonnie said in awe as she looked around at the grandeur of the place. "It's… a lot."

"It's lonely." Davina quipped back, although not unkindly, she shot the girl a soft smile. She led them into the kitchen and poured two glasses of bourbon, passing one to Bonnie who accepted it gladly. Davina downed her glass before lifting the lid of the box slowly. It was an array of photos, not many but clearly they'd been taken out and looked at multiple times. They were all photos of her, as a newborn, as a toddler, some of her with Mary Alice, some with Marcel, and some with all three of them. "Where did you get this?"

Before Bonnie had a chance to answer, the lights all around them flickered before going completely out. The whole room was engulfed in a soft glow, the only remaining light coming from the nature moonlight outside. "What just happened?"

* * *

Klaus and Katherine had run into each other purely out of coincidence. She'd just left Elena at the Salvatore's with the limo after dropping Bonnie off at Davina's and was on her way back home to pick up some clothes. Although, on her short walk, Klaus had pulled up beside her and told her he'd give her a ride there after picking up his siblings. Part of Katherine got in knowing Caroline would've given both her and Klaus crap, saying it's dangerous for Katherine to be alone at night despite the fact that it was a short walk. The other part of her wanted to see Elijah. They hadn't had the proper conversation since Thanksgiving, they'd mostly moved on from fighting and avoiding, to secret glances and not so secret kisses.

"How's the doppelganger adjusting?" Klaus asked Katherine nonchalantly.

Katherine rolled her eyes and cocked her hip. "Like you care?"

"You do?" Klaus retorted easily. Katherine rolled her shoulders back delicately.

"We're definitely at a level higher than tolerance." Katherine said and pursed her lips. Truth be told she did care more about Elena than she let on. It wasn't that she had anything against Elena anymore, it just wasn't in Katherine's nature to show she cared for people. With the others, it was different because she'd grown up with them, but Elena was still fairly new to her life.

"And the other one?" Klaus asked her.

"Who?" Katherine murmured and flipped her hair arrogantly. Klaus laughed at her and matched her expression. Klaus and Katherine had the oddest relationship among the group. They hated each other as children, but somewhere along the way, all the hatred had turned into this sort of sibling rivalry. They were alike in too many ways which is what made them Klaus and Katherine. Although, they'd progressed to this new state of mutual agreement whenever it came to Caroline.

The small talk had ceased to a complete stop because the elevator jerked and Klaus grabbed Katherine's arm to keep her from hitting the wall.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, not particularly to Klaus.

"The elevators stopped, Kitty, a bit obvious." Klaus snickered. Katherine sent him a sarcastic smile.

Katherine kicked off her heels and sat against the elevator wall. "I should've just kept walking."

* * *

"Rebekah, Kol, would you please." Elijah snapped at his two bickering siblings. They were waiting for Klaus and while he was ready to leave, Rebekah and Kol were not. Kol had come home covered in what looked like to be flour and cake batter and Rebekah simply wanted to change. "The two of you are ridiculous children that cannot be left unsupervised."

"Good old sibling rivalry, Elijah." Kol commented and pushed Rebekah away from him as she attempted to smack his arm.

"Kol, you are completely degenerate!" Rebekah snapped.

"And you're a strumpet, Beks." He said easily and ran down the stairs to avoid one of her shoes that she'd taken off and sent flying at his head. "Jesus, Rebekah, are you trying to kill me?" She didn't respond after that, instead she turned around and went to go find herself a new pair of shoes to wear.

"Must you antagonize her, Kol?" Elijah said tiredly, looking at his youngest brother.

"It's not antagonizing if she's rude back." Kol pointed out. Elijah seemed to grow more exasperated by the second.

"That's not the point." Elijah said. "You know how she is, Kol."

"Talking about me?" Rebekah asked, walking down the banister.

"More like your morals." Kol said underneath his breath, Elijah slapped him upside the head and offered Rebekah his hand.

"You look lovely, Sister." Elijah said to placate her.

The three of them were about to walk over to the elevator when the lights above them flickered in and out before finally settling the whole room in darkness, while the soft music that had been playing from an overhead speaker also abruptly stopped.

Rebekah looked around with a confused expression and crossed her arms. "What the bloody hell happened?"

* * *

"Powers completely out everywhere." Damon said as soon as he got off his phone, probably in contact with someone from the city. "Snow storm came out of nowhere and knocked everything out."

"Care and Enzo are stuck in the elevator, they were on their way up here." Stefan said when he got off his phone with his sister. "I got a text from Beks too, her, Kol, and Elijah are in their penthouse."

"Katherine just texted me." Elena said and waved her phone up. "She's in the Mikaelson's elevator with Klaus."

"So where's Davina?" Stefan asked, taking into account that he hadn't heard about her location.

"She's at home," Elena responded, "with Bonnie?" She added with a confused tone.

"Your friend with the judgy eyes?" Damon asked. Elena sent him an exasperated look.

"Yes, Damon." Elena said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. He just smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Looks like we're in for a long night." Damon quipped.

* * *

"There should be some candles in that cabinet." Davina said to Bonnie, motioning behind her in the living room. "I'm going to get a lighter."

Bonnie followed her vague suggestion and opened the white cabinets, low and behold to reveal an array of expensive candles. She grabbed a dozen of them and brought them all into the kitchen where Davina was rifling around for a lighter. "I got them."

"I found the lighter!" She exclaimed and popped back out. After lighting more candles than they needed and placing them throughout the living room and kitchen, they both settled onto the couch. "You can stay here till the storm passes over."

"Thanks." Bonnie said awkwardly. The two of them hadn't had any real interaction since Thanksgiving and being forced into solitude for an indefinite amount of time together wasn't really how they should've gone about it.

"Do you need to let anyone know you're here?" Davina asked, breaking the tension. She was blatantly ignoring the open box of photos on her kitchen island.

"Oh, right." Bonnie said, as the thought passed over her. She got out her phone and shot a quick text, leaving both girls in another awkward silence.

"Why don't we try and find something for dinner." Davina offered. She didn't really leave Bonnie much of a choice because she got up anyway and headed back towards the kitchen. The first thing she did was pour herself and Bonnie a drink, certainly the first of many they consumed that night.

* * *

"You're cheating." Caroline said as Enzo crushed her thumb underneath his. They'd been stuck in the elevator for nearly an hour and the best they could come up to entertain themselves with was playing thumb war.

"It's not cheating, Gorgeous." Enzo replied and relented his grip. The pair were sitting with their legs crossed and facing each other, Caroline had once again kicked off her shoes and Enzo had taken off his jacket.

"I'm done!" She explained as Enzo trapped her thumb for the twentieth time. Enzo laughed at her and moved to sit against the wall, magically pulling a flask out of his bag and taking a swing before offering it to her. "You had that the whole time?" Caroline deadpanned and snatched it from him to take a drink.

"Easy there, Darling." Enzo said and took it back. "We need it to last us until this hot box starts moving again."

Caroline hiccupped and smiled softly. "How did you get stuck in here anyway? I thought you were home all day with the others?"

Enzo reached down into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up photo, handing it to Caroline. "I was looking through Luanne's things." Caroline didn't even seem phased by this statement.

It was the same photo Enzo and Damon had found hidden in her clothes two weeks ago and this week his father and Luanne were taking trips to find out where they wanted to spend their honeymoon. Meaning it was the perfect time for Enzo to look through her things again for any more clues as to who she was.

"Is that the Parker twins?" Caroline asked, squinting at the old photo.

Enzo pointed out the blond girl that was clearly Luanne in the back. "Doesn't she look familiar?"

"Oh, my God." Caroline said and her mouth dropped open. "What is she doing in a Parker family photo?"

"We don't know yet." Enzo said and shrugged. "I originally had Davina run a search on her. Nothing came up, at all."

"So she doesn't exist?" Caroline asked. "Because clearly she does."

"Damon and I found that on Thanksgiving in one of her jackets." Enzo told the blond. "I showed it to Davina and she said she'd call the twins."

"Is that wise?" Caroline deadpanned. "This is the Hartford ring we're talking about, you and I both know that this certainly means something more than a coincidental similarity."

"At the moment the most plausible theory is that she was a part of the Parker family." Enzo quipped back, ignoring her warning.

"Wouldn't we know that?" Caroline pointed out.

"Not necessarily." Enzo said, "we haven't met the older siblings, most of them were way older than us by the time we met the twins."

"Well this certainly makes her more than just a gold digging bitch." Caroline said and shared a look with Enzo. His only response was to toss back another swing of the bitter alcohol.

* * *

"She wants to get a gift for _Mikael Mikaelson?"_ Katherine asked Klaus in disbelief. "She's insane."

"Or she's just a much better person than you or I, Kitty." Klaus commented and slid down next to her on the floor. Katherine sent him a look. "Alright, so she's got better sense than either of us when it comes to people."

"Mhm, getting people to like her is her thing." Katherine agreed.

"They already like her." Klaus pointed out, slightly exasperated. "I know why my mother does, but my father remains a mystery."

"Your fathers an ass." Katherine said bluntly and Klaus let out a hearty laugh at her bluntness. Not many would be so bold to talk about Mikael in such a manner, in his presence or not.

"You'll be good for, Elijah, I believe." Klaus said suddenly, his tone didn't change from the lightness before, but Katherine tensed up automatically at the mention of his name. "He needs someone like you."

"You will officially be the third person to tell me that." Katherine said dryly, her usual bit was still there but they both knew she didn't actually mean to be rude.

"Third?" Klaus mocked. "Would the first happen to be my lovely girlfriend?" He teased.

"No, but I have taken note of her blatant actions to push us together." Katherine snapped. "But you'll be happy to know that the first person was Elijah's ex-girlfriend, Celeste."

Klaus looked surprised but instead laughed at her misfortune. "I didn't meet her, but Kol said she was another Elijah in hippies clothing."

"Pretty accurate." Katherine quipped, crossing her arms.

"I also heard he's not your only contender?" Klaus said, looking down at her. "We heard about the auction."

"Kai Parker is a loose cannon." Katherine said.

"And you aren't?" Klaus snapped back.

"Touche, Mikaelson." Katherine said and rolled her shoulders back delicately. "I'll deal with Kai when he inevitably shows back up with some kind proposition."

"Don't string my brother along, Katherine." Klaus said lightly, but they both knew it was a warning.

"Calm down, Klaus." Katherine hissed. "He and I both need to have a conversation before I decide anything at all, and knowing our friends, I'm sure you've heard that your brother strung me along too."

"That doesn't mean you can do the same out of revenge." Klaus pointed out, but it was true. He had heard some version of the relationship Elijah and Katherine shared, they all had, but they didn't need all the details to put the situation together. "You gained a reputation for being ruthless, keep in mind that Elijah isn't one of your subjects that you can torture."

Katherine almost let her mouth gape open in shock, Klaus Mikaelson was sitting before her, giving her relationship advice. Never in a thousand years would she think it would ever have happened, but clearly Caroline was changing his outlook on love. "Promise, cross my heart." Katherine said, her tone almost mocking him, but this was Katherine and Klaus, he knew she meant it. "You better not be going soft on me, _Niklaus."_

Klaus smirked at her. "I wouldn't dare dream of it, _Katerina."_

* * *

Bonnie and Davina were significantly drunk about an hour and a half later. After the drinks started flowing, the tension had slowly dissipated. Somehow they'd both ended up on top of Davina's ridiculously large island, said girl was lying down with her feet hanging off the end and Bonnie was sitting up and her legs were crossed. Both girls were thrown into a fit of giggles, stray junk food scattered around them.

"What are the odds that this happened to both of us." Davina hiccupped, then laughed again as Bonnie leaned over to poke her.

"Something out of a billion." Bonnie giggled back and shoved a cookie in her mouth. "I hate her! I actually hate her! She knew my mom left and she always told me she'd ever abandon me!"

"Oh, right, because she abandoned me." Davina retorted and they both nearly rolled off the counter. She coughed for a second and leaned over, grabbing whichever open bottle of alcohol they had and drank it. "Does that make us sisters?" She said in a confused tone.

Bonnie looked genuinely lost. "I don't know. I don't even know how that would work."

They sat in silence for a while. The giggling had died down but the high hadn't, it came down to the point in the night when the inhibitors were still flooding their systems, and no barriers were present.

"What was she like?" Davina whispered.

"Do you really want to know?" Bonnie asked in a breathy tone.

"I used to imagine her, what she was like before. When she was alive, or at least when I thought she was dead." Davina said, the statement confused her but made sense all the same. "When I was four I hoped she was a ballerina that fell in love with my father. She would be on stage and he would be in the crowd, their eyes would meet and it was love at first sight. When I was ten, I thought she was a model that my father charmed after the show."

"Love at first sight?" Bonnie whispered. Davina nodded and looked up at the sparking moonlight reflecting off the chandelier.

"When I was twelve I thought she was a novelist, writing stories about her adventures around the world and met my father on one of his business trips in Paris. She'd be standing on the Pont Alexandre III when he walked by and became entranced by her. Love at first sight. This year I learned none of it was ever true."

"Davina?" Bonnie said. Davina hummed back. "Why are they all love at first sight?"

"Because my dad used to tell me that he loved me the second he met me and he always said I looked like my mom." Davina responded.

Bonnie didn't need her to elaborate and she didn't ask.

* * *

"What does Tatia think about your new credit card?" Stefan asked Elena. The three of them had managed to find food that didn't require an electric stove and were sitting up against the wall of windows, natural moonlight flooding in as well as the candle light surrounding them.

"She doesn't know?" Elena said in a questioning tone.

"Are you confused about that?" Damon asked, mocking her tone. Elena just sent him an exasperated look.

"I didn't exactly tell her, but I'm not sure if anyone else did." Elena explained. "I wouldn't put it past Katherine to throw it in her face." Both boys laughed at this statement. "But she also hasn't come to ask, excuse me, _demand_ that I hand it over."

"Your sister's a real piece of work." Damon said and poured himself a glass of bourbon, then handed it off to the other two.

"Damon." Elena sighed, but didn't protest, knowing he was right.

"What about your mom? Stefan said. "Has Georgi Peotrva given her anything?"

"Nothing." Elena said. "She's furious about it. Tatia and I can hear them fighting about it all the time, she keeps demanding money and Georgi won't give her anything."

"She should know better." Stefan said. "I'm just saying, your mom took off, _and left one of her kids behind_ , then shows back up and thinks all is forgiven? Georgi would never just hand over his money, or a direct opening to his empire." Elena and Damon were nodding along, Damon pulling Elena's head into his lap so he could stroke her hair. "Doesn't your mom come from money too? I thought she was an heiress."

"She is." Elena confirmed. "Her family disowned her when they found out she left Georgi and Katherine. They're really old fashioned, they don't believe in divorce, it was bad that she just left her husband, it was worse that she also left Katherine behind, and it was a catastrophe when they found out mom only went back to them for money."

"Something about this doesn't make sense." Stefan said.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, offering Elena a strawberry.

"No offense, Elena, but if everyone knows that your mom is just after money, then why doesn't Georgi just kick her out?" Stefan asked. "Logically speaking, he could have his lawyers sue for custody and never have to deal with her again."

Elena looked horrified that he spoke about it in such a nonchalant manner, but then she was also reminded that this was how their society worked. She shouldn't be surprised about anything they said anymore, after all it was her life now too. On the other hand, Stefan had a point. It didn't make sense to have Antonia around anymore if it was so easy to get rid of her.

"I wouldn't know." Elena finally decided. "Maybe he still thinks she'll revert back to the same woman he once married."

"Doubt it." Damon said insensitively. "I'm willing to bet my trust fund there's more to it."

"Like what?" Elena said exasperatedly. "What else could there be?"

"Welcome to New York, Pretty Girl, where everyone has a secret." Damon said in a sarcastic tone. "But you can bet we'll find out."

* * *

"How could we have everything in this bloody penthouse but candles?" Kol snapped, tossing cabinets open and finding nothing.

"Wait, I have some!" Rebekah called from her bedroom. Kol and Elijah both ran up the stairs and stopped at their sister's door, she was pulling out floral smelling candles from underneath her bed and placing them on her dresser. Her room was pristine, but out of place all the same. All her furniture and decorations screamed modern elegance, but she had clothes and shoes strew about everywhere.

"Our house is going to smell like Bath and Body Works." Kol quipped, but nonetheless walked into her room anyway.

Rebekah popped her head up and glared at him. "You can go mope in the dark alone then." He flashed a smile at her and lit a few of the candles.

Elijah walked in as well, placing his suit jacket on the end of her bed frame and helping her look for candles underneath her bed. He wandered his hand around and pulled out what looked like a thick manila, which he'd mistaken for a box.

"What is this, Rebekah?" Elijah asked, taking note that it had his mother's name sprawled across the top. He had to squint to read it in the dark.

"Hmm?" She said and looked over. "Oh, I almost forgot I had that, it's our mother's pregnancy records."

"Why do you have this?" Elijah asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"You didn't tell him?" Kol quipped, looking at Rebekah.

"I figured Nik would." Rebekah shrugged.

"Tell me what?" Elijah demanded, knowing his siblings were keeping something from him. "And why do you have this underneath your bed, Rebekah?"

"I stole it." She said like it was the obvious answer, and in hindsight he should've known she did.

"And what for, may I ask?" Elijah said, this time glaring at both Kol and Rebekah.

"You haven't heard?" Kol said in an over exaggerated tone. "Our mother had an affair." He simply turned back to lighting candles, ignoring Elijah's wide eyed look.

"Excuse me?" He snapped. "You both knew about this and you didn't say anything to the rest of us? I need one of you to explain this, now."

Rebekah sighed and pushed her blond hair back. "A couple months ago I heard our mother ordering a paternity test for her latest pregnancy. I wanted to know why and for who, so Stefan and I nicked her records from the OB/GYN." Rebekah began and hushed Elijah when he opened his mouth to lecture her on her illegal behavior. "She was having an affair with Ansel Atlantic, so Stefan and I flew to London to see him."

"You did what?" Elijah demanded. "Rebekah, do you know how stupid that is?"

She ignored his blatant anger and kept talking. "He's hiding something, but I haven't had a chance to find out what it is since the incident, then we took off for two week, and then we flew off to Monaco."

"I still vote, we leave it alone." Kol interjected. Elijah glared at him but Kol wouldn't back down. "Is it really that big of a surprise, Elijah? Our father's an abusive psychopath and our mother isn't much better. I wouldn't put it past him to be having an affair either. They probably haven't even seen each other in a month."

"These are our parents-" Elijah began, but this time Rebekah cut him off.

"I've known for a long time, Elijah, and I've thought a lot about it." She said in a sad tone. "Kol's right, our father's an abusive man, you and I may not have been on the receiving end of his anger, but Kol, Klaus, and even Finn have." She snapped, guilt shining in both their eyes, Kol didn't seem phased on the outside but it was affecting him too. "Our mother's pregnant with another child that she's going to drop on the doorstep and leave with us to raise, like how Freya had to raise most of us, then Finn took over, even you had to raise Nik. You raised us too."

"What are you saying, Rebekah?" Elijah asked softly. "That we forget about this and hide it away?" He asked, not unkindly. "That makes us no better than them." Elijah pointed out and slammed the records down, papers flying out underneath Rebekah's bed.

"What would you rather have us to, Elijah?" Kol demanded. "Bring about another scandal? Give our father a reason to go after our mother?"

And just like that the lights flickered on.


	21. Chapter 21

Christmas time in Manhattan was an event for the ages. This was a society full of people who didn't need or want for anything. It'd be simple enough to hop on a plane or send someone else out to get whatever they wanted. It wasn't a place where people cherished gifts, but they did thrive on parties and mystery. Which is why a long standing tradition had been put in place since even before Freya Mikaelson was ruling the city.

Every year the student population of Constantine set on a world wide international hunt for an invitation to the most exclusive event of the year and it ended in a flurry of euphoria. Of course Christmas day was spent back home in New York with absentee parents that pretended like they cared. But the last week of winter break was when all the privileged teens fled the city.

The Christmas tradition was more or less like a fairytale. It wasn't something that was widely known like everything else that they did. It was almost just a whisper that floated around the ears of the privileged. The student population of Constantine disappeared out of New York for the week, all set out on a hunt to find out if the whispers were true.

Like most New York events, this one was filled with mind games and mystery. The rules were simple, the population of Constantine would split into teams of at least five and the games would begin. The past couple of years Caroline and Katherine had been planning this affair, but this year, Rebekah and Davina were at the insistence that when they took over, they were going to need to properly know how to rule.

This year Rebekah and Davina planned a scavenger hunt, except it was a scavenger hunt across Europe. It was a race to midnight, and all the teams were aiming for one goal, to find the exclusive event that was held every year. It sounded like just another event, just another party, but this one was special, it was created for the sole purpose to exist for one night and create a new reality for the teens of Manhattan.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson and Davina Claire were standing in the Mikaelson's villa in Verona, Italy. It was stunning, the light shone over the whole place, casting it in a glorious angelic glow. The land seemed to stretch for miles and was also completely isolated from anything and everyone, the perfect place to plan a party that was only supposed to be a myth.

Except the party wasn't going to be held above ground, it was going to be underground. Below the Mikaelson villa was almost another entire building. It was all italian marble from head to toe, while the home above was built for the heavens, the underground was the entrance to hell. All dark leather covered furniture was scattered everywhere and paintings were hung across every other wall. Some were bought from old artists and some were done by Klaus in a dark time of his life.

Rebekah and Davina didn't want the spirit of Christmas to be completely outshone, so they had decorations of silver and gold hanging from the ceiling and dripping off the walls. Although these Manhattan teens weren't looking for a Christmas party with presents and mistletoe, it was supposed to be another reality before settling back into their dysfunctional families.

"I say we did good, Beks." Davina murmured, fingering one of the silky cloths hanging from the ceiling.

"Are the pipes set up?" Rebekah asked, hands on her hips. She was looking around at the ceiling and there low and behold was a steady line of pipes with opening across the ceiling.

"I checked it myself." Davina responded, hooking her arm through Rebekah's. "They're all set up."

"Looks like we're ready." Rebekah smiled and turned around to face Davina. "Send out the text."

* * *

_Welcome to hunting season, lovelies! Your award awaits you, that is if you're clever enough to find it._

_Remember the rules:_

_1) Teams of at least five, no more than twenty._

_2) No inter-team communication and no internet._

_3) No cheating, we will know._

_4) Punishment for cheating is banishment from the city._

_5) The clock ends on Tuesday at midnight._

_***_

_Une orange sur la table_

_Ta rob_ _e sur le tapis_

_Et toi dans mon lit_

_Doux présent du présent_

_Fraîcheur de la nuit_

_Chaleur de ma vie._

_\- Jacques Prevert_

_***_

_Your time starts now, good luck hunting._

_\- Princesses of Manhattan_

* * *

**Saturday, December 19th**

"What does that even mean?" Enzo asked, looking at the text that Stefan had portrayed on the TV. The Salvatore living room was flooded with the entire Manhattan monarchy, which now included honorary members, Elena and Bonnie. The former invited by her doppelganger, while the latter was coerced into it by Elena and Davina.

"It's a poem." Caroline said. She was sitting in Klaus' lap and he was rubbing at her sides in a soothing manner. Enzo was sitting next to them with Caroline's legs also in his lap. Damon was sitting in one of the chairs with Elena leaning against his legs, Bonnie sitting next to her on Elena's other side. Stefan and Katherine were squished into a loveseat, mostly because Katherine wanted to sit there, but so did Stefan, so they both ended dropping into the chair. Kol was the only one sitting alone on the coffee table, albeit looking slightly lost without Davina.

"An orange on the table, your dress on the rug, and you in my bed, sweet present of the present, cool of night, warmth of my life." Kol murmured. Everyone turned to him with a shocked look.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked. Looking incredulously at his brother. It wasn't that most of them weren't pretty versatile when it came to other languages, but none of them had expected Kol to put in the effort of learning another one.

"Davina's favorite poem." Kol responded easily, a little put out that none of them had enough faith in him. "Sophie taught it to her when she was young and Davina used to say in French all the time before I asked her what it meant a couple years ago."

"So how does this work?" Bonnie interrupted. "Since we translated the poem, is it supposed to tell us something?"

"No, Darling." Enzo said lightly and winked at her. Bonnie sent him a look. "It's supposed to tell us where our next clue is."

"How are we supposed to know that?" Elena asked, waving her hand at the TV. "That could mean anything."

"It's not supposed to be easy, Pretty Girl or everyone would be able to find it." Damon said and tapped her nose. She glared at him, but had a soft smile on her face.

"What are we supposed to get from a poem?" Bonnie asked, looking around at the others. She still hadn't exactly gotten her head around what they were doing. Katherine and Elena had simply shown up at her house again with a limo and told her to get in. "Where in Manhattan could that lead to?"

"You're thinking small, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline said and smiled at her. "Our hunt's going to be a lot farther than Manhattan."

"New York?" Elena asked in a shocked tone. "Are you saying we're looking for some party in all of New York!" They all smiled at her in a mischievous way. "What?"

"Our game board is a lot bigger than the state, Sweetheart." Klaus said and pursed his lips.

"Which is why I think we're supposed to be in France." Katherine interjected, trying to stand up from where she was sitting. Stefan playfully pushed her up and she swatted his hand away, but was still smiling. "A French poem, France seems like the best option."

"It's too easy." Kol murmured. "Do you really think Davina and my sister would make it that simple?" He asked them all and poured himself a drink.

"Where else would we go?" Katherine pointed out, snatching the glass from Kol and taking a sip. "France may seem vague, but where else would a French poem send us?"

"Spain." Caroline said, a look of realization hitting her face. Klaus looked at her questioningly and slipped his hand underneath her sweater to trace patterns across her hip.

"Spain?" Stefan asked his twin. "Why Spain, how did you even get there?"

"Alicante, the poem is called Alicante, which is a small town in Spain." Caroline answered easily. Klaus smiled proudly and kissed her cheek, which she responded to by turning around and kissing his lips.

"And how do you know that?" Kol said childishly. Caroline stuck her tongue out at him and he winked at her. Klaus watched the interaction and glared at his brother, Kol simply winked at him too.

"I didn't sleep in class." Caroline responded sassily. Kol raised his glass in her direction.

"Wait, wait, wait." Bonnie said, waving her hands around and pacing across the room. "You guys aren't seriously saying we're going to Spain?"

"That's exactly what we're saying, Darling." Enzo said and wrapped an arm around her that she immediately shrugged off.

* * *

**Sunday, December 20th**

Alicante was a beautiful place, by the time they arrived, it was sunset and the whole place was cast in a lovely pink glow and the city was alive with happiness.

"I can't believe we're in Spain." Elena said with a dreamy smile on her face. "It's beautiful here."

"No time to linger, Love." Enzo said and looped his arm through one of hers and one of Bonnie's. "We're still on a hunt for our next clue."

"How are we going to know where to find it?" Bonnie asked.

"Easy." Katherine said and threw her long tresses back into a bun. "We look for the highest point in the city."

"How did you get to that deduction?" Elena asked with a confused look. Damon wrapped her in his arms and tugged her closer to his body.

"We're on a scavenger hunt over the entire world." Damon explained. "The clues tell us where to go, but preset rules always lead us to the next one. Our first clue led us to Spain, and it's already been established that the next clue will be at the highest point. Our next clue will lead us somewhere else, and that clue will be hidden at the lowest point."

"And everyone just knows that?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"We've been doing this for a long time, Bonnie." Stefan said and patted her lightly on the shoulder. "It's tradition after all."

"We're on a clock people, let's go." Caroline announced and shoved them with surprising strength in one direction.

It honestly hadn't taken them too long to find out where they were supposed to be going. They'd all been to Spain numerous times, sometimes for business and sometimes for pleasure. It also wasn't too hard to look up and search for the highest point, from there it was simple enough to ask a local for directions, all of course who were charmed by Katherine, then they were off on their way to Puig Campana.

It was a mountain in Alicante and after a short drive, the nine teens were standing before it. "We're not actually going to hike up there are we?" Kol whined.

"Of course not." Katherine scoffed, looking at him with an exasperated face. "We're taking a helicopter."

"Where are we supposed to get a helicopter from?" Elena asked with her hands on her hips. Damon smiled sweetly at her.

"You're still thinking small, Pretty Girl." Damon responded and motioned towards his brother. "Stefan?"

"Already on it." Stefan said and pulled out his phone. He made a quick call and then slipped it back in his pocket. "You can get anything for a pretty penny, Elena." He said and winked at her. "Helicopter will be here soon and it'll only take three of us."

"I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore." Elena sighed, but she still couldn't help the corners of her mouth turning up.

True to his word, a helicopter landed before them an hour later. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline were the ones that elected to go. More like Caroline wanted to go and declared it a Salvatore bonding experience. Neither brother could deny their sister's sunshine bright smile, so they both agreed and no one argued with her either.

The helicopter landed on the peak of the mountain and the three siblings climbed out. Damon first, then Stefan, then Caroline, who both brothers held a hand out for.

"What are we looking for?" Stefan asked, scanning the horizon and examining the bright city below.

"Oh, I don't know, baby bro, maybe the blatant clue box right over there?" Damon said sarcastically and waved behind him at a stand that had clearly not been there long. It was a simple wooden podium with a box on top of it. The only indication that it was for them was the message scrawled across the top.

* * *

_Her heart is wisdom skinned_

_and wit warmed splendor,_

_the echoes of a war cry holding_

_its four chambers together._

_She rises like the goddess_

_on a night of victory dancing._

_She rises like the blood moon_

_in a sky of a thousand nebulae bursting._

_\- Nikita Gill_

_***_

_Come pay homage to me and you'll find your next clue, good luck hunting._

_-Princesses of Manhattan_

* * *

The three Salvatore siblings made their way back down the mountain after taking a photo of the clue and now the nine teenagers were on their way to a hotel for the night to observe their clue and find their next location.

The hotel was called Hospes Amergio, it was a nice five star hotel that they hadn't stayed at before. Caroline waltzed in, her heels clicking against the floor and the others following behind her. She leaned against the counter and the man behind the desk peered over his glasses and looked at her with a pinched look at his face.

"Can I help you?" He sneered at them, eyeing their very brazen New York clothing and young age. Caroline, as poised as ever, stared him down.

"I hope so." Caroline quipped, flashing a dangerously sweet smile. "We need a couple of rooms for the night."

"I'm sorry, we're all booked." He said forcefully.

"That's funny because I just called and the person I spoke to said you would be able to accommodate us." Caroline responded easily.

"That person was miss informed." He snapped. "I'm going to have to ask you to take your friends and leave the premises." He added on, glaring at Caroline. It didn't particularly help that the others had congregated in the sitting area and were being quite rambunctious.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked as she walked up and hooked her arms through Caroline's.

"As I've told your friend before, we don't have any room and you all need to leave the premises." The man told Katherine. Katherine could see right through her act, she knew he just wanted to get rid of them because he thought they were ridiculous and uneducated. "Maybe you can both go down the street and look for a hostel."

"Are you making a judgment about us?" Katherine said, a devious smile on her face.

"Of course not." He said and rolled his eyes. "I'm simply asking you to leave the premises because you're being a disruption to our other guests."

Katherine was about to lunge over the desk when a man walked out of the elevator with two bell boys following him with luggage, a very familiar man that they all knew well. "Is there a problem here?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Petrova!" The man behind the desk explained, looking frantic and rushing out from behind the counter. "These teenagers have come in here demanding a room, I've asked them to leave but they refuse to comply."

Instead of speaking to the man, Georgi ignored him and walked around the counter to kiss his daughter and her friend on the cheek.

"Katerina, Caroline?" He said politely. "What are you both doing here?"

"Hello, Father." Katherine said and smirked at the man behind the desk as his face drained of color. "We're on our Christmas trip, we were trying to get a room for the night, but this man here thinks we're, how should I put it? A _disruption."_ Georgi turned around and faced the man at the desk.

"You were trying to throw out my daughter and her friends?" He snapped. "I have half a mind to speak to the owner of the hotel about your behavior."

"I'm so sorry, Sir." The man said, tripping over himself. "I had no idea," he began and turned to Katherine and Caroline. "Please accept my sincerest apologies, allow me to accommodate you and your friends."

"You can put it all on my account." Georgi said, handing over his card. "Not only that, but you _personally,_ will be responsible for ensuring my daughter and her friends have an enjoyable stay."

"Of course." He stuttered and nearly dropped to their feet. From there he took all their bags up to two separate rooms, his face drained of all color and tripping over his feet.

"All set, Katerina." Georgi said and turned to his daughter. "I have to fly off to London for a conference tomorrow, but have fun, Darling. I'll see you at home for Christmas."

"Thank you, Father." Katherine said and kissed his cheek goodbye. He nodded at Caroline to say goodbye. He also moved off to the group to see Elena, he kissed her cheek as well in a greeting, shook Damon's hand in a harsh grip, and then was off into the night.

"That worked out well for us." Caroline smirked.

* * *

After settling into their hotel rooms, they were all crowded in one of the rooms. They'd all traded their clothes for pajamas and were pouring over the next clue. Klaus and Caroline were curled up together on one of the beds, his hands were running through her hair and she was clutching his shirt in her hands. Kol and Katherine were next to them, his head was in her lap and she was trying and failing to braid his short hair. Enzo, Damon, Bonnie, and Elena were sitting cross legged on the other bed shoulder to shoulder, passing a bag of cookies between them. The only one not sitting on a bed was Stefan, who was spinning in a chair near the bed, his feet kicked up on the edge of a coffee table.

"So it's another poem." Enzo said, putting his arm around Bonnie, who rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Bonnie quipped. "What continent is that supposed to lead us to next?"

"I doubt it's another continent." Katherine drawled. "It's probably somewhere obvious."

"How is this obvious?" Kol snapped, tossing the polaroid of the clue down on the bed.

"Let me see that?" Elena said, reaching for the photo. Klaus handed it to her and she reread it over and over. "Why would they give us another poem without any context. Pay homage to who?"

Katherine let out a dramatic sigh and hopped up. She threw on a sweater, she didn't really care who it belonged to, was closest to her and paced the length of the room. Eventually they all followed suit, milling about doing other things, turning on music and eventually breaking into a serious amount of alcohol. Katherine found herself sitting in the window sill, tipping back a bottle of Malbec into her mouth when a small sign across the street caught her eye.

It was fairly large and lit up by a single light above it. It had words scrawled the top of it, the same words from the poem they were trying to decipher. She reached around aimlessly for the polaroid picture and holding it up to the window, reading them side by side. "Oh, my God!"

"What?" Caroline shrieked, thrown off by Katherine's shout. They were all looking at her now and confused. "What happened?"

"The poem!" Katherine said excitedly. "It's wrong!"

"Why is that a good thing, Kitty?" Kol asked, tugging her down off the window.

"Look!" Katherine exclaimed, pushing his face up against the window. "It says Athena, not the goddess, Athena!"

"What?" Kol asked, shrugging her grip off.

"The line says 'she rises like the goddess', but the original poem says 'she rises like Athena'!" Katherine explained like it was obvious, she was jumping up and down, spilling her alcohol everywhere. Eventually Kol just picked her up and spun her around. "Pay homage to Athena! We're going to Athens!"

* * *

**Monday, December 21st**

"How many times have we been here?" Klaus asked, wrapping his arms around Caroline. His head tucked into her neck and her back pressed up against her back. Unfortunately for them, all of their friends decided to celebrate figuring out the clue with even more alcohol, and then drinking even more on the plane. Meaning now they were all on the plane, some throwing up profusely and the rest in an alcohol induced sleep coma.

Caroline had been responsible enough to quit early and ensure all of her friends wouldn't do something stupid. Except that also meant, she was the only one ready to go to the Parthenon, which was where they eventually worked out where they needed to go in Athens.

Klaus got roped into going because she didn't want to go alone, so now the two of them were breaking into the Parthenon. They'd arrived in Greece around midnight and Caroline had wanted to go immediately, seeing as though they were on a time limit.

"Too many times, but it doesn't seem like enough." Caroline murmured back, looking over the edge. They'd slipped right past the security guard, of course they could've slipped him a couple hundreds, but Klaus enticed her with saying sneaking in would be more fun.

"Mhm, what were you doing this time last year?" Klaus asked, slipping his hands into her opened back shirt, he was running his fingers along her rib cage, an oddly intimate act.

"I think this time last year, Katherine and I were on a rooftop somewhere, drinking a bottle of champagne, waiting for everyone to find us." Caroline laughed softly. "We certainly enjoyed the chase."

"You certainly loved running from me, Sweetheart." Klaus whispered and nipped her ear. He then turned her around and lifted her up onto the edge, kissing her sweetly.

"Like you didn't love it?" Caroline snipped back, running her fingers along his jawline.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus said in a breathless tone. Caroline smiled and sighed deeply, leaning her forehead against his.

"And I love you." Caroline whispered back. Just like that he pulled her into a kiss, unlike their usual ones that were searing and heated, this one was soft and slow and everything that Klaus ever wanted to tell Caroline without words.

After the pair spent a long time on the Parthenon in the moonlight, exchanging kisses and more. They finally left, sneaking out past the security guard again, and to the bottom of the stairs where Caroline had deduced was the lowest point of the Parthenon.

"Wait a second, we didn't even need to go in there." Caroline realized, the back of her hand hitting Klaus' chest.

"Of course not, Love." Klaus agreed with her. "But I thought you might enjoy a bit of an adventure."

"Like our whole lives aren't an adventure." Caroline said and waved her hands dramatically. "I got kidnapped, you got shot, you bought me a horse, committed what's probably the millionth felony of the year, yeah Nik we totally need to go looking for something exciting to happen."

"Glad you see it my way." Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek. She tilted her head and smiled back, slipping her hand into his.

"Come on, Sweets, we've got a clue to find." Caroline said and bounced down to the last step. She motioned for Klaus to look around the other side while she checked the other. It was nearly ten minutes before Klaus snuck up behind her and pulled her in the direction of a large rock.

"I've found it." Klaus said and wrapped his arms around her, dragging her down to sit in his lap on the steps.

* * *

_Dear Juliet,_

_No one is a stranger to heartbreak. That much is clear, but I've had my heart broken one too many times. More than any girl should have to suffer. I suppose they laugh and call me the girl that loved too easily, but I don't think it's a crime._

_I've recently found someone new, someone that I love dearly and I know will love me the way I've always hoped. It's the kind you see in fairytales and pray exists in the real world._

_This is not the first letter I've written to you, but I hope it is the last. Every letter before this one has been heartbreaking and broken me again and again, but I hope I will never have to experience it another time._

_Thank you, Juliet, for mending my broken heart._

_***_

_Welcome to the end of the hunt, Darlings._

_-Princesses of Manhattan_

* * *

**Tuesday, December 22nd**

Caroline and Katherine were sitting in the lobby of the hotel, pouring over the letter that was supposed to be their last clue. Katherine had woken up earlier when Caroline and Klaus walked into the room. She'd crawled out from underneath the covers and dragged Caroline down so they wouldn't wake anyone else up.

"Rebekah wrote this, didn't she?" Katherine asked softly.

"I think she did." Caroline responded, tucking her legs underneath her. "Klaus didn't even realize it."

"It's kind of sad." Katherine said softly, playing with the edges of the picture. "Do you think it's true?"

"What is?" Caroline asked.

"What she said, about loving too easily, having her heart broken over and over again." Katherine repeated.

"I think it is." Caroline answered. "You know how she is, falls too hard for anyone and everyone. Sometimes the wrong person."

"Do you think Stefan's the wrong person?" Katherine stuttered.

"Of course not." Caroline said immediately. "This is probably the most recent letter she wrote, and I hope it is about Stefan."

"I'm sure it is, Care Bear." Katherine said and patted her knee.

* * *

"A letter written to Juliet." Damon said, walking back and forth. "Who's Juliet? We don't even know a Juliet."

"Something about this seems really familiar." Enzo murmured, reading the letter over and over again. He dropped down onto a bed and Bonnie, who'd been sitting on the bed, fell over from Enzo's impact and he immediately engulfed her in a hug. Which she struggled to get out of, but eventually relented and Enzo made a dramatic show of being offended.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, she was looking through the luggage for something new to wear for the day, eventually pulling out a black dress with beads running across it.

"It just seems oddly familiar, like I've seen this before." Enzo explained.

"Where have you seen a sad, almost love letter written to a girl named Juliet, a girl that we've probably never met before." Damon asked incredulously.

"My mother." Enzo whispered, a look of realization on his face. He sat up, taking Bonnie with him and rubbed his forehead.

"Your mother?" Caroline asked softly, crouching down in front of him. Enzo's mother was always a soft spot for Enzo and they never really spoke about her after she died. He rarely brought her up and no one else ever did either.

"She used to write these letters, when she was fighting with my father." Enzo said blankly. "I remember she used to address them all to Juliet Capulet."

"As in Romeo and Juliet?" Caroline asked softly.

"Secretaries of Juliet." Enzo muttered. They all turned towards him and he looked down at his hands. "People send letters from all over the world to Verona for these women to respond to. They're called secretaries of Juliet because they work under her name."

"Is that it then?" Elena asked softly. "Is our next stop, Verona?"

Katherine rubbed Enzo's shoulder and kissed his cheek from behind him. "To Verona."

* * *

**Wednesday, December 23rd**

Verona was just as beautiful as anyway else they'd been. Unlike the other places that they had gone too, this one was light and cast in a golden glow. The girls had gone ahead and had their arms linked together, walking down a long corridor while the boys were trailing behind, pushing each other around.

"I've never been out of the country before." Bonnie began. "And suddenly I've been to Spain, Greece, and Italy in the last four days."

"Lovely to be us, isn't it?" Katherine quipped.

"It's certainly a new normal." Elena said and bumped her hip with Bonnie's.

They continued to walk between the two buildings, finally finding an opening in one of the walls. It was a gated entrance where many crying girls were running in and out, a few tourists scattered here and there. Beyond the gate was a small room, built of stone along all four walls and a statue of Juliet herself in the center of the area. What really stood out among the small area was the hundreds of letters sticking out and stuck to everything.

A man in a tux walked towards them, standing before them and lightly placed a white engraved envelope in Caroline's hands. "Congratulations, you've come to the end of the hunt and earned your invitation."

* * *

The Mikaelson Villa was in a state of euphoria, the timer wasn't out yet, but many of the teams had arrived. As a part of the festivities, everyone had traded their day clothes for flowing silky gowns and tuxedos. Not only in addition to the heels and jewels, everyone was wearing a masquerade mask to hide their true identities.

Caroline had switched out her white sundress for a silky red number, the straps were wrapped around her arms in intricate patterns. Like the others, she traded her daytime Louboutin boots for strappy heels, decorated in jewels. In addition to her outfit was a plain diamond necklace, a pretty ring, and the ever present bracelet Klaus had given her on their first date. Her face was covered in a sparkly red mask, designs decorated along her cheek bones and lining her hair.

Katherine was masking with Caroline's usual dress attire. Her dress was a lilac purple, matching heels, and minimal jewelry. What really made her stand out amongst the crowd was her white diamond mask that was covering half her face and waved into her hair. She looked like a fairy, a much more innocent look than she usually took on.

Davina, having spent a great deal of her life in New Orleans, was dressed in an olive green dress, the whole thing littered in jewels and had a very twenties-esque vibe to it. Her mask was black and feathered, covering just her eyes in a mysterious way.

Rebekah had taken the princess title to a whole new level. Unlike the others who had simple dresses, Rebekah's was puffy and pink and glamorous in every way. Her mask was attached to her face delicately and was a matching pink to her dress, but also raised above her hairline in a very tiara-like manner.

Bonnie and Elena, who weren't used to this kind of affair, were quickly shoved into blue and cream colored dresses respectively. Elena had seemed quite comfortable in her dress, eventually giving into the flurry and grabbing a pair of heels and mask to match. Bonnie was more insecure, but Davina had smiled reassuringly at her and lightly handed her a pair of shoes, and a mask.

The boys were much simpler than the girls. All of them were wearing similar tuxedos, all dress shirts, jackets, pants, and extremely expensive cufflinks. Klaus was wearing a black version with a white dress shirt, but it didn't escape anyone that his cufflinks had C's engraved on them. Kol was also in a black tux, his inside shirt was olive green to match Davina. Enzo and Damon both opted out of the usual black and were wearing maroon red tuxedos, and white inside shirts. Stefan was wearing a lighter grey tux, a very light pink inside shirt, and his cufflinks were especially picked out by Rebekah to match her mask.

As the time ticked closer to the end, the villa was slowly filled up with more and more people from Constantine. There was still time, but it didn't look like everyone was going to find the party.

Despite that little fact, the party was already in full swing, between the flowing alcohol, added mystery, and exhilarating feeling, there wasn't a single person in that room who wasn't running on adrenaline. The whole room seemed to move at such a fast pace that there was too much going on to keep focus, but it also felt like it was moving in slow motion, like the party would never end. It would live on in a loop, refusing to let anyone forget what it felt like to be this carefree.

Rebekah, Caroline, Davina, and Katherine were standing above everyone on a balcony, looking over all of their subjects. A glass in each girls' hand and masks discarded.

"You did good." Katherine said lightly, tipping her drink back.

"You think so?" Davina said and leaned her head on Katherine's shoulder. Katherine nodded and kissed her forehead.

"It certainly seems like everyone's enjoying it." Caroline agreed and gestured down to the crowd where they spotted Damon and Elena slow dancing among the crowded area. Klaus, Kol, and Stefan were adequately drunk and dancing on tables taking random friends of theirs for a spin every now then. Then there was Enzo following Bonnie around as she tried to push off his advances, but they were both smiling regardless.

"We had another surprise." Rebekah said and motioned towards Davina. The brunette took out her phone from some hidden area of her dress and pressed a few buttons. Just then the pipes that were lining the ceiling seemed to release a smoke like fog that caused the crowd to cheer even louder, all the more adding to the mystery of the holiday.

"Cheers." Caroline said, clinking her glass with all three girls. "Our kingdom will be in good hands when it's time for us to leave."

Katherine turned to look at the other girls, a devious smirk gracing her pretty face. "To the princesses of Manhattan, for a marvelous hunt."

Just like that, the clock struck midnight.

* * *

**Friday, December 25th**

Christmas at the Salvatore house was always celebrated to an extent. Some years their parents would be home and they'd all have a nice dinner. Some years they went all out with decorations and a feast, inviting everyone they knew. Some years, their parents were busy and those were the years when Caroline, Stefan, and Damon would curl up in their pajamas all day and sip on hot cocoa and eggnog spiked with alcohol.

This year, neither Liz or Giuseppe Salvatore were home for Christmas and that meant, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Enzo were sitting in the living room in their pajamas. The TV was on and playing a Christmas movie on mute, Christmas music was playing softly on the speakers, and cookies were placed everywhere.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Caroline asked lightly, her and Enzo had moved to the kitchen to start making food while Stefan and Damon went out to get more hot cocoa mix that they'd run out of.

"Is that your polite way of kicking me out, Gorgeous?" Enzo teased, poking her hip. She pursued her lips at him and handed him a bowl of eggs to mix.

"You know what I mean." Caroline sighed. "It's been almost a month since you found out about Luanne."

"I talked to Davina already." Enzo shrugged. "She said she called the twins, but they won't give anything up without a price."

"So?" Caroline prodded, it certainly wouldn't be the first time they'd done business with the ring. "What kind of deal?"

"I don't know yet." Enzo said. "Davina doesn't seem very keen to go along with it and honestly I've been thinking about asking Luanne myself."

"You're going to confront her about her fake identity?" Caroline scoffed. "No offense, but is that a good idea?"

"No." Enzo said and handed her back the bowl, moving around the counter to chop up vegetables. "Although nothing we ever do is ever a 'good idea', at least this way she can't run and let's be honest," he smirked at her, "I certainly have a flair for the dramatics."

"When exactly are you planning to do this?" Caroline asked, nodding along. She knew he had a point.

"Her wedding day of course." Enzo said like it was obvious.

From there the two didn't talk about it anymore because Stefan and Damon had come back. It wasn't as if they didn't know anything about it, but it was Christmas after all and they always had more time to deal with problems later. The four of them crowded in the overly large kitchen and spent all day cooking what turned out to be a mediocre meal. It would've been better, but the boys sucked at cooking, combining that with Caroline's perfectionist nature gave them an edible middle.

As they sat in the living room, eating food, cookies, drinking just to drink, the four snuggled up on the couch and spent the whole night watching Christmas movies.

Eventually Enzo had fallen asleep first and was laying down on the longest end, his head thrown back and empty glass next to his head. The next to go was Damon who had laid down across the couch, he was facing the TV, but his eyes were closed tight, his phone was on his chest. The screen showing a goodnight text to Elena. Stefan was the last to go, and he had eventually ended up on the floor, sprawled out. He was laying on one of his arms and a plate of cookies was near his head.

Caroline moved the glass from next to Enzo and placed it on the counter. Next she moved onto Damon and turned off his phone, setting it on the coffee table next to the couch, and then she did the same for the cookies Stefan had been hoarding. After that she placed a blanket over each of them, making sure they were all tucked in and warm. The last thing she did before disappearing up the stairs was kiss each of the boys on their foreheads.

She looked down sweetly at them and brushed Stefan's hair back. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Bonnie and Davina did not expect to spend another holiday together. It had started off pretty normal for both girls. Davina was with her dad and Sophie, they'd opened presents, eaten dinner, and then moved to the living room to listen to Marcel play the piano, a Claire family tradition. Except that the whole time, Marcel and Sophie were practically shoving the topic of Mary Alice down her throat.

"I don't understand why we can't just drop this!" Davina hissed.

"D, you know why." Marcel hissed. "I've let you get away with this behavior for a while because I know how hard this is for you, but you're going to have to grow up and get over it. She's your mother and I'm sorry that this isn't a better circumstance, but I need you to compromise here."

"You said it was my decision!" Davina yelled. "I don't want anything to do with her, end of discussion."

Marcel rubbed his temple and looked down at his daughter. "I'm just afraid you're making a rash decision based on your feelings and you'll regret it."

"I'm not." Davina said snapped. "I thought about it for months!"

"Except there's always been something in the way that's occupied your mind." Sophie pointed out.

"This is not how I imagined Christmas going." Davina hissed and leaned her head back against the chair. "I don't want to see her, talk to her, or any part of her. I'm not going to change my mind, and I'd appreciate it if you'd both stop hounding me about it."

Marcel pursed his lips, obviously upset with her answer. "Davina, your mother called me last night and asked me if the two of you could have dinner. She just wants it to be you two, no Kol, no Bonnie, Rudy and I won't be there either."

"You'd better have told her no." Davina hissed.

"I told her you would." Marcel said softly.

"Tell her not to hold her breath." Davina snapped and pushed herself away from the table and stalked out the door.

At Bonnie's house, they had their entire extended family over and Mary Alice had cooked an entire feast. There were lots of presents opened by over excited kids and generally family madness.

What was odd about that year was the family spent most of the time asking Mary Alice about Davina. They wanted to know all about her, what she looked like, how she acted, what kind of person she was. Mary Alice had smiled politely and deflected all the questions, eventually Rudy even stepped in to tell everyone to back off the topic of Mary Alice's long lost daughter.

"I don't understand why we can't ask." Bonnie's grandmother asked, her father's mother. Rudy clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"We haven't had much contact with her." He replied.

"But Bonnie has." One of her aunts piped up. "Weren't you just saying that they went on a trip together, Mary Alice?"

"I did." Mary Alice confirmed. "But like I said before, we still don't know much about her."

"Good riddance." Her grandmother snapped. "I've read the news and seen the tabloids, she's nothing but a spoiled brat, I bet. Did you see that article about her last year? The one about her and that Mikaelson boy at the beach, I heard she was topless!" Her grandmother said in an appalled tone. Bonnie knew which article it was, but the whole truth was that they were on a private island and were being stalked.

"I saw that!" Another one of her aunts cut in. "And that hospital scandal they were in a few months ago!"

"You shouldn't let Bonnie see that girl." Her grandmother hissed. "She'll be a bad influence on you." She said and looked pointedly at Bonnie.

"She's not a bad influence, Grandma. Bonnie said politely. "She is actually very nice."

"Bonnie." Her father warned and shook his head, motioning towards Mary Alice who looked hurt.

"What?" She snapped. "Just because Davina doesn't want to see Mom, doesn't mean her and I aren't friends. _We have a lot in common."_ Bonnie hissed.

The double meaning wasn't lost on Mary Alice as she excused herself from the table and her father glared at her, tension rising among all their guests.

"Bonnie Bennett-" Rudy snapped.

"What?" Bonnie scoffed. "I'm not saying anything that isn't true. I don't want to sit here and listen to you all bad mouth Davina. She's nice and kind and maybe a little spoiled, but that's just how she grew up. The press stalks her private life and advertises it to the entire world, and you should all know better that sometimes it's taken out of context."

"Bonnie, you're young," her grandmother began, "you just can't see it yet because she's using her money to buy you. Don't think we all didn't see that necklace." Her grandmother hissed and waved at her neck. Bonnie clutched her necklace, the Chanel necklace that Katherine forced Elena into buying, which said girl then slipped into Bonnie's purse without her knowledge.

"It's not like that." Bonnie argued weakly. "All I'm saying is that Davina is a good person and, honestly, I get why she's so upset."

"Bonnie." Her father hissed. "That's enough." He then turned towards the rest of the table. "Davina is off limits, we're done talking about her."

"Now Rudy," her grandmother placated. "I just want to make sure Bonnie isn't being pushed down the wrong path by seeing this girl that we know nothing about."

Just like that, an argument broke out among the everyone at the table and Bonnie slammed her head down, not wanting to listen to everyone's opinions. Eventually she just slipped away from the table without anyone noticing. He grabbed her coat and quietly shut the door behind her.

Just like a stroke of Christmas fate, Bonnie and Davina, who'd been on opposite sides of Manhattan somehow found themselves in the same little cafe right in the middle of the city. It was a quaint little place, probably only open on Christmas day because it was they needed the money. It was the only place open.

Davina was already on one end of the counter, sipping on a chocolate milkshake and a plate of fries sitting in front of her.

"Funny seeing you here." Bonnie quipped as she hopped up on the chair next to Davina.

"Do I even want to ask?" Davina muttered in her milkshake with a small smile.

"Nope." Bonnie said and snagged one of her fries.

"Can I get you something, Sweetheart?" The waitress behind the counter asked Bonnie.

"A vanilla milkshake, please?" Bonnie said and smiled at the woman.

"You can add it to my bill." Davina said, waving off Bonnie's protest. Eventually Bonnie relented and the milkshake was placed in front of her. "Bonnie?" The brunette hummed back in response. "Why did you give me that box of photos?"

"I thought you'd like it." Bonnie shrugged.

"It seems kind of contradictory." Davina laughed. "I mean, why give me a box of photos of the woman who abandoned me?"

"I just thought you'd like to see time when she was your mother, not a stranger." Bonnie said softly. "I know I would like to have something like that from my mom."

Davina reached out and held her hand and Bonnie gripped hers too. "Merry Christmas, Bonnie."

"Merry Christmas, Davina."

* * *

"I don't understand why you gave Katherine, a seventeen year old girl, a Amex black card!" Antonia snapped at Georgi, slamming her hand down on his desk.

"She's my daughter!" Georgi snapped back. "Of course I gave her one."

"And I'm the mother of your children!" Antonia screamed back.

"Which means nothing!" Georgi hissed angrily, leaning over his desk and staring Antonia in the eye. "Get out, I'm done fighting with you." Georgi sighed and dropped down into his chair. Antonia stalked out the doors and fled to her bedroom.

"Well that was certainly a show." Katherine laughed and sipped on her eggnog that Pearl had just handed her.

"Don't be crass, Katherine." Elena sighed and tilted her head back.

"It's not funny." Tatia snapped, grabbing herself a cookie off the plate in front of her.

"You're right." Katherine hissed. "It's hysterical. You don't think he's actually going to give Antonia any access to his money?"

"She has a point though, you shouldn't have an Amex black card." Tatia said and pursed her lips, turning her nose up.

"Oh, please." Katherine hissed. "You're just upset that you don't have one and we do."

"Katherine." Elena warned, but Tatia had already caught on.

" _We_?" Tatia hissed. "As if you both have a card?"

"Tatia." Elena said placatingly.

"Is it true?" Tatia snapped. "Did he give you a card?"

"Yes, but-" Elena began.

"You traitorous bitch!" Tatia screamed. "How could you not tell me! How could he give _you_ one and not me!"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Katherine asked dryly. "Please, Tatia, tell us how you really feel."

"Ever since we go here, the two of you have been thick as thieves, nothing but selfish and insolent." Tatia snapped and walked towards them. "I tried to be your friend." Tatia hissed at Katherine and then she rounded on Elena. "And you, you turned your back on me! It was supposed to be me and you, Elena, and then you left me for _her._ A self absorbed brat that stole my life!"

"Alright." Katherine said and stood up, taking one step closer to Tatia so they were nose to nose. "I've had enough of you and your whining. All three of us were born at the same time, got dealt the same hand, but I was the one that got left behind out of the three of us. I didn't steal your life, Tatia." She tried to cut Katherine off, but Katherine shushed her. "I'm still talking. You need to understand that your behavior, haughty attitude, and fake smile isn't going to get you anywhere. My father isn't going to treat you like one of his daughters until you can get your head screwed on straight and stop following Antonia around like her word is the law."

"Katerina." Georgi said, interrupting the three girls. He'd walked in at the end of Katherine's speech. Her and Tatia were faced to face and Elena was standing a little ways away, looking a little worried. "It's Christmas, enough fighting. All three of you, dining room, now."

All three girls scurried to the dining room, Katherine glaring at Tatia the whole way, hooking her arm through Elena's just to spite their triplet. Elena gave her a look but didn't pull her arm away. Tatia stomped her feet, but stopped when Georgi sent her a look. It didn't take long for all three girls to settle into the table, a feast laid out before them.

It was a silent dinner, Georgi was still radiating anger, and none of the girls were speaking. Katherine because she was annoyed, Tatia because she was contemplating Katherine's words, and Elena because she knew better than to disturb the growing tension.

At the end of the dinner, Georgi finally decided to break the silence. "I understand that things haven't been ideal lately, but it is Christmas after all, and I've gotten you all something small."

He passed three small boxes off to each girl. In each of the boxes was a necklace, all specified to each girl. They all had their names written in a cursive script, but each had subtle differences. Katherine's name was written in diamonds, hanging high on her neck and the hook had a longer chain attached to it with a ruby hanging off the end. Elena's name was written in small emeralds, no chain was attached to the hook, but the clasp was a ruby. Tatia's was the least decorative out of the three, her name was written in rubies, but no other attachments were added.

To anyone else it was a simple gift from a father to his daughters, but Katherine was smarter. She knew that the pretty gifts were all representative of her father's love for each girl. She would always hold the number one place in his heart, but Elena was slowly working her way into his life as well. The blatant plainness of Tatia's told them all that Georgi accepted her as his child, but she was far from earning his trust.

Later that night, Katherine was sitting in her bed, fingering the pretty necklace when a knock sounded at her door. "Katerina, can I come in?" Her father asked, peeking his head in.

"Yeah." She said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He said heartily and sat down with her on the edge of her bed. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Since when?" Katherine quipped dryly. He looked annoyed at her, but was used to her sharp tongue.

"Now, now, Darling." Georgi said softly. "I came to ask you about Antonia, Tatia, and Elena."

"What about them?" Katherine asked softly.

"I suppose I did make a rash decision when I had them move in here." He began and tucked Katherine's hair behind her ear like he used to when she was little. "I thought it'd be good to have them around, but it seems as if I was wrong."

"I like Elena." Katherine shrugged.

"Antonia? Tatia?" He prodded.

"Gold digger and brat." Katherine decided.

"I was thinking about asking her to leave." Georgi said softly. "It's clear nothing is going the way I'd hoped. She's not the same woman I married."

"Would you fight for custody of Elena and Tatia?" Katherine asked, tucking her legs underneath her.

"I looked into it already." Georgi hesitated. "Antonia's completely broke, she can't provide for the girls."

"But?" Katherine asked.

"If Antonia can't fight then her family wants them." Georgi sighed. "They want you too."

"Excuse me?" Katherine snapped. "Absolutely not."

"Antonia signed away all her rights to you already." Georgi said, waving her off. "But they have a fair shot at Elena and Tatia."

"What does that mean then?" Katherine asked.

"It means I either give in and give Antonia what she wants, or I ask her to leave and she'll beg her family to fight for custody of the girls." Georgi explained. He looked a little lost and his business face on. The same expression that he usually had when put in a compromising deal. "Don't worry about it, Katerina, I'll figure it out." He said softly and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Father."

* * *

The Mikaelson family Christmas dinner wasn't as festive as it usually was due to the family drama that was brewing over the past couple of months. Mikael was sitting at the head of the table, a dark look on his face as he looked over his family. The chair next to him that was usually reserved for Freya was empty, the blond hadn't come home for Christmas nor did she think she was invited.

Esther was on the other end, nearly seven months pregnant and still as haughty and cold as ever. She was eating quietly, only talking to Finn who was sitting beside her. Sage was on Finn's other side and Elijah was beside her, while Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah were sitting across from them on the other side.

No one said anything during the meal, knowing Mikael was in a worse mood than usual. He still wasn't happy with Esther's latest pregnancy, his favorite child was now what he considered his disappointment, and he was forced into this family dinner by his wife.

It wasn't until after dinner and everyone was ready to pass our presents, that the night had really taken a turn. The floor was littered with wrapping paper and boxes, Rebekah was sitting on the floor leaning against Klaus' legs. Two piles in front of her, gifts she liked, and gifts she was returning.

Kol was on her other side, texting Davina, a worried look on his face, but eventually it softened and he turned off his phone, instead choosing to annoy Rebekah.

Finn and Sage were sitting together in one of the love seats, he had given her a pretty anklet and she'd given him a new watch. A bit boring, but they'd been married for years and presents weren't exactly important to them.

"Who are these from?" Elijah piped up, he had been beside the tree, in charge of passing out presents to the family. In his hand were two boxes, both wrapped in white glittery paper.

"They're from Caroline." Klaus said, immediately recognizing her handwriting on the boxes. Elijah was about to hand them to Klaus when he shook his head. "They're for Mother and Father."

His mother looked happy and greedily accepted her box while Mikael looked shocked, accepting his box reluctantly. "Finally made the right choice, have you boy?" Mikael sneered, although it lacked the usual spite. "Lord knows why Caroline Salvatore chose _you."_

Klaus didn't comment on it, but Rebekah still reached up and grasped his hand lightly before letting go. Instead they all watched as Esther tore in her present. The first thing she pulled out was a small onesie, embroidered with the name Mikaelson, notably from Louis Vuitton. The second thing she pulled out of the box was a box from Chanel, inside was a small pink and gold wallet with a detachable chain. The last thing in the box was an envelope, written in her pretty scrawl was a nice note and a gift certificate for an all expense paid trip to Esther's favorite spa.

"What a lovely girl, Niklaus." Esther said and held the onesie over her large bump. "Thank her for me, will you?"

"Of course, Mother." Klaus said and nodded.

Next they all watched in curiosity as Mikael tore the paper back to reveal two things. One was a small box from Cartier, a very nice and expensive silver watch was placed inside. While the other box revealed embroidered cufflinks, a large M placed in the middle like a crest. In addition to those, he also received an envelope with a nice letter and a certificate to a skiing lodge that Caroline knew Mikael favored.

Mikael didn't say a word about Caroline's gift, he simply set it aside, and returned to looking out the window, but his expression had softened and they all knew Caroline had struck a nerve.

All the Mikaelson children were silently thanking Caroline for her kind heart, because Mikael's mood had lifted which made for a much more enjoyable Christmas that was until the end of the night.

Esther stood up to get herself another glass of water, but was struck with a sudden rush of pain. She gasped out and fell back onto her chair. Everyone turned to reach out for her, but Finn got there first, holding her shoulders.

"Mother?" Finn said worried. "Are you alright?"

"No." Esther choked out, holding her stomach. "Something's wrong, call an ambulance, Finn, something's wrong with the baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's our Christmas folks! I hoped you all enjoyed it, I know the story is progressing a little slow, but after this I have plans for story lines for everyone to start picking up. As for the Christmas hunt, I hope you all liked it better than a traditional version, after all our Royals are far from normal. Also I hoped you all picked up on the Letter to Juliet hint. That's actually a real place and you can send a letter or email on of her secretaries!
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, I hope you all spend it doing something that you love and you get to see your loved ones. I know it's hard during the pandemic, so I hope everyone is saying safe as well!


	22. Chapter 22

Mount Sinai Hospital was flooded with press and paparazzi, dozens of cars were parked around the perimeter and people were sitting on the grassy areas with cameras. They had been camped out around the place all week after hearing that Esther Mikaelson could be going into labor and everyone wanted to be the first person to get a billion dollar shot of the baby. No matter how many times they'd been escorted away by the police, they just kept on coming back.

All of the Mikaelsons had been called home and were now crowded in a conference room that they'd paid the hospital to let them use for privacy. Except Finn and Sage were a floor below in Esther's hospital room where she was being closely monitored. They were trying to deal with the press and get a statement out before everything got too out of hand.

The other siblings were in the conference room, all in various places. Elijah was at one end, his suit jacket thrown over the end and his sleeves rolled up, a clear sign that he was stressed. Rebekah was beside him with her hair thrown back in a bun, she was typing furiously on her phone, her eyebrows scrunched up in a concentrating manner. Klaus was standing near the windows, he was looking at the New York Skyline, the lights from businesses and apartments lighting up the whole city, truly living up to the fact that it was named the city that never sleeps. Kol was sprawled out on the table, his face tucked into his arm and he was fiddling with the chain around his neck.

"What happened?" Freya Mikaelson asked as she burst into the room, the blond was out of breath, but she still looked poised as ever with her hair curled to perfection and her outfit a clear reflection of her job working with the royal family.

"Freya!" Rebekah cried and tossed herself into her older sister's arm.

"Well?" Freya asked again, holding Rebekah tight and then moving her to sit down in a chair. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol all stood up at their sister's entrance and took turns kissing her cheek in a greeting.

"Mother is downstairs and being closely monitored." Elijah answered, undoing his tie and setting it aside. "Finn and Sage are with her now, she had an infection that spread quickly, but the doctors have it under control."

"And the baby?" Freya prodded, she moved to a chair and took off her jacket, revealing a blank blouse, blue jeans, and heeled boots. Quite the contrast from her usual professional attire.

"Baby's fine." Rebekah responded. "But the second the baby goes into distress, they'll deliver him." The younger Mikaelson sister had stashed her phone away and turned her full attention towards her siblings.

"It's a boy?" Freya whispered.

"Doctor kind of blurted it out earlier." Kol said, offering a seat to his sister. She smiled and patted his cheek sweetly before sitting down.

"We should be doing something." Freya announced. "Like getting the nursery ready or at least packing a bag for if Mother does have the baby soon. Does he even have any clothes? A crib? Anything at all?" Freya asked, waving her hands. It was making her realize that she hadn't been home in a while and she was slightly regretful. She'd spent most of her life raising her siblings, and the second she got a little taste of freedom away from being a surrogate mother, she got a little addicted.

"Already covered." Klaus said and waved his phone. "Caroline's gone into full planning mode, I suspect our baby brother will have everything he'll need and more."

"Gotta love, Angel." Kol quipped and nodded at his brother.

* * *

"No!" Caroline snapped. "That is not the color of paint I picked out!" Caroline marched towards her brothers, snatching the paint brushes from their hands and replacing them with cloths to clean off the paint. She had cleared out a room on the top of the penthouse and declared it was the perfect room for the new baby because it was between Rebekah and Klaus' bedrooms, the only problem being that she hated the wall color.

"Well, if you'd hired someone else to do this, then we wouldn't be making mistakes." Damon responded and flickered his younger sister. Then he turned back around to wipe away the paint before it dried, Stefan doing the same beside him.

"It's the thought that counts." Caroline said easily and turned on her back to check on Katherine, which she has tasked with finding and having all the baby furniture shipped. "Did you find a crib yet?" Caroline asked her brunette counterpart.

"Yes, Care Bear." Katherine responded and showed her a picture of the crib she picked out. It was white and had a vintage style to it. "I had Bryce go pick it up already."

"Perfect." Caroline said and smiled sweetly at Katherine. Then she moved out of the room to see Bonnie, Elena, and Davina sitting in the living room. Baby clothes strewn about everywhere, as well as bibs, swaddles, and diapers. She had tasked the trio with sorting through the old Mikaelson clothes, finding new ones, and folding them in Caroline's specific OCD way. "How's the shopping going?"

"It was going." Bonnie said as she folded a small onesie with a sheep on it. "But then Davina decided to single handedly take over the shopping process."

"That's because we have very limited time and no offense, but I'm better equipped to shop and have it all shipped here." Davina cut in, scrolling through the iPad in her lap. Elena looked at Bonnie and shrugged at her helplessly, because between all of them, Davina was the one who knew how to get the job done the best. Bonnie pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, going along with it.

"Sounds promising." Caroline laughed, then looked around curiously. "Where's Enzo?"

"Right here, Gorgeous." Enzo said as he walked into the Mikaelson penthouse, two bags of take out in his hands and a bottle of tequila. "I've got dinner for us, and then we'll head straight to the hospital."

"Thanks, Enzo." Caroline said and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to pack a bag for Esther and then we can eat."

About two hours later, the baby's room had been painted a pretty shade of blue, his crib was pushed up against a wall, a changing table on the other side, and a rocking chair was sitting steadily in the corner. It wasn't completely done yet, the toys and such had yet to go in. Caroline had also wanted the baby's name on a plaque, but she couldn't order that until they got a name and she wanted Klaus to paint a mural on one of the walls.

Later on, they'd paid off most of the stores to get a rush on all the baby's things, such as the clothes, toys, and furniture, which had all been bought and brought into the house without a hitch, much to Caroline's delight. The blond herself had packed a hospital bag for Esther, considering the woman couldn't do it herself. Which was now sitting beside the elevator and would be ready to go when they all left.

It didn't take long for them to put the final touches on the room and then they were set to leave for the hospital.

* * *

Getting past the media wasn't easy. The entire hospital's grass area was set up like a camping ground for reporters. Some even brought tents if the labor dragged on longer than the night. They were blocking the entrance into the hospital as soon as they spotted the limo and refused to let it pass through. The police eventually had to cut in and escort the limo past the parking lot, past the secondary building, and pull right up to the front. It wasn't a pretty sight. Tons of people were trying to get a glimpse at the teens and cameras were flashing from all directions. Although, this is the life they were born into, so they all slapped on a pair of sunglasses and walked right past the cameras and into the building.

Sage was down in the lobby waiting for them already, the red head looked quite distressed, but still held the same sassy attitude that she was known for. "You made it." She sighed in relief when she spotted them. "I was worried you couldn't get past the perimeter."

"It certainly took a while." Stefan said and kissed her cheek, then moved off to the side so the others could greet her. "How is everyone?"

"Upstairs." Sage quipped, motioning them all into the elevator. She didn't want to speak a word about anything or anyone until she knew that no prying ears were around. They'd learned their lesson before. She led them all the way to the top floor and ushered them into the conference room where the rest of the Mikaelsons were waiting.

Everyone moved further into the room and established a spot to get comfortable in. Most of the couples naturally gravitated towards each other, Kol and Davina were propped up on the table, she was cross legged and sitting between his legs. Stefan sat in front of Rebekah, pulling her chair closer to his and twirling a strand of her blond hair around his finger. Elena felt a little out of sorts, like she shouldn't have been included in such a personal event, but that was all thrown out the window when Damon yanked her in and seated her down on the couch next to Katherine. Sage actually hadn't gone back in with them, she'd closed the door behind them and went back down to join Finn and Freya, who were talking to the doctors.

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked as soon as they walked in the room. Klaus had snagged her and pulled her tight to the front of his chest and kissed her cheek. She had placed the bag she packed for Esther on the floor and accepted the hug.

"Everything's fine, for now at least." Kol answered in his usual tone, but there was less edge to it than usual. "She's just being monitored and they want to keep her here until the baby's born."

"The room is all set up." Katherine said, smiling shyly at Elijah, not a very Katherine-like action, but then again. No one really knew what was going on with the pair lately. They hadn't moved to be near each other, but their body language said otherwise. "We ordered all the furniture and clothes."

"Which poor souls got coerced into putting it all together?" Klaus asked playfully, tugging lightly on one of Caroline's curls.

"We did." Stefan responded dryly, looking playfully annoyed at his sister. He was sitting at the table, Rebekah's legs thrown up in his lap and he was running his fingers along her calves.

"She made us paint the room and move everything." Damon added in, also mock glaring at his sister. He'd turned to Elena and made a mock annoyed face and she gave him a look for making fun of his sister, he simply smiled at her and tapped her cheek.

"And it turned out stunningly." Caroline retorted. " _You were all glad to help."_ Caroline emphasized, huffing.

"Of course they were, Love." Klaus agreed and placatingly patted her head.

"I feel attacked." Caroline groaned, looking between her brothers and her boyfriend. "I'm going to bring your mom the bag I packed her."

"Good luck." Rebekah snipped, grimacing. "Father's in there too."

"Like that matters." Kol laughed. "He loves her. Probably more than the rest of us, especially after the Christmas gift."

"It's the thought that counts." Caroline said and smirked.

"She's a diplomat, everyone." Katherine mocked and poked Caroline with her foot.

"Where's Enzo?" Rebekah asked as she lightly slapped Stefan for tickling her foot. "I thought he was coming with you guys."

"He was, but I asked him to bring Bonnie home." Elena said, she was smiling deviously, a disturbing uncanny likeness to Katherine.

"Look at you." Katherine said proudly and bumped her hip. "Playing matchmaker."

"Who ever said I was?" Elena said, turning her head to the side and pretending like she didn't know what Katherine was insinuating. "I don't like your tone."

Katherine gave her a look and raised her eyebrows. "That innocent act isn't going to work anymore, Elena."

"Whatever." Elena sighed and flipped her hair. "When they get together, I will be taking full credit."

"Bonnie and Enzo?" Stefan gaped. "Since when was that going on?"

Everyone sent him a look of disbelief and laughed. "Since he sat down next to her during Thanksgiving." Caroline responded with a slight hitch to her tone. "He's been trailing after her for forever."

"Who is this girl?" Elijah piped up, his eyes drawing away from Katherine. "I've heard so much about her and I saw her during Thanksgiving, but I have yet to properly meet her."

"She's Vina's…" Katherine trailed off, but her face contorted in confusion. "Actually, what is she to you?" Katherine asked, forcing everyone to turn and look at Davina.

The brunette in question rolled her shoulders back delicately. "In technical terms she's a stranger, that I also technically share a mother with." Davina grimaced. "In short terms, she's my... sister."

"At least you got a sister you like." Katherine quipped, although the words were harsh she was half smirking, half smiling at Elena.

"Oh please, you _love_ me." Elena scoffed and shimmied herself against Katherine.

"I tolerate you." Katherine retorted. The short sisterly moment between the girls seemed to calm the tension that was weighing on everyone's shoulders since word about baby Mikaelson had spread and laughed filtered through the air. Just like that, everything seemed a little bit better.

* * *

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Caroline said softly as she lightly tapped on the doorway of Esther's hospital room. The room itself was quite extravagant, a large bed was placed in the middle, which looked more like a regular bed than one that belonged in a hospital. There was also a small sitting area, a coffee table, and a large TV in the center.

"Of course, Dear, come in, come in." Esther said sweetly, a little dazed from the drugs coursing through her system. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, hooked up to a few machines and an IV, while Mikael was sitting in the lounge area, a phone glued to his hand. Sage, Finn, and Freya, who had previously been in the room, were gone, most likely talking to the hospital staff in order to ensure that the press wouldn't make it past the doors.

"I brought you a hospital bag, extra clothes, clothes for the baby, wipes, things like that." Caroline said as she waved the bag in her hand around before slowly stepping into the room.

"How sweet of you." Esther said lightly and motioned for Caroline to come closer. "You can just leave it on the chair over there." Caroline nodded and placed it on the chair next to Esther's bed.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked nicely and tucked her hands on her left hip. "Baby's okay?"

"She's fine." Mikael finally spoke up, slamming his phone down and standing up. Caroline studied the man, he was still in a suit, his face littered with deep frown marks, but what she was surprised to see was the Cartier watch she got him for Christmas settled nicely around his wrist.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline said lightly, she was polite and kind, but she wasn't happy about having to be kind to Mikael.

"Hello, Caroline." He said in a stoic tone, although the harshness he reserved for all people was gone. It was the same tone he used when talking to Freya, or at least was the same tone he used before he shunned her. "I heard you fixed up the child's room?"

"I got everyone to help." Caroline corrected. "Baby Mikaelson has everything he needs."

"That's wonderful." Esther said dreamily, her eyes still trained on Caroline. "Where are my children, Dear?"

"They're upstairs, Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline responded and patted the older woman's arm. "Elijah, Nik, Kol, and Rebekah are in the conference room and Finn, Sage, and Freya are talking with Dr. Ceta."

"I need to go, Esther." Mikael interrupted, he was staring intently at his phone and didn't look happy about it. "I have a conference call I need to take."

"You're leaving?" Esther asked in a disappointed tone, the woman had an unusually soft tone and faltered slightly.

"I have business to attend to, what would you like me to do about it?" Mikael snapped, looking her in the eye. Almost as if he was daring her to fight back.

Caroline stood up and moved to stand slightly between Mikael and Esther. "Don't worry about it, you go and take care of whatever you need and I'll stay here with Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline said placatingly.

"Thank you, Caroline." Mikael said in his biting tone. He nodded once at Esther and left the room.

Esther turned towards Caroline and patted the spot on her bed for Caroline to sit down. The blond queen was slightly regretting coming into the room as the pregnant woman sent a loopy smile and started babbling excitedly.

* * *

"Hello, Katerina." Elijah said softly, sitting down next to Katherine. The brunette had left the conference room shortly after Caroline in search of something to eat. So she went down to the cafeteria, trying desperately to look inconspicuous. She had pulled her notable hair back in a bun and took off her long black coat, leaving her in a white tube top and blue jeans. It wasn't a very Katherine look, but she knew that it was better to blend in than stand out at the time.

"You found me." Katherine said bluntly. "So much for trying not to be noticeable."

"Well, everyone else doesn't know you the way I do." Elijah responded shortly and replaced the bag of chips she was eating with a bag of apples.

"I thought hiding in a booth would make me less easy to find." Katherine shrugged and let her long hair down, no point in trying not to look like herself when she'd already been spotted

"You know you don't need to stay here." Elijah added, looking at her from the side. "I can have a limo take you home."

"Is that your way of getting rid of me?" Katherine snipped, he tapped her knee affectionately.

"Of course not." Elijah said softly. "Mother might be here for a while and it's nice that you're here for Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah."

"And you?" Katherine questioned, a smirk sitting lightly on her lips.

"I suppose it's time we have a conversation?" Elijah murmured, disregarding her last comment.

Katherine put her head down and nodded slowly. "Which conversation is this? The 'you and I' conversation, or the 'we can't be together and I made a mistake' conversation?"

"Which one would you like to have?" Elijah asked.

"Cut the psycho babble riddles." Katherine snapped in her biting tone. "You know where I stand, I just want to know where you do."

"I feel that I made myself quite clear a few weeks ago." Elijah interjected.

"That's my point." Katherine said softly. "That was a few weeks ago, when we were caught up in Monaco, then Christmas, but we're home now and things are eventually going to settle back down to the way things were before."

"If you're asking if my feelings changed, then they haven't, Katerina." Elijah said in a final tone.

"Maybe they haven't, but our situation has." Katherine explained. "If you want something between us, then something has to be different."

* * *

"What're you doing, Little Witch?" Kol asked, wrapping his arms around Davina. The girl in question was standing in front of a window, and just on the other side were rows and rows of sweet little babies.

"Looking at cute babies." Davina mused. She had a smile on her face and was craning her head to peek at the ones in the back. "This is the best part about being in a hospital."

"What do you reckon our baby will look like?" Kol hummed, kissing her shoulder and letting his head rest between the crook of her neck.

"Gorgeous." Davina responded easily. "All dark hair, big dark eyes, probably incredibly mischievous."

"No, no, no." Kol argued lightly. "We'll have a little girl and she'll look just like an angel, like her mother." Kol chuckled and caressed Davina's cheek. "Maybe you are right about the dark hair, but her eyes will be different, they'll be a striking green just like yours. But you'll know she's my little girl, because there'll be a look in her eyes, a troublemaker in the works."

"You really thought about this, hmm?" Davina murmured, turning around in his arms to wrap her own around his neck.

"Ever since you told me you thought you were pregnant." Kol responded. "But I already know she'll be beautiful."

"What if we have a boy?" Davina asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Then he'll look just the same." Kol answered. "Or he'll have my dashingly good looks."

"You wish." Davina giggled softly, taking Kol's hand in her. "Boy or girl, I don't care."

"You may have not thought about what our baby will look like, but I know you've thought of names." Kol quipped and sent her a look. "So, fess up, Davina Claire, what are they?"

"If we have a girl, I want to name her Ingrid." Davina said lightly, her eyes were trained on the babies before her and a habit she picked up when she was nervous about what he might say.

"Ingrid?" Kol repeated, testing the name on his tongue. "I like it," he reassured her and tugged on one of her curls. "Alright, Little Witch, and if a boy?"

"Endre." Davina said shortly. "They're both old norse names."

"Like my siblings and I." Kol finished for her, a smile on the corner of his lips.

"I thought it'd be nice to keep up the tradition." Davina shrugged, but she was smiling too. "I don't have any siblings, and I never had any traditions, I don't want a lonely life for our baby."

"Never." Kol agreed. "Maybe we won't have as many as my parents," Kol teased. "But we'll have two, maybe three. Maybe live in a penthouse or a townhouse, they'll go to Constantine like us, it's a nice life, Davina Claire."

"Ingrid and Endre." Davina murmured, testing out the name on her tongue. "It will be a nice life."

She turned back around in his arms so they were both facing the babies again. Just in the center of the rows, was a sweet little girl with a pink blanket beneath her and a pink hat on her head with a little bow on it. On her other side was a little boy, but instead of a pink blanket, his was blue, and his little hat had no bow. They both had dark hair, rosy cheeks, and the girl's little hand was reaching up at the ceiling. "One day, Davina, we'll stand right here again, and we'll look at two babies just like those ones, and the only difference is that they'll be ours."

* * *

"So, Ms. Bennett, it seems your assimilation into our society had been quite smooth." Enzo said from his spot beside Bonnie in the limo. He had been tasked with escorting her home, and they were both sent on their way with a coy look from Elena.

"I wouldn't call it assimilation so much as a few coincidences and coherence." Bonnie laughed, but nodded along nonetheless.

"Eh, you've been invited to the Christmas trip, and you've been exposed to our dysfunctional Thanksgiving." Enzo corrected her. "I'd say that's a pretty solid invitation."

"I think Davina and I need to establish some kind of relationship before we talk about anything else." Bonnie pointed out, but still sent a soft smile to Enzo.

"What do you suppose you and Blossom are?" Enzo prodded, he looked at her curiously.

"I'm not sure I should be having this conversation with you." Bonnie retorted and crossed her arms, she didn't mean to be defensive, but to her it was a natural instinct.

"Nonsense." Enzo said, cutting her off. "Davina's basically my little sister, everyone is family. Trust me, Bonnie Bennett, whatever happens between you and Blossom will include all of us."

"I'm starting to see that trend." Bonnie huffed out, looking albeit slightly exasperated. "Why is that, exactly?" She wondered aloud. "Elena's mentioned it before, around the time she moved here, she said you guys were all super close."

"We've all grown up very close." Enzo explained nonchalantly. "Not much more to it than that." Enzo shrugged. "Not a lot of parents around, not a lot of supervision from anyone but a housekeeper, and well it's in our nature to be protective of each other."

"Which translates to you all needing to be within ten feet of each other at all times?" Bonnie questioned, looking Enzo in the eye. He liked her spark, like everything she said was a challenge.

"More like lack of boundaries." Enzo responded, a resounding statement he picked up from Damon. "Which brings us back to you and Blossom." Enzo redirected, playfully rubbing Bonnie's arm. "So what's the verdict? Sister? Stranger? _Lover?"_

"Enzo!" Bonnie exclaimed with a laugh. "Definitely not the last one."

"Doesn't matter anyway." Enzo shrugged, poking Bonnie's hip playfully. "Katherine, Caroline, and Rebekah have been planning Kol's and Davina's wedding since we were kids. I'm sure if you tried to break up the dream team, you wouldn't make it past the first defense line."

"Very funny." Bonnie said dryly, but she knew he wasn't kidding in the slightest. "Besides, I'm not even sure you could label our relationship. I mean her biological mother is my mother, and well, Davina's not exactly accepting her as anything more than the woman who abandoned her."

"Are you upset with her?" Enzo asked. "Has anyone asked you that yet?"

"With my mom, or with Davina?" Bonnie clarified, a little caught off guard.

"Both." Enzo responded.

"I'm not upset with Davina at all." Bonnie said immediately. "I mean she exists, she's a real person, she didn't ask to be born, and she definitely didn't choose her parents. Even if I was upset, it's pointless to be that worked up over a girl who was forced into a position that's honestly causing more harm to her than anyone."

"Very profound, Bonnie Bennett." Enzo said and offered her a glass of whatever was stocked in the limo. She accepted it gratefully and sipped on slowly.

"I am mad at my mom." Bonnie said and tilted her head. "Not because she had another daughter, but because my biological mother did the same thing to me."

Enzo looked shocked and turned to her with a quizzical expression, he didn't need her to elaborate to understand the underlying message. "Who would've thought of the odds, hmm?

"Certainly not me." Bonnie said, and shrugged her shoulders back delicately. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But you never answered my question." Enzo murmured. "You and Blossom?"

"Friends." Bonnie grimaced shortly. "In technical terms, I think she would be my sister."

"No matter the choice you make, I'm sure you'll always have a place with us." Enzo said softly. "It seems like you and Davina are on track to becoming fast friends, but in case no one's said anything, you don't have to force a relationship with her just because it seems like you have too."

"Thanks, Enzo." Bonnie said and smiled, not directed at him, but he saw it. No one had really bothered to tell her that, it was the first time during the whole situation that she felt reassured at all.

The pair didn't speak again after that. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, both staring out the windows at the snow falling softly around New York. Eventually they both pulled up to Bonnie's house, not too far away from the city, but close enough to still see the skyline. Enzo got out first and opened the door for Bonnie, extending his hand to her.

Bonnie accepted it sweetly and stepped out of the limo, blatantly trying to ignore both her aunts and grandmother's faces in the window. "Goodnight, Bonnie Bennett, I'll see you soon, Darling." Enzo then raised her hand up to his lips and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. He got back in the limo after watching her walk up the steps of her house, and neither acknowledged the rosy tint to Bonnie's cheeks.

* * *

"You don't have to entertain my mother." Klaus said to his girlfriend as they waited for the vending machine to spit out candy. He had poked his head in earlier and motioned for her to follow him out. Esther had fallen asleep and Caroline needed a break.

"I don't mind." Caroline said genuinely, she was looking Klaus in the eye and pursing her lips. "She's nice."

"She's demanding, and slightly self-righteous." Klaus corrected, as he reached out and tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. "You're too kind, Darling."

"Well, the many drugs she's on might have something to with her tolerableness." Caroline laughed, leaning against the wall of the hospital. "You're father on the other hand…"

"And yet, he adores you." Klaus said and leaned down to peck her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned into her body. "Tell me, Love, do you have a special power over all Mikaelson men?"

"That's not a secret I'll be sharing with you." Caroline quipped and smiled coyly.

"Come on." Klaus said and snatched their candy from the vending machine. "We should probably get back to the conference room before someone sees us." Caroline was slightly paranoid about those things, more so than lately and she didn't like to be out in a public place unless she could control the setting.

"Come and get me." Caroline giggled and slipped out from his grasp, she fled down the empty hallway. Sending a flirty smile from behind her and turning down a corner. Klaus shook his head with a soft smile on his face and took off after her.

They both stumbled into the conference room, laughing and carefree. Freya, Finn, and Sage were the only ones in there at the time. Freya sent them both a smile, but she was attached to her phone. Finn didn't even acknowledge them, but Sage greeted them

"Having fun?" Finn said dryly and sent them a look that could be described as half amused, and half exasperated.

"Yes, Finn, we are." Klaus said and pursed his lips at his eldest brother. "A foreign concept to you, I'm sure."

"Now, now, Klaus, that's not true, he did manage to pick a fun wife." Freya quipped and blew Finn a kiss when he glared at her.

"I love you too, Freya." Sage said sweetly, then she turned back to the couple. "How's Esther?"

"She's fine." Caroline responded. "A little high on the drugs, but she seems to be doing alright. It was touch and go there for a second when Mikael left though."

"He left?" Finn snapped, looking up and finally staring at the couple. "Since when?"

"About two hours ago." Caroline responded. "He had a meeting and it didn't go over well with Esther. He wasn't happy when she questioned it either."

"I don't know why you're surprised." Sage said and motioned for Klaus to hand her one of the bags of candy in his hands. "That does sound very much like something he would do."

"Is anyone with Mother now then?" Freya asked, turning off her phone and stashing it in her pocket.

"No, I'll go down and see her." Klaus said, then he turned to Caroline. "Can you go around and make sure everyone isn't reeking havoc around the hospital, Love?"

"Sure." Caroline scoffed, she was already on her way out the door. "Since when do you care though?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't, but I can feel Finn's forehead vein about to burst." Klaus said and eyed his brother. Who in turn didn't look amused, but true to Klaus' statement, he was looking a little nervous.

They both walked right back out of the conference room, Caroline down the left in search of their missing friends, while Klaus moved down the right to get in the elevator.

Klaus moved in slowly to his mother's hospital room, observing the setting. The place was cast in a dark glow due to the moonlight filtering through the windows. His mother was laying on her back and she had the TV on, playing some old movie.

"Niklaus?" Esther murmured, spotting his curly blond hair. "Is that you?"

"Hello, Mother." Klaus said softly and walked in, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was different in this state. Usually she was harsh, cold, demanding, but now she was lighter and soft. Something about her changed when she was pregnant. Maybe it was her suppressed motherly instinct taking over. "I came to check on you."

"There's that kind boy I used to know." Esther murmured in her dreamy state, she reached a hand up and patted his cheek. "It's such a shame that I rarely get to see him anymore."

Klaus chuckled darkly. "Well, maybe if you were home more, you'd see it."

"No." Esther muttered, disregarding his snark. "It's Mikael." She corrected Klaus. "Too many years of his harsh actions, too many years of his cruel intentions, to all my children."

Klaus froze darkly, she was rambling, he knew that. It was the drugs she was on, but Klaus couldn't deny the words she was saying weren't dredging up something that he tried to bury a long time ago. "Mother…"

"He's such an abusive man." Esther whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I-I-I let him hurt my children, _my babies_." She said breathlessly, another tear dropping. Esther shot up unexpectedly and grasped Klaus' hands. "He wasn't always like that," Esther rushed out, like she was trying to prove a point, "he was brave, and strong, and loyal. But I hardly see that anymore, Niklaus, it was all replaced with anger, and cruelty, and darkness." She was still speaking in a frantic tone, but this time the tears were falling steadily and she had a stoic, blank look on her face.

"It's okay, now." Klaus murmured softly and wiped her tears away with a tissue. "Don't worry about it, everything's okay."

"No, no, no." Esther mumbled. "It's not okay, you don't understand." She forced out, then reached for the lapels of his jacket. "Niklaus, my son, I did a bad thing years ago, it's my fault, it's mine."

"I'm sure whatever you did wasn't that bad." Klaus responded, albeit slightly forcefully and looked his mother in the eye. "I'm definitely sure it wasn't what made Mikael who he is. A man like that doesn't change because of someone else's actions."

Esther looked like she was beginning to believe his words, like the more she thought about them, that more it became the truth. She looked out of it, like her reality was shifting on its axis and she couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. Klaus looked at her with a concerned expression, not sure what to do now. Eventually she settled down and, still whimpering, but the tears had stopped. She reached up once again to brush away Klaus' curl. "You look so much like your father."

* * *

Katherine and Elijah were taking a stroll around the back of the hospital courtyard. It was in the center of the building, so it was blocked off on all four sides. The press wouldn't disturb them because they couldn't get in and no other people were there because of the cold weather.

They'd all slept in the hospital the night before and Elijah had snuck out of the conference room, where they had all piled in together, early. Katherine followed after, he simply tucked her arm around his when he spotted her and they found themselves in the cold.

"Do you remember when we met?" Katherine asked softly. Reaching her hand out to let snowflakes fall on it.

"How could I forget?" Elijah said in his usual haughty tone. "This brazen little girl with a sharp look in her eye, dressed head to toe in a custom made Chanel ensemble. She walked right up to my brother and demanded he stop pulling on the pigtails of her best friend. Five minutes later she was yelling at me for letting my brother act like an, what did you call it?"

"A failed goody-two shoes with an ingrate for a brother." Katherine recited easily. "I suppose to be fair, at that age, I'm sure Klaus was the one much more at fault for all those things."

"Trust me, it's not Klaus' behavior I remember about that day." Elijah said and patted the top of her hand. "What are we doing out here, Katerina?"

"I think it's nice to be away from prying eyes." Katherine shrugged and tugged her peacoat tighter to her chest. "Is that a crime?"

"Are we going to dance around each other with our words?" Elijah retorted ignoring her coy glance.

"No." Katherine said softly and tucked her brunette hair away from her face. "If I asked you this time, clearly and simply, I would want a truthful answer. No contingencies, no lies, and no cop outs." Katherine said, her voice was hardening. A clear indication of her vulnerability. "Would you give me an answer?"

"I think I would need to hear the question first." Elijah teased, glancing down at her.

"Don't fuck with me, Elijah, yes or no?" Katherine demanded. She had forced them both to stop walking and now they were standing underneath a tree, snow falling everywhere and the wind breezing past them.

"Ask me, Katerina, and then you'll have your answer." Elijah stated plainly.

Katherine took a deep breath and licked her lips, grabbing the lapels of his jacket. "Elijah Mikaelson, would you put aside your perfect reputation, your moral compass, and rule abiding personality, and tell me the truth about what _you_ want from _me?"_

He leaned down to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger and kissed her forehead. "I want you." Elijah whispered and kissed her cheeks. "No contingencies, no lies, no cop outs," he reasoned and kissed her nose. "I was arrogant, wrote you off as a distraction, but I was wrong. I should've loved you when I had the chance, and I am here now." Elijah listed, then leaned down and kissed her lips ever so lightly. "I want you to be my Katerina. Not a secret, not a fuck buddy, in your eloquent words." Katherine shrugged unapologetically for her crass nature. "Just mine."

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Katherine grinned against his lips and she threw herself into his arms.

* * *

"What're you looking at?" Damon asked, wrapping his arms around Elena's waist. They were standing on this long bridge in the middle of the hospital and there were tons of people loitering about. Some were asleep, others were waiting anxiously, and the rest were milling about in a sluggish motion.

"Nothing in particular." Elena responded and rolled her neck. "I was thinking about my mom."

"What about her?" Damon prodded, his voice was thick with sleep and he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I want to know what she's hiding." Elena said and scrunched up her eyebrows in an anxious manner. "The more I think about it, the more I remember what Stefan said about not needing my Mom around."

"Well she's not exactly the only one hiding something." Damon pointed out, and rubbed Elena's hips. "Georgi's definitely hiding something too if he's keeping her around without an explanation."

"I know." Elena responded and shook her head. "I still don't see how any of it makes sense though."

"Have you asked your mom or even Katherine about it?" Damon pondered.

"No." Elena answered. "She'll tell me the only reason we're here is because she wants a better life for Tatia and me."

"Which wouldn't be such a bad thing if you didn't think she was lying." Damon laughed. Elena sent him an exasperated look and tapped his chest.

"It's not that I think she's lying." Elena corrected. "I just think there's more than she's saying."

"Talk to Kitty." Damon said, ignoring her sharp look. "You and her can finally go on an infamous hunt together. They're kind of her specialty." Damon winked and kissed her cheek affectionately. Elena smiled sweetly and tapped the top of his hands that were resting on her stomach.

"I just might." Elena muttered.

Elena took Damon's words to heart after that and went to search for her sister. Damon left alone shortly after their conversation to let her think some more, he went to greet Enzo in the lobby, seeing as he'd finally shown up the next day after dropping off Bonnie.

Elena had caught up with Katherine on her way back to the conference room and snagged her arm, pulling her in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" Katherine asked, although she didn't oppose the direction change.

"I need to ask you about our parents." Elena explained and tugged her off into an empty closet.

"What about them?" Katherine asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "Finally realized something suspicious is going on?

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Elena hissed, looking exasperated. A look she was using more often than not as of late after hanging out with the Manhattan royals.

"I figured it could be an initiation of sorts." Katherine laughed and shrugged lightly, pushing a broom away from her face.

"Well, fess up, what do you know then?" Elena asked, blowing off Katherine's brashness.

Katherine pushed herself off the wall and softened up for a moment. "Honestly, not much." Katherine admitted. "Last night, Father came into my room though. He told me that Antonia's broke."

"Well I knew that." Elena said and her eyebrows scrunched up again in a contemplative manner. "But there's more, I just know it."

"More as in that her family wants custody of all three of us?" Katherine added on nonchalantly.

Elena's mouth fell open and she turned and smacked Katherine's arm. "You couldn't lead with that?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Katherine smirked. "Father told me that they have no rights to me at all because Mom signed away all her rights to me when she left, but they have a fair shot at you and Tatia because you both grew up with Antonia."

"That's not exactly comforting." Elena murmured. Katherine bumped her hip.

"Finally admitting you like it here, with us?" Katherine teased. "Don't tell me Damon Salvatore is the swaying factor." Katherine mocked in a scandalized tone.

Elena shot her an exasperated look. "Haha, very funny." Elena said dryly.

"All part of my charms." Katherine retorted. "Alright, back on topic here, but at the moment I don't think we have much to worry about."

"How so?" Elena asked, sending the other girl a confused expression.

"Well, Father's probably only had Antonia around because he doesn't want to go into a legal battle over you and Tatia."

"But that doesn't tell us what Mom has on him." Elena pointed out.

"I don't think she's loitering anything over him at all." Katherine said and scrunched her eyebrows up in an identical manner to Elena. "I think she has her own agenda."

"I wish I could just ask her." Elena muttered. "I doubt even Tatia knows."

"But someone else might." Katherine pointed out and looked at Elena with a forceful expression. "I'm willing to bet my inheritance that her family knows something."

"We can't just call them up and ask." Elena said and threw her hands up.

"Why not?" Katherine demanded. "Think about it, they want custody of us, at the very least want to know us. I say we fly over and meet them, dig up what we can on Antonia."

"Cause that's such a good idea." Elena said sarcastically.

"It's not hurting anyone, Elena." Katherine added in. "So what if we go? It'll be just before a little while, if we don't find anything no harm done, if we do, good for us. We might even be able to find something that will let Father keep custody of you. They can have Tatia." Katherine added on as an after thought.

"Katherine!" Elena reprimanded, but softened when Katherine smiled unapologetically at her. "You make very bad ideas sound appealing." Elena said suspiciously.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled and hooked her arm through Elena's, pulling her out of the closet. They both ignored the odd looks people were giving them and were beginning to head back to find their friends. "Our first scheme, aren't you excited?" Katherine said. Although both girls were identical, their feared and smirking expressions were quite the distinction.

* * *

Two days later, Enzo, Caroline, Davina, and Rebekah were sitting in the conference room, which had become almost a permanent residence for the Manhattan's royals as of late. No one had really left the hospital during the week except to go home and shower or get a change of clothes. But once they were in the hospital, it was hell trying to get back out.

"I spoke to the twins." Davina began. "But like I said before, it doesn't look good."

"What exactly did you say?" Rebekah asked, crossing her arms and kicking her heels up on another chair.

"I called up and asked to set up a meeting." Davina responded. "But no matter what, it means they'll want something in exchange for information."

"What would they want?" Enzo prodded. "If it's money, that's not exactly an issue."

"We all know the twins." Caroline pointed out. "If it's true that she was a part of their family, they aren't just going to give that kind of information up for money."

"Why don't we ask someone else?" Rebekah murmured, she wasn't making eye contact and it looked like the gears in her head were turning. "Why not ask Kai Parker?"

"Would he know anything?" Caroline pointed out. "Kai may be a Parker, but he was pushed out of Hartford a long time ago." It was true that Kai used to be part of the elite before becoming a royal. He was a rebellious problem child, more to his history than was let on. At a young age he had been enrolled at Constantine, he fit right in with the chaos and the rest was history. Truth be told, no one was sure if he even kept up contact with anyone in Hartford.

"I don't think we should ask Kai anything." Enzo decided. "At least not yet. I want to ask Luanne myself, see what she knows, I want to see what she'll give up."

"On her wedding day though?" Caroline grimaced, reminding him back to their conversation back on Christmas. "Points for flare and execution, but lacks in consideration for your father."

"I will not allow my Father to marry a woman he knows nothing about." Enzo snapped, although not at them. "She's a cheap replacement for my Mother and I think I've finally realized that that's the only reason he's marrying her at all. He's trying to fill a void he's realized he can't fill with random girls and money."

"Enzo." Davina said placatingly and reached out to rub the top of his hand. "It'll work out, one way or another, we will find out what she's hiding."

"It's what we do remember?" Rebekah added in a softer tone than she was used too.

Enzo settled down slightly and crossed his arms. " Alright then we change the course of action." Enzo decided with a contemplative look. "We gather as much information as we can before the wedding and expose her then." Enzo said and then grimaced, looking between the two blond girls across from him. "Which means, I kind of need a favor."

"Anything." Caroline agreed hurriedly. "What is it?"

"I know Davina's already working on tracking down any other information," Enzo began, patting Davina's arm in a thankful manner, "but like I said, I want something out of Luanne." Enzo explained, scratching his jaw. "I need you and Rebekah to help Luanne plan her wedding, see if you can break her down, get her to tell you anything."

"I think Caroline and I can manage that," Rebekah said and smirked at Caroline.

"She'll never know what hit her." Caroline agreed and nodded at Rebekah.

Enzo looked between the three girls and smiled at each one. "Well, looks like we have a wedding to sabotage."

* * *

It was New Year's eve and the clock was so close to striking midnight. Despite being in a hospital, the festive feeling hadn't faltered at all. During a normal year, naturally there would be a party amongst the royals of Manhattan, but not this year.

This time the new coming year was going to be spent in the small conference room that they'd been holed up in for most of their winter break. Outside that small room, the city was even more alive than usual, the whole place seemed to sparkle like the stars, and people were covering the streets. They were all waiting anxiously in Time Square for the ball drop, and what was sure to be a flurry of smoke, fireworks, and confetti.

But in that little conference room, cheap plastic hats were strewn about, as were cheesy glasses with the new year sprawled across them. Champagne had been flowing freely since the day began and music was playing softly through someone's speaker. A cheap replacement for what they would've usually done, but with everything that's happened, it was easy to forgo all the extra plans and work it would take to plan a party.

Finn and Sage were huddled together on the couch, her in his lap while he sipped on his own drink, a rare sight of public affection. Enzo, Katherine, Davina, and Caroline were dancing along the perimeter of the room, champagne spilling out of the bottle in Caroline's hands, Davina had thrown off her shoes, while Katherine and Enzo were spinning around each other in an elaborate dance, something they were strangely good at. Damon, Klaus, and Kol, were in the center of the room, content to sit back and let the chaos happen, but that didn't mean they weren't indulging in a nice bottle of bourbon. Elena and Freya were still relatively calm and sober, the two girls were sitting in a corner, catching up.

Stefan had followed his girlfriend into an empty room across the hall after a pretty enticing shake of her hips and a flirty smile sent his way. She had pulled him hard against her and kissed him.

"Hi, Beks." He mumbled against her lips happily, both a little tipsy on champagne.

"Hi, Stefan." She giggled and pecked his lips once more before turning around and then spinning back into his arms. They could still hear the music from the other room, and although it wasn't very loud, it was still filtering in nicely. Stefan twirled her back around to this time her back was against his chest and they were both looking out the window, the lights shining bright and the excitement was contagious.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked lightly, kissing her cheek.

"We've been spending days on end with people on every corner." Rebekah explained, leaning into his affection touch.

"Because that's so different from our average everyday life?" Stefan teased. She jabbed him lightly with her elbow.

"You know what I mean." Rebekah said softly. "Sometimes it's a lot."

"Hmm." Stefan agreed. "I know." They just swayed for a moment, enjoying the feeling before he took her by surprise and spun her around in an elaborate move before she ended back up in his arms. She laughed in her tinkling way and leaned her head down on his chest.

"Sometimes I forget you can dance." Rebekah murmured softly.

"I just don't like to dance." Stefan shrugged, but he was still smiling and reached out to tuck her blond hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, then what was that?" Rebekah scoffed and poked his stomach.

"That was me remembering that _you_ like to dance." Stefan responded and kissed her forehead. "A reminder that I love you." Stefan said breathlessly. Rebekah's breathing hitched and she looked up at him for a curious glance.

"Say that again?" She whispered, her heart beating hard against her chest as she trembled slightly.

"You like to dance?" Stefan teased, this time she smacked him a lot hard. "Ouch, Princess."

"Say it again." Rebekah demanded this time. "Three words, eight letter. Say it, and I'm yours." She whispered, their faces were nearly touching and she could feel his breath ghosting over her lips.

Something about the way he said it to her was so different from the other boys she'd fallen too hard and too fast for. They were all boys going after her because she was Rebekah Mikaelson, the blond little heiress that was easy to please and was an easy target. But Stefan was different, he was supposed to be different, because he was Stefan Salvatore. The good brother, the hero, he was different because he called her Princess. He gave her sweet kisses instead of demanding ones, he told her she was smart and pretty instead of dumb and foolish. _He was Stefan Salvatore_.

"I love you, Rebekah Mikaelson." Stefan whispered once more, just because she asked him, and leaned down to kiss her lips. Neither of them noticed the countdown begin, they didn't notice the ball drop, or the cheers coming from their friends in the other room.

In that moment it was just Stefan and Rebekah, and it was such a sight. It was a boy kissing the girl he'd fallen irrevocably in love with, his hands shaking as they caressed her cheeks and his own heart beating out of his chest. The girl, her heart beating just as fast, her legs about to give out from the way he was making her swoon. All it took was three words, eight letters.

* * *

Henrik Mikaelson was born on January 1st, just over three pounds, and incredibly lucky. He was born with dark brunette hair just like his older brothers and light blue eyes just like his older sisters. No one could deny he was a Mikaelson. The sweet baby was delivered early due to a fast acting infection that Esther Mikaelson contracted again and he was their miracle. It didn't look like he was going to make it, but he pulled through on his own.

Due to being a premature baby, his lungs were underdeveloped, he easily contracted infections, and his other organs were under slight distress. Although, despite his health issues, the doctors reassured the Mikaelson family over and over that his survival rate was incredibly high. He was set to spend up to the next month in the NICU, or at least until his lungs were developed enough for him to breath on his own.

With Mikael away and Esther in recovery, the six Mikaelson siblings demanded to see their newborn brother. The doctor didn't put up much of a fight from the six intimidating Miakelsons and let them through right away. They all geared up in protective wear, head to toe and steadily filed into the room to where Henrik and all the other premature babies were. Some other families were in there with their babies and looked up curiously at the sight of the Mikaelsons, but didn't say anything.

Rebekah was the first sibling to see her baby brother, although disappointed that he was in fact a boy and not a girl, she still loved him all the same. Dressed in layers of protective wear and gloves, she walked closer to the incubator that he was in. She gasped at the sight of him, hooked up to a few machines, and his little body incredibly pale. She wasn't expecting him to look so defenseless. Rebekah had been the baby of the family for a long time and she'd been shielded away from everything, until now, now it was her job as a big sister to be there for her baby brother.

"Hello, Henrik." Rebekah said softly, she slowly reached her hand into the incubator and brushed his small hands. Her hand was shaking and a tear even slipped down her cheek. Klaus and Kol came up on either side of her and squished their heads in to take a glance at him themselves. Klaus wrapped his arms around Rebekah and pulled her to his chest, wiping away her tears, no matter what, she would always be his baby sister. His favorite siblings, but of course he'd never say that out loud.

"He's so little." Kol commented and reached his own hand in to caress his baby brother's little foot. "Just like you Finn." Kol teased, although there was no harshness to it. Everyone let out a light laugh at Kol's attempt to defuse the tension.

"At least he'd inherited the good genes then." Finn retorted coming up on one end to see Henrik. Sage hadn't gone in with them, claiming it was a family moment they didn't need her for, despite the protest, she shook her head and shoved them all in the direction of the NICU. All the siblings looked up at him curiously, it was a very out of character comment coming from Finn, but no one acknowledged it more than with a smile. Maybe it was something about finally meeting their baby brother that was making them all nostalgic and sentimental.

"He's beautiful." Freya cut in, she was right across Finn, bringing up the other end of the incubator. Unlike Rekekah, Freya was blatantly crying while looking down at Henrik. They may have been nearly thirty years apart, there was no love lost between the two siblings.

"That he is, Sister." Elijah agreed, standing on one side all on his own. He reached his hand in and touched Henrik's hand. "He's a Mikaelson after all, I'd expect nothing less."

"Here, Freya." Klaus said and handed a tissue off to his sister.

"Thanks." She whimpered and wiped away her tears. "Can you believe it?" She asked them, but they were all still trained on Henrik. "Our parents, who hate each other, manage to have seven kids."

"Quite the feat." Finn agreed, chucklingly at Freya's comment. He missed having her around, after she left, everything seemed to shift a little and it wasn't ever the same.

"There's a whole world out there waiting for you Henrik." Klaus finally whispered to his baby brother. "We'll raise you to be a Mikaelson. Welcome to the family, we'll be together, always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 is here! After this chapter things are going to start picking up a little more. The time jumps aren't going to be drastic, but things are finally happening! Also I really don't know much about premie babies, but I did do a fair amount of research to make sure it makes sense and isn't just something I made it.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

It was almost an exact month after the day Henrik was born and the Mikaelson's were ready to take him home. Although Mikael, of course was off on business, so he hadn't bothered to come see Henrik. While Esther was making good use on Caroline's spa certificate and jetted off on the private plane. Which left Freya, who'd flown in from Monaco, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah to welcome their new baby brother. Finn and Sage hadn't been there for the homecoming having spent the better part of the month staying with Henrik in the hospital and it was time for them to go back home and get back to their lives. Elijah also hadn't been there because he'd taken off too much time from school to deal with everything, so he was stuck at Yale.

Freya had Henrik in her arms as they made their way into the elevator, she'd carried in all of her younger siblings the first time they'd been welcomed into the penthouse and Henrik would be no different. Klaus was just behind her carrying the baby bag Caroline packed and dropped off the week before Henrik's release, Kol was to his left and Rebekah was on his right.

"Welcome home, Henrik." Freya whispered to the baby in her arms as she walked into the house, the three siblings trailing after their big sister. The little baby gurgled in her arms, his little tongue sticking out.

They all walked up the stairs to Henrik's designated nursery. Although it had been piled with more and more clothes, toys, and other little trinkets, the wall that was left bare still hadn't been painted. Klaus had wanted to have it finished before bringing Henrik home, but he was at a loss of what to paint.

"This will be your room." Rebekah murmured to the baby, taking him from Freya's arms. Unlike the rest of her siblings who'd at least held a baby before, Rebekah hadn't, so Freya did help her position her arms. "That's your bed, those are your toys." Rebekah said in a soft tone, pointing out a little wolf that was settled in the crib. "That's your family, Henrik." Rebekah whispered and pointed out the many picture frames on his dresser. A lot of them were his siblings, some of Freya and Finn together as children, one of Elijah as a kid, ironically dressed in a suit, and a few of Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah as children too.

"I'm sure you'll be spoiled rotten by our friends as well, Caroline and Davina especially." Kol said and winked at Henrik. The baby simply just blinked back at him and Kol leaned over his sister's shoulder to wrap his arms around them both. "Look at you, Henrik, just barely a month old and having all the pretty girls falling all over you." He cooed.

Henrik began to whimper and his bottom lip trembled. Just before he let out a cry, Klaus took him from Rebekah's arms and rocked him slowly. "Don't cry, Baby Brother, it's alright." He whispered in a very unusual manner. He then walked between his siblings to gently place him in the crib and ran a finger along his forehead to his nose and watched Henrik's eyes slowly fall shut.

"Come on, let's go." Freya decided, ushering all of them out of the room. "Let's let him nap." She herself leaned down to kiss his forehead and made sure the little wolf was nearby. Then she slowly walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Davina snapped as she tugged on her dress. She was wearing a knee length white wrap dress, kitten heels, and she had a ribbon tied in her hair. "Although, threatening to cut me wasn't exactly fair."

"Please, just get through tonight without the usual amount of sass and snark, D." Marcel begged his daughter and rubbed his temple. "It's one dinner, that's it. She deserves a fair shot to talk to you without interruptions." He looked up, a slightly regretful look in his eye. "I shouldn't have brought her on Thanksgiving, that was a mistake and I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would see her again if I didn't."

"Don't offer me backhanded apologies." Davina said in a hard tone. "You're right, you shouldn't have brought her."

Marcel didn't respond to his daughter again after that and they both sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the Bennett household. After pulling up, Marcel gave Davina's hand a light squeeze and a reassuring look. "Talk to her, make it through the night, make an effort, D, please."

Davina didn't respond to him and stalked out of the car, a determined flourish in her walk and a steely look in her eye. She pulled her shoulders back and stood up straight, a defense mechanism she developed over the years, and knocked on the door. She waited with bated breath for a moment before it swung open to reveal Bonnie.

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Were the first words out of Bonnie's mouth and Davina couldn't help but laugh. Some of the tension in her shoulders faded away and she gladly accepted Bonnie into a hug.

"Me either." Davina said and puckered her lips. "I would probably run, but the limo's gone." Davina joked, motioned behind her at the retreating limo.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Bonnie reassured her and dragged her into the house. "Mom's waiting for you in the living room and my Dad and I will be leaving to eat out."

"Right," Davina drawled, "her and I alone in a room together, sounds like fun."

Bonnie shrugged helplessly at her and offered to take her jacket. "If it's really all that bad by the time my Dad and I get home, we'll go to that diner we went to on Christmas and get milkshakes."

"Girl after my heart, Bonnie Bennett." Davina deadpanned and hooked her arm through Bonnie's. Together the pair made their way down the narrow hallway where Rudy and Mary Alice were waiting for them in the living room. They both looked up at the sound of the girls and stood up.

"Hello, Davina." Rudy said in a flat tone. It wasn't welcoming, but it wasn't harsh either.

"Hi, Mr. Hopkins." Davina said and flashed him a charming smile, one that grated at him and she knew it. They both knew they weren't fans of each other, but at the moment, being tolerable was the best way to get along for everyone.

"Hi, Davina." Mary Alice cut in, walking closer to the pair of girls. Instinctively, Davina stepped back, slightly pushing herself into Bonnie's side. As the youngest girl in her group of tight knit friends, she was never alone and always had someone near her. Whenever anything happened that she wasn't comfortable with, she always unconsciously had the choice to hide behind someone else, whether it was Kol, Katherine, or even Klaus.

"Mary Alice." Davina responded stoically. The woman looked timid and nervous, wringing her hands around and shifting her weight. Davina didn't want to revel in her squirming, but it made her feel better that she wasn't the only one.

"Well." Rudy cut in, "I think it's time, Bonnie and I leave."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Davina asked in a last ditch effort to not be alone with Mary Alice, the question was more or less directed at Bonnie and she tugged on the girl's arm to make sure she knew it.

"No, no." Rudy assured her. "This is for you and Mary Alice, Bonnie and I should leave now." He said in a forceful tone. "Come on, Bonnie."

The brunette sent Davina an apologetic look before unraveling her arm and leaving with her father. Davina mouthed the word 'traitor' at her back and Bonnie flipped her off good naturally.

Davina instead turned on her red bottom heels and looked at Mary Alice with a pretty scowl. "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, tell someone?" Elena asked Katherine as she folded a sweater in a very expensive LV suitcase, a recent gift from her father.

"No." Katherine said, her tone insinuating it was stupid question. "If we tell someone then they'll either want to come or crash, probably both." Katherine responded. "Besides, it's a recon mission."

"Mission?" Elena repeated and laughed. "We're not Bulgarian spies."

"Says who?" Katherine quipped back, smirking at Elena. It also didn't help that her outfit consisted of tight leather black pants, a tight black tube top, and a black jacket that was almost like a second skin. But what really set off the whole outfit was the heeled black boots that ran all the way up to her thighs.

"You're a piece of work." Elena teased as she held two pairs of shoes in her hands, trying to decide whether to bring a pair of black heels or strappy sandals. She was going to toss away the heels and put her sandals in the suitcase, but Katherine immediately took them from her hands and tossed them away, carefully tucking the heels in a bag and putting them in her suitcase.

"That's the goal, Lena." Katherine said and tapped her hip. The two girls finished packing their bags after that. Mostly it was Katherine packing her bag and then unpacking Elena's, then proceeded to repack it. She went through Elena's bag to make sure she packed the right kind of clothes to greet a family like Antonia's.

"What's the plan then?" Elena asked, ignoring Katherine's sass. "We can't just show up and claim we're Mom's kids. They aren't just going to welcome us in, even if they do want custody of us." Elena pointed out. "What if there are horrible people and don't actually want us? What if they call Mom and tell her we're there?"

"It's not my first time doing shit like this." Katherine said, then she straightened up and grabbed Elena by her shoulders and stared her down. "Listen to me, I already booked a hotel for us to stay in, I called the family a month ago to let them know we wanted to meet them, and they won't call Antonia because they aren't speaking to her and won't until she calls them herself, remember?"

"Okay…" Elena said, her voice wavering and a hesitant look in her eye. "What if they don't believe us when we tell them who we are?"

Katherine looked at her like it was the stupidest question she'd ever heard. "You do realize we're famous, right? If they want custody of us, I guarantee you that they'd search for us, and newsflash my face is plastered all over the internet."

"Correction, you're famous and it's only your face." Elena said, her tone frantic and nervous.

"Elena!" Katherine shrieked, a laugh falling from her lips. "We have the same face, we're triplets, remember?." Katherine deadpanned.

"Right." Elena said, this time she calmed down significantly, but her nervousness never really left her body.

"You need to calm down." Katherine assured her, taking both their bags and dropping them near the door. "It'll be fine, the details are covered, we aren't going to get in trouble, and even if something goes wrong, I have almost a thousand ways to evade getting arrested." Katherine shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Elena said and shook her head.

* * *

"Hello, Henry." Caroline murmured to the little baby. She threw her white sweater over the end of the baby blue rocking chair in the corner of Henrik's room and picked him up slowly, rocking him softly. Then she moved slowly to sit down in the rocking chair and crossed her legs delicately. "I'm Caroline, we've met before, but this is the first time I've gotten to hold you."

She rocked in the chair for a moment, watching Henrik stare back at her in fascination. As a premature baby that was only a month old, he didn't move much but blink and occasionally grab onto a finger. "I'm Nik's girlfriend, and I love your big brother very much." Caroline whispered and smiled at him sweetly, "you know, your big brother may act cold and distant, but he loves you very much, likes your big sister Rebekah the most, but we won't tell anyone that." Caroline giggled softly.

"Telling lies, Love?" A voice spoke from the doorway. Caroline looked up and came face to face with Klaus. He was leaning on the doorframe and had a wolfish smile on his face.

"Me? Never." Caroline said and smiled at him, her all white outfit giving off an angelic façade. "I'm just talking to Henrik."

"Come to steal him, I see." Klaus responded, walking closer to kneel on the side of the rocking chair so he was eye length with her.

"No one's here, we could take him and no one would ever know." Caroline joked, leaning her forehead down to touch Klaus, a coy smile on her lips.

"Such a devious little mind underneath that pretty face." Klaus quipped.

"See what I mean, Henry?" Caroline said down to the baby in her arms. "He might be the notorious big bad to the rest of the world, but he secretly loves his family."

"That was never a secret, Love." Klaus corrected her, running a finger along Henrik's cheek and watched him look up at Klaus with wide blue eyes. "Isn't that right, Henrik? Always and forever."

The little baby blinked back at him, but Klaus took it as a confirmation and lightly took him from Caroline's arms, rocking him as he began to fuss. Caroline stood up and peered over Klaus' arm to look at Henrik. "He looks like a Mikaelson."

"That he does." Klaus agreed, then leaned over to place a lingering kiss on Caroline's forehead and passed the baby back to her. "I'm going to start painting his wall."

"Have you decided what you want to paint?" Caroline asked, but all her attention was enamored by Henrik's sweet baby face.

"Not yet." Klaus laughed, taking notice that Henrik was quickly replacing him in Caroline's eyes. "Although, looking at this perfect picture before me, I could just paint the two of you." Klaus murmured, drinking in the sight of Caroline holding Henrik in the rocking chair, her delicate frame and Henrik wrapped in a light green swaddle was certainly a sight he'd at least be sketching later.

"I'm not sure your family or Henrik would be very happy to have me plastered all over his bedroom." Caroline quipped, glaring playfully at Klaus.

"Maybe I should paint a mural of you on _my_ walls." Klaus said and gripped the sides of the rocking chair arms, kissing her lips.

"Why have a painting when you have me right in front of you?" Caroline reminded him with a pointed look. Then she looked back down at the baby. "Come on, Henry, lets go get something to eat, hmm? Leave your big brother to his hobbies." She smirked at Klaus and then turned on her heels, waltzing out the door.

Klaus sent her an offended look. "How dare you, Sweetheart? Giving my brother a mundane nickname and then insulting me?"

"Love you!" Caroline called back, her laugh echoing in the hallways, all Klaus did was smile after her.

* * *

Cutlery scraped against plates and it was the only noise in the dining room that could be heard. Mary Alice and Davina were both seated on opposite sides of the dining table and they hadn't spoken a word since Bonnie and Rudy left.

"So," Mary Alice began, "I'm glad you agreed to come." She said timidly and ate a carrot.

"I wouldn't exactly call it agreeing." Davina snipped, a slight hitch to her tone. "Dad threatened to cut me off." She added unapologetically, Mary Alice flinched.

"Is that all this is to you?" Mary Alice asked quietly. "A business deal so your father won't cut you off?" The way she asked wasn't harsh as the words sounded, but her tone was soft, confused.

"Essentially." Davina said and shrugged.

"I never wanted this." Mary Alice sighed, she sounded so devastated that Davina nearly cracked her hardened façade. "I just want a chance to know my daughter."

"Except you gave me up." Davina retorted easily. "Showing back up with a sad backstory and short apologies doesn't really make up for anything."

"I remember you as a child." Mary Alice said in a soft tone, ignoring Davina's cruel words. "You were so sweet and gentle."

"And then I grew up in Manhattan by myself." Davina cut in, her tone overall just felt empty. Like she didn't feel anything for the woman sitting in front of her anymore.

"You were never alone." Mary Alice said, her tone hardening, like she was finally taking off the rose colored glasses she'd been wearing. "I made sure you had Marcel, that he could give you everything and anything you could ever want. I gave you up because I was never good enough for you!"

"But you were good enough for Bonnie?" Davina whispered.

"Bonnie has nothing to do with this." She snapped defensively.

"I waited a long time for you to tell me why you left." Davina hissed in a dangerously low tone. "And you're telling me that you weren't good enough for me? That's why you left? What kind of fucking contradiction is that!"

Marcy Alice rubbed her face and clenched her fork tightly. "Why can't we just forget about all of that? Just let it all go and start over? I'm begging you, Davina, I am begging you, please, just let it all go. I don't want you to hate me."

Davina laughed dryly. "Believe it or not, but there are consequences for walking away from your child." She got up from her chair and marched towards the door, but Mary Alice stood up and blocked her path. "You can not act like you left me alone, crying, and waiting for you to come back, but you turned your back on me."

"I understand that." Mary Alice nearly begged. "Davina, I know I messed, I know we're never going to have a close relationship, and I know that you might never forgive me, but I want a relationship with you. There's not else to it, _I just want to know you_."

"Everything you say just sounds like excuses to me." Davina whispered. "This is just going to continue on forever, a pathetic cycle over and over. I don't want to know you. I'm sorry, that's harsh and cruel, but I just _can't_."

"What can I do?" Mary Alice begged.

"Nothing." Davina said breathlessly. "I can't do this, every time I look at you, all I see is that woman who I thought was dead for most of my life." Davina wanted to fight against her and walk away, just to feel like she could breathe again.

" _But I'm right here_." Mary Alice whispered. "Please, don't leave."

Davina's hands were shaking and she felt like tears were going to start falling down her cheeks. She sucked in a sharp breath, squared her shoulders and replaced her expression with a soft smile. An expression she often used to hide. "I don't want to hate you, I don't want to be angry, but I can't be your daughter. I made peace with knowing that I didn't have a mother growing up and eventually I didn't need one." Davina said softly. "You were right, though. I wasn't lonely, I had Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline, girls that are like my sister. I have Stefan, Damon, Enzo, and Klaus, boys that are like my brother. I have Kol, sweet, chaotic, protective, Kol." She licked her lips and looked down at her feet. "Maybe you weren't ready to be my mom, and I'm not going to pretend like I didn't wish you were around when I was little, but I learned. I learned how to get by without one, and you always had a daughter too, she just wasn't me."

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were in a furniture store, she was walking around, bossing people around and telling them what to do, buying things, and picking out swatch colors, while Stefan was sitting on a display couch, Henrik strapped to his chest in a baby carrier.

"Have you decided on a bed frame yet, Ms. Mikaelson?" One of the workers asked, holding a series of fabric choices in front of her. "These are the choices for the chairs you picked out."

"I'm still looking for a bed frame." Rebekah responded, looking sharply at the worker. "I want the light yellow fabric for the chairs." She also added, glancing at the swatches.

"Right away, Ma'am." The worker responded and hurried away.

Rebekah turned to Stefan and leaned over to look at Henrik. "Are you alright with holding him?" She ran a finger along his hand and smiled at him.

"I'm fine." Stefan smiled at her. "Besides, he's sleeping. But what exactly are we doing here?" Stefan also added after glancing down. "Are you redoing your bedroom?"

"No." Rebekah said, her attention divided between looking at different wood squares and mirrors. "Kitty asked me for a favor."

"To decorate her room?" Stefan asked hesitantly, reaching down to play with Henrik's fingers. He still wasn't clear on what they were doing, but Rebekah always had a tendency to make him do things and explain vaguely later. At some point he'd just gone along with it. She always liked a good project.

"No." Rebekah laughed, dropping down on the chair next to him. "She asked me to redo the guest bedroom in her penthouse for Elena."

"No offense to her, but that really doesn't sound like something Katherine would do." Stefan said and carefully unwrapped Henrik from his carrier and readjusted him to lay on his shoulder. The baby had just woken up and began to fuss, letting out a small cry and drawing attention from the others in the store.

"Her father asked her to do it, but she said she was busy this week." Rebekah responded with a shrugged, then she reached into Henrik's baby bag and pulled out a bottle for him and handed it to Stefan.

"That sounds a lot more like her." Stefan laughed and placed the bottle in Henrik's mouth. Rebekah smiled down at the scene and kissed his lips.

"This whole baby look is very attractive." She murmured against his lips.

"Oh, yeah?" Stefan murmured back and leaned his forehead against hers. Rebekah kissed him one more time before stepping back and left on her search for other furniture. It didn't escape either of them that the older people in the shop were shooting them dirty looks, probably assuming they were teen parents. It wasn't until an older woman blatantly scoffed at Rebekah that the blond finally said something.

A worker had been following her, as she simply pointed at paintings and things she wanted wrapped up. That was when a woman got close enough for Rebekah to hear her mumble something to her husband and scoff as she looked at Stefan and Rebekah. The blond turned her head sharply and glared at the woman, her face stuck in a pretty scowl and icy eyes. "Mind your own business, I don't take kindly to people commenting on my life."

The woman turned to respond to Rebekah but Stefan stood up and grabbed Rebekah's arm, pulling her back. "Not here, Beks, we can't afford to get our faces plastered all over the internet. Especially since we have Henrik with us."

"It's not my fault people can't mind their own business." Rebekah snapped and narrowed her eyes at the couple who were slowly backing away.

Stefan tightened his grip enough to ground her. "Rebekah, stop." Stefan commanded softly and nodded his head at the window where tons of people with cameras were trying to get a glimpse at them.

"Okay." Rebekah finally agreed. "I'm fine. Come on, I had everything shipped, we don't need to be here anymore." She didn't wait for Stefan to follow her, she simply grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Stefan sighed and trailed after her. He knew that the people judging her bothered her more than she let on, partly because it was just in her nature to care more about what they thought of her than of what she thought of herself.

Stefan looked down at the baby and sent him a soft smile. "What are we gonna do with her, hmm?"

"Stefan, lets go!" Rebekah snapped, Stefan rolled his eyes and tucked Henrik close to his chest and followed the blond who was raging on a warpath.

He caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her, slowing her down and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She softened significantly and even leaned into his side. "Let's go home, Princess."

* * *

The plane took off from the ground and the two Petrova sisters were on their way to Bulgaria. Katherine was sitting across from Elena and poured herself a glass of vodka, she offered one to Elena as well but she shook her head. "It's like noon, Katherine." It was said with more amusement than judgement.

"It's cocktail hour somewhere." Katherine shrugged and fell back into her airplane seat, sipping on her drink. "Besides, I'm going to need to be totally drunk when we meet Antonia's family."

"Is that a good idea?" Elena asked, her facial expression telling Katherine she in no way thought it was a good idea.

"I was completely drunk when I met you." Katherine responded and shrugged. Elena's mouth dropped open and she stared at her sister.

"You're not serious are you?" Elena asked, looking indifferently at Katherine. Katherine winked at her and Elena laughed in response. "On another note, so, don't get mad." Elena winced.

"That depends on what you're going to tell me." Katherine retorted, crossing her arms. "What did you do?"

"I may have, kind of, told Damon where we were going." Elena said hesitantly and grimaced at Katherine's annoyed look.

"You didn't." Katherine deadpanned, leaning forward in her chair. "I told you what would happen if we told someone."

"He promised not to interfere." Elena defended weakly.

"Have you met Damon?" Katherine responded. Elena shrugged and pursed her lips.

"Well, he probably won't this time." Elena said. Katherine patted her knee and shook her head in a mockingly disappointed way. "But he might tell everyone." Elena relented as Katherine glared at her.

"You guys are so like Klaus and Caroline." Katherine warned. "Soon you'll be all over each other, telling each other everything, you'll be Elena Salvatore, tied to him forever."

Elena crossed her arms and gave Katherine an exasperated look. "Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Oh please," Katherine scoffed, "I can already see exactly how the rest of our lives are going to plan out. I've known since I was ten."

"Elaborate." Elena demanded. "I don't understand."

"It's a little obvious." Katherine said and tilted her head back, pouring herself something else to drink and snacking on whatever was closest to her. "Kol and Davina will get married, that's the most obvious considering they've been an old married couple since they were kids." Katherine said and waved her hands around. "Klaus and Caroline will be next, they're still in that blissful stage, but at some point they'll fight, break up maybe, but they're so drawn together that it's inevitable that they'll end up together. Stefan and Rebekah will follow, they'll be easy because Rebekah's had her heart broken too many times and Stefan's, well, he's Stefan." Katherine shrugged lightly. "Before you and Bonnie came around, I was sure Damon and Enzo would be womanizers, either until they died or Caroline decided she'd had enough, whichever came first."

"And you just know that?" Elena asked, a frown settling into her features.

"I think you're so used to us, that you're forgetting what we were like before you came around." Katherine drawled out.

"Weren't you always like this?" Elena laughed, clearly gesturing to Katherine's lazy posture.

"No." Katherine responded in a serious tone, shaking her head softly. "I mean I think your arrival coincided with a lot of drama, like Davina's mom, the Tyler incident, Luanne, Henrik. Before all that, we used to drink all day and party all night, it was kind of our motto."

"You still do that." Elena pointed out, smiling at Katherine.

"But it's different now," Katherine said softly. "I mean sure we have the same habits, but we're different people. Months ago, I would've laughed in your face if you told me that I would be on a plane going to meet Antonia's family."

"And now?" Elena asked. "What's so different."

"Now, I have a sister." Katherine said softly, so quietly that Elena wasn't sure if she'd actually heard it.

* * *

"Caroline, Rebekah, what a lovely surprise!" Andres St. John exclaimed as the penthouse elevator doors slid open to reveal the two girls.

"Hi, Mr. St. John." Caroline and Rebekah chorused back in unison. Both stepping into the penthouse. It seems as if the place had undergone even more changes since the last time Enzo had been there. The portrait of Luanne had been replaced with a hand painted picture of both Andres and Luanne, he was in a suit while she was in a ballgown. The rest of the house was changed drastically from the more masculine furniture Enzo and his dad have previously shared to a more feminine taste that had Luanne written all over it.

"What are you girls doing here?" He asked, inviting them further into the house. "Are you looking for Enzo?"

Both girls sent each other identical looks that conveyed they were disappointed that Andres took no notice that Enzo had moved in with the Salvatore's a long time ago. "Actually we were looking for Luanne? Is she around?" Caroline asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh." He said with surprise. "Come on, she's in the dining room."

They followed him into the dining room where Luanne was sitting on one end of the table, a bowl of yogurt in front of her and a magazine.

"Oh, Andres, I just found the most beautiful dress." She said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Luanne, Dear, we have company." He drawled out slowly and moved to grasp her hand, helping her to stand up. She looked up from her magazine and plastered a smile across her face.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Actually we were hoping to help you." Rebekah said lightly, "I'm Rebekah and this is Caroline."

"Help me with what?" Luanne asked wearily and stood in front of the girls, her stance showing she was defensive and didn't trust them.

"Well, we're friends of Enzo's." Caroline said and pulled her smile tight as Luanne looked disappointed. "He wanted to make amends before your and Mr. St. John's wedding, but he's not so good at that."

"So he sent two of his friends to apologize for his behavior?" Luanne responded and crossed her arms, leaning back into Andres' arms, who had decided to drown out their conversation in favor of picking at a bowl of fruit.

"No." Rebekah laughed. "He sent us as a gift."

"To help plan your wedding." Caroline clarified. "You're new to Manhattan, this wedding will be plastered all over the tabloids, and well, you'll want to do it right."

"Are you saying I'm incapable of planning my own wedding?" Luanne hissed. Caroline and Rebekah were internally taking notes of her responses and behavior, because if she really did come right out of Hartford, she would definitely slip up and show traits that could really only be acquired from Connecticut's elite.

"Of course not." Rebekah placated, but her tone was still as offensive as ever. "But we certainly know Manhattan better, where to get the best flowers, cakes, jewels, dresses. Trust me when I say, were the best wedding planners you could get."

* * *

"You were supposed to wait for me." Bonnie quipped, hopping up onto the chair next to Davina. When she'd gotten home the night of the dinner, Davina was nowhere to be found and Mary Alice refused to talk about it. But most of the food was untouched and judging by the atmosphere, the night didn't end well. Bonnie figured she shouldn't ask Davina about it unless the girl herself wanted to talk about it.

She received a text a few days later containing only one word, milkshakes. She arrived at the same little diner from Christmas and spotted the brunette sitting right in the front at the counter. She already had an empty milkshake in front of her, a new one she was sipping on, and a plate of french toast that was a third of the way gone.

"I got hungry." Davina shrugged, waving the waitress over and ordering a vanilla milkshake for Bonnie.

"So…" Bonnie drew out, picking a strawberry off of Davina's plate, "how's everyone?'

"Same as always." Davina answered, but then sent the girl a coy smile. "A certain gorgeous boy with an accent was asking about you though."

"I don't like that tone or what you're insinuating." Bonnie said and pursed her lips.

"Sure, okay." Davina nodded, disregarding her annoyed look. "But your blush says otherwise."

Bonnie smacked her arm, shooting her a sharp look. "Don't push it."

Davina smiled and bumped her back. "Never."

"You're a real piece of work, D." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes, sending Davina one of her infamous judgy looks.

"Moving on then." Davina said and held up her hands in a surrender motion. "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

Bonnie froze, not knowing that it would be so easy for Davina to start talking about the night between her and Mary Alice, but she was ready to listen. "Go on…"

She reached into her gray Hermes bag to pull out a fancy crisp envelope, gold and glitter shining around the edges in pretty designs. "For you."

Bonnie looked confused, but accepted the envelope nonetheless, chalking it all up to a weird rich Manhattan thing. She opened it carefully, because something so beautiful shouldn't be torn into and destroyed. The contents were even more stunning, it was a pristine white card, and a message written in perfect calligraphy in Mardi Gras colors. It was short and sweet, a birthday invitation. "I don't get it."

"It's an invite, Bon." Davina laughed. "I'm turning sixteen and well, sweet sixteenth is the _best_ excuse for a soiree."

Bonnie waved her off. "No, I know that." She deadpanned. "I just thought…"

"That I wanted to talk about _her_?" Davina finished in a blank tone and a stoic expression, but it was quickly replaced with a bright smile. "I'm putting that all behind me and it's time to get back to my life."

"Davina…" Bonnie said hesitantly. "Is that-"

"What?" Davina snapped, her jaw tight and a pretty scowl settling in. "We had a conversation, we came to an agreement, the end."

"Okay." Bonnie agreed readily, letting go of Davina's obvious suppression on the topic. She waved off the topic and the tension eased up when the waitress showed up and placed a milkshake in front of Bonnie. "So, tell me about this birthday party."

" _Soiree."_ Davina corrected with an emphasized tone, sending the other girl a pointed look. After that, the two girls spent the rest of the afternoon drinking milkshakes and avoiding the obvious, sticking to Davina's birthday celebration details. Davina didn't bring it up again and Bonnie didn't push the subject.

"Hey." Bonnie murmured on her way out, smiling at Davina softly. "Even though you and Mom aren't… well you know, I'm glad we're still okay."

"Me too, Bonnie." Davina said and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

"Elena, stop it." Katherine murmured softly in the limo. They had finally landed in Bulgaria and after settling in, were on their way to Antonia's family estate.

The whole place was nearly isolated, and there were virtually no other houses around them. But the estate stood tall and proud in all its glory.

"I'm not doing anything." Elena said back.

"You're fidgeting and it's just making you more nervous, calm down." Katherine commanded as they pulled up the long driveway and finally stopped in the roundabout. "You're acting like we're going to rob a bank."

"It feels that way." Elena said sarcastically.

"Trust me, if I was going to rob a bank, I'd take Kol." Katherine reassured her. Elena's mouth dropped open and she shook her head at Katherine. "Come on, time to put on your big girl heels and become an heiress, Lena."

"What?" Elena said in a confused tone, but Katherine didn't have time to answer before the side door of the limo was opened and a hand reached out to help them out. Katherine shot her a look and then stepped out of the car. Elena sucked in a deep breath and then accepted the hand and stepped out as well.

"Shoulders back, walk slowly, and try not to trip." Katherine whispered to her and she hooked their arms together. Elena barely processed what she'd said before she found herself walking forward towards the large Bulgarian estate.

The doors were opened for them and they were led inside by what looked to be a housekeeper. She smiled widely at them and told them to follow her towards the formal sitting room where the family was waiting to meet them. She finally stopped at a pair of glass double doors, but shimmery curtains blocked Katherine and Elena from seeing inside. The housekeeper swung the doors open and motioned for the girls to follow.

"Ms. Katherine and Elena Petrova have arrived." The housekeeper announced before shooting the girls an excited smile and backing out of the room. Elena followed Katherine's instructions and stood tall, trying not to convey how nervous she actually was. While Katherine on the other hand studied the people inside. There were five people in the room, a woman and man were sitting near the fireplace, clearly grandparents. Next was a woman who was identical to Antonia, but instead of sharp features, hers seemed softer and more welcoming. Beside her was a man, and judging by the wedding ring, they were married. The only other person in the room was a teenager, probably the same age or slightly younger than Katherine and Elena.

The family resemblance between all of them was pretty clear, they all had dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin. But their mannerisms and regal air really set off the signs.

The oldest woman stood up to greet them, a warm smile on her face, and she reached to grab each girls' hand. She had tears shining in her eyes. "Hello," she said wearily. "It's nice to finally meet the both of you." She dragged them behind her, motioning for them to sit down. Everyone else around them also moved to sit down and it was silent and tense from that point on. "I'm your grandmother." She introduced herself after a silent beat, her thick Bulgarian accent shining through.

"And I'm your grandfather." The white haired man next to her spoke up, his voice was gruff and harsh, but not unkind. He then motioned next to him at the woman who was identical to Antonia. "Your mother's twin, I'm sure you can tell," he said, trying to make light of the atmosphere, "your Aunt Anastasiya and her husband, Grayson and their son Jeremy, your cousin."

"I'm Katherine." She clarified for them, pointing to herself and then nodded her head to her doppelganger. "This is Elena."

"We know." Their grandmother said tearily, all the raw emotions in her voice seemed to crack the tension and ease everyone's nerves a little more. "I've waited so long to meet you."

"You have?" Elena asked, finally speaking up. The question seemed to surprise them all, Elena especially.

"Ever since you were born." Their aunt spoke, her voice was identical to Antonia's as well, probably what it would sound like if Antonia hadn't moved to America thirty years before. "But your mother wouldn't allow it." She sounded bitter and was shot by her mother.

"I thought there were three of you?" Jeremy blatantly asked after studying the two girls. His mother glared at him and slapped him upside the head.

"Jeremy." His grandmother also hissed.

"No, no." Katherine laughed lightly. "He's right, we do have another sister." Elena winced, it was the first time Katherine had willingly referred to Tatia in a nice way, it was slightly unsettling to her. Katherine seemed to sense this because she elbowed Elena. "She couldn't come with us because she was out sick and needed to catch up on school work."

"Well, that's alright." Their grandfather decided, albeit slightly dejected, he coughed into a handkerchief, sending the girls an apologetic smile. "We'll meet her one day."

From them on it was awkward small talk between the family and the girls. No one really went in-depth why the girls had suddenly decided they wanted to meet the family and the family didn't question it either. They mostly talked about their lives, Elena and Katherine's childhoods, what it was like to have Antonia around again. It wasn't until after dinner and the girls were left alone with their aunt, did the conversation sway towards the growing tension.

"Do you girls want a drink?" Their aunt asked, pouring herself a glass of bourbon.

"Are you serious?" Elena asked, looking oddly at the older woman.

"You're in Bulgaria now." She reminded them. "Drinking age is technically eighteen, but in private it doesn't matter too much."

"I'll take one." Katherine automatically said. Her aunt nodded and passed her a drink, Elena shaking her head when Katherine offered her one too.

"So, what's Antonia like nowadays." Anastasiya asked absentmindedly, swirling her glass around.

"High strung." Katherine offered, looking completely unapologetic.

"Katherine." Elena sighed, sending her an exasperated look.

"What?" Katherine defended. "She is."

"She's always been high strung." Anastasiya agreed, a small smile on her lips. "She is my twin after all, I shared everything with her until she left." She looked nostalgic and doubtful at the same time. "She was born into money, married for money, and inevitably was ruined by it."

"Why wouldn't she let you come see us when we were born?" Elena asked softly. It was that moment, when the lights were down, and everyone was a little too far lost in their own thoughts.

"I don't know for sure." Their aunt responded, looking dejected.

"Yes, you do." Katherine deadpanned, crossing her arms. "She's your twin, maybe you don't know her now, but you knew her then."

"Smart girl." Anastasiya said, raising her glass in Katherine's direction. "You're right, she may have not said it out loud, but Toni didn't want us to come see you because she didn't want our parents to see her failing and sloppily patched up marriage."

"Old fashioned parents?" Elena asked rhetorically. Elena had a far off look in her eyes, like she'd heard the same story over and over. "You know, she used to tell Tatia and I stories about her life here, her life in New York, I think that's part of the reason Tatia's so hung up on having this kind of life."

"But not you?" Anastasiya asked as she looked questioningly at Elena.

"No." Elena responded. "I like living in Virginia, small town, small life, I wouldn't have minded becoming the next town doctor."

"Most girls would be quite excited to find out they're going to inherit millions." Anastasiya muttered, but she smiled lightly at Elena.

"What do you mean 'inherit millions'?" Katherine asked, looking curiously at the older woman. She looked up from her drink and tilted her head to the side to stare at Katherine. "I mean our father isn't young, but he's not about to go just yet."

"You don't know?" She asked in disbelief.

"Know what?" Elena prodded, her interest finally peaked by Anastasiya's shocked expression.

"My father, your grandfather, he's dying." Anastasiya spluttered out, she looked confused and her eyes were darting between the girls. "He has cancer." She said frantically, sitting up in her chair. "That's why we thought you two wanted to come here, to meet him."

"What?" Both girls asked in unison.

"We called Antonia months ago with the diagnosis, we told her all about it." Their aunt explained, looking between the girls. "We asked her to tell you."

"We didn't know." Katherine told her, a look of confusion on her face. "She never spoke a word about it."

"Why would she not tell you?" Their aunt asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

Katherine disregarded her last question, turning her head sideways and looking their aunt in the eye. It all sounded a little suspicious to her, she knew how these families worked, hell she better than anyone. "Wait a minute, why would _we_ inherit everything? Wouldn't the inheritance be split between you and Antonia?"

Anastasiya took a sharp breath and placed her drink down on the table. "You're grandfather is leaving the house and all of the technical aspects to me, that way you won't need to worry about all of the semantics, but he's splitting the family fortune between you two, Tatia, and Jeremy."

"But not Mom?" Elena asked, noting that her name was not mentioned.

"Your grandfather was very upset with Antonia when she came back here without Katherine." Anastasiya hesitantly said, like she was trying to make sure what she was saying couldn't be used against her in any way.

Elena looked confused, her eyes wide and indifferent, but Katherine was different. She grew up in Manhattan, where money meant everything and she was the queen of mind games. Antonia didn't just come back for the Petrova name, she came back to try and get back her family fortune. "He cut her out of the will."

* * *

Davina walked out of Kol's private bathroom after taking her shower, his shirt hanging around mid thigh on her and her hair still damp, she was using a towel to wring out some of the excess water. She crawled into his bed and pulled the sheets up around her, a general action she'd done a hundred times over. Kol walked in soon after, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, and Henrik tucked close to his chest. The little baby looked quite tired, but was still looking around in fascination.

"Remind me again how this happened?" Kol muttered, not looking too happy. Davina shook her head and laughed at the predicament. "How did we get the night shift?"

"Because we drew the short end of the straw." Davina responded and reached her hands out in a grabbing motion for the baby. Kol walked forward and lightly placed him in her arms. "And Rebekah and Caroline played the pity card, in turn for planning Luanne's wedding, we have the night shift until your mother comes home or she hires a new nanny."

"She's never going to hire someone else to raise her kids." Kol deadpanned. "Neither will my father."

"Your parents make no sense." Davina laughed, shifting to sit on her knees and placing Henrik down on the bed before her so she could make silly faces at him.

"They're crazier than usual." Kol added on, his tone suggesting that he wasn't happy about it at all. "He's still upset about having another baby, that in his eyes will inevitably be another disappointment, he's still not speaking to his golden child due to her impending engagement, and, oh right, my mother had an affair." Kol ranted and laid down on the bed next to Davina, reaching a hand out to pull her down as well, Henrik settled nicely between them.

"Do you think your father knows?" Davina asked softly, reaching out to hold onto Kol's hand. He rubbed her fingers lightly and grimaced.

"I'm not sure." He responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if he knew, but it does shock me that if he knows, then why wouldn't he do anything about it?"

"Then we can assume he doesn't know." Davina said. "Although, in hindsight, your dad puts your mom on a pedestal, she can do no wrong."

"Except for having another child." Kol reminded her.

Davina shrugged it off and made a noise. "Misplaced disappointment."

"God forbid my father let us all forget we're nothing more than failures and weaklings to him." Kol sighed dramatically, then he climbed off the side of the bed. "I'm going to get his bassinet." Kol told her and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. He returned a moment later with the white embroidered bassinet and placed it near the bed. Davina got up on her knees and leaned over to place the baby in the basket, shushing him sweetly when he stirred in her arms.

They both climbed back in the bed, Kol settling down and Davina tucked against him. Her head nestled on his chest and their legs tangled together. It didn't take them long to fall asleep, considering this was their nightly routine, minus the baby of course. Although, now with the baby, periodically they were woken up by his sharp cries. It was surprising that he didn't wake up the others.

It was around three am when Davina decided she didn't want to get up again and pushed Kol with her hand. "Go get him, please."

He stroked her hair and climbed out of the bed, he could never deny her anything, so he reached out and grabbed the baby. But instead of soothing him and placing him back in the bassinet, he took him back to the bed, laying him between him and Davina. Davina didn't open her eyes, but she turned over and traced circles around Henrik's stomach, humming something soft and sweet to keep him calm. It wasn't long before Henrik had fallen back asleep and was sprawled out between them.

"You know," Davina whispered, not bothering to open her eyes, "I think taking the night shift isn't such a bad thing."

"No it's not, Davina Claire." Kol whispered back, leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hoped you all like this chapter, the storyline is dragging out a little, but the next couple of chapters are going to start picking up for everyone.
> 
> I also wanted to address something about Mikael and Caroline. Last chapter someone left a comment about how their relationship seems really unrealistic, as in how he really favors her. Which I totally respect and see how the storyline came off that way. The thing about Mikael's development in the show is that there really wasn't any, which in turn makes him kind of a hard character to write as anything other than an ass. So I decided to base their relationship off of my real life. I have a friend who's grandfather is harsh and really cruel to everyone around him, but he's kind to me and there isn't a rational reason for it. I feel like him and Mikael are similar in personality, so it made Mikael easier to write and give him depth as a character. Also I addressed the situation a little more in this chapter by showing that Caroline isn't the only person he likes. He does love Freya and Esther, he's just acting the way he is, because I feel like that would be his response, and to him it's justified. I hope this clears up some things and makes more sense!
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed!


End file.
